Rosario Emerald
by youngmark
Summary: After failling his entrance exam, Tsukune Aono finds himself enrolling in Youkai Academy. But when danger comes around, he has the help of his dreams and newfound power to help him pull through the monsters of the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first chapter of my Rosario story.**

 **I'll be honest. I am reading the manga and watching the anime as I'm doing this, as I've never seen them before. The only reason I thought of this story was because I was doing Shinobi's Lament. Both of them are similar in concept: my version of the protagonists are able to use other people's powers after a certain condition is met.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

Tsukune Aono, an average 15 years old boy, was seated in a bus, which was empty save for him and the driver. Tsukune had black hair, brown eyes and a relatively athletic physique. The very sight of him screamed average. He wore a uniform. Beige pants, a white button-up shirt with a green blazer and a red tie, along with brown shoes.

The bus was taking him to an out-of-nowhere school that his parents found out after he unfortunately failed the entrance exam to his intended high school.

But his mind was elsewhere at the moment. More precisely, to the dream he had the previous night.

 **Flashback**

 _Tsukune found himself on a beach by a place he had never seen before. Also, he couldn't move at all._

" _Where is this place?" He wondered aloud as he tried to move, without success._

" _Hmm? What's this?" He heard a male voice and soon enough a bipedal, anthropomorphic blue hedgehog wearing red shoes and white gloves walked over to him and stared at him intently. "It's a robot!"_

" _What the-a robot!?" Tsukune asked incredulously, but it seemed like the Hedgehog didn't hear him, somehow._

" _Are you all right?" The hedgehog asked._

" _Uh, I guess?" Tsukune asked more than answered._

 _The Hedgehog frowned. "I wonder if it's busted."_

 _Oh joy, he really couldn't hear him!_

 _The hedgehog started patting him here and there. "Look at all this dust. I wonder how long it's been here. Hey! Are you all right?"_

 _Before Tsukune could say anything, his body started moving by itself._

" _Hey! It's moving now!" The Hedgehog stated the obvious. "Need any help? Can you walk by yourself?"_

" _I'm not in control!" Tsukune called out in panic._

" _Can't speak, eh? Well, it figures. Can't expect much from ol' Eggman."_

 _Tsukune had obviously no idea what the Hedgehog was talking about._

" _Well, let's get you to Tails' first, so we can help you out!"_

" _Show... ...power... OR I sh...all ob...ey... Sha...ll conqu...r a...ll..."_ _A robotic voice came from Tsukune's body!_

" _Huh? What did it say?" The hedgehog tilted his head for a moment. "Show it my power? Like this?"_

 _The hedgehog got into battle stance and chuckled._

" _I Sha...ll not ...represent ...and become... of all..."_

 _The hedgehog sighed. "I don't get it at all. Can this thing even be fixed?" He then shrugged. "Oh well, better take it to Tails before it blows up."_

" _Don't say that!" Tsukune called out in panic, despite the hedgehog not hearing him._

" _Tails' house is north of town. Follow me!" The Hedgehog then ran at a speed that would put athletes to shame, to Tsukune's shock._

 _He had stared at the running figure for a moment before his body followed the hedgehog... at the exact same speed!?_

 _After a bit, they arrived at a house shaped like a yellow head._

" _This is Tails' place." The hedgehog said._

 _Suddenly, another hedgehog, but with black fur and some red on its spines, stood in their way._

" _Shadow!" The blue hedgehog exclaimed._

 _'Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Sonic the Hedgehog... Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you now." Shadow turned to Tsukune. "Can you hear me? Respond!"_

" _What's going on here!?" Tsukune wondered aloud._

 _Shadow clicked his tongue. "It already established a link, huh? No matter, I'll destroy you with my bare hands!"_

" _What!?"_

" _Hey, chill out, Shadow!" Sonic called out._

" _Just get of my way, and let me get the robot!" Shadow warned._

 _Sonic grinned and got into a battle stance. "Since when have we seen eye to eye?"_

 _Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll pummel you to the ground."_

 _Tsukune simply stood there as the two charged forth. The two hedgehogs duked it out with acrobatics and kicks, although Shadow seemed to have weird psychic-like abilities. For some reason, Sonic's wind wave attack and Shadow's backhanded punch seemed to stick to his memory._

 _In the end, Sonic defeated Shadow, who retreated after telling Sonic to not let 'Eggman' get a hold of the 'gizoid'._

 _After that, an anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails got out of the yellow house._

" _Sonic! Are you okay? I thought I saw Shadow..." The fox said before noticing Tsukune's body. "Is that a robot?"_

" _Yeah, I found it by the beach." Sonic said before he started walking away. "Looks about ready to fall apart. Could you take a look, Tails?"_

" _Where are you going?" Tails asked._

" _I found a familiar bat lurking around. I'll be back in no time." He then ran back in the direction of the beach._

 _Tails sighed. "Always on the run..." He then shrugged. "Oh well, I've got a job to do!"_

 _Tails took Tsukune to another building, a laboratory, and examined Tsukune's body. He would noises of either curiousity or amazement._

 _After a bit, Tails' attention to the news, something about a robot robbing jewelry stores._

 _Moments later, Sonic entered the lab. Tails warned Sonic about a robot that looked just like Tsukune's body robbing jewelry stores, with Sonic saying he had just fought one of them._

" _Anyway, did you find out anything?" Sonic asked._

 _Stars sparkled in Tails' eyes. "This robot has some amazing technology inside it!"_

 _Sonic shrugged. "Can't be all that great. It can't even listen to commands."_

" _Just wait until you see it in action!" Tails said. "I'll do some preparations, just wait outside."_

 _After a bit, all three of them stood outside._

" _Alright, Sonic, just stand in front of the robot and show it your 'flare kick', as you call it."_

" _My flare kick?" Sonic asked. "What showing it off going to do?"_

" _Just do it and you'll see." Tails urged._

 _Sonic shrugged and stood before Tsukune. Sonic put one hand on the ground and did a sweep kick with both legs, with the momentum bringing his legs to the air, leaving Sonic in a single-hand stand._

" _Alright, what next?" Sonic asked._

" _It's not over." Tails protested. "Show it off a few more times, you're in for a surprise."_

 _Sonic shrugged and did his flare kick about four more times before stopping and staring at Tsukune._

 _After a moment, Tsukune's body put a hand on the ground, did a two-legged sweep kick ending with a single-hand stand._

 _Sonic's eyes widened. "It can copy moves!?"_

" _Let's try again, to be sure." Tails advised. "Show off your up draft kick."_

 _Sonic complied and perfomed a backflip kick a couple of times. After those demonstrations, Tsukune's body performed the kick just as well._

" _It copied again!" Sonic pointed out._

" _Yeah, it can adopt techniques either by seeing them or by being hit by them." Tails explained. "With enough data, it could probably make up its own moves!"_

" _That's quite surreal." Tsukune said to himself._

" _It's also powered by Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained. "If we gather more of them, maybe the robot could talk."_

" _Chaos Emeralds?"_

" _That certainly explains why Eggman's involved." Sonic said. "But we'll get to that later, let's show it some new moves, Tails!"_

 _And so, the three of them had an all-out battle. Tsukune memorized Sonic's healing ability and Tails' ability to conjure an arm-cannon and shoot an energy ball._

" _Hey, not bad." Sonic praised Tsukune. "But this place feels a bit cramped, we should go to the beach to get some more practice."_

" _That's a good idea." Tails agreed._

 _After a battle on the beach, Tsukune memorized Sonic and Tails' straight jabs._

" _Now, you're getting the hang of it!" Sonic grinned. "Pretty soon, you'll get those Chaos Emeralds in no time!"_

" _Chaos Emeralds..." Tails muttered to himself, as if he'd just remembered something. "Sonic, let's go see Knuckles!"_

 _Sonic's eyes widened in realization. "Hey, yeah! He could help us out! Let's go Emerl!"_

" _Emerl?" Tails and Tsukune asked at the same time._

 _Sonic shrugged. "Hey, it's powered by Chaos Emeralds, so it suits him."_

 _Both Tails and Tsukune sweatdropped. "Real clever..." Tails muttered._

 _Sonic then saw something from the corner of his eye and turned to look. "There's a fake Emerl in front of Tail's house. A plan of Eggman, I guess. Let's go teach it a lesson!"_

 **Flashback end**

The dream had ended there. Despite waking up in the morning, it felt like the dream lasted way longer than a night. And it left him with a lot of questions.

" **You are...the student enrolling at Youkai Academy?"** Tsukune bolted out of his thoughts upon hearing the driver's voice. It was so eerie.

"Y-Yeah, that's right." He confirmed nervously.

" **In that case, you better prepare yourself."**

"Huh?" Tsukune tilted his head.

The driver chuckled. **"When we're out of the tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school."** The driver looked over his shoulder. Tsukune was freaked out by his glowing eyes. **"Youkai Academy is a very horrifying school!"**

"Wha-!?" Tsukune was panicking at the driver's warning.

* * *

" **We're here, Sonny boy. Be careful..."** The driver chuckled.

Tsukune got out of the bus, which didn't hesitate to leave after he did so. The bus dropped him near a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head and a sign on its torso that said 'Youkai Private Academy' and a tree with crows on its dried branches. The rest of the surroundings weren't much better, as they all looked straight out of a horror movie, with an ocean of what looked like blood. The moment Tsukune's eyes turned to the school, lightning struck behind it, as if to emphasize that fact.

"What is this place!?" Tsukune wondered. "There's no way that's the right place! It's way too creepy!"

He then heard a scream behind him. Turning around, he saw a speeding bike heading straight for him. In his shock, he didn't have enough time to dodge and it crashed into him.

"owowow..." Tsukune lamented as he tried to get up.

Then, his right hand landed on something soft.

Turning his eyes, he saw that a girl had crashed next to him...

" _A girl!?"_ He realized in shock.

"I'm sorry..." The girl apologized as she rubbed her pained forehead. "I got dizzy from my anemia and couldn't stop myself..." She then turned her face to him. "Are you okay?"

Now that he could get a good look at her, Tsukune was mesmerized by her beauty. She had knee-length pink hair and green eyes. She also wore a choker around her neck with a rosary attached to it. Like him, she wore the Youkai Academy uniform, except that she wore a skirt.

That's when he realized that his right hand was on this gorgeous girl's inner thigh, giving him a nosebleed that made him fall on his butt.

The girl gasped. "You're bleeding!" She pulled out a handkerchief and was about to wipe the blood off of his face. But then, her cute little nose twitched and her eyes glazed over. "The scent of blood..."

She then started crawling into his personal space, which, of course, made Tsukune _very_ nervous.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself..." The girl's face was inches away from Tsukune's. "It's because I'm a Vampire."

Tsukune's eyes widened just as the girl bit down his neck. He felt fangs digging into his flesh and felt _her_ sucking on his skin! " _VAMPIRE!?"_

The girl pulled her lips away. There was a bit of blood dripping from the bite mark.

"I-I really just had my blood sucked..." Tsukune muttered in shock.

"I'm sorry..." The girl looked apologetic, but she did say she couldn't help herself. "My name is Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a Vampire."

Before Tsukune could say anything, he held a hand to his lips upon feeling a pain in his gums. Licking his teeth, his blood ran cold when he felt that his canines had lengthened into fangs.

Tsukune looked at Moka nervously. "Is there a risk of turning into a Vampire if you drink my blood?"

Moka shook her head. "That's not how it works."

Tsukune sagged in relief. But then how did-

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

" _It can adopt techniques either by seeing or by being hit by them."_

That wasn't just a dream... How did this happen!?

"Are you all right?" Moka asked worriedly.

Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts, got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, yeah, no problem. Just a bit worried there. You know how vampire stories go."

Moka nodded before looking worried again. "Do you hate vampires?"

"I didn't say that!" Tsukune replied in panic.

Moka cheered up. "That's great! I was worried that I would be lonely here, but if you're fine with me being a vampire, then we can be friends!"

Tsukune blushed just from how happy she looked. She was so cute. "Ah, sure..." He then realized something. "Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono, pleased to meet you."

Moka smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you. When the opening ceremony is over, we should talk some more!"

Tsukune nodded as the two of them walked to the school.

Maybe, _hopefully,_ this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, Tsukune was seated in the middle of a class.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" The teacher greeted the entire class. "I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome."

She had neck-length sandy blonde hair, along with two bangs of hair on the sides of her head that seemed to twitch every once in a while, almost like ears.

"Now then, I think you all know this already, but Youkai Academy is a school built specifically for monsters!"

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock. Monsters!?

"Our current problem is that the earth has already come under the control of humans!" She pointed at some drawings on the blackboard. "In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'how to coexist with humans'!"

" _This is a joke, right!?"_ Tsukune thought in panic.

"So, for that reason, as a school rule, you will all live your lives at this academy in _human form_! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! To reveal your true form in Youkai Academy is forbidden!"

"Oi Sensei, why don't we kill the humans? We could also molest the girls." A guy seated a few seats in front of Tsukune said. He had combed back brown hair.

"Oh!" Nekonome made a noise, as if remembering something. "Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters! Not a single human here, since this academy is in a secret sacred world! If a human ever gets here, they will die or something like that!"

" _I'm dead."_ Tsukune realized in fear. _"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dea-"_

He stopped his mantra when he felt pain in his gums again. That's right...

" _Somehow, I got Moka-san's fangs and her ability to suck blood."_ Tsukune thought, calming down a notch. _"If I can copy a few more abilities, I can hide as a monster and nobody will be the wiser!"_

"Excuse me!" Tsukune then heard a familiar voice. The classroom door opened. "After the opening ceremony, I kinda got lost..."

"Oh, that fine!" Nekonome waved her off. "Just take a seat."

"Ok!" Moka herself entered the classroom!

For a moment, the boys of the class whispered about how gorgeous she was before they cheered that she was in the class.

Moka looked at the boys of the class in confusion before she noticed Tsukune...and promptly glomped the boy. "Tsukune-kun! We're in the same class!?"

As the boys were complaining about Tsukune getting Moka's attention, said human wasn't so sure about his odds of survival anymore...

* * *

After class, Moka dragged Tsukune around the school, their arms linked. He was getting a lot of angry looks.

"Such a pretty one..." The guy that made the killing comment back in class stood in their way. Now that Tsukune could see his face, he noticed piercings on both ears and his lower lip. "Your name is Moka Akashiya, right!? My name is Saizou Komiya! Salutations!" He said with enthusiasm.

Everyone around them gasped. Was this guy a big shot?

Saizou grabbed Tsukune's collar and effortlessly lifted him up. "Now, why are you hanging around a guy like this?"

" _W-What strength...!"_ Tsukune thought.

But this was the chance he was hoping for. He turned his eyes to the hand gripping his collar.

After a moment, Tsukune grabbed Saizou's wrist and gripped it.

Saizou looked at Tsukune with a raised eyebrow before dropping him down. "Not a bad grip, actually. Your human form hides more than I thought."

As Tsukune rubbed his neck, he heard the monsters around them whisper. Apparently, Saizou was a delinquent that caused so much trouble in human society that he was forced to attend Youkai Academy.

"Still, you would have a better time hanging out with me." Saizou looked at Moka, licking his lips. "Shall we head off somewhere?"

Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran off. "Sorry, I'm having fun with Tsukune-kun right now!"

The two ran off to a corner where nobody was around. They were panting when they stopped.

"That guy surprised me." Moka said. "I was scared for a moment there. Are you okay, Tsukune-kun?"

"Y-yeah..." Tsukune panted. "Although I'm not all that, I still handled myself..."

Moka immediately got in front of Tsukune. "Don't worry, Tsukune-kun, you are very important to me!" After saying that, she looked away, blushing. "After all..."

Seeing her this shy and meek, Tsukune couldn't help but blush.

Moka held both hands to her cheeks. "We're on blood-sucking terms!"

Tsukune facevaulted.

"Be proud of yourself!" Moka insisted. "You have Grade-A blood, Tsukune-kun! It's way better than the blood I've taken from the blood transfusion packs! It's full-bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"Please don't compare me to food!" Tsukune called out incredulously.

"Well... You know... That was my first time..."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, blushing at the wording.

"You're actually the first person whose body I have fed from, Tsukune-kun... I'll never forget that feeling."

There was silence between the two of them for a moment before...

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" Moka said, blushing and accidentally pushing Tsukune against the wall... His head made a dent in the wall. "Let's check out the academy some more!"

"Y-Yeah..." Tsukune said, pulling his head out of the dent.

* * *

The two of them walked around the academy, sightseeing with a map in Moka's hands until eventually...

"Look, Tsukune-kun! This is the school dorm we'll be living in!"

"Dorm...?" Tsukune looked at the pointed direction and found a large building with withered trees and tombstones in front of it. That's just creepy! "We're living in there for 3 years!?"

Moka had stars in her eyes. "What a building, full of dignity and character!"

"You and I have different standards..." Tsukune muttered in realization.

"Really? But this is something all monsters would enjoy." Moka said before her eyes widened. "Speaking of which, what kind of monster are you, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune flinched. "That's...a bit complicated..." How is he supposed to explain he's a human who can copy abilities!?

"Oh, that's right!" Moka said in realization. "Revealing your true form is against the rules! Sorry, Tsukune-kun, it was impolite of me to ask!"

Tsukune laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it... What about you, Moka-san? You already said you were a vampire."

Moka blushed in embarrassment. "That was before I knew about the rule. I may look human but..." She gestured to the Rosary on her chest. "If I take off this rosary, I become a scaaary vampire!"

Tsukune looked at the rosary in shock.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's powers." Moka explained. "Since, in my original form, I was hated and caused conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

Despite realizing that Moka was a vampire earlier, her explanation, and the implications, really drove it home for Tsukune.

Moka walked closer to Tsukune. "But even if our power is sealed, we still have a craving for blood." She leaned her head closer to his neck, making him blush. "My weakness..." She muttered before she bit him.

Tsukune cried out in pain. Was this going to happen a lot!?

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune walked to school by himself. Of course, there were other students around, but Moka wasn't with him...

He had honestly been tempted to write a withdrawal notice, but decided otherwise. Even if his newfound power didn't guarantee his safety, he was still safer than without it.

That, and he didn't want to leave Moka by herself. She did say she was afraid of getting lonely at school.

"Wait up, loverboy." Tsukune heard a voice he dreaded to hear. He nervously turned around.

Saizou was leaning against a tree before he walked over to Tsukune and grabbed him by the tie before smashing him against the wall, making it dent.

"You had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday, huh!? Well, you're gonna pay for it, today!"

Tsukune gripped Saizou's wrist.

"I'm not letting go this time." Saizou warned. "Your true form, what is it?"

"M-My true form?" Tsukune asked before revealing his fangs. "I'm a vampire!"

Saizou's eyes widened.

Tsukune barely managed to dodge Saizou's punch, which smashed their section of the wall in pieces.

"A lot of monsters have fangs!" Saizou growled. "You think you can just claim to be a vampire and hope to scare me?"

Tsukune did his best to look at Saizou in the eyes, keeping his fangs in his view.

Saizou clicked his tongue and walked away. "Whatever, stay away from Moka! If I see you near her again, you're dead!"

Tsukune sagged in relief. That was too close...

"Tsukune-kun!" Suddenly, Moka appeared out of nowhere and jumped at Tsukune, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "Good morning! We better hurry up if we don't wanna be late!"

"Yeah... You're right." Tsukune agreed.

And so, the two went to class. Tsukune had felt Saizou's heated gaze when they entered together.

* * *

And of course, after class, when Moka and Tsukune were by themselves, Saizou stood in their way.

"You didn't even listen to me." Saizou said, taking off his blazer. "You must have a death wish. That's fine by me!"

His body grew and bulged. His upper uniform was ripped apart by his hulking muscles. Bones stuck out of his knuckles and other body parts. He even had an elongated tongue.

Saizou charged at them, readying a punch.

Tsukune pushed Moka away before jumping to the side just in time to avoid the punch. He had kept his eyes on Saizou, however.

Tsukune ran at Saizou and punched him, making the hulking monster stumble. Saizou growled and backhanded Tsukune away.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out in terror as she ran toward the downed Tsukune.

Saizou started laughing like a maniac. **"What's wrong, wannabe vampire!? Think I wouldn't have put up a fight!?"**

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out again as she knelt down next to Tsukune.

Tsukune raised a hand and grabbed Moka's shoulder to sit up. Moka helped him. "I'm not...down yet... I can hit him... just as hard..."

" **What was that, you little shit!?"**

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka muttered worriedly.

"I may not be... a vampire... or even a monster altogether... But _what I am_ is...a human that can copy monsters!"

Moka's eyes widened. "Tsukune-kun is human?"

"Yeah..." Tsukune chuckled weakly. "I ended up here by mistake, but I wasn't about to leave you by yourself... Even if you are a vampire, Moka, you are my friend."

Moka cried in joy. Nobody back in human schools accepted her as she was!

" **Blehh, you're making me sick!"** Saizou approached the duo and kicked them away.

During the crash, Tsukune's hand accidentally clung to the rosary and ripped it off.

Moka's eyes widened as she felt it. "The Rosary... came off...?"

There was a large shockwave of energy that surrounded Moka. Then, her appearance changed.

Her hair turned silver, her eyes blood red, and her body was more defined.

" **This overwhelming aura...!"** Saizou muttered shakily. **"This isn't Moka Akashiya!"**

" _That's a true vampire, huh?"_ Tsukune thought as he tried to stay conscious.

" **That silver hair, those red eyes, that supernatural energy! This is an s-class** **monster, a vampire!"**

"What's the matter, Rogue One?" Moka said, her voice elegant and proud. "You want me, don't you? Then come and take me by force, if you can."

Enraged, Saizou charged at Moka and tried to smash her with his hand.

But the hand stopped when it made contact with Moka, who hadn't even budged from her spot. It was like seeing a little kid trying to push a brick wall.

"You attack me with so little power?" Moka scoffed. "It's time for you to KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Moka jumped and kicked Saizou straight in the face. Blood pooled out of his face and he crashed through several trees.

"A low-class monster like you, who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't even make a worthy opponent for a little contest of strength." Moka smirked.

" _The difference was night and day."_ Tsukune thought as he got up. When the pain in his head was gone, it was easy to get on his feet. Most of his injuries were on his upper body, anyway.

Back to the earlier 'battle'. He had seen and memorized both of their attacks and he knew the speed and power difference between them.

When Saizou's attack did nothing, he knew Saizou had no chance against Moka, but he had no idea _how much_ Saizou had no chance until _after_ he memorized Moka's kick.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked Tsukune condescendingly as she walked toward him. "Are you scared? Of this me..."

"You're very strong, Moka-san." Tsukune said.

Moka raised an eyebrow before she stopped and narrowed her eyes. "I do recall you telling my other self that you are a _human_ who can copy _monsters_..."

Tsukune gulped nervously and nodded. "Now that I've seen your kick back there, I can do it just as fast and just as strong as back then."

Moka raised an eyebrow again. "You may survive this place, for a human..." She took the rosary from his hands. "Your blood is delicious to my sleeping self, so I shall allow it." She clasped the rosary against the chain of her choker. "Until we meet again, you better babysit my other, sentimental self."

Moka then turned back her human form and fell in Tsukune's arms. He took a good look at her face. With the vampiric Moka's face fresh in his mind, he could see that, while they were very different, they were both beautiful in their own way.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune and Moka were headed for the academy. Once again, their arms were linked, thanks to Moka.

"Tsukune-kun, thanks for yesterday." Moka said, all of a sudden.

"I barely did anything." Tsukune waved off.

"That's not true!" Moka insisted. "You know, I went to human schools before."

Tsukune turned to Moka. "Really!?"

Moka nodded sadly. "I hated it. Everyone thought I was faking being a vampire and they all laughed at me for doing so. I never got any friends. I hated humans..." She then beamed at Tsukune. "But then, Tsukune-kun showed me that he was different from other humans! He found out I was a vampire, yet he still accepted me! I'm so happy!"

Tsukune blushed and looked away.

Moka placed a hand on her chest. "Ah, my heart beats so hard when I'm with you..."

Tsukune turned back to Moka. "Huh?"

She looked back at him with a beaming smile. "But I want to suck your blood!"

Tsukune immediately ran away.

"Tsukune, please!" She ran after him with a big smile on her face.

"I've already lost plenty of blood against Saizou, Moka!" He cried out.

"Just a little!" She insisted.

The boys around at school were still jealous that Tsukune got all of Moka's attention.

* * *

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this. So far, I've enjoyed what I've seen of Rosario, so it'll be easy to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the second chapter of my Rosario story.**

 **This chapter took longer than anticipated, as the events were swapped in the anime. I like seeing both versions before putting out the chapter, so I ended up reading ahead in the manga until reaching a certain point to continue the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

 _At Sonic's command, Emerl destroyed the fake Emerl. After that, they went north of town, up on the mountains._

 _There, they encountered and fought a red robot with long, thin legs. Sonic called it 'Gamma' before it attacked them._

 _In the battle, Emerl and Tsukune learned Sonic's eagle kick, Tails' running speed and Gamma's Air Devastator, which had a lot of power to it._

 _But before it completely broke down, it used a healing ability similar to Sonic's, although much faster, and repaired quickly._

 _There was a second battle and the duo learned Sonic's jump, Tail's aerial tail dunk and the ground version of Gamma's Devastator._

 _Sonic sighed. "That wasn't Gamma..."_

" _Why did it attack us?" Tails asked._

" _We'll know once we catch Eggman!" Sonic said before he resumed his walk. "C'mon! Let's get to Knuckles."_

 _They followed him and stopped in front of a stone building with a head carved over the entrance._

" _I'll take the dorms over this, thanks." Tsukune said._

" _Hey Knuckles, where are ya!? We need your Chaos Emerald!" Sonic called out._

 _A red anthropomorphic... red furred animal that Tsukune did not recognized got out of the building. It had big white gloves with spikes on them._

 _Knuckles looked at the gathered group before his eyes widened at Emerl._

" _What the- That's the robot that's been robbing jewelry stores!" Knuckles exclaimed._

" _Knuckles, chill out, man!" Sonic said. "See, Emerl is powered by Chaos Emeralds and-"_

" _Shut up!" Knuckles growled as he pumped his fists. "I'm turning this thing into a scrap heap!"_

 _Sonic sighed. "All right, Emerl. Knuckles won't listen to reason until you beat him up."_

 _Emerl fought Knuckles twice, but only learned how Knuckles pulls a boulder from the ground itself before throwing it._

 _Knuckles fell to his knees. "I lost..."_

 _Sonic grinned. "We'll be taking that Chaos Emerald, now!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, I'll go get it..." Knuckles said before going back to the stone building._

 _After a bit, Knuckles got out with the Emerald._

" _You should listen to me more often, Knuckles." Sonic said. "Everything would be easier."_

" _What is this thing?" Knuckles ignored Sonic and asked about Emerl._

 _Sonic shrugged. "Beats me!"_

" _The only thing we know about it is that it's powered by Chaos Emeralds." Tails supplied. "Oh, and that Eggman wants it."_

" _Along with Shadow and Rouge." Sonic added._

" _Both Eggman AND that sneaking bat?" Knuckles eyes narrowed. "I smell something fishy..."_

" _Anyways, thanks for the Emerald, Knuckles!" Tails said._

" _Now Emerl will be even stronger!"_

" _Yeah, whatever..." Knuckles waved off before he left._

" _All right, let's insert that Chaos Emerald, Emerl!" Tails said._

 _The Chaos Emerald and Emerl glowed in a bright light before the Emerald entered Emerl's body._

" _T.h.a.n.k. y.o.u., S.o.n.i.c..."_ _Emerl said._

 _Sonic and Tails' eyes widened. "Emerl spoke!" Sonic said._

" _His powers and speech patterns will improve with each Chaos Emerald!" Tails said with certainty._

" _Sonic... Metal... Ba.t. ..."_ _Emerl said._

 **Flashback end**

Tsukune was walking to school when he heard the boys behind him saying they saw Moka. He turned around and there she was, walking through the crowd. The boys stood aside as she walked by and sung her praises.

Geez, it was like a goddess walked among them.

"Morning, Moka-san!" Tsukune greeted as she walked by him.

Moka beaming a smile and hugged Tsukune's arm. "Morning, Tsukune-kun!"

Yeah, he was feeling a lot of Killing Intent right now...

"Goddammit, why him!?" One guy growled.

"He doesn't look like much, but apparently he beat up Saizou Komiya..." another said.

Tsukune sweatdropped. How did they come to that conclusion!? Either they thought Moka wouldn't hurt a fly or Saizou wouldn't admit he lost to a girl.

...Actually, they both sounded pretty likely, now that he thought about it.

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka said when they were away from everyone. "It must be lonely, being the only human in school."

"It's not easy." Tsukune agreed. "But I have Moka-san as my friend, so it's not all bad."

Moka beamed. "I'm glad! I wish I could have had a friend like you back in human school!" She leaned closer to his neck and her eyes glazed over. "Oh no... Being so close to you makes me want to suck your blood!"

Tsukune's eyes widened just as Moka bit down his neck. When she stopped drinking, Tsukune ran around like a headless chicken as blood pooled out of the bite mark.

Moka looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Tsukune-kun, but I can't help myself! Your blood has such a nice aroma and it's so delicious! I think I'm going to get addicted to you, Tsukune-kun!"

"Please stop comparing me to food!" Tsukune cried out incredulously.

* * *

After class, Tsukune walked around the school grounds. He was thinking about the dreams. It was certainly surreal: A human student in a school full of monster during the day, and a weird robot with anthropomorphic animals looking for precious gems during the dreams... And he wasn't sure which scenario was weirder.

"S-Someone...!" Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice.

He turned to the direction of the voice and found a girl.

She had light-blue hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. She wore the Youkai Academy uniform, obviously, but she wore a yellow cardigan with a red bow instead of the green blazer. She was on her hands and knees and looked ready to faint.

"P-Please lend me a hand..." She pleaded. "I suddenly started feeling ill..."

Tsukune ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Can you stand? I'll take you to the infirmary."

The girl smiled at him as she got up with his help. "Thank you..."

As the two started walking to school, the girl started leaning heavily against Tsukune, panting.

"I've always had a weak body..." She said, leaning against Tsukune's torso. "M-My chest starts hurting and feels like it's going to burst!"

Tsukune stiffened when he felt the girl rub her breasts on his chest. He hadn't realized when he was helping her, but her breasts were _big_! Bigger than Moka's!

"Tsukune-kun, please look into my eyes..." Tsukune turned to the girl. He didn't remember giving her his name.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono." She introduced herself. "Please be a good friend to me, Ok?"

Tsukune looked in her eyes as she said this and his mind felt wobbly. Then, there was a jolt in his brain. He copied a charm spell?

Tsukune rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Kurumu. "Did you just try to hypnotize me?"

"Eh!?" Kurumu backed up at the question. She looked very shocked.

"Tsukune-kun!" The two turned to the direction of Moka's voice. She was running up to them.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu scowled. "Moka Akashiya..." She pointed at Moka. "How dare you show your face here! Are you trying to foil my great plan!?"

"Eh?" Moka stopped in shock at the accusation. "Your plan?"

"Yes!" Kurumu took a pose. "My plan to turn every male member of Youkai Academy's student body into my slaves! The Youkai Academy harem transformation plan!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Kurumu.

"My plan was perfect!" She claimed. "I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start!" She then scowled at Moka before standing eye-to-eye with her...which caused their breasts to be pressed against each other's. "However, you showed up and took everyone's attention away from me! I'm not letting this happen! I refuse to lose in a battle of feminine charm! That's why I thought of the perfect way to defeat you: By taking Tsukune Aono away from you!"

"Leave Tsukune-kun out of this!" Moka demanded.

"You know..." Kurumu smirked. "I realized it when I was leaning against him, but Tsukune has a very nice smell... Just like a _human_!"

Tsukune and Moka stiffened.

"There are rumors going about that you're a vampire, Moka." Kurumu said. "Are you drinking his blood? Is it delicious? You're just staying close to Tsukune to use him as food, aren't you!?"

"No, I'm not!" Moka looked horrified at the prospect. She turned to Tsukune. "You know i don't think of you like that, right Tsukune-kun?"

"You drank a lot of my blood, but I know that you think I'm an important friend to you, Moka-san." Tsukune smiled.

Moka looked relieved.

Kurumu frowned, but then smirked.

She grabbed one of Tsukune's arms and ran off with him in tow.

"Ahh!?" Tsukune cried out in shock of the sudden pull.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out as she gave chase.

* * *

After taking many twists and turns in the hallways, Kurumu entered the infirmary and threw Tsukune on one of the beds.

She closed the door between her. _"There! It should take a while for her to find us..."_ Her eyes turned to Tsukune, who was looking at her warily.

"Tsukune-kun..." Kurumu slowly walked toward Tsukune, a blush on her face.

Tsukune started backing away from her, but he eventually hit a wall.

"Ah... You have nowhere to go, now..." Kurumu said as she walked up to him, her face inches away from his. "You're mine, and mine alone..."

"I can't do that!" Tsukune said as he pushed her away.

The force behind the push sent Kurumu several beds away.

Tsukune looked at his hands in shock as he realized just _how_ he pushed her away.

It seems he didn't need mechanical hands to use Gamma's Devastator...

"Ow..." Kurumu said as she got up and scowled at Tsukune. "Why did you push me away so roughly!? Do you hate me that much!? Is Moka so much better than me!?"

Wings sprouted from her back, making Tsukune's eyes widen, and a tail showed itself from her skirt. Her ears became pointed and her nails lengthened into long claws.

"Now, I'm pissed!" She growled as she jumped forth. "I'm going to destroy you and everything that has to do with her!"

Tsukune braced himself to jump to the side when...

"Stop it!" Moka exclaimed as she opened the door to infimary and ran inside. "Stay away from Tsukune-kun!" She pushed Kurumu straight out the window.

Moka turned to Tsukune. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Tsukune reassured her. "She hasn't done anything."

Moka sighed in relief. "I'm so glad."

"Hmph. To be thrown so far..." The two of them turned to the window and found Kurumu just flying there. "The strength of a vampire truly is something... Come down here! I'll kill you both!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other before they jumped off the window.

"Tsukune-kun, take my rosary off." Moka said.

Tsukune nodded and took the rosary just as Kurumu was diving down to get them. A swirl of energy push her up.

"Kuh! What the...!?" She covered her eyes from the dust.

When she uncovered them, her eyes widened when she saw the vampiric form of Moka.

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Stop getting in my way! Us Succubi need to tempt men to find our 'Destined One'! In order for our small race to survive, we need to carefully pick the one man for us! I can't let you get away from interfering with me!" She dove down to reach Moka.

Moka smirked. "So you are angry with me and bear your fangs at me?"

Moka dodged Kurumu's claws and grabbed the Succubus' tail.

"You are too slow. I should rip off those wings so you can never fly again!"

She swung Kurumu onto the ground, making a crater.

"Your attack was too straight-forward." Moka mocked. "Though you act like a devil, you're just a naive little girl!"

She walked toward the succubus. "I'll make sure you know your place."

Kurumu fearfully crawled away from Moka.

Suddenly, a boulder was thrown in between them, blocking their view of each other.

Both of them turned to the way the boulder and found Tsukune with a hole in front of him.

Moka raised an eyebrow, both at Tsukune's action and _how_ he did it. "You dare stand in my way? Is this not the woman who sought to harm you?"

"There was no malice in her plan to transform the school, only desperation for a dying race." Tsukune said. At least, that's what he understood from Kurumu's words. "If that's why she did this, then I can't see Kurumu-san as a bad person at heart!"

Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Hmph!" Moka kicked the boulder to the side, to Kurumu's horror. "How foolish!"

Moka went to kick Kurumu, but Tsukune got in the way and blocked her foot with both hands.

Tsukune winced. He knew the Devastator would not compare to Moka's kick, but at least it took the brunt of her kick for his arms.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune in shock while Moka looked annoyed.

"So be it." Moka took the rosary from Tsukune. "If you insist so much, then she is your responsibility."

Tsukune caught Moka as she returned to her human form.

Boy, oh boy... is every fight going to be such a handful?

* * *

The next day...

"She spoke to you?" Tsukune asked.

Moka nodded. "Apparently, she can communicate with me through the Rosary. She told me about a Succubus' kiss and I redoubled my efforts to find you." She then looked worried. "But if the rosary keeps getting weaker and won't hold anything back soon... Would you still like me if I became like this permanently?"

"Without a doubt." Tsukune smiled. "Despite how different you two are, I believe that both forms of Moka are alike at their core."

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka whispered.

"Good morning!" Tsukune jumped when he heard Kurumu's voice behind him.

"Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked.

"Tsukune-kun, I've baked a batch of cookies." Kurumu said, presenting a tray of said cookies. "Won't you eat them with me?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Tsukune asked.

"Ah..." Kurumu placed a hand on her blushing cheek. "Remember when I said I was looking for my Destined One? After risking your life for me, I've realized that Tsukune-kun is my Destined One!"

"Eh!?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Don't say such things!" Moka exclaimed before turning to Tsukune. "Please do something, Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune sighed as he started backing away from the approaching duo. Things were quickly getting out of hand...

* * *

 _Sonic, tails and Emerl had a brawl on the beach. Emerl learned the way Tails throws bombs while in mid air and Sonic's battle stance._

" _Sonic, we should do a full inspection of Emerl!" Tails insisted._

 _Sonic shrugged. "How? Didn't you say your computer got busted analyzing Emerl?"_

" _We can go to the Central Lab back in town!" Tails supplied. "I'll take him there myself! Let's go, Emerl!"_

" _..."_ _But Emerl didn't respond to Tails, despite the insistence._

 _Sonic shrugged after a moment. "Emerl, obey Tails!" he commanded._

" _Obey! Obey!"_ _Emerl said before running off with Tails._

 _As they headed to the central lab, they fought a pair of Emerl copies. During that battle, Emerl learned Tails' healing ability, which was faster than Sonic's. A welcome upgrade. Tsukune would have to remember that he can do those as well._

 _After running a few more streets, they reached the central lab, but the security wouldn't allow them in the restricted area._

" _I would be surprised if they did." Tsukune said. The more he had those dreams, the more he voiced his thoughts, since nobody could hear him._

 _Tails and Emerl returned to the intersection of streets, with the former looking dejected._

" _Now, what do we do?" He wondered._

" _What's the matter, kid?" Tails and Emerl turned around and found... an anthropomorphic bat girl._

" _Another vampire!?" Tsukune exclaimed in shock._

" _R-Rouge! Get ready, Emerl!" Tails said, bracing himself._

 _Rouge raised an eyebrow at Emerl. "Emerl? Is that its name?"_

" _What's it to you?" Tails said._

" _You want to get inside the central lab, right?" Rouge said, getting Tails' attention._

" _How'd you know that?" He asked._

" _It's written all over your face." Rouge said, wiggling her finger in a circle motion to emphasize his face. "A little mechanic like you can't really ask for more around here... You can tag along with me, if you want. As an agent of the president, I have clearance."_

" _She's got presidential connections!?" Tsukune once again exclaimed in shock. Their president sure had some weird connections if he had a vampire as an agent._

" _I'm not supposed to follow strangers, especially when they're mean to me and my friends!" Tails argued._

 _Rouge sighed. "Alright, how about a game?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Rouge pulled a card out of her cleavage. "This is a pass card for the restricted area of the central lab. Let's have a little fight. You win, you get the card."_

" _I don't trust you..." Tails said._

 _Rouge shrugged. "I'm a spy. I'm hardly trustworthy by words alone."_

 _In the end, Tails and Emerl fought Rouge. Unfortunately, Emerl didn't learn anything for her._

" _Not bad. Here's the pass card." Rouge said, giving Tails the card._

" _Umm... Thanks" Tails said, unsure._

" _Thanks! Thanks!"_ _Emerl said._

 _Rouge chuckled. "What a polite little boy. Won't you tell me your name?"_

 _Emerl remained silent._

 _Rouge sighed. "It really doesn't respond to anyone but its Master... Oh well, see you around." She waved before walking away._

" _What's a Master?" Tails wondered before shrugging. "Oh well, I've got the passcard, so let's go to the Central Lab!"_

" _Let's go! Let's go!"_ _Emerl said._

 _Tails and Emerl entered the central Lab and gained access to the computer._

 _Tails connected Emerl to the computer and started his analysis. At first, nothing appeared, but after a bit of hacking, they discovered that Emerl was found in some ancient ruins and was identified as a Gizoid. Emerl was supposedly able to copy all forms of weaponry, without limitations. However, when Emerl acquired too much weaponry, he went out of control. The research was made by a certain Gerald, whom Tails mentioned as Eggman's grandfather._

 _An alarm rang. It said something about access restricted before copies of Gamma appeared and attacked them. Emerl learned how Tails can make a hand that appear out of nowhere and flick his enemy away, but the copies of gamma were...well, fake, so he didn't learn anything from them._

 _Tails and Emerl ran out into the streets, but were ambushed by more Gamma copies. Unfortunately, nothing was learned of that fight._

 _Tails and Emerl ran off to the highway and Shadow appeared out of nowhere._

" _Shadow!" Tails called out._

 _Shadow looked at Tails with narrowed eyes. "So...you found out its true nature."_

 _Tails looked dejected._

" _Then why aren't you destroying it?" He asked. "If it collects all of the Chaos Emeralds, it will unleash its true power!"_

" _Shadow?" Tails asked in worry._

 _Shadow scowled. "I will not let the world become victim of tragedies like I have!"_

 _Tails braced himself. "Sorry Shadow, but Emerl's our friend! If you attack him, then I'll protect him!"_

" _You'll never understand! No creator understands what their creation feels!" Shadow said before charging forth._

 _Shadow fought valliantly, but fell to Tails and Emerl, who learned Shadow's finger flick Chaos Magic._

" _That's enough!" Rouge landed between the fighting trio._

" _Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed._

" _Guard robos are on their way. I suggest you all get out of here, unless you want to get caught." Rouge turned to Shadow. "And you, you still haven't recovered from your injuries yet."_

" _I did not push myself." Shadow argued before he fell on one knee. "Kuh!"_

 _Rouge crossed her arms. "You're built tough, but you can't last forever, you know?" She turned to Tails and winked. "Catch you later." She said before helping Shadow walk away._

" _All right, let's hurry, Emerl." Tails said before they started running along the highway._

 _There, they ran into another Guard Robo. Emerl learned how Tails can fly with his tails._

 _From the highway, they reached Knuckles Mountain and arrived at his house._

 _Upon noticing them, Knuckles waved at them. "Hey, Emerl."_

 _Emerl, because of how he works, didn't respond._

" _Oh, don't wanna talk to me, do you?" He frowned._

" _Knuckles, there's no time for that." Tails insisted._

" _No time! No time!"_ _Emerl repeated after Tails._

 _Knuckles growled at Emerl. "Why you little..."_

 _"You little! You little!"_ _Emerl repeated after Knuckles._

" _That's it!" Knuckles said, charging toward Emerl._

 _In their fight, Emerl learned how Knuckles jump._

" _Tch, not bad..."_

 _"Not bad! Not bad!"_ _Emerl repeated._

" _Knuckles, meet up with us and Sonic at the Emerald Beach! There's something I have to warn everyone!" Tails said._

 _Knuckles smirked. "No problem, but the bridge is blocked by an uninvited guest."_

 _As Knuckles said, Gamma was blocking the bridge._

 _By fighting it, Emerl learned Knuckles' air hook, Gamma's air knuckle and how it jumps and hovers. Both Air Hook and Air Knuckle were aerial punches meant to punch the enemy to the ground. Obviously, they had a lot of power to them._

" _Tch, it's still holding strong?" Knuckles wondered. "Tails, you and Emerl go right ahead, I'll hold this thing off just a bit longer!" He punched it away, but it recovered quickly._

" _Thanks, Knuckles!" Tails said before he and Emerl ran off._

 _After a bit, they reached Emerald Beach._

" _Sonic!" Tails called out as he ran in._

" _Yo Tails, what took you so long?" Sonic asked._

 _Tails panted as he stopped before Sonic. "You won't believe what I found out!"_

" _Emerl's the world's deadliest weapon!" Rouge appeared out of nowhere and dropped the bombshell._

" _Rouge!" Tails exclaimed in shock._

" _Hi there!" Rouge winked._

" _What's she doing here and what is she talking about?" Sonic asked._

" _That's what I found out! Emerl is some kind of super weapon!"_

" _A super weapon?" Sonic asked._

" _One that already went out of control once." Rouge reminded._

 _Sonic shrugged. "Just fix his insides and the problem will be solved, right?"_

" _That's the thing! He's not just any robot!" Tails argued. "He fried the central lab's computer! He's superior in technology than our greatest tech!"_

 _Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"_

" _You could always gather all seven Chaos Emeralds." Rouge said._

" _What would that do for our problem?" Sonic asked._

" _You could reset him and erase all of his battle weapon data." She said._

" _Sounds like a plan!" Sonic grinned. "How do we reset him?"_

 _Rouge shrugged. "I don't know."_

 _Sonic and Tsukune sweatdropped. Wasn't she the one who suggested to reset Emerl?_

" _So we just have to find the 7 Emeralds!" Tails said._

" _Say Rouge, what's in it for you to help us?" Sonic asked._

" _Besides preventing Dr. Eggman from using Emerl to conquer the world?" Rouge asked._

" _Aren't you after Emerl as well?" Sonic asked._

" _Nonsense." Rouge denied. "You know, I never got introduced to Emerl..."_

 _Sonic tilted his head. "Don't you already know him?"_

 _Rouge shrugged. "He doesn't even say 'hello'."_

" _Oh yeah, he was like that with Tails too. Emerl, listen to Rouge from now on!"_

" _Listen! Listen!"_ _Emerl said._

" _Well, that's all well and good, but I've got urgent business right now. I'll see you all later!" Rouge flew away._

 _"Hey, what was that about?" Knuckles asked as he arrived._

" _Just Rouge being weird." Sonic shrugged._

" _Yeah? Well, what else is new?" Knuckles said before turning to Emerl. "Hey Emerl, she didn't pull any tricks on you, did she?"_

 _Emerl didn't respond._

 _Knuckles growled. "Why won't you listen to me!?"_

 _Sonic laughed. "It's just like Rouge said! Emerl, Ignore Knuckles!"_

 _Emerl turned to Knuckles._ _"Ignore! Ignore!"_

 _Knuckles growled at Sonic. "You wanna go!?"_

 _Sonic smirked. "Bring it!"_

 _And so, the two duked it out._

" _Let's play! Let's play!"_ _Emerl joined in on the fight._

 **Flashback end**

"All right, everyone!" Nekonome said. "As this academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society, you will all learn the way humans interact. That means everyone has to join a club, starting today!"

" _Join a club?"_ Tsukune thought.

It was a month in the school year and Tsukune was surprised that he didn't have more trouble than that.

She pointed at some drawings. "We'll get a deeper understanding by experiencing with human-made activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

"Um, sensei?" A boy in the front row raised his hand. "Wouldn't that mean that you would get an F in transforming?"

He said this while pointing at the cat tail sticking out of Nekonome's skirt. It happened a lot. She wasn't that good at maintaining her human form, which caused some students to snicker.

Nekonome hissed in embarrassment and scratched the student's face repeatedly.

" _If this was a human school, she wouldn't get away with doing that."_ Tsukune thought.

"Everyone will participate in club activities!" Nekonome continued as if nothing happened, despite the bleeding student. "Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, Ok?"

Well, that was a shameless plug and a half...

* * *

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu looked around the crowded hallway.

"Wow, I bet every club gets advertised here." Tsukune said in shock.

"Do you have any club in mind, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked.

Tsukune looked in thought. "Well, my parents made me do swimming classes all the way up to grade school, so that's the first thing that comes to mind." He was _not_ going to mention that the thought of Moka or Kurumu in a swimsuit was appealing. Either one of them would look absolutely fantastic in one.

For some reason, Moka looked nervous. "Um, I think it's too early to decide. Let's visit a lot of clubs!"

Kurumu looked at Moka curiously. She had joined the duo because she wanted Tsukune for herself. And to do that, she had to spend as much time with Tsukune as Moka did.

...Although, it was a bit insensitive of Tsukune to suggest swimming when vampires are weak to water.

As the trio walked around, they had seen some weird clubs, like a Phantom photography club, which probably just wanted to take pictures of Moka and Kurumu, a chemistry club, that wanted to make magic love powder for Moka, and an acupuncture club, and Tsukune wasn't sure what to think of the members.

"How about the swimming club?" The trio turned around and found a mature woman, probably a senior. She had turquoise hair and yellow eyes. She wore a jacket over her bikini top along with a cloth around her waist that reached her ankles. She was looking at Tsukune. "I'm the swimming club captain, Tamao Ichinose."

And of course, the boys around the hallway started talking about how the girls of the swimming club were sexy in their swimsuits.

Tamao walked closer to Tsukune. "The Swimming Club is all-female right now, so boys who join get lots of attention." She winked.

A lot of boys claimed they would join.

" _The swimming club looks normal..."_ Tsukune thought.

* * *

The swimming club guided the boys to the poolside before the girls took off their extra clothing and went into the pool in their swimsuits.

The boys immediately took the spare swimsuits offered by the club and jumped in.

"Huh, it's a little different from back home." Tsukune said.

"Um..." Moka muttered. "Tsukune-kun? I don't really like swimming."

Tsukune turned to Moka. "You don't? We could look for something else."

Don't get him wrong, there was disappointment, but he wasn't about to join a club by himself.

" _Oh my god, he doesn't know..."_ Kurumu realized. He had to know before an accident happened! "Tsukune-kun, vampires are weak to water."

Tsukune turned to Kurumu in shock. "They are?" He then winced and turned to Moka. "Sorry Moka..."

Moka shook her head. "It's fine. Let's just leave."

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Tsukune and dragged him away, to his, Moka's and Kurumu's shock.

"What's wrong?" Tamao said. "The pool's this way..."

Suddenly, multiple girls forced Tsukune out of his clothes and put him in a swimsuit.

Tamao turned to Moka as Tsukune was dragged to the pool. "You're Moka Akashiya, right? The rumored vampire?"

Moka's eyes widened while Kurumu's narrowed.

Tamao smirked. "If you're not swimming, _leave_..."

Moka and Kurumu looked on in shock as Tsukune kept trying to leave the pool, but was always dragged back in.

" _There's something wrong with this club..."_ Kurumu thought. Looking at the girls of the swimming club, she felt like she was walking in the familiar territory of Succubi seducing men...

"Come on now, Tsukune-kun..." Tamao insisted. "We don't bite."

"I'd much rather join a club with my friends." Tsukune said as once again tried to leave, but was dragged back in.

"That's enough!" Moka cried out, getting everyone's attention. "Don't you see he doesn't want to join your club!"

Tamao smiled. "I think _you're_ the one who doesn't want to join, Moka-san. Despite his reluctance, Tsukune-kun swims quite well, showing he has gone swimming before. You, on the other hand..."

With a flick of her wrist, she splashed Moka with some water. "You don't even get close to water."

Moka took a few steps away before she ran off. Kurumu looked between Moka and Tsukune before running after Moka. She needed the moral support.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he tried climbing out before he was, once again, dragged back in the pool. "Let me leave! I'm not joining a club without my friends!"

"That's no longer your choice..." Tamao said as she gestured toward Tsukune with a hand...a webbed hand.

Upon hearing a cry, Tsukune turned and saw a guy get bit by two of the girls before growing ten times his age.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "What the-"

He turned again upon hearing a chuckle. Tamao now had gills. "Don't think too badly of us. Luring men to the water and sucking their life energy is what we do..." She jumped out of the water for a second, revealing the orange tail that replaced her legs.

Tsukune's eyes widened. That appearance was easily recognizable. Mermaids!

The other girls started chasing the boys they lured in the pool.

"Don't worry, Tsukune-kun..." Tamao swam closer to him. "I'm keeping you all too myself... I have done so ever since the entrance ceremony. Your smell has enticed me... You smell so delicious, like a human... I want to eat you!"

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune heard Moka's voice.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he tried swimming out, but Tamao wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing back here?" Tamao demanded out of Moka. "Vampires hate water, don't they? You can't swim!"

Moka surprised the two of them and jumped into the water. Supernatural energy crackled across the pool.

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune turned to the entrance and saw Kurumu running in. "If we don't hurry and save Moka, She's gonna die!"

Right, because vampires hate water. Tsukune immediately dove underwater. He saw Moka and immediately swam to her.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his legs as Tamao appeared before him. **"No, no, no, Tsukune-kun..."**

However, Tsukune grabbed onto Tamao's neck using Saizou's grip.

" **What a rough grip!"** Tamao said as she tried getting his hand off her neck. **"Don't you know how to properly treat a lady!?"**

Tsukune pushed her away with the Devastator, which still worked fine underwater, thankfully.

As he tried swimming to Moka, he was hit by something and spun in the water.

Looking around, he saw Tamao swimming straight to him, smack him with her tail and swimming away. She was hitting and running.

However, before she could smack him again, he swam around her. **"What!?"**

Tamao followed Tsukune around as he swam circles around her, her mind reeling in shock.

How did he suddenly become as good as her, a mermaid, at swimming underwater!?

Tsukune swam under Tamao and used Devastator to push her up. She was thrown out of the water and into the sky.

Kurumu, as well as the other mermaid, looked at the thrown Tamao in shock.

" _Did Tsukune-kun do this?"_ Kurumu wondered. Moka couldn't do much, since she was both underwater _and_ in her human form. So it could only be Tsukune. _"Did he use one of his copied abilities?"_ It had certainly been a surprise when they told her. While he didn't say who he learned it from, Tsukune did say that it was how he was able to throw that boulder.

Tsukune swam toward Moka, swiftly dodging the now-slower mermaids. Guess Tamao was the captain for a reason...

He grabbed onto her. _"I got you!"_

He immediately grabbed the rosary and pulled it off.

The shockwave of energy caused waves in the pool.

The vampire Moka stood proudly at waist-high waters.

"How dare you treat me like trash!" She growled.

Tamao, who had safely landed in water, clicked her tongue. "So what if you're a vampire? I'm not giving up on Tsukune-kun after dreaming of gobbling him up for so long!" She snapped her fingers and every mermaid charged for Moka.

Mermaids circled around Moka for moment before they jumped at her, but she jumped in the air.

Three mermaids, Tamao and two others, jumped up to Moka.

Suddenly, Tsukune himself jumped out of the water and up to the girls.

Tsukune jumped in the way of the other two mermaids and punched them away with Gamma's Air Knuckles. The mermaids were flung out of the pool.

"What?" Tamao exclaimed before she was punched in the face by Moka.

"You turn your back on your enemy? How foolish. Know your place!"

She kicked Tamao away.

Tamao and Tsukune landed in the water while Moka landed on the poolside.

Tsukune finally pulled himself out of the pool. When he stood up, Moka was right before him.

And she slapped him in the face. Guess what he just learned?

"What are you doing to Tsukune-kun!?" Kurumu cried out as she ran up to Tsukune.

"You had the other Moka worried sick." Moka said before she sighed. "Honestly, she should have realized what was going on when they wouldn't let you leave the pool. However, let me make this clear, Tsukune Aono... The other Moka has always had an inferiority complex over being different from the others. You know that much. Not being able to swim was one of the many things she hated about herself..." Her gaze softened. "When she told you that she didn't like swimming, you offered to look for another club... Thank you for taking her feelings into consideration." She took the rosary from Tsukune. "Take care of my other self."

Tsukune nodded before she reconnected the Rosary.

* * *

Despite this, Moka hadn't shown up for four days.

"Oh, there you are!" Tsukune and Kurumu turned around upon hearing Nekonome. "Have you decided on a club? You and Moka are the only ones who haven't joined one.

"Sorry, I haven't chosen one yet..." Tsukune apologized.

Kurumu gazed at Tsukune. Honestly, despite his worry for Moka, the last four days had been a blessing for her to spend time with him. She got him all to herself! For example, she used that opportunity to bake him some more cookies and they actually ate them together! Yahoo!

"Splendid! How about joining my club? We have almost no members and the club might shut down otherwise!"

" _The newspaper club... That sounds nice and without danger..."_ Tsukune thought.

"That sounds great! I'll join that club!" Tsukune's eyes widened and Kurumu pouted when they heard Moka's voice behind them. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan!" She greeted when she stopped next to them.

"Where were you?" He asked her.

Moka looked sheepish. "I kinda slept through all four days to recover..."

"Then you'll both be joining the club, right?" Nekonome asked.

"Do you have room for one more?" Kurumu asked Nekonome.

"Of course!" Nekonome exclaimed in joy.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other for a moment...

Oh well, at least they finally joined a club!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the third chapter of my Rosario story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

 _After Knuckles and Sonic stopped fighting, a girly voice called out to Sonic, making him stiffen._

" _Uh oh, it's Amy!" Sonic said, looking around frantically. "Emerl, I'm not here! Just listen to whatever Amy has to say! Good luck!" He ran off._

" _Wow... Should I be worried?" Tsukune wondered. It wasn't every day you saw Sonic actually running away from something._

" _Sonic...?" Another anthropomorphic hedgehog, this one as pink as Moka's hair and wearing a red dress, arrived on the scene, looking around in confusion. She then noticed Emerl. "What is this thing?"_

" _That's Emerl." Tails said. When Amy tilted her head in confusion, he continued. "It's his pet project. His baby."_

 _Amy's eyes widened to epic proportions. "B-Baby!?"_

 _Tails suddenly realized his blunder. "Oops..."_

 _Hearts appeared in Amy's eyes. "Ah, Sonic... He's already practising for our future together. This must be a sign that our marriage is soon!"_

" _Okay, I get it." Tsukune said. Suddenly, Sonic's reaction made sense. Heck, even Kurumu wasn't_ _ **that**_ _extreme... The furthest she went was shoving his head in between her breasts. Sure, it was soft and comfy in there, but also impossible to breathe._

 _Amy squealed as she held her cheeks. "My dream is about to come true!"_

" _I-I don't know about that..." Tails muttered._

 _Amy glared at Tails. "Did you say something?"_

 _Tails started shaking in his shoes. "I-I'll go look for Sonic! See you later!"_

" _Don't leave me alone with her!" Tsukune cried out as Tails ran away._

 _Amy calmed down as she turned to Emerl. "Hi there! I'm Amy, your new mommy!"_

" _Mommy! Mommy!"_ _Emerl repeated._

 _Tsukune was dreading what would happen next._

 _Suddenly, Rouge appeared out of nowhere. "Finally, they're gone!"_

 _Amy turned to Rouge. "Rouge, what a pleasant surprise!" Huh, she's probably the only one who doesn't seem bothered by Rouge. "What sort of dirty deed are you up to today?" Then again..._

 _Rouge's eyes narrowed at Amy before she brushed her off. "I have some business to attend to with that robot. Emerl, let's go."_

" _Let's go! Let's go!"_

 _Amy scowled. "Hold it right there! Where are you taking my baby!?"_

 _Rouge looked at Amy like she was missing a few cogs in her head. "I think you need to get your head examined, my dear. It can't be healthy to be thinking like that."_

 _Amy pulled a hammer out of nowhere. "You looking for a fight!?"_

 _Rouge sighed. "I should have expected this, really..."_

 _And so, there was a fight... Emerl learned Rouge's aerial bat bombs and aerial energy balls, along with the way Amy runs._

 _As Amy fell to her knees, Rouge and Emerl ran off._

" _Amy! Amy!"_ _Emerl said after a few streets._

" _Don't worry about her." Rouge said. "For a little girl, she's tough. Of course, she won't ever take down an agent like me!"_

 _As she was bragging, Gamma stood in their way._

" _Oh, what a bother..." Rouge sighed._

 _After the fight, Emerl learned how Rouge flies and her Homing Cutter, one of her aerial kicks, along with Gamma's electric hands and his Solid Knuckle, a straight punch._

" _I_ _t somewhat looked like Omega..." Rouge muttered as she looked at the machine having a breakdown._

" _It's gonna come back." Tsukune said. This Gamma was tough as nails and always came back. So much the better, his moves were amazing, albeit slow._

 _Rouge shrugged. "Oh well, let's go to my place at Night Babylon."_

 _Going north at an intersection, they ended up in a part of town Tsukune hadn't seen before. There was a bar, a theatre and a casino._

" _Finally back..." Rouge sighed._

" _Amy! Amy!"_ _Emerl said upon noticing the pink hedgehog._

 _Rouge frowned. "You again? Don't you know when to give up?"_

" _What took you so long, Madam Rouge?" Amy said. She sounded surprisingly calm..._

 _Rouge crossed her arms. "How did you find this place?"_

 _Amy smiled. "Woman's intuition."_

 _Rouge frowned._ " _If you had any, you'd know to stay away."_

 _After another fight, Emerl learned Rouge's battle stance and one of Amy's aerial hammer swings._

 _Amy fell to her knees, panting. "Air...I need air."_

" _She's so out of breath..." Tsukune said. This was getting a little worrisome._

" _Hmph." Rouge ignored the hedgehog and entered the back entrance of the Casino. She looked around for a bit. "Sounds like Shadow's still sleeping." She shrugged. "Oh well, I don't need his help to train Emerl into the ultimate thief!"_

" _Train! Train!"_

" _That's right! I'm going to train you!" Rouge smirked. "First, we'll start with some precision work."_

 _They sought out some Guard Robo and Emerl had to defeat them under a time limit. After that, Emerl had to avoid getting hit by Rouge for a certain amount of time._

" _Sonic..."_ _Emerl said._

 _Rouge sighed. "You don't get it, do you? I'm you new master now."_

" _Bullshit!" Tsukune exclaimed. "The moment Emerl sees Sonic again, he won't listen to you anymore!"_

 _Of course, Rouge didn't hear him._

" _Sonic..."_

 _Rouge's next challenge was to knock her down five times without being knocked down._

" _All right, you're ready! Now, there's this nice jewelry store in Emerald town that has a Chaos Emerald..."_

" _Sonic..."_

 _Going back to the intersection between Night Babylon, the central lab and Emerald town, Amy stood in their way._

" _I knew I'd find you here!" She said._

 _Honestly, Tsukune thought Amy was a bit extreme when it came to Sonic and Emerl, but at this point, he'd prefer Amy over Rouge. At least Amy wouldn't try to separate Emerl from Sonic. Quite the contrary, actually._

 _Rouge sighed. "You again..."_

" _I am not letting you get away with this, Rouge!" Amy claimed, readying her hammer._

 _After this battle, Emerl learned how Rouge blocks with her wings and another one of Amy's aerial swings, but it was more like the Air Knuckle and Air Hook, so it had more power to it while still being relatively fast._

 _Amy fell to her knees again. "I'm getting dizzy...But I'll fight for Sonic..."_

 _Rouge sighed. "Honestly, this is getting sad..."_

 _Amy looked to the side. "Sonic?"_

 _Rouge and Emerl looked in the same direction as Amy, but he wasn't there._

" _When did you get here?" Amy asked, getting Rouge's attention._

" _Is she hallucinating?" Rouge wondered._

" _That's right! Emerl is_ _ **our**_ _child! I have to protect him!" Amy got up and prepared herself._

 _Emerl learned the way Amy jumps._

" _Sonic...?" Amy said as her eyed started drooping. "I must be imagining things. I'm soooo sleepy..." She fell unconscious._

" _Finally, she'll stay quiet." Rouge crossed her arms. "No wonder Sonic's so sick of her. She's so persistent!"_

" _At least she cares..." Tsukune countered as he looked down at the love-struck hedgehog._

 _From now on, he'll do his best to not take Moka and Kurumu for granted._

" _Oh well, she'll be fine sleeping here. Hopefully, I won't have to fight her again." She started walking. "We're almost to Emerald Town."_

 _They reached a building and went inside. They stopped before a locked glass casing holding the Chaos Emerald._

" _Now then, go ahead and pick the lock like I taught you." Rouge commanded._

 _Emerl picked the lock and Rouge nabbed the Chaos Emerald._

" _There we go!" She exited the building before turning towards Emerl, who was gazing at the Chaos Emerald. "Huh?"_

" _Chaos Emerald... A new power..."_

" _Oh, now you're talking?" Rouge asked before Emerl took the Chaos Emerald straight from Rouge's hands. "What the- Hey give it back! It's mine!"_

 _Emerl absorbed the Chaos Emerald and remained quiet for a moment before..._

" _He's coming! Sonic's coming!"_ _Emerl said enthusiastically_

 _As if on cue, Sonic ran up to them. "Emerl!"_

" _Sonic!"_ _Emerl ran to Sonic's side immediately._

" _How did you find us?" Rouge asked._

" _A wild guess!" Sonic grinned. "A hedgehog's hunch!_

" _Sonic, good to see you! Sonic, good to see you!"_

 _"Alright Rouge, what have you been planning to do with Emerl?" Sonic asked as he stretched his legs. "If it's anything bad, I can't guarantee I'll let you get away with it..."_

 _Rouge's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that..."_

 _Emerl did not participate in the battle, he simply watched. It was almost evenly matched, with Sonic having the upper hand._

 _Sonic suddenly curled into a ball and shot toward Rouge, who used her wings to block. She gritted her teeth as his spinning spines dug into her wings._

" _Yah!" Sonic uncurled and did an up draft kick, breaking Rouge's guard. Sonic then spun like a top all the while kicking Rouge. He finished his combo with a punch to the face._

 _Rouge slid back from the impact._

" _That all you got?" Sonic taunted with a grin._

" _Sonic!" Two voices called out to Sonic at the same time._

" _Tails! Knuckles!"_

" _We are getting Emerl back!" Sonic claimed just as Tails and Knuckles joined the fight._

 _If Rouge had a hard time keeping up with Sonic, then she was struggling to fight three opponents at the same time._

 _Rouge jumped in the air to avoid Tails' energy ball, but didn't notice Knuckles getting over her and punch her to the ground with an air hook._

 _Before she crashed to the ground, however, Sonic ran in and kicked her away._

 _Rouge rolled on the ground before getting back up and taking to the air._

" _You're not getting away, you sneaking bat!" Knuckles claimed._

 _Suddenly, they performed a move that had Tsukune shocked. Tails grabbed Sonic's legs before Knuckles grabbed Tails' legs and started swinging the two of them around. Knuckles launched them straight in Rouge's direction. Just as Tails let go of Sonic's legs, the hedgehog curled into a ball. When that happened, Tails kicked Sonic straight at Rouge._

 _Rouge's eyes widened before Sonic crashed on her navel. She crashed and slid on the ground while Sonic landed on his feet._

" _Their teamwork is amazing!" Tsukune said in awe._

" _Sonic, let's play more! Play more!"_ _Emerl said, getting to Sonic's side._

" _Hey calm down, little buddy, this is serious!" Sonic said._

" _Serious? Serious talk time! I'll join! Let's play! Let's play!"_

 _Rouge got up and sighed as Emerl kept messing with Sonic's spines. "This is why I'm only interested in jewelry... I would never want to become a 'mother' like that girl."_

 _Sonic looked confused at Rouge's words._

 _Rouge smirked. "Good luck, Daddy!"_

" _Daddy?" Sonic repeated in confusion._

" _I've got you now, you thieving bat!" Amy screamed as she arrived on the scene. She then stopped when she saw Sonic and grabbed his hands. "Wait for me, Sonic! I promise I'll be a good mother soon!"_

 _Sonic looked completely lost. He no longer had any idea what was going on._

" _This is too much of a mess for me." Rouge said as she started flying away. "Go ahead and keep the Chaos Emerald, he already took it anyways."_

 _Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles. "Either of you know what's going on?"_

 _Knuckles shook his head while Tails looked embarrassed. "Actually..."_

 _After a tiny explanation..._

" _Seriously!?" Sonic exclaimed. "C'mon Tails, buddy! Why did you word it like that!?"_

 _Tails winced. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out..."_

" _Don't worry, Sonic!" Amy stood next to him. "Together, we'll raise Emerl well, I'm sure of it!"_

 _Sonic immediately ran away._

" _Sonic!" Amy called out as she ran after him._

 _Knuckles and Tails couldn't help but laugh at the familiar scene._

 **Flashback end**

"Tsukune-kun, I wanna suck your blood!" Moka jumped at Tsukune, wrapped her arms around his neck and bit him.

...Was it a good thing that he was getting used to this pain?

Moka leaned away from Tsukune and sighed in delight. "Your blood really is the best, Tsukune-kun! I might get addicted to you!"

" _I think you already are."_ Tsukune thought as he rubbed his neck.

Today was the first day they would attend the newspaper club, which was after class.

* * *

After said class, Kurumu was immediately in front of Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun! Today is the day we start going to clubs together, right!?" She said before hugging Tsukune to her breasts.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed in shock.

"I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you, Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune merely patted Kurumu's back.

" _Ah...He's not even struggling out of my breasts anymore..."_ Kurumu beamed a smile before giving Moka a smug look. Lightning crackled in their gazes as they looked at each other challengingly.

" _Ok, now I'm starting to run out of air."_ Tsukune thought as he started patting Kurumu's shoulders frantically.

After a few more minutes of those antics, the trio finally arrived in the class for the Newspaper Club.

Nekonome perked up as the trio arrived. "There you are! Thank you all for joining my club! So then, let's begin the club activities for the Newspaper Club!"

Tsukune looked around the class... All the seats were empty.

"Sensei, are we the only members?" He asked.

Nekonome waved him off. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Excuse me!" A male voice was heard approaching the classroom.

"Ah, speak of the devil!" Nekonome said, turning to the door.

The door opened. "Geez, late on the first day, what a way to make an impression..."

A student with black hair with a red headband entered the classroom. He was carrying two bouquets of flowers. "I'm the president of the Newspaper Club! Name's Ginei Morioka, pleased to meet you!"

He offered the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu. "Nekonome-sensei told me about you, such beautiful new members we have! You two can call me Gin! Gin-chan's good too!"

It honestly wasn't all that different from the rest of the boys of the school, really. Every guy at school hated Tsukune for being close to Moka and Kurumu, so being brushed off by this guy, who's trying to get both Moka's and Kurumu's attention, wasn't a surprise.

Moka and Kurumu just looked at Gin, unsure how to respond.

"Gin is the only 2nd year student of the club!" Nekonome said. "If you need help with anything regarding the club, don't hesitate to ask him!"

Gin rubbed his knuckle against his jacket. "Heh, you can count on me!"

Kurumu took a few steps closer to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, I'm no good with this kind of flirty guy!" She whispered.

Tsukune patted her shoulder. He doubted it was true, but odds are she probably preferred _being_ the flirty one than being flirted on.

"Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting!" Nekonome walked to the door. "Take care of the club proceedings, all right Gin?"

"Leave it to me!" Gin said with a grin.

"Everyone, please get along with your Sempai!" Nekonome walked out of the class.

"All right, then!" Gin stood at the front of the class. "I guess I should start with the explanation of what kinda club this is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to write, edit and publish the school newspaper! Whatever happens on campus, we're there to report it! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this isn't going to be an easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

The trio stayed silent for a moment.

"He seems like someone we can depend on!" Moka said.

" _He sure had me fooled with his flirty personality."_ Kurumu thought. There goes her 'Shy Maiden' plan...

Gin suddenly grinned. "I'm just messing with you guys! Let's have have some fun without all the strict talk!" He then pulled out a poster. It was a poster with Nekonome on it with the club logo and its slogan. "This is our poster ad, let's put it on the back wall!"

Tsukune started arranging a pile of posters while the girls were putting them on the wall.

"Is this high enough, Gin-sempai?" Tsukune looked to the side and saw Moka placing a poster over the blackboard.

"No, put it higher." Gin instructed.

"Even higher?" Kurumu asked as she and Moka stretched higher.

"Yeah... higher..." Gin said before he crouched down, looking under Kurumu's skirt.

Tsukune frowned. He racked his brain for a moment as he looked for a solution before the corners of his lips twitched.

"Yo, Gin! You look like you're enjoying the view!" Tsukune said loudly, causing Gin to stiffen as he looked at him with wide eyes of shock. Thank you, Sonic...

The girls looked at Tsukune in confusion before they turned to Gin. Their eyes widened in shock at his crouched position.

"Gin-sempai!" Moka put her hands down on her skirt and jumped down the chair. "You pervert!" She slapped Gin straight across the face.

Kurumu jumped down her chair and slapped Gin on the other cheek. "Only Tsukune-kun can look down there!"

Tsukune choked on air at Kurumu's words.

Gin glared at Tsukune, who couldn't help but have a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you get caught?" He asked.

"Tch." Gin clicked his tongue. "Meeting's over for today." He walked out the door.

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune immediately got his head shoved between Kurumu's breasts. "Oh, I can't believe that guy did that! But the way you exposed him was amazing! I think I'm falling for you all over again!"

"Kurumu-chan, please stop doing that!" Moka exclaimed.

Kurumu blew a raspberry at Moka while keeping a tight hold on Tsukune's head.

" _Is there anyone out there with the power to survive without air?"_ Tsukune mentally called out. He might need it, considering how often his head goes between Kurumu's breasts.

* * *

"That damn Tsukune..." Gin growled as he stepped out of the school.

He looked up to the sky. "The moon is beautiful, tonight..." He looked at his hand, which had turned into its monstrous form. "Beautiful, just like you... Moka Akashiya!" Gin smirked.

Now, to find another way to separate Tsukune and Moka...

* * *

Gin scowled as he watched Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu head for the school the next day. He was behind them, so they couldn't see him.

"Excuse me!" He called out to a duo of girls, getting their attention. "I wonder if you could tell me something..."

"Sure, what is it?" One of the girls said as they both admired Gin.

Gin pointed at the trio. "That Tsukune dude, Moka-san and Kurumu-san are always together, but... are they actually dating?"

Both girls looked disappointed that he wanted to talk about either Moka or Kurumu, but they answered nonetheless.

"I'm not sure, but do any of them really match?" The first girl said.

"Tsukune-kun is too normal!" The second girl said. "Moka has the kind of beauty that charms even other girls while Kurumu seems very flirty!"

"But is Tsukune-kun that normal?" The first girl asked. "Remember the rumor last month? About Tsukune-kun beating up Saizou Komiya?"

"Oh yeah! There was that going around at the time!" The second girl said. "Nowadays, boys are talking about how they've seen Moka kiss Tsukune-kun on his neck or even Tsukune-kun motorboating Kurumu's breasts, can you believe that!?"

" _He gets kissed on the neck by Moka AND motorboats Kurumu's breasts_ _!?"_ Gin thought in shock as he started walking away. "You've gotta be kidding me... Dammit, Tsukune!"

"What's with him?" The first girl asked.

The second girl shrugged. "Who knows? Every guy around is mad at Tsukune-kun. Hey, speaking of Tsukune-kun, did you hear about the Swimming Club?"

The first girl's eyes lit up. "I did! He's one of the few guys to come back from there! I even heard that the Swimming Club captain hogged Tsukune-kun all to herself!"

"Wait, really!?" The second girl exclaimed. "I hadn't heard about **that**! How is Tsukune-kun so popular!?"

" _That's what I wanna know!"_ Gin thought after hearing the continued conversation. Tamao Ichinose herself wanted Tsukune!? What the hell!?

* * *

After class, Tsukune was by himself because the girls needed to go to the bathroom.

"Yo, Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune turned around hearing Gin's voice. "You mind coming with me? The club activities are held outside today."

"Huh?" Tsukune said as he followed Gin. That was sudden...

Gin guided Tsukune to the back of the school.

"Are the activities really held here?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit empty, but everyone will join soon enough." Gin reassured before he stopped. "This is the place!"

Tsukune looked around. "Here? There isn't much of anything..."

Gin pointed at a building. "See that window over there? Why don't you go take a peek?"

"Huh? What's that have to do with the club activities?" Tsukune asked.

"Why are you hesitating? Nothing in there's gonna bite."

"You didn't answer my question..." Tsukune said.

Gin scowled. "You're a stubborn one... Why the hell does Moka-san hang around with you?"

Tsukune braced himself. "So _that's_ what is really was... Like every other guy at school, you hate me for being around Moka!"

"Damn straight I hate you!" Gin growled. "And when I make Moka-san hate _you_ , I'll make her _my_ woman! I'll find a way, just you watch..."

Gin disappeared in a flash of speed.

"I have to find Moka-san!" Tsukune ran off.

Tsukune had found Kurumu, who told him she and Moka had split up to find him. The two of them started looking for Moka. They didn't know that Moka would look for them on different hallways.

* * *

During the evening, they heard a crash from the upper floor. They hurried up the stairs and to the roof.

They had found Moka...along with a big furry beast.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out.

"Tsukune-kun! Kurumu-chan!" Moka called out.

" **Damn you!"** The beast growled. Its voice sounded like Gin's. **"Why are you always getting in the way!?"**

Tsukune took a long look at the monster as it howled. It was a tall bipedal black wolf with sharp fangs and claws.

" _Gin's more akin to a dog in heat than a wolf."_ Tsukune thought.

"Be careful, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu warned. "Werewolves and vampires are equals in rank! They're almost evenly matched!"

"Really?" Tsukune asked. This just got complicated... _"Well, it that's true, then we need Moka!"_

Tsukune ran forward with Tails' speed. The girls had never seen Tsukune run that fast.

But it was still slow compared to Gin, who tripped Tsukune as he ran for Moka. **"Don't even try!"**

Too late. In his fall, Tsukune reached out for Moka and pulled off the Rosary. The glow of Moka's energy blinded everyone before it died down.

Gin's eyes widened. **"Those red eyes! That Silver hair! She's a vampire!"** Gin crouched and smirked at Moka. " **No doubt about it, you are beautiful even in your real form!"** Gin leaped toward Moka. **"Vampire or not, I'm making you my woman!"**

"Don't mess around with me!" Moka scoffed as she went for a stab with her fingers.

However, Gin disappeared with quick speed and got behind Moka. **"What are you fighting over there!?"**

"What incredible lightning speed!" Kurumu gasped.

" **If a vampire's power is strength, then a Werewolf's is speed, which grows with the moonlight! And it's a beautiful full moon,** **the brightest moonlight, that** **we have tonight! On the night of a full moon, a werewolf i** **s** **invincible!"**

He started speeding around in all directions around Moka. He would appear somewhere around Moka and disappear the moment she tried to attack him.

" _Come on... Come on..."_ Tsukune thought as he moved his eyes to the areas around Moka.

Gin appeared behind Moka, his claws raised. **"I got you!"**

However, Gin got kicked on the chin, making him stagger back.

" _I_ got you!" He jerked his head forward as he heard the voice.

Tsukune was standing between him and Moka.

"Ah!" Kurumu gasped.

Moka raised an eyebrow.

" **What the hell!?"** Gin growled. **"That was a fluke!"**

He disappeared again and ran around them, aiming for Moka again, but stopped in shock.

Tsukune was once again between them.

"Whoa..." Kurumu exclaimed. _"He really can copy abilities! That's amazing!"_

Moka smirked. "Not bad..."

" **I don't get it! How the hell is a human like** _ **you**_ **keeping up with a werewolf like** _ **me**_ **!?"** In his werewolf form, it was no surprise that Gin recognized Tsukune's human scent.

Tsukune smirked. "That's simple. I copied you."

Gin growled. **"Copied me!? What does that mean!?"**

"It means it is time to know your place!" Moka jumped up and went for a kick.

Gin ducked the kick, but Tsukune used Sonic's up draft kick right on his chin, sending him back to his full height.

Moka used the momentum of her first kick to spin around and go for another kick, this time nailing Gin on the face.

Gin crashed on the railing before breaking them and falling down the building.

"Hmph. For all that bark, it still only took a single one of my kicks to take you down." Moka mocked, despite Gin no longer being around. "To think you thought of being worthy of me. How repulsive..."

Moka turned to Tsukune.

"Don't even think about it!" Kurumu flew next to Tsukune and shoved his face between her breasts. "Tsukune-kun is my Destined One! I refuse to lose him to either forms of you, Moka!"

Moka smirked. "I doubt my other self will allow you to 'win'."

Kurumu just kept glaring at the smirking Moka.

* * *

In the end, the only thing they could publish was who the new members of the Newspaper Club were. Although, there was a small article warning girls about Gin. Upon being asked, Tsukune told Kurumu about what Gin attempted to make him do at the back of the school building. Girls in general knew what that particular building was... So Kurumu had been giggling mischievously as she wrote that Gin attempted to peek in the girl's changing room. Tsukune was **so** glad he dodged that bullet.

Gin was running away from several dozen girls as the trio were passing around the Newspaper.

Tsukune's lips twitched. This club might be more fun than he thought...

* * *

 **As that's another chapter done! I wanna make something clear: those of you who know Rosario more than me (which is probably most, if not all, of you), then you may find that Tsukune copying Gin's Full Moon Speed may be a bit cheating, as having that speed alone may make Tsukune overpowered. (Or maybe it won't. I'll find out as I see more of the manga and the anime.) But I honestly didn't like the way Gin was defeated. Yes, it's very likely for a full moon to be covered by the clouds, but, to me, it seemed more like making Gin a comic relief while he was still a threat. So I change the battle this way. Also, while I was writing the later chapters, it clicked in my head how I could use this opportunity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the fourth chapter of my Rosario story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

 _A while later, Knuckles entered Tails' lab._

" _All right! I'm here to train Emerl!" He claimed._

" _Oh, Knuckles. Welcome." Tails greeted._

" _Welcome, Knuckles. Thank you for coming."_

" _Wow, that last Chaos Emerald really made him articulate." Tsukune observed._

" _Huh?" Knuckles tilted his head. "Since when was he able to actually talk?"_

" _Since we got him the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said._

" _Hello! Hurry up and train me already!"_

" _Oh, he's getting a mouth to him!" Tsukune chuckled._

" _Now I can't tell if he's polite or just plain rude..." Knuckles grumbled._

" _Emerl can only communicate using words he heard before." Tails explained. "So he ends up talking in a mix of Sonic and myself."_

" _Don't worry about it! Will you please teach me?"_

" _This won't work." Knuckles said. "Emerl, let's test your strength!"_

 _And so, the two had a battle, but it was interrupted by the news. Apparently, a mysterious robot appeared at Night Babylon._

" _It's the fake Emerl!" Tails said as he looked at the TV._

" _Then we'll go teach it a lesson!" Knuckles said. "Let's go, Emerl!"_

" _Follow me!"_

" _That's my line!" Knuckles said as the two ran out of the lab._

 _As they headed for Night Babylon, Amy stood in their way at a building just before the intersection._

" _Hey, I found Emerl!" She said._

 _Knuckles sighed. "Amy..."_

 _Amy started looking around. "Where's sonic?"_

 _Knuckles shrugged. "Who knows?"_

" _Oh darn! And here I though he was coming here with Emerl to propose to me!" Amy snapped her fingers._

" _Is she always like this with Sonic?" Tsukune wondered._

" _R-Right... Anyways, I'm in a rush!" Knuckles tried to end the conversation, but..._

" _In your dreams!"_ _Well, Emerl definitely got_ _ **that**_ _from Sonic._ _"Now, if you'll excuse us..."_ _Now, Tsukune was unsure if that was Tails' politeness or Sonic's sarcasm..._

 _Thankfully, Amy was too in her thoughts to see the duo run off._

 _However, they stopped at the intersection when Gamma stood in their way._

" _Gamma? Where did you go since last time?" Knuckles asked. "You didn't even answer my questions back then..."  
Gamma just prepared his weapons._

" _Heh..." Knuckles braced himself. "Get ready, Emerl! It means business!"_

" _Shut up! I'll tear this rustbucket apart!"_

 _During this battle, Emerl learned how Knuckles runs as well as his uppercut, along with Gamma's mid air electric hands and it's paralysing claw attack._

" _Mission failed..."_ _Gamma said before running off._

" _Why won't you answer my questions!?" Knuckles growled before he sighed when Gamma was out of sight. "Still, it must really be after Emerl..."_

" _Was there any doubt?" Suddenly, Rouge out of nowhere._

" _You!" Knuckles braced himself._

" _Hello! Where the heck have you been?"_ _Was it wrong of Tsukune to find this more hilarious the more it happened?_

 _Rouge frowned. "The baby has gained quite the mouth..."_

" _Hey, blame Sonic for that! I got nothing to do with this!" Knuckles growled._

" _Always putting the blame on others, I see..." Rouge sighed._

" _Hey, blame Sonic for that! I got nothing to do with this!"_

" _Tch, fine. I'll be more careful." Knuckles relaxed himself._

" _Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rouge smiled. "Regardless, that wasn't the original robot you guys knew as Gamma."_

" _What!?"_

" _Nowadays, Dr. Eggman has been experimenting with Chaos Emeralds on robot cores." Rouge explained. "He created guinea pigs out of junk and spare parts and tested it out. That 'Gamma' is simply made of parts you recognize. That's it."_

" _Then why is it after Emerl?" Knuckles asked._

 _Rouge crossed her arms. "Where do you think the good doctor's Chaos Emerald went? He must have sent it out of revenge. Chaos Emeralds are so powerful, his attitude is no surprise. At any rate, be careful." She walked off._

" _That certainly explains why it isn't even going for fatal blows..." Knuckles said aloud. "Hey, Emerl! Be careful, I don't think they're through with you yet."  
_ _"Gotcha! You better watch yourself, too!"_

" _R-Right..." Knuckles still wasn't used to Emerl speaking full sentences, it seems._

 _They finally arrived in Night Babylon and Knuckles started asking around the mysterious robot. Unfortunately, the people mistook Emerl for the robot and called guard robos._

 _At least, Emerl got Knuckles' stance, how he runs and how he glides out of the mistakes._

" _Let's go to the next spot!"_

" _H-Hey, wait up, Emerl!" Knuckles called out._

 _Emerl turned back to Knuckles._ _"Whaddya want, Knuckles? Nobody can stop me!"_

" _Just wait a second!" Knuckles insisted._

 _Emerl turned away._ _"I'm not gonna let you get ahead of me!"_

" _Would you shut up!?" Knuckles growled._

 _Emerl stopped for a moment before..._

" _Sonic! Sonic!"_

 _Knuckles sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..."_

" _Sonic..."_

" _Look, just hold on, I'll be right back." Knuckles said before he entered another building._

" _Sonic!"_ _Emerl immediately ran off. Not very far, though. He went inside the club 'Rouge'._

" _This is a battle club! To enter, we must test your skills!" The club clerk said before calling in a guard robo._

" _Bring it on! I'll tear this ruckbucket apart!"_

 _And tear it apart he did._

" _There's an awful lot more racket than usual." Emerl turned around upon hearing Rouge. "Huh, it's you. Why are you here?"_

" _What's it to you?"_

 _Rouge frowned. "This is MY club, you know? I will not tolerate this attitude here."_

 _Suddenly, Knuckles entered the building. "There you are, Emerl!"_

 _But Emerl and Rouge got in a fight immediately. Thanks to that, he learned Rouge's Agent Eagle kick, an aerial heel kick that gives back some aerial momentum upon hitting the target. Because of that, this move can technically be used over and over, so long as the enemy doesn't dodge._

" _I am invincible!"_

" _Emerl!"_

 _Emerl turned to Knuckles._ _"Hey, Knuckles! I've been lookin' all over for ya!"_

" _I'VE been looking for YOU!" Knuckles argued. "C'mon, let's go!"_

" _Think you can come and go without paying the entrance fee?" Rouge asked. "You echidnas aren't special, you know?"_

" _Knuckles' an echidna?" Tsukune asked._

" _And you..." Knuckles narrowed his eyes at Rouge. "What did you plan to do with Emerl?"_

 _Rouge shrugged. "He's the one who came to me. He probably missed me..."_

 _However, before the conversation could continue, the entrance was broken open. Several Emerl copies entered._

" _More of them!? All right, let's go, Emerl!" Knuckles braced himself._

" _All right! Let's blow this taco stand!"_

" _That sounds a little out there..." Tsukune commented._

 _And so, Knuckles and Emerl scrapped the copies._

" _Ha! Nothing beats the original!" Knuckles smirked._

" _Shard! Shard!"_ _Emerl picked what seemed to be a piece of a Chaos Emerald from the wrecks of one of the copies. Well, if Emerl picked it up in earnest, then it probably was a piece of a Chaos Emerald._

" _Shard?" Knuckles repeated in confusion._

" _There! There!"_ _Emerl pointed at the other wrecked copy._

" _A Chaos Emerald shard!?" Knuckles exclaimed as he picked it up._

" _Phi, the copies of Emerl, are powered by Chaos Emerald shards." Rouge supplied. "I've got one myself. Take it." She handed the shard to Emerl._

" _Thank you very much! Looks like you've got a use after all!"_

" _Wow..." Tsukune commented. "That's just harsh."_

" _Pff!" Knuckles held in a laugh. That took him by surprise._

" _Well, I never...!" For once, Rouge looked legitimately insulted. "How exactly are you raising him!?"_

" _Sorry about that..." The small smirk on his face said otherwise._

" _Regardless, I have no need for such a measly shard. But, you're in my debt now." She smirked. "One day, I'll be collecting that debt by taking the Master Emerald!"_

" _The what?" Tsukune asked._

" _You wish!" Knuckles pumped his fists._

" _I am the world's greatest thief! It won't be out of my hands for long!" She laughed. "At any rate, you should probably go see your fox friend about those shards."_

" _Yeah, that sounds like plan." Knuckles said as he and Emerl walked away._

" _Come back again, boys!" She winked._

 _It didn't take long for them to return to Tails' lab uninterrupted._

" _We're back, Tails!" Knuckles called out._

" _Welcome back, you two!" Tails greeted._

" _Hello, Tails! Have you been a good boy?"_

" _Yup! What about you? Have you been a good boy?" Tails asked._

" _Heck yeah!"_

 _Tails' eyes widened in shock. "Knuckles!? What have you been teaching him!?"_

" _Hey, I was careful around him! Right Emerl?" Knuckles asked._

" _Heck yeah! Knuckles doesn't mess around!"_

" _Knuckles!"_

" _Don't worry about it!" Knuckles reassured. "Instead, check this out!" He showed Tails the Emerald shards._

" _Chaos Emerald shards!" Tails realized. "Let me see them!"_

 _Tails looked at their shapes for a moment._

" _I think you'll need about 2 more shards to put it back together." He observed._

" _2 more, huh?" Knuckles repeated. "Looks like we'll be hunting some more Emerl copies! Emerl, to the beach! I'm training you some more!" Knuckles ran out of the lab._

" _Hey, whaddya think you're doing? Don't go off running in front of me!"_ _Emerl chased after Knuckles._

 _The two of them stopped at the beach._

" _All right, Emerl! This time, I'm going all out!" Knuckles charged toward Emerl._

 _Unfortunately, Emerl learned nothing from defeating Knuckles._

 _Knuckles laughed for a bit. "You're a powerful annoying little kid!"_

" _I sure am!"_

" _Well, the Gizoid certainly grew stronger since I've last seen it." Tsukune heard an unfamiliar voice._

" _Eggman!" Knuckles braced himself._

" _That's Eggman!?" Tsukune exclaimed. Eggman was a human man with long legs and an egg-shaped upper body, big round belly with narrow shoulders. He wore little goggles and had a big brown moustache._

" _Long time no see!" Eggman chuckled._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Huh?" Eggman looked confused. "It's me! Dr. Eggman! You should learn some respect! Especially since you took MY Chaos Emerald! Now, Phi number 4! Capture the Gizoid!"_

 _In this fight, Emerl learned Knuckles's Meteor Punch, an aerial hammerhead blow._

" _We'll be taking that shard now!" Knuckles nabbed the Chaos Emerald shard from Phi's remains._

" _I'm feeling great!"_

" _Darn it!" Eggman ran off._

" _After him!" Knuckles commanded._

" _Don't fall behind, Knuckles!"_ _Emerl immediately chased after Eggman._

 _They caught up to Eggman at the intersection._

" _Persistents little..." Eggman growled. "Get them, Phi number 5!"_

" _Now's he's just the shards over..." Tsukune sweatdropped. There's no way a copy of Emerl was going to win against Emerl himself AND Knuckles. The last fight proved that._

 _Tsukune had called it and he was right. He and Emerl learned Knuckles' Megaton Hook, a spinning punch while on the ground._

 _Emerl took the shard from the broken pieces._

" _Yeah! Not bad, Partner!" Knuckles exclaimed._

 _Emerl turned to Knuckles._ _"Partner?"_

" _Yeah, you're my battle partner!" Knuckles said._

" _I must flee!" Eggman said as he ran off. "THEY'LL NEVER FIND MY GIMME SHELTER IN NIGHT BABYLON!"_

" _Okay, he just screamed it aloud. He_ _ **wants**_ _it to be found!" Tsukune said._

" _All right, we have every shards! We can get to Tails' lab later, we gotta catch Eggman! We'll get him this time!"_

 _"Is he serious?" Tsukune asked. Is he really going to fall for it?_

" _I'll make him pay!"_

" _Do I really say things like that?" Knuckles wondered as the two chased after Eggman._

 _Upon reaching Night Babylon, they saw a small building shaped like Eggman's head._

 _Tsukune sweatdropped. "Is it always this easy to find him?"_

" _Is this the place?" Knuckles asked as they entered the shelter. The place was full of gadgets and technology._

" _Gotcha!" Eggman exclaimed as Knuckles was suddenly electrocuted._

" _Damn it! I can't...move!"_

" _What's wrong, Knuckles?"_

" _Don't come any closer, Emerl?" Knuckles commanded._

 _Eggman laughed. "You fell right into my trap!"_

" _You tricked me!" Knuckles growled._

 _Eggman shook his head in amusement. "Oh, Knuckles... If I kept a list of the number of times I've tricked you... I should thank you for being the guinea pig for the rodent trap I made for Sonic! It's perfect! By sending electrical currents through your body, you can't move! Now, I can take the Gizoid and conquer the world! Now then, Chaos Gamma, retrieve the Gizoid!" Eggman walked away, going off somewhere to finalize his plans._

" _Run, Emerl!" Knuckles commanded._

" _Don't worry, partner!"_ _Emerl reassured as he turned to face Gamma._

 _Emerl learned how Gamma guards._

 _Gamma went into overload and shut down._

 _Emerl turned to Knuckles._ _"You okay, Knuckles?"_

 _Knuckles grinned. "Great job, partner!"_

" _I am invincible!"_

" _Yeah, you said it!" He tried to walk to Emerl, but shook and stopped. "I can't move... Yo, Emerl! Try and find a switch somewhere over there!" He looked at a control panel._

" _C'mon, Knuckles! Is that all you can do?"_

" _What'd you say!?" Knuckles growled. "I'll show you!" He started struggling with all his might._

 _Emerl walked to the control panel._ _"Is this the switch?"_ _He flipped it._

 _Suddenly, Knuckles flung himself to the other side of the lab. "Ouch!" He got up and pointed at Emerl. "You did that on purpose!"_

" _Let's go, Knuckles! Stop wasting time!"_ _Emerl ran out of the shelter._

" _If you keep this up, Sonic will be mad!" Knuckles chased after him._

 _The duo returned to Tails' lab._

" _Welcome back! You guys took a while!" Tails greeted before he looked shocked. "Did something happen? You two look horrible!"_

" _We're just fine." Knuckles reassured before showing Tails the Chaos Emerald shards. "Look what we found!"_

" _The last two shards!" Tails exclaimed. He looked at them for a moment. "Yeah! That should enough to put the Emerald back together!"  
After a moment, Tails reassembled the shards into a single Emerald._

" _Here you go, Emerl!" Tails handed the Emerald to Emerl, who glowed with a bright light for a moment. "How do you feel?"_

" _Really good! Thanks, Tails!"_

" _You should thank Knuckles instead. He's the one who helped you find the shards!"_

" _Oh yeah! Thanks, partner!"_

" _Partner? What happened out there?" Tails asked._

" _Not much." Knuckles shrugged before leaning closer to Emerl. "Let's just keep the fact that I was tricked by Eggman again a secret, all right?"_

" _Sure thing, partner!"_ _Emerl whisepered before he turned back to Tails._ _"It's supposed to be a secret, but Knuckles got tricked by Eggman again!"_

 _Tsukune laughed. That was quick..._

" _Why you...!" Knuckles growled._

" _Hey! Everyone seems to be having fun!" Sonic said upon entering the lab._

" _Hey Sonic! Guess what? Knuckles got fooled by Eggman again! But it's a secret!"_

" _Emerl!" Knuckles cried out as Sonic and Tails laughed._

 **Flashback end**

Many students were standing before the bulletin board, looking for their results for the Midterms exams.

Moka herself was 13th out of the 256 freshmen, which obviously earned her the praises of the boys. As if they actually needed that to do that. They would have done it no matter what.

"That's amazing, Moka-san!" Tsukune praised. "I've got to follow your example!"

Tsukune himself ended exactly in the middle, 128th place. At first, he had been worried, due to flunking the entrance exam for his high school. But hey, he'll take 128th if other students were proud of being even lower in rank.

"I could help you!" Moka said. "In exchange, I could suck your blood!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kurumu complained. "I want to give Tsukune-kun some private lessons too!"

As Tsukune nervously tried to turn the conversation elsewhere, the trio failed to notice the girl looking at them.

She looked much younger than her fellow freshmen, looking more in her early teens. She had black hair, purple eyes and wore the typical witch's cloak over her uniform, along with a pointy hat.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san!" Yukari turned her head to another freshman. "You made it to the first position again! You really are the girl genius! Despite being 11, you didn't skip to high school for nothing!"

The guy had a naturally smug-looking face with black hair combed to the left. He wore the uniform without the blazer.

He was accompanied by two buddies. The first one had neck-length black hair while the second one had very short grey hair. The second buddy also went without the blazer.

"Still, I believe I should remind you, don't get all high and mighty. Because you're still an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class representative?" Yukari asked.

"And what's with this outfit?" The class rep tapped the rim of Yukari's hat. "It defies the school rules! You're sticking out with that, and I don't like it!"

Some students whispered to themselves as they saw this.

"Hey, that's the girl genius, right?"

"Yeah, and she's getting bullied by her class representative again..."

"As the class representative, I get a headache just looking at you... I want to vomit at the thought of being in the same grade as a witch."

Yukari frowned and used magic to knock a pebble on the class rep's head. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you jerk!" Yukari laughed.

The class rep growled as he walked closer to Yukari.

However, Moka suddenly stood in his way, to the duo's shock.

"This may not concern me, but I won't allow violence towards girls!" She said.

Everyone around started talking about Moka, snapping the class rep out of his shock. He clicked his tongue.

"This isn't over, Yukari. Let's go, guys!" The other two followed him as he walked away.

* * *

Later, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were seated at a table. No other student were around.

"Thank you so much, you really saved me!" Yukari thanked Moka with a blush. "My name is Yukari Sendou!"

"Oh! You're the girl genius!" Kurumu said. "You're the 11-year-old girl who's in the same grade as us! You're even ranked 1st!"

" _A grade-schooler is first of the freshmen?"_ Tsukune thought.

"Wow! You're really smart, Yukari-chan!" Moka praised. "And your outfit is really cool!"

Yukari started waving her hands frantically, an embarrassed blush on her face. "Ah, not at all! I'm not cool..." Her face was then shadowed by her hat. "Really, it is Moka-san who is cool and pretty and sweet... In fact..."She suddenly jumped at Moka and hugged her around her neck. "I wuuuv you, Moka-san!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at her in shock. Kurumu was silently cheering at the thought that she might get Tsukune to herself.

"Every time I saw you in that class across the hall, I fell in love with you more and more! And after you saved me, my heart had decided! Please go out with me! You don't mind dating someone like me, right?"

Moka looked at Yukari, unsure of what to say. "Um... We're friends from now on..."

"Yay!" Yukari smiled and nuzzled against Moka's breasts, to the latter's embarrassment.

Tsukune looked at all this with a sweatdrop while Kurumu was still partying in her head.

* * *

Yukari and Moka were the centre of attention in the school hallway...because Yukari was fondling Moka's breasts through her uniform.

"Moka-san's breasts are even bigger than I thought!" Yukari exclaimed.

The boys around were really enjoying the show.

"Could you stop this!?" Tsukune cried out.

Yukari immediately turned to Tsukune. "I know all about you! Tsukune Aono! Grade: middle of the middle. Athletic: as average as a human. No hobbies or special ability."

" _That's what you and everyone thinks."_ Tsukune thought. He was human, true, but he had a special ability. And only the Newspaper Club, minus Nekonome, knew about that.

"You're a picture perfect ordinary boy!" Yukari labeled. "You and Moka-san are like a snapping turtle and the moon. You're waaaay too different! I love Moka-san! So I don't want her to be dragged into the dirt by a creep like you!"

A tic mark appeared on Tsukune's forehead. The balls on this kid! Who's the creep here!?

"That's why I'm declaring war on you!" Yukari claimed as she pulled out a wand with a heart-shaped tip. "Magical wand!"

She pointed it at a lone locker. Brooms and a bucket floated out of the locker.

"I'll make sure you never get close to Moka-san again!" She claimed before pointing her wand at Tsukune.

As the tools grew closer, Tsukune disappeared.

"Huh!?" Yukari and most of everyone around was shocked. Yukari suddenly felt someone poke the back of her head. She turned around...

Tsukune was there, the brooms in one hand and the bucket in the other.

This was the first time Tsukune used a copied ability outside of combat and in front of people.

Yukari crossed her arms and pouted.

* * *

"Yukari-chan did this to you?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune nodded as he stood tall in the Newspaper Club classroom, using Tails' healing ability to heal the bruises. "She's vehemently using magic to keep me away from Moka-san. I avoided a few attempts, but even with this power, I can't keep my guard up forever. I can't talk to Moka-san at all because of her."

" _Yahoo!"_ Kurumu thought excitedly. It really went like she hoped! _"Thank you, Yukari-chan!"_

Kurumu got up and leaned closer to Tsukune. "You know... I've been hearing rumors about her..."

Tsukune looked at Kurumu, finished with his recovery. He didn't even bother leaning away. "You have?"

Kurumu nodded, leaning closer to Tsukune's personal space. "Even though she's a girl genius, it seems like she's still a selfish kid. I heard she's always playing pranks, and is hated by her class."

"Really?" Tsukune asked before he thought back. "Well, we only need to think about that one guy who was bullying her..."

Kurumu nodded again as she started pressing against Tsukune. "That's a very common happening, you know? Brainiacs like her often tend to be bullied by the stupid ones who are jealous."

Suddenly, his left fist shot to his face. Thankfully, none of his copied attacks activated, so it had little strength... Wow, he really depended on this power.

"Tsukune-kun!?" Kurumu cried out in shock.

"M-My body's moving by itself!" Tsukune said before he felt a jolt on his brain.

Magic doll?

Suddenly, both of his hands grabbed Kurumu's breasts, to his shock and her enjoyment.

"Is something wrong, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked just as she entered the classroom.

Imagine her shock when she saw his hands fondling the giggling Kurumu's breasts.

"I'm not doing this!" Tsukune exclaimed before his hands flipped up Kurumu's skirt, revealing her panties to him and Moka. "I think Yukari's using a magic doll!"

In the class next door, Yukari stopped in shock. How did he find out?

"Oh, I've got control again!" Tsukune sighed in relief before stepping away from either Kurumu and Moka, in case it happened again.

"Tsukune-kun, are you sure Yukari is the culprit?" Kurumu asked.

There was a lot of disappointment in the fact that Tsukune didn't do it of his own volition.

"I found out about the magic doll through my special ability." Tsukune hinted, in case anyone else was in hearing shot. "This can't keep going on... If she's going this far now, who knows what she'll do next! Moka-san, please tell her to stop!"

"Tsukune-kun, please calm down. She's just a little kid..." Moka said.

"I'm serious, Moka-san! If this keeps going, everyone around is going to have a problem! If all she does is cause this chaos, who will want to be friends with her!?"

Yukari's hat shadowed her face as she walked out her classroom and opened the door leading to the trio. "I don't mind..."

"Yukari-chan!?" Moka exclaimed in shock.

Yukari grinned. "I'm a genius, so I don't need people who aren't at my level! Besides..." She averted her eyes. "I've always been alone..."

The trio looked at her in silent shock...before a pot fell on Tsukune's head.

Yukari laughed. "I gotcha! I gotcha!" She ran off.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka chased after her.

"This isn't funny..." Tsukune grumbled. He suddenly understood how Knuckles felt when the others messed around at his expense.

"Wow. With the way she acts, she really is a witch!" Kurumu said. "Must be from being one of the hated races..."

Tsukune looked at Kurumu in confusion. "Hated races?"

"Do humans know nothing of the supernatural?" Kurumu sighed. "Look, it's hard to tell if witches are humans or monsters, so they're kind of a race of their own, in between the two as they're a mix of both origins. Nowadays, they're considered half-breeds and are discriminated against by monsters. And don't even get me started on the human world's witch hunts! She could very well have been telling the truth about always being alone..."

Tsukune was silent for a moment before his eyes widened. "We have to find her..."

Kurumu looked shocked. "Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune turned to Kurumu. "Remember that guy who was bullying Yukari when we first met her?" Kurumu nodded. "Honestly, with what's been going on around us, I'm sure that this is gonna get real bad, real fast."

The two of them ran out of the class, looking for Yukari and Moka.

They ran in the direction Moka went and got out of the school building. They followed some voices and managed to find them, despite the thick fog. Yukari was biting the arm of one of three bipedal lizards. Said lizard was about to strike Yukari with his other arm.

"Yukari!" Tsukune cried out before he dashed forth. He grabbed Yukari and pulled her away from the lizard before it even struck.

"Tsukune-kun!?" Moka exclaimed in shock.

Yukari looked at Tsukune in shock. He saved her? After everything she did to him?

"Are you all right?" Tsukune asked her.

"Why? Why did you help me?" She asked.

Tsukune smiled at her. "You're Moka-san's friend, aren't you? That means you're also my friend, so I'll help you out. You're not alone anymore, you know?"

Yukari's eyes widened.

" **Not another one!"** One of the lizards cried out as all three of them jumped at Tsukune and Yukari. **"Don't take me lightly! I'll make mincemeat out of you!"**

Tsukune immediately pulled Yukari behind him before running forward and giving the first lizard a mean spinning hook. The lizard slid on the ground and sprawled down.

The other lizards looked shocked that their boss was taken down so quickly. Tsukune immediately struck the long-haired one with an uppercut before leaping to the third one and giving him a heel kick.

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka gasped in shock.

"Hmph... About time he fought a battle without depending entirely on me." Moka looked down at her Rosary. "These lizardmen are lowly and pathetic. If he needed my help to deal with them, even with this power of his, then my opinion of him would be quite low..."

"Please don't say that about him..." Moka pleaded. "Tsukune-kun is very kind..."

"And very manly..." Kurumu muttered next to her. "Just look at him! He looks so serious right now!"

Tsukune grabbed the tail of the last lizard, spun him around and launched him at the second lizard. The two of them became a tangled mess of limbs next to the first lizard, who got up while nursing his jaw.

" **Ouch... All right, you bastard! You're going down first!"**

The two of them charged forward. Tsukune ducked the lizard's swipe before tripping it with a Flare Kick. While the lizard was still in the air, Tsukune did an Up Draft kick, sending the lizard to the sky. He leaped higher than the lizard before giving it a Meteor Punch, sending it back down to the ground. The lizard was twitching on the ground, but didn't get up again.

Tsukune landed on the ground and sighed in relief.

"Why...?" The trio turned to Yukari. "I've done horrible things to everyone... So why did you come help me...?"

Tsukune smiled. "Didn't I already told you? You're our friend, Yukari-chan. You aren't alone anymore."

Tears appeared in Yukari's eyes before she started crying, to the trio's shock and panic as they tried to calm her down.

* * *

"You joined the Newspaper Club?" Tsukune asked Yukari. The two of them were alone in the Newspaper Club classroom. Moka and Kurumu would probably arrive soon to learn the news as well.

Yukari nodded excitedly. "Uh-uh! I wanted to be around everyone!"

Tsukune smiled. "Well, more power to you. I don't think anyone will mind having you here."

She beamed him a smile. "Thank you, Tsukune-kun! I knew I was right about you!"

Tsukune looked confused. "Huh?"

Yukari suddenly hugged him around the waist. "I wuuuv you, Tsukune-kun!"

"Ah!?"

Moka and Kurumu entered the room just as Yukari said those words. The looks of shock on their faces were of the highest calibre... Tsukune's was pretty close too.

"I also joined the club because I fell in love with not only Moka-san, but Tsukune-kun as well!"

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other for a moment. This got real awkward all of a sudden...

"Let's all be lovey dovey together!" Yukari hugged both Tsukune and Moka's waists.

"Hey, don't even think about it, you little brat!" Kurumu immediately cradled Tsukune's head to her breasts. "Tsukune-kun is mine!"

Moka decided to stake her claim by biting down on Tsukune's neck and suck his blood.

" _How do these things keep happening!?"_ Tsukune wondered.

Oh yeah, between suffocating in Kurumu's breasts and having suck the blood right out of his neck, he became lightheaded really quickly and fell unconscious, to the worry of all three girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to warn those who hate the anime: the first half of this chapter is the first anime-exclusive episode. At first, I hadn't intended to put it in the story, but then, as I watched it, something clicked in my head and I just had to do it. Amusingly enough, the other half is, apparently, a manga-exclusive chapter. I made a chapter with exclusives from both versions! That wasn't intentional, but I find it funny!**

 **Also, something I wanna point out: English is not my first language. While I can speak it about as fluently as I can speak french, there are still words that I never heard the meaning of. An example: anthropomorphic. I thought this was how someone describes animals that can talk and stand like humans. I was wrong, whoops. Really, the only one who closed enough to being anthropomorphic is Rouge.**

 **Here it is, the fifth chapter of my Rosario story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

" _Sooooonic!" Amy called out loudly._

 _Sonic gulped. "E-Emerl, Let's hurry up!"_

" _Are you gonna teach me another deadly attack, Sonic?"_

 _The two of them ran past Amy and headed toward the beach._

 _Upon arriving, Amy caught up to them. "Sonic!"_

 _Sonic shivered. "Y-Yo, Amy..."_

" _Hello, Mom! Good to see you!"_

 _Amy squealed. "Oh! Our baby has grown so polite! How are you, my dear Emerl?"_

" _Well, you know, I'm chilling, sweet heart!"_

" _Pff!" Tsukune held in a laugh. Wow, calling your 'mom' sweet heart was wrong on soooo many levels..._

 _Amy looked horrified before she slapped Sonic straight in the face. "Ouch!"_

 _"What are you teaching him!?" Amy cried out. "How could you!?"_

" _I could say the same about you." Sonic shrugged. "'My dear Emerl?'" He quoted._

 _Amy glared at Sonic. "Is there a problem!?"_

" _Not at all..." Sonic turned to Emerl and whispered. "Hey Emerl, watch out for this girl."_

" _Mom..."_

 _Amy tilted her head. "Yes, my dear Emerl?"_

" _Your punch got no juice, fool! You couldn't even kill a fly with that love tap!"_

" _Oh my god..." Tsukune laughed. Amy's horrified face! He couldn't hold his laughter to that sight!_

" _Soooooonic!" Amy cried out in outrage as Sonic ran away in distress. She stopped herself. "And now he left our precious Emerl by himself!"_

 _"Oh boy, here goes!" Tsukune said after he stopped laughing. This was pretty standard at this point. It was obvious that Emerl would be following Amy now._

" _It must a challenge for me to take care of Emerl and protect him from Eggman by myself!" She gasped in 'realization' before she grew determined. Although, she failed to see Emerl wander off as she was so deep in thought._

 _Emerl went to the other side of the beach upon seeing another Phi._

" _Found him! Found him! Capture him! Capture him!"_ _Phi said._

" _Hmph! You overgrown rustbucket! I'll tear you into scraps!"_ _Emerl claimed._

" _Well, he's not wrong..." Tsukune said. Now that they weren't powered by Chaos Emerald shards, there was no way any Phi could pose a challenge to Emerl._

" _Hey!" Amy cried out as she ran in._

" _Oh, mom!"_ _Emerl said before Amy whacked him upside the head._ _"Gggg..."_

" _Don't run off like that again!" She commanded._

" _Attack!"_ _Phi said._

 _Before it could attack, Amy struck it multiple times._

" _You filthy trash! What do you think you're doing!?" She growled. "Go back to where you came from if you don't to be smashed, stomped on, and turned into ashes!"_

" _Oh wow, she's intense!" Tsukune commented._

" _Go, mom!"_ _Emerl cheered on as Amy smacked Phi around._

 _Amy stopped herself. "Oops, did I say those things?" She cleared her throat before trying to look as prim and proper as possible. "Could you send a message to the good doctor?" Amy asked Phi. "Please let him know that we do not wish to play around with his robots."_

" _Capture! Capture!"_

" _Aaaaand it's not listening to me..." Amy sighed. "Oh well, I just have to show I mean business!"_

 _In this fight, Emerl learned Amy's uppercut._

" _I don't want to see you ever again!" Amy told the fleeing Phi._

" _Mom, look!"_ _Emerl showed Amy a Chaos Emerald shard._

" _Again!?" Tsukune exclaimed in shock._

" _Did it drop this?" Amy asked._

" _This is an Emerald shard! Eggman must have broken another Chaos Emerald to pieces!"_

" _Hey, I think the other one dropped one too!" Amy said as she picked up a second shard. "Emerl, you become stronger by acquiring the Chaos Emeralds, right?"_

" _Yep! Lately, I've been able to tell when a Chaos Emerald is close by! That's why I came over here!"_

" _Ah, I see!" Amy said. "If I collect the other shards and make you grow up as a robot, then maybe Sonic will think I'm ready to marry him!"_

" _Wow, she jumped to that conclusion real quick." Tsukune sweatdropped._

" _Now then, let's use that radar of yours to look for those shards!"_

" _Right on, Mom!"_

" _Good! Now, let's go back to my house! There's a favor I need from you there! Let's go!"_

 _The two of them went to central city and entered the pink building before the intersection._

" _I'm home, Cream!" Amy called out._

" _Welcome back!" A little bipedal brown bunny greeted Amy. With that bunny was a little blue creature. "And you must be Emerl! Amy told me all about you!" Just from her voice, Tsukune wondered if she was even younger than Yukari._

" _How do you do? I'm Emerl!"_

 _The bunny beamed. "I'm Cream! And this is my friend Cheese!" She gestured to the blue creature._

" _Chao!" Cheese said._

" _Are you a robot, Emerl?" Cream asked._

" _Yep! I'm Sonic's robot!"_

 _Cream tilted her head in confusion._

 _Amy giggled. "Sonic got this robot to prepare us for our future family!"_

 _Cream looked sceptical. "I don't think that's the case..." Even this young girl couldn't agree with Amy on that one!_

" _How could it not be the case!?" Amy narrowed her eyes. Oh god, she wasn't trying to scare Cream, was she?_

" _U-Um... So what brings you here, Emerl?" Cream nervously changed the subject._

" _Amy's going to teach me some attacks!"_

" _Attacks? Are you going to fight?" Cream asked. "I'm against fighting!"_

" _Don't worry, Cream! We're just working out together!" Amy reassured in earnest, not wanting to make Cream sad._

 _Cream stiffened. "I just remembered I had something to do! See you later!" She and Cheese left quickly._

" _Hey Cream!" Amy called out, but to no avail. "She's been so weird recently... I wonder if she's going through some changes... Oh well! Are you ready, Emerl?"_

" _Let's do this!"_

 _Emerl learned Amy's straight punch._

 _Amy panted. "Haaa...Haaa. Wow! Boxercise really does help you lose some weight! I can feel the fat burn! I'm going to be so fit when this is over! All right, Emerl! Let's take this up a notch!"_

" _I feel like I should start worrying..." Tsukune commented. Her fervor in losing weight was worrisome..._

 _Emerl learned Amy's spinning hammer swing._

" _That was fun! Let's keep going!"_

 _Amy was panting heavily. "Yeah...haaa...just let me...haaa...catch my breath..."_

" _Okay! I'll go play outside!"_ _Emerl ran out of the building._

 _He fought some Phis that were in the area, that ran away without dropping shards, before returning to Amy's apartment._

" _Mom! I'm home!"_

" _Amy's resting up." Cream said. She must have returned while Emerl was playing around. "She wanted to go out and find you, but...she burned herself out. Ever since Rouge kidnapped you, she's been working so hard to protect you better. But once she found Boxercise helps lose weight, she began working out every day... She must have pushed herself too hard... Cheese and I are tired too, since she's had us working out with her."_

" _Oh god, I hoped Amy wasn't too hard on her." Tsukune said. The thought was horrifying._

" _All right, I'm ready!" Amy said as she entered the room, but she looked like she was barely able to stand._

" _Don't, Amy! You can't work out like this! You can's even walk straight!" Cream warned Amy._

 _But Amy was stubborn. "Nonsense, Cream! And you're joining in! No holding back!"_

" _Okay,_ _ **now**_ _I'm certain I should worry." Tsukune looked horrified._

" _Please take it easy on me..." Cream pleaded Emerl._

 _Emerl learned how Cream flies using her long ears._

" _Hey, you two aren't that weak, after all!"_

 _Amy grumbled. "That's it! The kiddy gloves are off!"_

 _Cream looked at Amy, confused. "Amy? What are you taking off?"_

" _These things on my arms and legs!" Suddenly, large weights fell to the floor._

" _She was/You were wearing those weights the entrie time!?" Both Tsukune and Cream wondered at the same time._

" _That's right!" Amy panted._

" _Amy..." Cream looked very worried. And Tsukune was right there with her._

" _All right! Emerl, I'm going all-out!" Amy claimed._

 _Emerl learned how Cream uses Cheese to grab her enemy, along with a stronger spinning hammer swing from Amy._

" _No more..." Amy panted heavily before falling on the floor._

" _Amy!" Cream cried out in panic._

 _Emerl gaze out the window._ _"Mom! I think there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere nearby!"_

 _Amy immediately stood up. "Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah! It's over there!"_ _Emerl ran out of the building._

 _Once Emerl and Amy reached the intersection, Gamma stood in their way._

 _Amy's eyes widened. "Gamma!?"_

" _I am not Gamma..."_ _Gamma said before preparing his weapons._

 _Emerl learned Amy's battle stance and Gamma's blinker, a trap mine launcher._

" _The Emerald's that way!"_ _Emerl pointed north after Gamma ran away._

" _Night Babylon..." Amy sighed. "I wished I didn't have to take you to such a spooky place..."_

" _Let's go, mom!"_ _Emerl ran off, with Amy quickly following him._

 _In the middle of Night Babylon, they encounter more Phis and defeated them. Emerl learned how Amy guards and how she uses bombs in gift boxes in midair._

" _Emerald shards!"_ _Emerl said as he and Amy picked up said shards._

" _All right, so that's 4 shards in total..." Amy said._

" _Last time, there were five shards."_

" _So that means there's one more shard left!" Amy cheered. "Where's the next one, Emerl?"_

" _At Rouge's place!"_

" _Club Rouge..." Amy muttered._

" _I feel like it's in here!"_ _Emerl said as they approached the club._

" _But that place is a dump!" Amy argued. "I don't think this is the right place for you!"_

" _A dump? Look who's talking, you obnoxious little girl!" Amy and Emerl turned and saw Rouge._

" _You have an Emerald shard, don't you?" Amy accused._

 _Rouge raised an eyebrow. "And what if I do?"_

" _Why don't you give it to us, then? You don't need it!" Amy said with her hands on her hips._

" _And why would I want to give it to_ _ **you**_ _, of all people?" Rouge crossed her arms._

" _Now, now, you two. There's no need to fight."_

" _Wait, what?" Tsukune said. Since when was Emerl a pacifist?_

" _You're right, Emerl! I'm supposed to set an example for you!" Amy calmed down._

 _Rouge smirked. "Yeah, except your life is an example of mistakes!" She laughed._

" _Hardy har har. You're so funny, Rouge. Come on, Emerl! We can take her on!" Amy pulled out her hammer._

 _Emerl learned the Rouge's healing ability... not as quick as Tails'._

" _How can this be...?" Rouge backed away. "My skills should be superior to his..."_

" _Now, hand over the shard!" Amy demanded._

" _...Fine, take it." Rouge gave Amy the shard._

" _All right! That's all 5 shards!" Amy cheered. "Now, let's return to Tails' lab and put the pieces back together!"_

" _The doctor had 4 Chaos Emerald at first..." Rouge said. "With this one, that makes 3, but knowing him, he'll have a trick up his sleeve."_

" _No need to worry! I'll protect you, Emerl!" Amy claimed._

" _Yeah! We'll beat him together!"_ _Emerl then became silent._ _"...There's another Emerald nearby..."_

" _Must be Shadow's Chaos Emerald." Rouge said._

" _Shadow's here?" Amy asked._

 _Rouge shrugged. "He's been here for a while, but he's still recovering."_

" _What's he doing here?" Amy asked._

 _Rouge crossed her arms. "That's none of your business."_

 _Amy turned her nose. "Fine! Let's go, Emerl!" Amy ran off._

" _Rouge!"_

 _Rouge raised an eyebrow._

" _See you later, mama Rouge!"_

 _Rouge's lips twitched before she waved him off. "Yes, yes..."_

 _Emerl caught up with Amy and returned to Tails' lab._

" _Ah, Amy!" Tails looked nervous. "S-Sonic isn't... ah..."_

" _We've found Emerald shards!" Amy ignored Tails and put the 5 shards on the table._

" _Sweet!" Tails looked at the pieces. "Looks like Eggman didn't make more than 5 pieces. All right, I can fix this!"_

 _After a bit, Tails reassembled the Emerald and offered it to Emerl._

" _Tails, Mom...Thank you. I can feel my power returning."_

" _Hey, looks like Emerl's back!" Suddenly, Sonic entered the lab._

 _Amy beamed. "Sonic!"_

 _Sonic panicked. "Amy!"_

 _"Look, I helped Emerl get another Emerald and helped him grow as a robot! Now that I've proven I'm a good mother, there's no excuses for you not to marry me!"_

" _Um..." Sonic looked for a way out before his eyes lit up. "Amy, close your eyes..."_

 _Amy's eyes widened. "Huh? In front of everyone?" She closed her eyes. "Like this?"_

 _Sonic immediately ran off._

 _After a bit, Amy opened her eyes. "Sonic?" She looked around in confusion._

" _Sonic ran off at sonic speed."_

 _Amy sighed in adoration. "He's so shy..." She giggled._

" _I don't think that's the case..."_ _Emerl said, but Amy was too in her thoughts to hear him._

* * *

Tsukune started walking to school when Moka jumped at him and started walking alongside him, linked to his left arm. An instant later, Kurumu appeared and started pulling on Tsukune's right arm to pull him away from Moka, who started pulling on Tsukune's left arm. Then, Tsukune felt a weight on his back and arms wrap around his neck. Yukari rested her head on his shoulder as the other two kept pulling.

Tsukune himself felt a lot of anger aimed at him. It was different from the usual glares he got from the other students, like someone was jealous and was about to take actions.

It wasn't until after classes, when he was taking out the trash, that something happened.

Three guys stood in his way. One had amber hair, the second one had long brown hair and wore glasses, while the third one was chubby with spiky light-brown hair.

"You're him, aren't you? Tsukune Aono, right?" The amber-haired one asked.

" _Oh boy, here we go."_ Tsukune thought. It was obvious why these three approached him. "That's me. And you guys are?"

"Fed up with you!" The chubby one said. Well, that was fast.

"You are our number one enemy!" The glasses-wearing one said.

"I'm just about _every_ guy's number one enemy here in Youkai academy." Tsukune countered. Seriously, what guy in this school didn't hate him because of the girls that hang around with him? Even Gin, after cooling off, was still jealous.

"This is different!" The amber-haired one claimed. "We'll explain it to you very clearly. Formation..."

" **Set!"** The trio said at the same time as they took off their blazers, showing the pink haori that they were wearing underneath.

"Start!" The amber-haired one said. "Gimme an M! Gimme an O! Gimme a K! Gimme an A! And what does that spell? Moka!"

"Kurumu! Kurumu! She's my love!" The chubby one chanted.

"Y! U! K! A! R! I! Yukari! Yukari! Yay!" The glasses-wearing one chanted.

"Oh, I get it. You guys are part of a fan club." Tsukune said.

"We are not 'part' of the fan clubs. We are their presidents! I am the president of the Moka Akashiya fan club, Kozo Kasahara!" The amber-haired one said.

"And me! I'm the president of the unofficial Kurumu Kurono fan club, Bosaburo Taira!" The chubby one said.

"And me! I'm the president of Yukari Sendou's private fan club, Kubasaki Nagai!" The glasses-wearing one said.

"The three of us form..." Kozo trailed off before the three of them took a pose. Then, at the same time... **"The Cute Girl Fan Club Coalition!"**

There was a silence as Tsukune deadpanned. "All right..."

"And now, Tsukune Aono..." Kozo trailed off before the three of them pulled out yellow megaphones. "Face our fan club wrath!"

The three of them charged forth, but Tsukune disappeared and tripped the trio as he ran past them.

Tsukune sighed. To think they tried to beat him up in such an embarrassing way... The most embarrassing part was that, without his power, he would have been too weak to defend himself. That stung his new-found pride. That's it, his mind was made up. He had to work out and make his body stronger, instead of depending solely on the copied abilities. Thankfully, he learned from seeing Amy that there was such a thing as going too far...

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune turned his head and Kubasaki raised his own upon hearing Yukari's voice.

"Tsukune-kun!" Now, Kozo raised his head upon hearing Moka's voice.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Now, it was Bosaburo's turn when Kurumu spoke.

"Nothing major." Tsukune waved off. "Just some jealous fans..."

"They tried to gang up on you!?" Yukari exclaimed in outrage. As the one who was most recently bullied, she was mad.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Moka asked.

"I won't allow anyone to mess with Tsukune-kun!" Yukari claimed before she started waving her new wand. Suddenly, the cleaning products started beating up the trio of fans.

Tsukune inched away from them. He knew how dangerous Yukari's magic was...

"Retreat!" Kozo commanded as the three of them started running away from the brooms and buckets.

"Are you all right, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I'm just fine." Tsukune reassured. "I told you, it was nothing major. They didn't even try to transform."

"What jerks!" Kurumu frowned. "Why would they do that!?"

"They said they were the presidents of your fan clubs." Tsukune said.

"Oh, so they really were just jealous?" Kurumu asked.

"Then they're just as bad as my class rep!" Yukari accused.

"Don't worry about it." Tsukune said. "This is nothing."

The girls nodded. He was kind off right...

* * *

A few days later, Tsukune and the girls sat at the cafeteria during lunch.

"Hey, have any of you noticed those three guys from last time hanging around?" Kurumu asked out of the blue.

Yukari's eyes widened as she ate her noodles. "Yeah. One of them was following me around taking pictures of me!"

"At least it was just pictures..." Kurumu grumbled. "Mine was following me around, staring at me and trying to look seductive!" She made a gagging noise. "It was just creepy!"

Moka sweatdropped. "Yeah..." Apparently, she's had similar encounters...

"These guys give me the creeps." Yukari said.

Kurumu shrugged. "We could all kick their asses if they tried anything."

"You girls don't have to do that." Tsukune said, getting their attention. "If anything, as their target, I should be fixing this."

"Hey, we're all involved here!" Kurumu argued. "We should all try and deal with them!"

"Yeah!" Yukari said. "We should help each other when we have problems!"

"Tsukune-kun..." Tsukune turned to Moka. "I know you've grown strong since getting in Youkai Academy, but that doesn't mean you have to deal with everything by yourself."

Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" Kurumu realized. "You've been getting rather lone wolf since you and Moka beat Gin up." She giggled when she realized her phrasing.

"You've also dealt with the class rep and his goons by yourself." Yukari said.

Tsukune looked down at his bowl. That's right... He had been doing that, hadn't he?

Tsukune smiled. "I'm such a moron..." Even Emerl, for all his power, always had someone by his side. "I guess I let all that go to my head... Sorry..."

"Don't worry about that!" Yukari grinned. "I know the feeling of trying to do everything alone! Just remember that we're all here for you!"

Moka and Kurumu nodded in agreement.

Tsukune smiled again. "Thanks, girls..."

* * *

Tsukune placed a pile of letters, that he had been writing since he arrived at Youkai Academy, in his bag. Finally, he could send them to his family, as his cell phone never worked since he got here. He had simply written about his time in the academy, but without mentioning the supernatural, so he ended up writing letters about making friends and dealing with bullies. They'll have a hard time believing that last part. He didn't want to worry them about things like monsters and other supernatural stuff. He could handle himself just fine, so they wouldn't worry about anything.

He walked out of his room and left the dorms and the school grounds. Upon arriving at the bus stop, he checked his watch.

"4:44 PM." He said. The bus shouldn't be taking long now...

"There you are!" Tsukune turned around upon hear Kozo's voice. The 'Coalition' was right there before him.

"We don't know where you're planning on going, buddy..." Bosaburo trailed off.

"...But you're off the school grounds, now!" Kubasaki said. "That means the three of us can do this!"

Kozo pulled out the megaphone and put it on his head. It grew down to his waist and covered his upper body. A lone eye opened on the umbrella-like cover, along with a mouth and a tongue sticking out.

Kubasaki's neck simply stretched and stretched.

Bosaburo grew fatter and lost his face.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. How underwhelming... "Really? Those are your monster forms?"

" **What was that!?"** Kozo glared with his one eye. **"Wait, you're still dissing us now? Damn it!"**

" **It's because we're dorky-looking monsters, right!?"** Bosaburo demanded. **"We know..."**

" **And it sucks!"** Kubasaki exclaimed. **"The chicks at this school for the cool, flashy, badass monsters! Looking like this, we don't stand a chance!"**

" **And you!"** Kozo glared. **"Somehow, you don't even try and you still get girls! That's why we hate you!"** Kozo opened his umbrella. **"And now, you're gonna die!"**

His umbrella started spinning like a drill, creating great winds.

Tsukune braced himself to stay in position. The winds were hardly strong enough after what he's fought before. The only bother was the saliva thrown in with the winds. That explained the tongue...

Kubasaki used the winds to reach Tsukune faster and entangled his neck around Tsukune's limbs. **"Struggle all you want, but you won't squeeze your way out of this situation!"** He laughed.

Tsukune, however, could still move his hands. With the snap of a finger, an explosion of Chaos Energy went off in front of Kubasaki's face, making him recoil and his hold lessen. **"Gah!?"**

Tsukune untangled himself and jumped out of the way of Bosaburo's charge.

"Tsukune-kun!" All four of them looked up in the sky upon hearing Moka's voice. Kurumu, in her succubus form, was carrying Moka and Yukari.

" **It's them!"** The 'Coalition' exclaimed at the same time.

The trio of girls landed next to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, are you all right!?"

"Just peachy." Tsukune said, wiping away some of the saliva on his uniform. "These forms of theirs hardly made a scratch."

"Well, this should be easy, then." Kurumu said, getting her claws out.

"Should you girls really get involved?" Tsukune asked. "I mean, just look at the forms and it should be obvious what they will do if you get close."

The girls looked at their respective fan's monster form. Yukari shivered. She did not like that stretched neck one bit. Moka took a step back from seeing the saliva on Kozo's tongue while Kurumu gagged again upon looking at Bosaburo.

"It's all right, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu pumped herself up. "I can take this for you, after what you've done for me!"

"Yeah!" Yukari cheered. "We'll be just fine, because we can count on each other!"

"It's nice of you to worry and to protect us, Tsukune-kun..." Moka smiled. "But allow us to do the same for you."

Tsukune looked at the girls in shock for a moment. He then smiled. "All right..." He turned back to the 'Coalition'. "Let's do this, girls!"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered before all four of them stood side by side.

They stopped in confusion when they saw that the 'Coalition' was crying.

" **That guy... He's so mean..."** Kozo lamented. **"He's stealing our women... And he's doing it right in front of us! We'll make him pay!"**

All three of them ran forward.

" **Now, it's time for the fan club Coalition..."** Kozo trailed off.

" **Super secret..."** Bosaburo continued.

" **Angry Amalgam attack!"** Kubasaki finished.

Kozo opened his umbrella and floated up while Bosaburo stood Kubasaki's neck. Kozo landed on Bosaburo's head the trio suddenly shone in a bright light.

When the light disappeared, a single monster stood before them. It was the blob body of Bosaburo, but with a face on its big belly, a head with a long neck and a single eye and had the umbrella on its back.

" **We'll show you for stealing our women, Tsukune Aono!"** Kozo boasted.

Tsukune turned to Moka, who met his gaze and nodded. Tsukune nodded before he grabbed the rosary and pulled it off.

The Amalgamate stood shocked as Moka's vampire form showed itself.

"How disgusting..." Moka sneered. "So be it, I shall smear you to the ground!"

Yukari looked at Moka in awe. _"This is Moka-san's true form?"_ She was so proud and elegant...

" **Look! Those cold yet beautiful eyes!"** Kozo said excitedly.

" **And that silky silvery hair!"** Bosaburo continued.

" **The fangs... It's her!"** Kubasaki exclaimed.

" **The true goddess we sought to worship!"** Kozo praised.

" **WE ADORE YOU AND HOPE THAT YOU WILL RETURN OUR LOVE!"** The three implored as one.

Moka scowled. "Never. Not even if you were all that was left on earth."

The Amalgamate seemed to enjoy the harsh words. **"Oh! Such cold-hearted words, my goddess!"** Kozo said.

" **Thank you, may we have another?"** Bosaburo asked as the Amalgamate ran toward them.

"Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari. Let's do this." She commanded.

Kurumu smirked. "Roger that!" She took to the sky.

Yukari ran to the side. "Sure thing!"

Tsukune braced himself. "I'm ready!"

Moka's lips twitched.

"Take this!" Kurumu cried out as she kicked the Amalgamate on the umbrella. It lurched forward, but tried to catch itself.

"Magic Wand! Let's rock!" Yukari waved her wand around until a rock appeared before the Amalgamate. It tripped on the rock and started falling forward.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's wrist and started spinning around.

"Know your place, losers!" Moka called out as Tsukune swung her at the Amalgamate and she kicked it away.

They were flung to the sky and separated back into three before crashing to the ground.

"Yes, ma'am... Of course..." Bosaburo started.

"But... she was the one... the true idol..." Kubasaki continued.

"From this day forward...We're now... the Vampire fan club, kay?"

The three of them then fell unconscious.

Tsukune sighed. "Glad that's over with..."

"Tsukune..." Tsukune turned to Moka. "Explain what you're doing here with your bag."

"Oh!" Tsukune picked up his bag and pulled out the pile of letters. "I was hoping to get the bus driver to deliver these to my family."

Kurumu and Yukari sighed in relief. They hadn't been convinced, but a part of them had feared he was leaving the school.

* * *

" **Sure, no problem, kid."** The driver said as he grabbed the pile of letters. **"I don't mind. That all you need?"**

Tsukune nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

" **Keeping touch with your folks is commendable."** The driver smirked. **"Take care."**

Tsukune nodded again before getting out of the bus, letting it drive off into the tunnel.

The driver chuckled. **"That you made this choice by yourself makes it all the more interesting. But you've chosen a long and twisted path, kid..."** He glanced at the rear-view mirror. **"Well... Seeing you like this, I think you could pull it off."**

As Tsukune stared at the leaving bus, Moka sighed before she took her rosary back. "I swear, you're so confusing." She reattached the rosary and returned to her human form.

Tsukune caught Moka as she fell.

"I'm so glad you aren't leaving." Moka said.

Tsukune smiled. "Of course I wasn't, silly. What reason did I have to do so?"

* * *

A few days later, Tsukune was deep in thought as the class ended. After two months in this school, his birthday was around the corner...

Glancing to the side, he found Moka reading a book. He couldn't see what it was about, as the title was outside of his line of sight.

"Club Time!" Gin said as he entered the room. Of course, he stopped at the sight of Moka. "Oh, Moka-san!" He then looked at the book in her hands. "An art textbook? Are you painting a picture?"

Moka hid the book. "Ah, no! This isn't..."

Gin grinned. "Ah, you're as hot as ever! I just love you so much! You should totally go out with me!" He walked toward Moka, who proceeded to run away. Gin chased after her, his werewolf tail revealed and wagging like crazy.

Tsukune sweatdropped before he heard the door open. "Tsukune-kun!" Here comes Kurumu.

Kurumu rushed to Tsukune and hugged him. This time, however, she was resting her head on his torso. "Yahoo! Another day at the club with you! I love you, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered.

Tsukune's eyes widened. Kurumu was blunt, yes, but she preferred flirting instead of using words of confession. Gin was also still chasing Moka. Tsukune wondered if the two had planned this...

"Waaaaait just a minute!" Yukari said as she entered the room. She waved her wand before a dust holder fell on Kurumu's head... and a desk on Gin's head. "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-kun and Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I wuv them both!"

" _Okay, what's with everyone suddenly confessing?"_ Tsukune wondered. All that was left was for Moka and himself to make a love confession and-wait.

Who would he confess to?

Tsukune's attention turned to Kurumu, who was still hugging him and seeking comfort from her 'pain'. He patted the spot the dust holder fell on her head, making her lean against him some more, to the point of pressing herself against him. Kurumu had been the first to confess, calling him her 'Destined One' after he saved her from Moka.

Tsukune then glanced at Yukari, who was striking a pose on top of a desk. She had confessed to both Moka and himself, when they both stopped Yukari's bullies on different occasions. She was probably even more blatant than Kurumu, if only because she tried to go out with two people at the same time.

Finally, his eyes turned to Moka, who was introducing Yukari to Gin. She was the only one without a confession, but the fact that she wasn't all that close to other boys probably said enough there...although it could also be because the other guys tried a little too hard to go out with her. Looking at you, Gin...

Honestly, between the battles, and especially his dreams, those thoughts hadn't crossed his mind as much as they should have. He hadn't realized that until now...

"All right, All right, let's get onto business." Gin said seriously as he headed for the blackboard. "We've got information about the missing girls! Over the last month, several female students, seven as of now, have vanished without a trace, one after another... Why it isn't unusual for people to go missing here, don't you think the number _is_ unusual?" He pulled up a sheet of paper. It was a list of the missing girls. "I've collected some basic information on the missing girls! We're going to find out the facts on this incident!"

The quartet looked at Gin in surprise. It was rare of him to be this serious...

Gin walked to the window and gazed outside. "As you can see, each of the missing girls are pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow! If they see me in a good light, I could get to know 'em better!"

They all sweatdropped. Why were they even surprised?

* * *

"You really didn't have to do that, Tsukune-kun..." Moka muttered.

"It's only until we get to the art's teacher." Tsukune-kun said. "If you're by yourself in your human form, the culprit could add you to their list."

The two of them were walking to some place that Moka was supposed to meet the art's teacher. They arrived at the lone dry tree, where a woman was standing in wait.

She had blonde hair, with several small braid locks, and had a red bandana on her head. She wore a white coat over a tube top and slim jeans.

"Ah, Moka-san!" The woman said before looking at Tsukune with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ishigami-sensei!" Moka apologized before she gestured to Tsukune. "This is Tsukune-kun! He came along because he was worried about me and the missing girls' case!"

Hitomi Ishigami smiled. "Oh, I see! How considerate of him! I couldn't agree more! It would be a shame if you and your beauty were to go missing! Well then, shall we get going?"

Moka nodded and Ishigami started walking away. Moka turned to Tsukune. "Sorry I won't able to help all that much for the case, Tsukune-kun. Please work extra hard in my place!"

Tsukune nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Moka glanced over her shoulder and saw that Ishigami was still walking away. She quickly bit Tsukune's neck and sucked out some blood.

"I'll see you later, Tsukune-kun!" She said after she finished drinking before running to the teacher.

Tsukune started walking away when...

"I'm really glad you accepted to model for me, Moka-san!" He heard Ishigami say. "When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just wanna have you in my art collection!"

Tsukune stopped. Something about that last sentence set off an alarm. She said Moka's beauty made her want to have her in her collection, and Gin did say that the missing girls were attractive...

He shook his head. What was he saying? Ishigami was a teacher, so she should care about her students, right? Yeah, he was just being paranoid. Ishigami must have meant a painting or sculpture of Moka...

* * *

And a few days later, he was cursing that very train of thought. At this point, Moka went straight to the art's building after class. The fact that she was spending less time with her friends was worrying. So, he started going to the art's building. He never entered the building, but always stayed close to the windows to hear what was happening. Gin's speed was very helpful when it came to leaping up to the roof. As far as he heard, only girls attended Ishigami's classes and they all loved her very much, to the point where some even skipped classes to attend.

This kept going for a few more days until, one day, the building was completely silent. So he walked in. Upon entering the art's class, he heard some sobbing. Following them, he ended up in front of a not completely closed locker. In front of said locker was a girl's uniform. He carefully opened the locker and his eyes widened.

Inside the locker was the statue of a girl. She had short spiky hair with two locks tied in tape to frame her face. He did his best to ignore the fact that the statue was naked and positioned to cover itself. The most shocking part were the tears streaming down her face. **She** was the one sobbing!

The uniform in front of the locker, the crying, sobbing, **breathing** statue of a naked girl...

"No way..." He muttered. Was the teacher the culprit for the missing girls!?

"Looks like I was right about having a sneaking rat." He stiffened when he heard Ishigami's voice. "You weren't as subtle as you thought, **boy**..."

He turned around and faced Ishigami. She focused on his face for a moment...

"Oh, aren't you Tsukune-kun? Moka-san's friend?" She asked, cooling her features. "Did you come to pick her up? That's not possible right now."

"Tsukune-kun?" They both turned when they saw Moka enter the class. "Why are you here?"

Tsukune immediately dashed to Moka and dragged her to the locker. Ishigami's eyes widened at the speed. "Look."

Facing the open locker, Moka's eyes widened when she saw the fresh tears streaming down the sobbing statue's face.

"Moka, look at the uniform in front of the locker. This isn't just a statue."

She looked down at the locker. She saw the uniform Tsukune mentioned. That's when she noticed the statue was that of a naked girl covering herself.

"Ishigami-sensei..." She turned to the teacher. "What is this!?"

"How unfortunate..." Ishigami's gaze became stone-like. "The two of you saw too much..."

Her braids started slithering like snakes. The tips turned into snake heads and two of them shot toward them to bite them.

Tsukune, however, was faster and pulled Moka away from Ishigami and her snakes.

"Don't try and flee..." Ishigami said as her face became scaly and she removed her bandana, revealing the entirety of her snake hair. "My snake hair will bite you and turn you into stone! I will add you, Moka Akashiya, to my art collection!"

Moka's eyes widened. "Then all those missing girls..."

Ishigami gained a predatory smile. "Are the beautiful students of Youkai Acadmy! And you will join them, Moka!"

Tsukune smirked before he grabbed Moka's rosary and pulled it off.

Ishigami covered her eyes at the glow of Moka's energy. Once the glow was gone, she saw Moka's vampire form.

Moka sneered, as she usually did against other monsters. "A Medusa... Do you really think I'll let you turn me to stone?"

"This is not your choice!" Ishigami cried out. "I will not let you get in the way of art!"

She sent her snakes toward Tsukune and Moka, the latter of whom caught them in her hands before pulling them right off of Ishigami's head.

Ishigami cried out as blood pooled out of her hair. Tsukune immediately got behind her and used the Devastator to push her toward Moka, who did not hesitate to kick her straight in the face. "Know your place!"

Ishigami crashed into the wall and twitched. Her cries of agony were gone.

"Hmph..." Moka crossed her arms. "Was that it?"

"Well, if all a Medusa can do is turn people to stone, can they really do anything when you rip off their hair?" Tsukune asked.

Moka shook her head. "I suppose not..." She turned her gaze to the locker. "Shall we find the other girls?"

"I think we should get some help, first..." Tsukune said. "Unless you want the two of us to carry them all to the infirmary?"

"Don't play games with me, Tsukune Aono." She smirked. "You're not going to win a battle of words like this against me."

"Yeah, probably not." Tsukune scratched his head nervously.

The two of them, after Moka returned to her human form, went to the Newspaper Club with the news. Yukari used her magic to levitate all the girls to the infirmary while Kurumu and Gin started writing about the culprit. Fortunately, the girls all recovered in about a day.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tsukune!" The Newspaper Club cried out as Tsukune entered the room, shocking him.

"Everyone..." Tsukune muttered.

"Here you go, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu gave him a large bag. "I made you a year's supply of cookies!"

"Thanks, Kurumu! You always make great cookies!" Tsukune said.

Just as Kurumu was about to cheer, Yukari pushed her aside. "My present is a Warawara-kun doll!"

Tsukune grabbed the straw doll. Thanks to the time Yukari used one on him, he knew how to use them... Because of the way to use it, Tsukune couldn't help but imagine himself using it on Ishigami...

"Tsukune-kun..." He turned to Moka, who looked nervous next to something covered by a blanket before summoning some courage.

"Ta-da!" She removed the blanket. It was a painting of him.

"I hope you like it!" She said. "I worked hard on drawing you for the theme 'What is important to you'! I know I worried you because of the missing girls' case, but I took painting lessons from Ishigami-sensei, in return for modelling for her. Happy birthday, Tsukune-kun! I love you!"

Kurumu pouted. How were her cookies supposed to match that!?

Yukari's eyes lit up. Now that both she and Moka confessed to Tsukune, the three of them would definitely be lovey-dovey together!

Gin was off in the corner, a raincloud above his head. Why couldn't he get affection like that!?

Tsukune smiled. "Thank you. It looks very nice."

Moka's eyes lit up. "I'm glad!"

And so, the club had a small party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the sixth chapter of my Rosario story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

 _Amy panted as she finished training with Emerl again._

" _You're getting stronger, Emerl!" She cheered._

" _You betcha!"_

 _Cream just stared at the two of them._

" _How much did I lose today?" Amy asked._

 _Emerl stared at Amy for a moment before answering._ _"You burned a thousand calories today. If you keep going, then you will lose two pounds after 3 days! And make sure to drink at least a gallon of water each day, and keep the total amount of calories you take to a maximum of 700 calories a day."_

 _Amy squealed. "I'm almost at my target weight! My life gets so much easier as you grow smarter, Emerl. I'm going to get the 'Super Diet Machine' that I saw on the infomercial!"_

" _She's on a diet!?" Tsukune exclaimed. He did not know the gang's age, but Tails, Amy and Cream all seemed pretty young. If Amy was on a diet at a young age, then this certainly explained that time she fought Rouge and thought Sonic was there... Okay, now he was really worried._

" _I'll be back soon! See you later, Cream! See you, Emerl!"_

" _Okay!" Cream said as Amy was about to leave._

" _See you!"_

" _Amy's getting stronger, huh?" They heard Tails say._

" _Yeah..." Sonic's voice followed._

" _Sonic! Tails!" Cream greeted._

" _Sonic, you're back!"_

 _Sonic waved. "Hey Cream! Hey, Emerl! According to the news, there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the area."_

" _We don't know what Eggman's planning, so we thought of letting Emerl stay here a little longer."_

" _Okay!" Cream smiled._

" _Aw, that's boring! I wanna go Emerald Hunting too!"_

" _Maybe next time!" Sonic said as he and Tails left._

 _Cream turned to Emerl. "You know, Amy's really getting into this diet thing, isn't she?"_

" _That's not a good thing!" Tsukune argued._

" _Is getting thin a good thing?"_

" _Amy really likes Sonic, so she wants to lose weight so Sonic will like her back!"_

" _That's not the solution!" He would be really worried if any of the girls started dieting all of a sudden._

" _I don't understand..."_

" _Sometimes, you'll do anything for the one you love!" Cream had a big smile on her face as she said that. "I'm sure you'll understand in time!"_

 _Suddenly, Eggman's laughter was heard._

" _Eggman!?" Cream turned around in shock and fear._

" _I've finally found you, Gizoid!" Eggman pointed at Emerl. "With Sonic out of the way with that fake news report, you're mine! Phi 11, capture them!"_

" _No!" Cream cried out in fear._

" _Cream, watch out!"_ _Emerl immediately stood between Cream and Phi._ _"I'll take you on, you piece of scrap!"_

 _However, Phi stopped just short of Emerl._

" _On second thought..." Eggman smirked. "I'll use my new 'Gizoid trap' I made based on the 'Rodent trap' used on Knuckles!"_

 _Emerl felt electrical currents course through his body._ _"I...can't...move!"_

 _Eggman laughed as the multiple Phis captured Emerl and Cream._

 _After a while in the Gimme Shelter, Emerl could finally move._

" _Emerl, are you all right?" Cream asked worriedly._

" _Yeah, I can move again."_

 _Cream nodded. "We need to find a way out of here... Wherever here is..."_

" _This is Eggman's Gimme Shelter. It's in Night Babylon."_

" _Intruder! Intruder!"_ _Guard Robos stood in their way._

 _Emerl fought and destroyed them. Cream had stayed away from the fight._

" _Why aren't playing, Cream?"_

" _Umm... That's not playing... That's fighting." Cream said nervously._

" _There's a difference?"_

" _Of course there is!" Cream claimed. "When people fight, they get hurt or they get sad!"_

" _Sad?"_

" _It's when your heart hurts." Cream explained._

" _Heart...hurts..."_

" _Let's look for the exit..." She pleaded._

 _As they kept searching, Phis started moving and charged toward them. They tried to target Cream, but Emerl quickly got in the way._

" _Cream, you have to fight too, or they'll hurt you!"_

" _...I don't care." Cream backed away._

 _One Phi ran around the occupied Emerl and charged toward Cream._

" _No!"_ _Emerl quickly pushed away the Phi in front of him and chased the other one._ _"You're not laying a hand on her!"_

 _He grabbed the Phi and threw it to the other one before finally fighting the both of them._

 _Cream's eyes widened as Emerl smashed the Phis to pieces._

" _Are you all right, Cream?"_

" _Yes... But you..." Cream looked nervous._

" _Don't worry! I don't even have a scratch! In fact, I found some Emerald Shards!"_

 _Indeed, Emerl picked two Emerald Shards from the wrecked Phis._

" _So pretty..." Cream muttered as she gazed at the shards._

" _Here, Cream. Keep them safe."_

" _...I'm sorry." Cream as Emerl handed her the shards._

" _Huh? Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."_

" _But I'm not even fighting..." She muttered._

" _Don't worry about it! You can leave it all to me! Huh? Hey, there's something flashing over there!"_

 _Emerl and Cream ran toward the control panel. A small screen turned on and showed Eggman's face._ _"Hello? Is anybody going to answer this!?"_

 _Emerl quickly hid Cream and showed his face._

" _Oh, it's you, Phi. What took you so long to answer?"_ _Eggman demanded. "At any rate, I'll be ready to use the Emerald condenser. Now, which model are you?"_

 _Emerl stayed silent, knowing Eggman would recognize his voice._

 _Eggman frowned._ _"Number 11? 12? 13? Oh, maybe 14? Bah, doesn't matter. I'm going to use the rabbit as a hostage, to capture Sonic! I'm currently looking for Sonic, so don't let them get away! They must not know they can escape from the air ducts, got that!? And make sure to hide the ducts' key that's in the workshop!"_ _The screen turned off._

" _Why am I suddenly reminded of when Knuckles discovered the Gimme Shelter?" Tsukune wondered. It seems that Eggman, intentionally or not, had a habit of saying too much._

 _Cream got out of hiding. "I guess Eggman mistook you for one of his robots. How convenient for us! We have to hurry and escape before Sonic gets captured!"_

 _As they ran to the workshop, more Phis stood in their way._

 _Cream hid away while Emerl fought both of them._

" _Hahahaha!"_ _Emerl laughed in amusement as he kicked the Phis away._ _"You guys are weak! You're fodder! Just fodder!"_

" _Emerl?" Cream called out nervously._

 _Emerl glanced over his shoulder._ _"Just hold on, Cream. I'm almost done!"_ _He turned back to the Phis._ _"Time to get those shards!"_

 _Cream's eyes widened as Emerl destroyed one of the Phis and picked up the shard inside._

" _Woohoo! One down! Now for the next one!"_

 _Cream trembled as Emerl started throwing the last Phi around._

 _Finally, the Phi was on the ground, electricity coursing through its broken limbs and the lights of its eyes flickering as Emerl approached it._

" _Emerl..." Cream's bottom lip trembled. "Emerl, please stop! You're scaring me!"_

 _Emerl stopped and turned to Cream._ _"I'm...scaring you?"_

 _That's when he noticed the tears streaming down Cream's face and that she was sobbing._

 _That image quickly etched itself in Tsukune's mind as the most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen..._

" _Cream? Are you 'sad'?"_

 _Cream sniffled and nodded._

" _...I'm sorry."_

 _Cream shook her head. "You haven't done anything wrong..."_

" _'There's nothing worse than making a girl cry!' Sonic told me that..."_

" _It's okay..." Cream insisted, but she was still sniffling. She then noticed something on one of the many tables of the workshop. "This must be the key to the air ducts!" She cheered up. "Let's go, Emerl!"_

 _Emerl glanced at the Phi. It had shut down while he wasn't looking. The Emerald shard was sticking out of its body. He picked it up and followed Cream._

 _When they reach the ducts, Gamma was standing guard._

" _So, we meet again, Gizoid."_ _Gamma said._ _"The outcome will not be the same, this time. Dr. Eggman has given me an Emerald Shard. I shall use it to defeat you and gain a complete Chaos Emerald."_

 _Emerl quickly hid Cream behind himself, but didn't fight back against Gamma's assault._

" _What's the matter, Gizoid? Aren't you going to fight me?"_ _Gamma asked as he kept attacking the unmoving Emerl._

" _Emerl!" Cream cried out on distress._

" _Run... Cream..."_ _Emerl said as he took Gamma's assault._

" _I will destroy you, Gizoid!"_ _Gamma attacked with more fervor._ _"I will take your Emeralds, just like you took mine!"_

" _Emerl!" Cream cried out._

" _I'm... okay..."_ _Emerl said._ _"I... can take it... I don't want to make you sad... So I won't fight..."_

" _Increasing power output."_ _Gamma said._ _"This should take care of even the Gizoid!"_

" _NO!" Cream cried out as she flew forward with her long ears and dropkicked Gamma._

 _Cream and Cheese worked together to fight off Gamma. Emerl simply watched the fight and learned how Cream and Cheese smash an enemy to the ground._

" _Not bad..."_ _Gamma said before using his healing ability._ _"But such low power will not bring me down!"_

" _Cream, Cheese, let's get out of here!"_ _Emerl said._

" _Okay!" Cream agreed and they all ran away from the ducts._

 _When they realized Gamma wasn't chasing them, they stopped._

 _Cream sniffled as she saw Emerl's damaged body. "I'm sorry, Emerl. I'm so sorry."_

" _Hey, don't cry... I don't want to see your cute eyes full of tears..."_

" _B-But you're hurt... And it's my fault!" Cream cried._

" _Don't worry! Even injured like this, I can recover quickly!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Of course! Look!"_ _Emerl immediately started running around, flipping over boxes and other kinds of similar tricks._

 _Cream giggled. "You're so funny, Emerl."_

" _You laughed! You finally laughed!"_ _Emerl cheered._

 _Cream smiled. "I'll do my best! And so will Cheese!"_

" _Okay! Then it's time to train!"_

 _Cream looked determined. "Let's use the same rules as with Amy!"_

 _And so, The three of them sparred, 2-on-1, of course. Emerl learned how Cream and Cheese attack the enemy directly._

" _You're holding back way more than Amy does..." Cream said._

" _That's worrying." Tsukune commented. Was Amy going too hard on her?_

 _After another round of training, Emerl learned Cream's battle stance._

" _Emerl... Are you taking it easy on me?" She asked. "Please don't! We're training!"_

" _All right, Cream."_

" _But first, let's take a break." She started panting and sat down._

 _After Cream took a long break, they sparred again. This time, Emerl learned the way Cream jumps._

" _All right, Cream! I think you're ready!"_

 _Cream nodded. "Now, I can probably fight that robot..."_

" _I can guarantee it!"_

" _Hello? HELLO!?"_ _A voice came from the control panel._

" _Was that Eggman?" Cream asked._

" _Oh no..."_ _Emerl muttered before he dashed to the panel._ _"Sonic!"_

 _The screen turned on and revealed Eggman's face._

" _I've finally found Sonic!"_ _He announced._

" _Are you telling the truth, Eggman?"_ _They heard Sonic's voice through the monitor._

" _Of course I am!"_ _Eggman bragged before trying to contact the shelter again._ _"Hello?"_

" _Sonic!" Cream cried out in panic._

" _Shh."_ _Emerl shushed._ _"Let's hide. If nobody responds, Sonic won't fall for Eggman's trap."_

 _Cream nodded._

" _All right, Eggman. Show me some proof!"_ _Sonic demanded._

 _Eggman growled._ _"Why isn't anyone responding!?"_

" _Ha! I knew you were lying, Eggman!"_

 _Eggman roared in frustration._

" _Don't go anywhere, Sonic! I've got Cream and the Gizoid hostage."_

 _Sonic shrugged. Obviously, he wasn't convinced._ _"Yeah, sure..."_

 _The screen turned off._

 _Cream turned to Emerl in worry. "What do we do? If Eggman finds us, Sonic will be in danger!"_

" _Yeah... We've got to escape now."_

 _Cream became determined. She knew what had to be done to escape. "I'm ready."_

 _Emerl nodded and they all headed back to the ducts._

" _How's it going, rustbucket?"_ _Emerl taunted as he and Cream stood before Gamma._ _"You look bored. Wanna play?"_

" _You're back..."_ _Gamma said._

" _Things will be different, this time!" Cream claimed._

" _I will take away your power, Gizoid. Like mine was..."_

 _Emerl learned Chao Winder and Gamma's electric uppercut._

 _Gamma healed his damage and called forth a guard robo to assist him._

 _Emerl learned Cream's hop dash._

" _How...can this be?"_ _Gamma wondered as he was going through a breakdown._ _"How... could I...lose?"_

" _Mr. Robot, what are you fighting for?" Cream asked._

" _The Gizoid stole my power... Revenge... To get my power back..."_ _Gamma said._

" _Power isn't something to give of take..." Cream said. "Power is something that you use to defend those who are dear to you. "You'll understand when you find someone you want to protect..."_

 _Tsukune smiled. Yeah, it was something he found out as well. And he owed it to the girls._

 _Gamma remained silent for a moment..._

" _The Emerald Shard is leaving me..."_ _He said, though he didn't sound bothered as the shard left his body._

 _Cream grabbed the shard._

" _Huh?" Cream gasped as the shards started glowing before they all merged by themselves._

" _That's new." Tsukune said. Usually, Tails had to put them together. What was different this time?_

 _The Chaos Emerald was then absorbed by Emerl._

" _This feeling... It's like all my senses are sharper..."_

" _Unbelievable!" They heard Eggman's voice. "My robots are useless! Useless!"_

" _Oh no! Eggman's back!" Cream looked worried. She then noticed a switch. "Huh? What's this?"_

 _Emerl followed her gaze and recognized what it was._ _"Hey, try pushing it."_

 _Cream looked at Emerl in confusion before she complied._

 _Eggman had just entered the shelter. "Hey! Is somebody-"_

 _He couldn't say anymore before he felt electricity coursing through his body, rendering him immobile. He started crying out in pain. Yeah, the human body's not meant to receive such voltage..._

 _Emerl then started checking around the control panel._ _"Let's see... I think this is the communicator."_

 _Emerl pressed a button and the screen turned on._

" _Oh hey, it finally turned on!"_ _Sonic's voice was heard._

 _The sight he was greeted with was Eggman getting electrocuted._

" _Huh!?"_ _Sonic was taken by surprise at the sight, but quickly recovered with a grin._ _"Hey, Eggman! Having fun there? Is that a new dance? You've got moves, man!"_

 _Emerl and Cream quickly showed themselves on screen._

" _Emerl! Cream! Are you two all right!?"_ _Sonic asked urgently._

" _We're just fine, Sonic! Emerl protected me!" Cream reassured Sonic._

" _We'll be back in no time, Sonic!"_ _Emerl said._ _"I'm getting us out at Sonic Speed!"_

 _Emerl picked up Cream and Cheese and ran out of the shelter, now that Eggman had opened the entrance._

 _The last thing Tsukune heard before waking up was how Eggman swore he would make them pay._

 **Flashback end**

"Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts as Moka called him out. "Are you all right? You're spacing out..."

Tsukune smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Moka shook her head. "I understand. It isn't easy to focus so soon after your birthday. But we must focus. We have to meet the deadline for the newspaper. We only have two more days."

That's right. This was the day after Tsukune's birthday. The club was writing the article about Ishigami.

Tsukune sighed. "We'd have a much easier time if a certain someone didn't laze around while we do all the work." He gave Gin a pointed look as the president was seated at the front desk, sipping some coffee while reading an older newspaper.

"I agree." Kurumu said as she stretched her arms and back. "Not to mention it's Saturday. This is not a day to be stuck working."

"Yeah... It's like being a mangaka, except we don't even get paid." Yukari let out a nervous laugh.

Gin lowered his newspaper. "Stop bein' babies, you guys. Both the newspaper and manga have strict deadlines. Do I need to remind you that the newspaper was originally meant for Thursday? Can we really be called a Newspaper club if we have no report?"

"How about you don't criticize us like that until **after** you start working?" Tsukune suggested. "Until you do your part, you have no place to call us out on our complaints."

Gin glanced at Tsukune. "I'm the one editing the papers."

Tsukune looked at Gin with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, you'll have to do a real rush job if we're taking that much more time because you're being lazy. When you'll be the one stressed out, you won't be singing the same tune."

"You tell him, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered before she got up and hugged him.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka called out incredulously.

The two butted heads for a moment, lightning crackling in their gazes.

Yukari giggled. "The endless quarrels start again!"

Kurumu then immediately got back to hugging Tsukune. "Moka, it seems you thought you could steal him by giving him that picture for his birthday, but I'm not about to let that happen. I'll never let you have Tsukune-kun."

The two of them argued for a bit longer before the door opened, getting everyone's attention.

"Is everyone working hard?" Nekonome asked as she entered. "I brought some snacks!"

"There's a lot of cuts and papers, so there's a lot of work..." Moka said.

"Oh, don't worry!" Nekonome handed the bag of snacks to Tsukune. "Eat some snacks and you'll be all better!"

Tsukune dug into the bag. His face turned to disgust as he grabbed something. He pulled said snack out... it was a fish...

"Sensei... This fish is raw." He said in disgust.

"Raw!?" The girls asked incredulously.

"Of course it is!" Nekonome said. "It's more delicious this way!"

...She was awful at hiding the fact she's a Nekomusume. This was becoming more obvious every single day.

"Oh, Kurumu-chan!" Nekonome called out as Tsukune, Yukari and Moka were putting the bag away, intent on not touching anything inside. "This letter was dropped in front of the classroom."

"Eh?" Kurumu grabbed the letter in Nekonome's hand. She opened her letter. What she saw inside horrified her.

Tsukune and the others sat back down to the grouped desks. Tsukune saw that Kurumu was preoccupied with something, but he couldn't see what, as her back was turned.

"What's wrong, Kurumu?" The moment he asked, Kurumu quickly dropped whatever she was holding in the club's toolbox.

Kurumu let out a laugh. "I kinda just remembered something important, so I have to take off early! Take care of the rest for me!" She quickly left the classroom.

"What the- Kurumu-chan!?" Moka called out as she got up.

Tsukune frowned. It was unlike Kurumu to bail out like that... He glanced at the toolbox...

He got up and reached inside. He found a couple of pictures and a letter, along with the usual stuff in the toolbox.

The pictures were of Kurumu, in different compromising angles revealing her panties. There was even one that had her and her bra on full display.

Tsukune checked the letter. His eyes became shadowed by his hair.

If you don't want these to become public, come alone to the 'monster tree' in the main schoolyard.

-Nagare.

" _This Nagare bastard is blackmailing Kurumu!?"_ Tsukune thought.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka called out in worry.

What was worrying her and the other members of the club was the energy flowing out of Tsukune. How did Tsukune have monster energy?

Tsukune dropped the letter and pictures on the table and ran out of the class at Full Moon Speed, shocking the others.

"Whoa, what's his problem?" Gin asked. He had never seen Tsukune like that.

Moka rushed to the table to find out what had bothered Tsukune. She saw the pictures and the letter and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! Kurumu-chan is getting blackmailed!"

Yukari, Nekonome and Gin's eyes widened. "What!?"

* * *

The monster tree was a landmark in Youkai Academy, for it was the only tree that looked like it had a face.

Kurumu was standing there, along with a guy.

The guy had shoulder-length hair, which covered his right eye, and appeared slimy with sweat.

"Go on a date with me right now, Kurumu-chan! You promised!" Nagare insisted. "If you don't, those pictures will be made publi-"

Nagare was interrupted when he felt someone hit him in the face. His back crashed against the tree while his camera was on the ground where he had been standing.

Kurumu's eyes widened. "Tsukune-kun..."

Tsukune stood between Kurumu and Nagare. The energy still flowing out of his body, to Kurumu's shock.

He glanced at the camera on the ground before crushing it with his foot.

"What the hell, you bastard!?" Nagare called out as he started sweating buckets. "How would you like it if I crushed your stu-"

"Shut up, you piece of shit!"

Nagare stopped himself while Kurumu's eyes widened.

"You think you can get away with blackmailing Kurumu!?" Tsukune glared.

"She promised me a date!" Nagare got up, still heavily sweating. "I just want her to keep her promise!"

"If you had to resort to blackmail, then you don't deserve that date in the first place!" Tsukune slowly walked toward Nagare. "I'll force you to stay away from her..."

"...You think you're tough shit, huh?" Antennae stuck out of Nagare's neck. "I'm a monster too, you know. I'll show you to go up against me!"

His arms became gooey and seemed to dangle. He was looking more and more like a slime.

Tsukune ran forward and punched Nagare in the face. Nagare fell to the ground upon impact.

Tsukune was about to continue, but stopped himself unwillingly.

" **You've realized it, huh?"** Nagare had completely turned into a slime. **"I'm releasing this poison gas that's making your body weaker and weaker! Soon, you'll be completely-"**

Nagare couldn't finish before he was kicked away.

" **W-What!?"** Nagare looked incredulous as Tsukune started walking toward him. **"How are you resisting my gas!?"**

Tsukune didn't answer. He wasn't even listening. He was too angry. This slimy bastard attempted to blackmail one of his precious friends. He fully intended to make him pay...

" **S-Stay away!"** Nagare started crawling away. If his gas wasn't working, what else could he do!?

Tsukune grabbed Nagare and used Gamma's electric hands to electrocute Nagare.

Kurumu's eyes widened as Nagare screamed out in pain.

"Kurumu-chan!" Kurumu heard Moka's voice just as Tsukune threw Nagare away. "Are you all right!?"

"Everyone..." Kurumu turned and saw Moka, Yukari, Gin and even Nekonome.

"We saw the pictures." Yukari said. "We're so glad you're okay!"

"That bastard's not getting away with this!" Gin said before he turned to the 'battle'. "Uh, was Tsukune always this brutal?"

Everyone turned back to Tsukune and Nagare, who had returned to his human form sometime after being electrocuted. Tsukune was punching and kicking him with no restraints.

"Hmm... Interesting." Moka looked down at her rosary. "Tsukune appears to be going berserk. He is so mad that he's ignoring everything around him, focusing solely on the worm."

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka muttered in worry.

"S-Stop it!" Nagare pleaded as he curled himself to block out Tsukune's assault. "Stop it!"

"This isn't like Tsukune-kun at all!" Yukari cried out in panic as she gripped Moka's sleeve.

Tsukune kicked Nagare to the monster tree. He then started walking toward him, the energy flowing through his right arm and forming a clawed hand.

"Hey, come on, snap out of it!" Gin called out. "Kurumu's fine, so just stop!"

But Tsukune kept walking. He raised his claws, pointing them at a scared Nagare's face.

Kurumu had her hands to her lips, her eyes widened in horror. This wasn't like Tsukune... She didn't like seeing him like this...

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu called out. "That's enough! You're scaring us!"

Tsukune stopped mid-step, his eyes widened in horror as the image of a crying Cream appeared at the forefront of his mind. The energy immediately dissipated. He looked at his trembling hands as he realized what he had done.

"All right, I get it!" Nagare cried out as he started crawling away until he got a good enough distance from Tsukune. He then got up and ran away. "I won't reveal anything! Just keep this lunatic away from meeeeeee!"

The gang started running toward Tsukune, but stopped in shock when said human started backing away from them.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't come any closer!" Tsukune's voice was trembling and panicked.

"Hey, man, just calm down." Gin placated. "Look, we're your friends, you know that. Whatever's eating at you, we can help you."

"Can you!?" Tsukune said, his hands still trembling. "Just look at me! I'm a human who can copy abilities! Have you ever dealt with that before!?"

Nekonome's eyes widened at Tsukune's revelation.

"Please, Tsukune-kun!" Yukari pleaded, taking a step forward. "Let us help you!"

Tsukune backed away again before he ran off at Full Moon Speed.

"Tsukune-kun!" The girls called out as they tried running after him, but Gin stood in their way.

"...Let's let him calm down alone, for now." The look of concern on his face showed that he didn't like it any more than them. "He'll just keep running if we find him. We'll help him as best we can, once he gets back."

The girls were clearly hesitating.

"Um, excuse me..." The gang turned to Nekonome. "Did I hear correctly? Is Tsukune-kun human?"

The girls' eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, he is." Gin confirmed. He dealt with Nekonome the longest, so he tried to placate the situation. "We don't know how, but he somehow ended up here in Youkai Academy. I think he's been doing well, all things considered... Sensei, could we ask you not to mention anything?"

The girls looked pleadingly at the teacher.

Nekonome smiled. "Oh, all right! Tsukune is also an important member of the Newspaper Club! Besides, I wouldn't want to break anyone's heart by exposing his true nature!" She winked. "It's against the rules, after all!"

The girls sagged in relief. They had been so afraid of what could have happened to Tsukune.

Gin sighed. "Well... I don't really like mentioning it now... But all we can do to wait is finish the newspaper."

* * *

Tsukune rushed into his room and locked the door. He slid down on the floor, his hands on his head.

What had happened to him!? HOW did it happen!? Yes, he was angry over what happened to Kurumu, and she is important to him, but why did it push him so far!?

He racked his brain for an answer. The closest comparison was Emerl going too battle-happy during the time in the Gimme Shelter, scaring Cream. But can that even compare!?

Tsukune's hands gripped his hair. Was he turning into a super weapon like Emerl the more he dreamed about the Gizoid's adventures!? Was he going to turn into a machine that could only destroy!?

* * *

...It had been a few days since the Nagare Incident. He had calmed down from his crisis after wasting his energy panicking and falling asleep the first night, but the worry was just as high. He didn't even know how to approach the girls. How could he explain it to them when he didn't even know how he gained those things in the first place?

Tsukune leaned against a tree, looking at the girls from afar as they distributed the newspaper. Obviously, it was a big hit, as the boys bought one just to get to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari from up close.

His eyes narrowed as a group of boys focused on Yukari, who immediately ran away from them. Of course, they gave chase.

Using the Full Moon Speed, he tripped the guys and returned to his earlier location.

When the girls saw the boys trip over nothing, their eyes widened and they started looking around, probably for him.

"Tsukune Aono..." Tsukune's eyes widened before he turned around.

Before him was a woman with brown hair, wearing circular glasses over her brown eyes. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar, that revealed an ample amount of cleavage, along with a dark skirt, some stockings and white heels.

As many male students said, Ririko Kagome nailed the sexy teacher look.

"Ririko-sensei..." Tsukune greeted his math teacher.

"You've been skipping classes for a few days, Tsukune-kun. As your teacher, I cannot abide to such behavior." Ririko chastised.

Tsukune sighed and averted his eyes. "I've been having...personal problems."

"Really?" She gained a worried look. "But you know, if you don't keep your studies in check, you will have even more personal problems. As your teacher, I must take it upon myself to make sure you study well."

"Huh?" Tsukune became confused.

Ririko walked up to Tsukune and cupped his face in her hands...as well as leaning her large chest against his torso. Her face was close to his own and her eyes were closed.

After a moment, she sighed in delight. Did she just take a whiff of his scent?

Ririko looked at him with a delighted look. "I am saying that I will be giving you private lessons until you catch up in your studies. Go get your material and meet me at the remedial classroom." She then walked away with a sway at her hips.

Tsukune stared at Ririko's retreating form before turning his gaze to the Newspaper Club...

No, he couldn't return to them until he was able to explain himself.

Perhaps he could ask for some advice? It was worth a try...

* * *

Tsukune stood in front of the remedial class, his math material in hand.

Here goes nothing... Tsukune opened the door and entered the class.

His eyes widened at the design. Dim lighting with candles and macabre decorations.

"I'm glad you came, Tsukune-kun..." Tsukune turned to Ririko's voice and his eyes widened again.

She was wearing a leather bra attached to a leather skirt and she wore some belts on her right arm. She still had her stockings and heels.

Was she a sadist!?

"Why are you wearing this!?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

Ririko smiled. "This? I thought it would help with your motivation."

"This is not something one wears for studies." Tsukune argued. "Do you have any idea what the others would think if they looked inside this class?"

Tsukune leaned his head to the side to avoid something aiming for his cheek. It smacked against the wall behind him and returned to Ririko, swaying behind her like a tail.

"Who would look inside a remedial class?" Ririko countered. "Students much prefer fooling around than pay attention to their studies. I abhor this behavior. Students are the teacher's servants, so they should listen and give their respects to their teachers."

Tsukune's eyes became shadowed by his eyes. "Another one..."

Ririko raised an eyebrow. "What was that, Tsukune-kun? You want another lashing? Very well."

Her tail lashed out for Tsukune's cheek again, only for Tsukune's hand to shoot up and catch it before it could do so, to Ririko's shock.

Tsukune glared at Ririko. "Another teacher who has no problem using her powers on her own students. I had hoped that Ishigami was the only one, but I see Youkai Academy is just that bad with its teachers."

"Are you criticizing me!?" Ririko asked incredulously. "I aim to make my students focus on their studies! I want them to succeed! As their teacher, I must help them!"

The tip of her tail opened. Tsukune let go and jumped away before the floral-shaped tip could latch onto his head.

He turned to Ririko. Her lower body became like that of a snake.

"This is for your own good, Tsukune-kun!" Ririko claimed. "When I pump the knowledge in your head, you will focus on your studies! And then, with your emotions discarded, you will come to me again and I will enjoy your scent! Your sweet, human-like, delicious scent!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gained a blush on her face.

Okay, this was Tamao all over again...

Tsukune dodged the floral tip again.

"Why do you reject me, Tsukune-kun!? I only want to help you study! Let me pump the knowledge in your head!"

Tsukune caught the tip and tugged, dragging Ririko closer.

"Ahhhh!" He tugged harder and swung Ririko across the classroom.

Ririko used her arms to try and get back up. Her eyes glared at Tsukune.

He dodged the tail and caught it again. This time, he electrocuted it.

Ririko cried out. This was so different than with every other student she gave lessons! SHE was the one supposed to dominate and here she was being electrocuted by her own student!

Her head fell back on the ground as her human form returned.

Tsukune averted his eyes. Apparently, transforming her lower body destroyed the garments down there. It made him wonder why it didn't happen to Kurumu, whose wings should destroy her top. Was there something in the uniforms that Ririko's clothes lacked?

His eyes widened when he heard sobbing.

"Ririko-sensei?" Tsukune called out.

"Why do you do this to me, Tsukune-kun!?" Ririko asked. "All I want is to make you succeed!"

She's still saying that!?

"Do you really want to help your students?" Tsukune asked, shocked.

"Of course I do!" Ririko got on her knees and looked at Tsukune, tears streaming down her face. "My whole reason for being in life is educating students! I want the future generation to succeed! As a teacher, I help them grow and they give me their respect and gratitude. Such is the bond between teacher and student!"

Tsukune sighed. It seems this one wasn't as bad as Ishigami after all...

"I'm glad this is important to you..."

"Huh?" Ririko became confused.

Tsukune turned his gaze to Ririko, doing his best to keep his eyes to her face. Kinda hard, when he could see her from her head to her knees, at this distance.

"You actually care about your students." He walked closer to her. "Ishigami petrified her female students to keep them for herself."

Ririko's eyes widened. Apparently, she hadn't read the newspaper...

"But..." He knelt down and looked at her in the eyes. "If the students you help don't have their emotions, will they feel any respect or gratitude for you?"

Ririko's eyes became horrified.

"O-Of course they do!" She claimed. "T-They kiss my hand with but a sign! They listen to me!"

"But that's not of their own volition, is it?" Tsukune countered. "Nothing they do has any meaning if they can't put their heart into it. Gratitude and respect are created through what each individual enjoys. Without their emotions, they cannot enjoy anything. Besides, if given the choice, I think most of us would prefer to fail with a smile than succeed without a heart."

"Tsukune-kun..." Ririko muttered.

"Ririko-sensei... What would you be without your emotions?"

Ririko's eyes widened.

"There's no way you would have become a teacher without them, right? Your emotions are a very important part of you, as they are for any of us. None of us can form bonds without our emotions to guide us."

More tears streamed down her face.

"So, what do you say, Sensei? How about some actual lessons?" He asked.

Ririko pushed her glasses up. "Very well, Tsukune-kun. Let's get you up to date with the math lessons."

* * *

"...There!" Tsukune said as he stretched.

"Very nice, Tsukune-kun." Ririko praised. "That was everything that was shown before the next class."

She had gotten back to her normal outfit early on in the lessons.

Tsukune turned to Ririko. "Thank you for your help, Sensei." He said with a smile.

Ririko blushed. She was already enjoying this just from those heartfelt words!

She cleared her throat and looked at Tsukune with a serious look on her face. "Now, there is something more important at hand." She sat down in front of him. "As your teacher, I cannot allow you to be absent so much that it hinders your progress. What is the problem, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune sighed. Well, he had hoped for some advice, so...

"Something happened recently."

Ririko made a noise of acknowledgement, urging him to continue.

"There was this one guy who tried to blackmail a friend of mine with... compromising pictures of herself."

She gasped. Just the thought of her lessons being exposed by pictures was a terrifying thought. Sure, she liked her private outfit, but it was exactly that: private.

"I...became angry... far more angry than ever in my life. I attacked him, beating him to the ground. I didn't even stop as he begged."

She gained a worried look. This was not something she expected out of Tsukune...

"My friends called out to me and I snapped out of it. But..." He looked at his hands. "I'm scared of this... What should I do?"

"This is very worrying, Tsukune-kun..." Ririko said. "Do you have any explanation for this?"

Tsukune shook his head.

"And your friends? What are their opinions?"

"I...don't know."

"Hm?"

"I ran away from them." Tsukune admitted. "I couldn't look at them in the eyes after what happened..."

Ririko's eyes narrowed.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he felt something lash out at his cheek before he felt a warm liquid dripping down from it. He looked up, seeing the whip-like tail sway behind Ririko.

"Ririko-sensei?"

"Tsukune Aono... Are you saying that you've not only been skipping classes, but isolating yourself as well!?"

Tsukune lowered his head. He couldn't deny her words.

"Unbelievable..." She sighed. "After making this speech about emotions and the heart, I find out that you've been denying yourself the bonds you've made."

"But how can I face them like this!?" Tsukune argued. "I don't understand what happened to me!"

"You don't have to look for an answer right away!"

Tsukune stopped himself in shock.

Ririko placed both of her hands on the table and leaned forward. "The answer may come to you another time." She then smiled. "Just skip the problem and move on to the next one. You've done that a few times during the lessons."

"But this isn't-"

"There is a big difference between a math problem and a personal problem." Ririko acknowledged. "But there is something you can do to deal with both of them: ask for help."

Tsukune's eyes widened.

Ririko smiled again. "Return to your friends, Tsukune-kun, and open your heart to them."

Tsukune lowered his head. Had the solution really been this easy?

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Tsukune looked up to Ririko.

She pointed at the clock. "We're still in the middle of club time, thanks to starting so early in the day." She smiled once again. "You're part of the Newspaper Club, aren't you? Then just go."

Tsukune hesitated for a moment before...

"All right." Tsukune grabbed his things and got up. "...Thank you, Ririko-sensei."

Ah, those heartfelt words again! She had been missing out!

* * *

Tsukune was standing in front of the Newspaper Club classroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Of course, he got everyone's attention right away.

"Tsukune-kun!" The girls cried out at the same time before they all hugged him.

"...I'm sorry I made you worry." He said.

"Never do that again!" Kurumu demanded.

"Whatever is bothering you, we'll do our best to help!" Moka said.

"So please, don't leave us in the dark!" Yukari pleaded.

Tsukune smiled. "All right..."

"Well..." Tsukune turned to Gin. "Glad to see you're doing better since this morning."

That got the girls' attention.

"Gin-sempai, you've seen Tsukune-kun this morning!?" Moka asked.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Kurumu demanded.

"Hey, I didn't talk to him..." Gin raised his hands in surrender. "I'll remind you that it's my speed he copied. I can follow it."

Yukari' eyes widened in realization before she beamed at Tsukune. "So it _was_ you who tripped those creepy guys!"

Tsukune smiled at Yukari. "I wasn't about to let them chase you."

Moka noticed the stuff in Tsukune's hands as Yukari hugged Tsukune tighter. "Tsukune-kun? What are you doing with your math material?"

"Oh yeah, I wasn't the only one who found him." Gin chuckled. "Looks like he got a taste of Ririko-sensei's private lessons."

"Private lessons!?" Kurumu exclaimed, her mind going on another term of the words. "Tsukune-kun! You could have come to me for some private time!"

"I had actual private lessons, Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune sighed.

"But why did you accept them?" Moka asked. "You didn't even come to class for a while."

"Yeah, and she knew that." Tsukune said. "She wasn't about to let me get away after getting behind in my studies. That, and I thought about getting the opinion of an adult."

"What about our opinions, Tsukune-kun!?" Kurumu argued. "They matter too, right!?"

"Hey, give him some space." Gin said. "The guy was scared, okay? You were scared too, when you got the blackmail, right?" It was a low blow and he knew it, but he would get his point across.

Kurumu's eyes widened before she lowered her head. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Tsukune smiled. "Ririko-sensei did, in fact, help me. Whatever my problem is, I won't fix it by isolating myself. So, I'm back."

The girls hugged him tighter.

Tsukune's smile widened. Yeah... He was just fine here...


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Emerl had been at Tails' house, but ran out and headed for the beach in a hurry._

" _There's a Chaos Emerald nearby!"_

 _He arrived at the beach and saw Sonic talking with Shadow._

" _Emerl!?" Sonic asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

" _He must have sensed my Chaos Emerald..." Shadow muttered. "I can feel it resonating with him..."_

 _Emerl pointed at Shadow._ _"You have a Chaos Emerald. Give me...the Emerald... Power... Give me power!"_

" _Emerl!" Sonic called out in panic._

 _Emerl shook for a moment before he turned to Sonic._

" _What's wrong, Sonic? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _Did he really have no idea what just happened?_

 _Shadow smirked at Sonic. "Now, do you believe me? He was created as a weapon. You were lucky to encounter him before he awakened. However, the Gizoid's true identity cannot be denied!"_

" _Sonic?"_ _Emerl asked, confused._

" _Emerl, go with Shadow for a while." Sonic commanded. "Find out about who you truly are."_

" _How?"_

 _Sonic smirked. "How else? By beating it out of Eggman!"_

" _Oh, that sounds fun! I'll be right back!"_

" _Yeah, good luck, buddy!"_

" _Hmph! I, too, have some things to talk about with the doctor..." Shadow said before he walked away._

 _Emerl was about to follow him, but turned to Sonic._ _"Hey, could you tell mom she has to go jogging and do at least 200 sit-ups? Oh, and to eat salad with no dressing!"_

 _Sonic laughed as Emerl chased after Shadow. "Some ultimate weapon you are!"_

 _Emerl and Shadow ran up to the crossing in Central City, where Gamma stood in their way._

" _You again!?"_

" _Target acquired. Codename: Shadow. Objective: destroy."_ _Gamma said, focusing on Shadow._

 _Well, that was different._

" _The good doctor thinks I'm an enemy, huh?" Shadow smirked._

" _Target: Gizoid. Objective: Destroy!"_

 _Emerl learned Shadow's back kick and how he blocks, as well as Gamma's battle stance._

" _Destroy...Destroy..."_ _Gamma said while going through a breakdown._

" _How pathetic..." Shadow said before turning to Emerl. "You see? This is our inevitable fate as weapons of war."_

" _...I don't understand. I'm sad, Shadow."_

 _Shadow closed his eyes. "I know..."_

" _Destroy... Destroy..."_

" _He can't move." Shadow said. "Let's go to the Gimme Shelter."_

 _They left Gamma alone and headed for Night Babylon before entering the Gimme Shelter._

 _Shadow looked at the biggest machine in the shelter."The doctor's mother computer... It has been a while..." Shadow stared at his hands. "Why is it that Emerl and I have hearts!? What was the purpose!?"_

" _Professor Gerald..." Emerl and Shadow turned around upon hearing Rouge's voice._

" _Rouge!?"_

" _You were his ultimate creation... The Ultimate Lifeform." Rouge said, walking to Shadow's side. "But, during an experiment with a Chaos Emerald, he found and reactivated the ultimate weapon, the Gizoid..."_

" _Where did you learn this!?" Shadow asked incredulously._

 _Rouge's lips twitched into a smirk. "I looked it up on the doctor's computer. Professor Gerald had some old files in there."_

" _Then what was the purpose of giving me a soul!?"_

" _He did not research weapons." Rouge crossed her arms. "All he wanted was to bring people happiness and hope." She gained a sad smile. "But then, the government and the military forced him to use his research for weaponry. That is why both_ _of_ _you have a soul... a soul like Maria's."_

" _Maria..." Shadow closed his eyes._

" _His hopes were that, even when mankind became obsessed with destruction, the weapons themselves would never fight. Shadow, you are afraid of your own power, but you've never used it recklessly or selfishly. The professor's wishes came true."_

 _Shadow stayed silent._

" _The same goes for you, Emerl."_

" _Me?"_

 _Rouge nodded. "You were created as a weapon, yet you feel sympathy for living beings. Unfortunately, you were not created by Gerald, and he was unable to erase the destructive powers within you. That part of you still exists."_

" _So, he still had the possibility of becoming a weapon of destruction..." Tsukune muttered. He was afraid, deathly so. He didn't want to destroy things. He didn't want to harm his friends._

" _As such, he programmed you with a special code. If the keywords were to be activated, you'd become just like Shadow."_

" _...What are these keywords?" Shadow asked._

 _Rouge smiled. "Bring hope to Humanity."_

 _Shadow smirked. "Touching... How do we do it?"_

" _Thaaat's the hard part..." Rouge hesitated for a moment. "You have to do it when he awakens. An all or nothing gamble."_

 _Shadow looked at his Chaos Emerald._

 _Shadow smirked. "Well, no other choice."_

 _Rouge's eyes widened. "But, Shadow! That's-"_

" _It's fine." Shadow shook his head. "I'll always be with Maria."_

" _Take it, Emerl! Take the last Chaos Emerald!" Shadow commanded._

 _Emerl absorbed the 7_ _th_ _Chaos Emerald._

" _Show me your power, or I shall not obey!"_ _Emerl said in a monotone voice._ _"I represent all things, and shall become Gizoid, the conqueror of all."_

" _Whoa! That's a big difference!" Rouge commented._

" _Gizoid, ancient weapon of legend, I, as your new master, command you: 'Bring hope to Humanity'!" Shadow ordered._

 _Emerl was silent for a moment._

" _Hey now! Don't go and get all serious on me like that, Shadow!"_

 _Shadow smirked. "Look who's talking. You remind me too much of a spiky, smug little..."_

" _Hey, watch your mouth!"_ _Emerl warned._

" _...You're free, now. Eggman no longer has any control over you." Shadow said._

" _Yeah... Thanks, Shadow! And you too, Rouge!"_

" _Words of gratitude are great and all, but I'd appreciated some jewelry." Rouge smiled._

" _Hey, Emerl, one last request." Shadow said._

 _Emerl turned to Shadow, who smirked._

" _Fight me. Let's see who is truly the strongest! I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog!"_

" _You sure you wanna go through with this? Don't go whining about not having your Chaos Emerald when you lose!"_

" _I do not need it anymore." Shadow said. "I have Maria in my heart."_

 _Rouge sighed. "You boys have fun, I'm going home. Why do boys have to fight so much?" She wondered as she walked away._

 _Emerl learned the way Shadow runs._

 _Shadow panted. "All right, one more time!"_

" _Hold on, Shadow!"_

 _Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you backing down?"_

" _Can I... go see everyone?"_

 _Shadow closed his eyes and smirked. "Sure. Let's do it like this: Fight every single one of them, then come back to me. You'll find me on the Central Highway!"_

" _Better warm yourself up before I come back!"_

 _Being in Night Babylon, Emerl first stopped by Club Rouge._

" _Now, you're including me in your games?" Rouge sighed. "Oh well, don't think that just because you've grown a little means that you can defeat me."_

 _Emerl learned Rouge's sweep kick._

 _Rouge smiled. "There's nothing else for me to teach you. Now, get going! Don't you have other people to see?"_

 _Emerl nodded before going to Amy's house. They sparred to help Amy with her diet. If it wasn't Sonic, then her diet was all that went through her mind. He learned Amy's aerial tornado hammer swing._

 _After that, he encountered Cream at the Central Lab, of all places. Cream was eager to train with Emerl again. He learned how Cheese charges at the enemy._

 _He then headed to Emerald town and stopped by Tails' lab._

" _Hey Emerl!" Tails greeted. "I learned the news from Rouge! Congratulations!"_

" _Thanks Tails! You've been a big part of it! Hey, Shadow challenged me to have a battle with everyone before fighting him. You up for a round?"_

" _Sure!"_

 _Emerl learned nothing from fighting Tails, but hey, he had fun._

 _He then went to the holy summit._

" _You sure took your time getting here." Knuckles grunted. "Shall we?"_

" _Let's have fun, Partner!"_

" _Right back at ya!" Knuckles charged forth._

 _Emerl learned nothing._

 _Knuckles slid back. "Damn it! D-Don't think this means you're stronger than me!"_

" _Oh no, no, not at all... It just means I'm better!"_ _He ran off._

" _Emerl!" Knuckles cried out in frustration._

 _Emerl stopped at the beach. Sonic was there, staring at the ocean._

" _You finally did it..." Sonic turned to Emerl with a grin. "I knew you could, buddy!"_

" _Thanks for everything, Sonic."_

" _Don't worry about it." Sonic shook his head. "It was a blast! But even now that you've awakened, you still won't beat me!"_

" _We'll see about that! I can't stay a kid forever!"_

 _Sonic smirked. "Oh, someone's gotten smug! Let's do it!"_

 _Emerl learned the way Sonic jumps._

" _Whew, not bad!" Sonic laughed. "But you're still not strong enough! I'm not trying my hardest yet!"_

" _You won't be singing the same tune for long!"_

" _That remains to be seen! For now, you've got another engagement to go through, right?"_

" _Yeah... I finally fought everyone... Now, I'm finishing my fight with Shadow."_

" _You can do it." Sonic grinned. "Show him what you've got!"_

 _Emerl nodded before he ran off to the Central Highway._

 _He stood before Shadow._

" _This is it..." Shadow uncrossed his arms and braced himself. "I'll show you_ _the_ _ultimate power!"_

" _Bring it on!"_

 _Emerl learned the Shadow Eagle, a dive kick._

 _Shadow crossed his arms and smirked. "All right, I shall concede that you are my equal."_

" _Hey, man! I'm just getting warmed up!"_

 _Shadow clicked his tongue. "You are just as obnoxious as he is... Speak on the devil."_

" _That was a pretty good fight, Emerl!"_

 _Emerl turned around._ _"Sonic!?"_

" _I figured you wouldn't get enough of a challenge just from Shadow." Sonic grinned._

 _Shadow clicked his tongue again. "They really are alike..."_

" _So how about it, Emerl? Think you can handle both Shadow and myself?" Sonic stretched his legs._

" _No problem! I'm not holding back! Careful not to get hurt!"_

 _Emerl learned the way Sonic throws a landmine on the ground while in the air as well as an energy ball from Shadow._

 _Sonic and Shadow slid back from Emerl's last attack._

" _...Sonic, Shadow, thank you! I'm so glad to have met you and everyone! I don't know what my creator was thinking when he made me, but I'm glad he did because I got to meet all of you! When I first met you, I was like a little baby robot who couldn't do anything!"_

 _He chuckled._ _"I couldn't even talk! And I was weak, but you all protected me and played with me! I'm sure I was a burden sometimes, or I got in the way, but in all those moments, I never felt 'in danger' or 'worried' as Gerald programmed me to. All I felt was 'fun' and 'excitement'. And 'happiness' too..."_

 _Shadow sighed. "There is no need for a weapon to have feelings. I'm leaving." He walked away._

" _Hey, Shadow!" Sonic called out. "How about learning a thing or two from Emerl and be more honest with your feelings! Not that I'm expecting anything out of you, though!"_

 _Shadow just kept walking, not reacting to Sonic's words._

 _Sonic turned to Emerl. "Well buddy, I'm no longer your guardian now, so I'll just say this: live your life to the fullest!"_

" _Thanks! You too!"_

 _Sonic laughed. "Look who's all grown up! One more thing, work on your punches! They just look lame! Who showed you how to punch, anyway? You should be more like this!"_

 _Emerl watched as Sonic showed off some of his punches._

 **Flashback end**

Tsukune took a walk by the schoolyard, thinking about the latest dream. For all intents and purposes, it seemed like everything was over, but something told him otherwise. He hadn't seen nor heard of Eggman himself during the whole dream, despite the doctor swearing revenge.

"Ara, a little fly, all by his lonesome." He heard a feminine voice.

He looked up to a nearby tree and found a black-haired girl, either sophomore or senior, wearing a black uniform. A club uniform, maybe?

He turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow. Given his experience with Tamao and Ririko, he was cautious of any girl that approached him. At least with Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, he had time to know them.

The girl frowned. "Not even a greeting... The Newspaper Club is just as ill-mannered as last year, I see..."

Tsukune became confused. Did she have a history with the Newspaper Club?

"It's just as well, given that I'm supposed to make an example of you!" She immediately spat out something straight at him.

He jumped to the side and turned to his earlier spot. Whatever it was that she spat, it looked eerily like a spider's web... She did call him a fly earlier, didn't she?

He turned back to the girl when he heard a chuckle and his eyes widened. She had unbuttoned the bottom part of her top, revealing her navel...and the six spider legs that uncurled from there.

"Surprised? Us members of the Public Safety Committee are allowed to use our powers to protect the peace and order in Youkai Academy."

"Public Safety Committee?" Tsukune asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Ignorant of your club's past sins? We are the ones who keep the peace here, and your club and its delusions of grandeur disturb that peace!" She went down on her spider legs and approached him. "I'm going to tie you up and drink your bodily fluids!"

She spat out a string. Tsukune was fast enough to avoid and catch it. Tugging it, he forced her to get before him before knocking her away with the back-kick. He then used the string to spin her around and send her crashing on the ground.

"T-That's enough..." The girl muttered as she twitched on the ground. "If you raise your hand against me any more, you're going to be in big trouble..."

"Just as well." Tsukune used her own words against her as he approached her. "I don't need to do much more."

The girl looked confused as Tsukune placed a finger and a thumb in his mouth, only to be shocked as he pulled out some spider threads.

"Wha-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Tsukune bound her mouth with the web. He then restrained her limbs before tying her to a tree branch. Her spider leg were stuck in a big ball of webbing.

Tsukune dusted his hands off as she dangled on the branch. Well, that didn't take too long...

"Tsukune-kun!" He turned around upon hearing the girls. They, as well as Gin, were running up to him. Although, Gin stopped upon seeing the girl and her uniform.

"What did you do!?" Gin demanded, his voiced panicked and terrified, to the girl's shock.

"She attacked me first and I retaliated." Tsukune said. He then turned to Gin. "Speaking of her, what's the Newspaper Club's history with this Public Safety Committee?"

"Public Safety Committee?" The girls repeated at the same time.

Gin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen again..." He sighed in resignation. "Let's go to the clubroom, I'll explain everything there."

* * *

"All right... So... The Public Safety Committee..." Gin trailed off as he stood at the front of the room. Obviously, the past with said Committee was not something he enjoyed bringing up.

"They're...basically a more aggressive student police. They're a militant group organized by students to bring down the monsters' wild natures by force. They're the ones supposed to do the fights you guys have been doing so far."

"But then, why have we only heard of them now?" Moka asked.

Gin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Because they don't do their job. Nowadays, they're more of a Yakuza gang than an Academy Police. They just enforce their presence and collect money and tributes from everyone while twiddling their thumbs."

"That's just messed up!" Kurumu exclaimed. "And the staff lets them get away with that!?"

"Some teachers just aren't trustworthy..." Tsukune sighed. Ishigami was a prime example. At least Ririko turned on a new leaf.

"If the staff doesn't do anything, then there's nothing we students can do." Gin said. "And we are in trouble, because one of us attacked one of their members. Pretty soon, Kuyou himself will be at our door."

"My, how accurate."

The gang turned to the door just as it opened. Gin's eyes widened in horror.

A man entered the room, wearing the black uniform befitting the committee. He had long blond hair and short eyebrows much alike ancient Japanese nobles.

"Here I am, just as you predicted." Kuyou chuckled before he steeled his expression. "One of you raised his hand against us. I hope you are prepared to meet your judgement."

"She attacked first." Tsukune argued. "Is defending myself really something to be punished for?"

"That's not the only crime under your belt, Tsukune Aono..." Kuyou, as well as the members outside of the room, unsheathed a katana strapped to their belts. "You are also under the suspicion of being a Human!"

Blood ran cold in the room. Even the students outside of the room were shocked.

"You are coming with us..." Kuyou's tone was enough to know that it was a command, not a request.

Tsukune was dragged away from the group by other members of the committee.

"Hey, wait!" Kurumu said as she was about to run out, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around. "What are you doing, Gin!?"

"Now's not the right time." Gin said. "I want to help him too, but we have to wait a little."

Moka looked confused. "Why is that?"

Gin's eyes narrowed. "To fix another problem at the same time..."

* * *

Eventually, Tsukune was brought down to a dungeon.

" _Damn it! How did they find out!? I've shown off some powers, so who made the accusation?"_

"LET US OUT!" Tsukune snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the screams. They were in a room filled with imprisoned students. Many of them were struggling against the bars of their cells at the sight of Kuyou, shouting what they've done to end up imprisoned and calling it unfair. They were all correct, of course, but the committee ignored them. One of the prisoners slipped his hand through the bars, enlarged it and lashed out at Kuyou.

"Low-class scum." Kuyou's hand lit aflame and struck the prisoner's chest. The guy's whole body burned before he fell on the floor of his cell, the flames going away soon after.

Tsukune's eyes widened as the attack registered in his brain.

Kuyou looked down at his victim before putting his foot on the head. "We are the protectors of the peace at this academy, the sacred keepers of justice! Anyone who turns against us is an evildoer who has turned against the academy itself! I will purge the evildoers in the name of Justice and make this academy a beautiful place for those who obey the law!"

Kuyou pulled his foot away and turned to Tsukune. "It's your turn, Tsukune Aono. Show off your monster form." Tsukune's eyes widened. "If you are a monster, then it should be easy, no? Hurry up and unleash your true form!"

Kuyou wasn't very patient, however, and tried to kick Tsukune. Tsukune sidestepped and punched Kuyou, who saw it coming and jumped away.

The room went silent.

"Is that it?" Kuyou smirked. "You strike without showing your true form? This goes with our intel on you... You have some strength, but you never transform and, instead, let your little group transform and give the final blow in your stead. Perhaps you really are human, after all."

Tsukune clicked his tongue. Hearing it like that made him realize that he hadn't been as subtle as he hoped.

"Very well, then. I'll finish you off myself!" Kuyou charged forth.

But Tsukune was faster still, and gave Kuyou a barrage of punches at Full Moon Speed.

Kuyou fell on the floor in front of his subordinates.

The imprisoned students cheered for Tsukune, thinking he had a chance.

The other members of the committee were about to attack, but a raised hand from Kuyou stopped them. The man got up and wipe the blood off of his lips.

"Such speed... So, this is what that stupid fan club trio was talking about..." He growled upon seeing the blood.

Tsukune's eyes widened. Fan club trio? The Coalition?

Kuyou smirked upon seeing Tsukune's face. "When we forced the truth out of them, I waved off their comments about your speed, thinking even a gifted human could out-speed such pathetic wretches... But now, I see what they meant."

Tsukune then avoided a fireball Kuyou threw at a moment's notice, only for his eyes to widen my Kuyou got in front of him when his attention was on the fireball. He doubled over when he felt a palm strike his gut.

"You're going down!" Kuyou proclaimed as he punched Tsukune in the face, making him fall to the floor.

"Kuyou! This isn't what you promised!" Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ishigami..." Kuyou said as the former teacher approached him and Tsukune.

Ishigami smirked as she looked down at the shocked Tsukune. "The Newspaper Club took everything from me... They cut my hair and revealed everything in their paper. I will kill you and each of your friends, Tsukune Aono!"

Tsukune's eyes narrowed. His hand lit aflame and struck Ishigami's ankle.

Everyone was shocked as Ishigami's body burst into flames. The medusa cried out in pain as she ran deeper in the dungeon.

Kuyou turned back to Tsukune, rage in his eyes as he recognized the attack. He raised a hand, his palm aimed at Tsukune.

Tsukune's eyes widened before he sat up and used his legs to jump away from Kuyou, crossing his arms and using his toughest guard.

"Worthless!" Kuyou declared before he shot a fireball at Tsukune. The area around Tsukune exploded.

The prisoners looked at the cloud of smoke in horror.

Once it dissipated, they saw Tsukune, who was struggling to get on his knees.

" _What power..."_ Tsukune thought weakly. Even with his toughest guard, he barely survived the attack.

He turned his gaze to Kuyou and the rest of the Committee, his sight blurring.

As Tsukune fell unconscious, he heard his friends call out to him.

* * *

Tsukune opened his eyes in panic and looked around. He was in a black void.

" _Am I dead?"_ Tsukune wondered as he looked around aimlessly. _"Is this...really it?"_

"You dumbass! What are you doing, floating there without a twitch?"

Tsukune's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Was this another dream?

"This ain't a dream! I'm talking to you!"

"Me?" Tsukune repeated as he tried to stand up. He was kinda floating, so there was no sense of 'on his feet' or 'flat on his back'.

"Yes, you! Who else is in this head of yours? We gotta get you out of here and back with your friends! Without Moka's true form, this Kuyou bastard will burn them to a crisp!"

"There's no way he will let me approach Moka-san..." Tsukune said. "He'll focus on me the moment I try to stand up." This was surreal experience, talking with Emerl like this when they had no way to communicate before.

"I know that! That's why we have to complete the connection!"

"Connection?" Tsukune asked before images filled his head. The previous dreams he had about Emerl's adventures. But they were different.

This wasn't 'seeing them **from** Emerl's eyes', but, more accurately, 'reliving them **as** Emerl'. Every joy, every pain, every injury, every boost, the sensation of each Chaos Emerald. All of these things that Tsukune hadn't felt before were clear to him now.

And then, something else...

 **Flashback**

" _All right, Emerl." Sonic rolled his shoulder. "Like I said, you're still far from perfect."_

 _Before the conversation could continue, they heard Eggman's laughter._

" _Well, well, well... How are you doing, my dirty little spiked rat and my useless weapon?" His tone was taunting._

" _Eggman!" Sonic braced himself. "Coming all the way here to mess with Emerl again, huh? You know, you're not getting any brownie points by being so fanatic."_

" _Bah!" Eggman waved Sonic off. "I don't need any of that, or of you, for that matter! I have completed the perfect weapon! I have installed the 'Final Egg Blaster' on my most destructive battleship: The Death Egg!" He laughed maniacally. "With this, I will conquer the world! Cower in fear, for there is nothing you can do! Farewell, Sonic! Next time we meet, I shall be the king of the world!"_

 _Eggman left on his little flying machine._

" _Well, Eggman sure is enthusiastic..." Sonic commented. "Was that Final Something or whatever what Knuckles said Eggman mentioned as his final plan?"_

" _Sonic!" Tails cried out in panic as he ran toward the duo. "A massive battleship is floating above Holy Summit!"_

 _Sonic sighed. "He really doesn't know when to give up..."_

" _Well, I've got a score to settle with him!"_

" _Yeah, you do!" Sonic grinned. "All right! To Holy Summit we go!"_

" _This doesn't feel right..." Tails muttered. "Eggman seems too forthcoming with his plan... Sonic, Emerl, I have to get my warp transporter from my lab. Go on ahead."_

 _Sonic and Emerl rushed to Holy Summit, meeting up with Knuckles at the Temple. Floating in the sky was an enormous spherical vessel...with Eggman's goggles and moustache._

" _So, that's the Death Egg, huh?" Sonic said. "No wonder Eggman was so eager, that thing's massive!"_

" _Hm." Knuckles hummed in agreement. "How will we attack?"_

" _Tails' getting his transporter. He won't take too long."_

" _Sonic!"_

 _Sonic grinned. "What'd I tell you? I know my best pal."_

 _Tails stopped next to the trio. "I brought the transporter..." His ears drooped. "But there's only one charge left on it, and it will take a while to charge it back up..."_

" _No problem..." Sonic grinned before patting Emerl's shoulder. "Emerl can handle it!"_

" _You bet!"_

" _All right! I'll turn the transporter on!" Tails said before activating his machine._

 _Emerl was immediately transported to the Death Egg._

" _Can you hear me, Emerl?"_ _Emerl heard Tail's voice._

" _Loud and clear!"_

" _We can radio in our voices to you, so we'll be cheering you on! Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge should be before soon!"_

 _Emerl walked up to the doctor. "How's it going, doctor!"_

" _Gizoid... How different you have become since I threw you away..." Eggman commented._

" _I have my friends to thank for that!"_

 _The doctor smirked. "That's good...Very good..." He started laughing._

" _Laugh all you want, I'm still taking you down!"_

" _Ho ho!" Eggman smirked as he got on his little flying pod. "Let's see the strength of the legendary Gizoid!"_

 _After dodging many missiles, Emerl destroyed the pod Eggman flew on._

 _Eggman crawled away from Emerl, his back against the control panel. "P-Please forgive me! I was wrong! I swear I will change my ways!"_

" _...If you say so. Try being a good guy from now, okay? With the brains to build the Death Egg, you could find ways to help a lot of people! Besides, thanks to you waking me up, I found out the true meaning of 'friendship'. I'm not just a weapon now... I'm a living being!"_

 _Emerl turned away._ _"See you around, doctor!"_

 _Eggman smirked before he smashed a button on the panel. "Launch the Final Egg Blaster!"_

 _A giant laser shot through space, hitting and destroying far-away stars._

 _Emerl turned back to Eggman._ _"What are you doing!?"_

 _Eggman laughed. "You are as gullible as those idiots. Well, they raised you, so that's not surprising!" He gestured to the window. "Look at these destroyed stars! That's a lot of energy to absorb, no?"_

 _Emerl quickly caught on._ _"No! That was your pla-"_

 _Emerl stiffened and stopped. His third eye opened._

" _ **Initiating data acquisition... I shall represent all things, and become Gizoid, conqueror of all."**_

 _Eggman laughed as the gang started calling out to Emerl. "There was one Link you fools didn't know about! Overwhelming power forces the Gizoid to create a new Link!"_

" _ **Overwhelming power... Can't hold it in...Can't hold it in... Sonic...Shadow...Help...So much pain...**_ _ **Mom, i**_ _ **t hurts...The pain..."**_

 _Eggman laughed. "Now, Gizoid, establish a Link with me!"_

" _ **...Aiming Final Egg Blaster on the Earth..."**_

" _What!? This wasn't the plan!" Eggman panicked._

" _ **One minute before launch..."**_

" _No, stop! Without an earth to conquer, how will I achieve World Domination!" Eggman started typing on the control panel, intent on stopping the blaster._

" _ **Get out of the way."**_ _Emerl kicked Eggman aside._

 _Sonic appeared in the Death Egg, thanks to the transporter. "Emerl!"_

 _Emerl turned to Sonic, his attention on the gem Sonic carried._ _ **"That light..."**_

" _Master Emerald, do your job!" Sonic commanded as the one entity that controlled the Chaos Emerald started glowing._

" _ **Too bright...Can't see!"**_

 _Emerl rushed to Sonic, took the Master Emerald and shattered it to pieces._

" _ **30 seconds before launch..."**_

" _Emerl...always causing trouble...Even in the end..." Sonic's tone was sorrowful. He braced himself. "Time for one final party!"_

 _The two of them rushed forward. Emerl had a completely new moveset, one that Sonic didn't recognize. However, Sonic was gaining more and more ground as the seconds flew by. Emerl had far too much energy to contain, including the Chaos Energy. Sonic's body, being accustomed it, took in the energy, empowering Sonic without gaining his super form._

 _Emerl fell to the ground._

" _Emerl!" Sonic called out as he approached._

" _Sonic... It hurts..."_

" _I'm sure it does, buddy." Sonic said sadly._

" _It's...been fun... Thanks a lot, Sonic... Has Tails...gotten any stronger? He always tried his hardest... And Knuckles... He was fun to be around... Mom, Cream... This is goodbye... Shadow... Should I be glad...I was born?"_

" _Hey come on! Don't talk like that!" Sonic insisted. "Let's get you back on Earth. I'm sure Tails can patch you up!"_

 _Emerl weakly reached out for Sonic._ _"I...don't...wanna leave...everyone..."_

 _Emerl stopped stiff. After a moment, his body started beeping._

" _Sonic!"_ _Shadow's voice echoed._ _"This is professor Gerald's final program! Should a weapon go out of control, it will terminate itself!"_

 _Sonic's eyes widened before Emerl exploded._

 _..._

 _Emerl's Chaos Energy flowed freely after the body exploded. Chaos Energy has multiple uses, like offensive and defensive purposes, and even warping capabilities. Some of Emerl's Chaos energy warped elsewhere, away from the familiar territory and ended up in a human vessel at random._

 _Fortunately, it was a vessel that would soon need that power._

 **Flashback end**

Tsukune opened his eyes. Feeling something on his face, he wiped it with his sleeve. The wet spots showed that he was crying. Of course he was, he felt what Emerl felt. The pain, the sadness, the thought of death...

"The connection is complete. Now, it is time for you to go."

Tsukune closed his eyes. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else? I am Emerl, yet I am but a piece of him. Since your arrival in this place, my sole purpose has been your survival. Everything about me is yours. Do as you will, because I know what you've gone through up until now: the life I wish hadn't been taken away from me."

Tsukune opened his eyes.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun!" The girls cried out in panic as Tsukune fell unconscious.

"The Newspaper Club..." Kuyou turned to the aforementioned quartet. "Here to save the human? That's an act of treason against the academy."

"Where's your proof that he's human?" Gin demanded.

He dreaded the encounter with the Committee, true, but Tsukune was a pal. He wasn't about to let him down.

"He did not reveal his monster form, despite the urgency. He never did so while disturbing the order of the school either, did he? No monster form, despite his life being on the line? What else could he be but a human?"

A fireball appeared in Kuyou's hand. He turned back to Tsukune and was about to throw it.

Kurumu's eyes widened in horror. "NO!"

Suddenly, roots shot out of the floor and restrained Kuyou's wrist.

"What!?" Kuyou exclaimed in shock.

An entire tree grew out of the floor and used its branch to completely restrain Kuyou.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him!" Kurumu declared as her monster form revealed itself.

"Kurumu-chan..." Moka muttered in shock. When did Kurumu have such a power?

"This is the true power of a Succubus." Moka looked down at her rosary. "She has awakened her power to use illusions. None of those plants are real, yet our brains see them as such."

Some members of the Committee went to try and free Kuyou while the others charged toward Kurumu. However, each and every single one of them were knocked to the walls or the prison bars by a fast interloper.

" **Awoooooooooo!"** Gin howled as he stood between the girls and Kuyou in his full werewolf form.

"You go, Gin-sempai!" Yukari cheered.

The prisoners started cheering as well, drawing the girls' attention.

"So many students..." Moka muttered.

" **Yeah, they have no problem locking up those who stand against them."** Gin growled.

Kuyou looked at the branches restraining him, which weren't burning despite his body being lit aflame.

"An illusion, is it?" Kuyou growled. "You think you can stop me with such a childish trick!?"

Kuyou flared his energy, breaking the illusion's hold on him.

Gin stood tall as the girls covered their eyes from the winds created by Kuyou's aura.

"To think that even you, Ginei Morioka, would stand against me... Did you not learn your lesson last year?"

" **If anything, I forgot something because of you."** Gin growled. **"I'm not letting any of my friends die at your hand!"**

"Then you are a traitor to Justice!" Kuyou created a fireball.

Gin charged. He struck Kuyou with a lariat, knocking Kuyou to the floor. He then kicked Kuyou to the wall. He continued to strike and bounce Kuyou from wall to wall with his great speed.

" **I don't care about your stinking justice, I'll mess you up for raising a hand on my club members!"**

Kuyou burst into flames, forcing Gin to jump away from him.

Kuyou roared as his appearance changed to a four-tailed fox made of fire.

The prisoners backed up to the walls of their cells.

Gin's eyes widened. **"A Yoko!? The** **y're** **Japan's most powerful monsters, the most powerful ones are** **just as** **revered as gods!"**

This is bad... In this form, Kuyou was surrounded by an energy so hot it burns anything it touches. Not even Gin's speed can strike him now...

" **The whole lot of you confuse me..."** Kuyou said. **"Tsukune Aono is human! It is the law of the academy to slay any human that finds this place, lest they reveal its location to the rest of the human realm!"** He roared in anger. **"If you continue to persist against Justice, then I shall turn you all to ashes!"**

Kuyou grouped his tails together, multiple fireballs appearing and growing at the tips.

" **Now, realize my true power! Hazy Rolling Flame!"**

Kuyou threw a spinning disk of flames.

Gin positioned himself in front of the girls, knowing they were done for if they were hit.

The disk exploded as Gin blocked it, creating a lot of smoke.

Once said smoke dissipated, they saw Gin, burn marks from head to toes.

"T-Taking a hit like that..." Gin muttered as he fell to his knees. "Right up there in the stupidest things I've done..."

"Gin-sempai!" Moka cried out as Gin fell to the floor.

Kuyou stood on his hind legs as he roared in laughter. **"Even the werewolf, the monster of speed, is but a speck of dirt compared to me!"** His appearance started shifting. **"And now... I'll show the rest of you just how outmatched you are!"**

The girls were confused.

"Is he reverting to his human form?" Moka wondered.

Kurumu scowled. "Is he saying he can defeat us, even in his human form?"

Yukari shook in fear. "That's not his human form!"

Kuyou's physical became more human-looking, but was blazing with flames. His lower body, as well his arms from his elbows to his knuckles, were on fire and still looked like that of a Yoko, while his upper body was more human, yet keeping the Yoko markings on his torso, shoulders and face, two fire horns on his head and his four tails still swaying behind him.

This was Kuyou's battle form.

" **So...which one of you will die next?"** Despite asking, his first move was to throw another fireball.

However, a figure blurred between the battle and deflected the fireball.

Kuyou's eyes widened, the prisoners were back to leaning against the bars and the girls gasped.

" **You..."**

"He's all right..." Kurumu muttered.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out.

Tsukune Aono stood between Kuyou and the girls, his earlier burn marks on his hands and face gone, leaving only the ones on his uniform. Although, new burns were on his palm for deflecting the fireball.

Tsukune glanced over his shoulder, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine, but Gin-sempai is heavily burned." Yukari answered. "He's still alive and recovering, thankfully."

Tsukune smiled before turning back to Kuyou. "That's good..."

"Get away from him, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu warned. "We're no match for-"

Tsukune raised a hand, making Kurumu stop at the gesture.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He reassured.

The girls noticed the tone in Tsukune's voice. It was different, yet he made it sound natural, like it had been a part of him the whole time and they never noticed.

Kuyou eyed Tsukune's raised hand, the same one that deflected his fireball. The burn marks on it were already gone.

" _ **He recovered so quickly!?"**_

"Kuyou." Tsukune called out. "You say you keep peace and order in the academy, but whenever I saw trouble, neither you nor your goons were anywhere to stop it. You imprison those who defy you and despise everything that stands against you. You're not a 'keeper of justice', you're just a bully with a rank of power!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Kuyou growled. **"Filthy human trash! Who are you to judge me like that!?"**

Tsukune raised his head and glared at Kuyou, his eyes glowing white, to the Yoko's shock. "I'm the one who will tear you apart!"

Energy flared out of Tsukune's body. It flowed all around Tsukune until it formed an armor around his body. An armor of both Monster energy and Chaos energy, made to look like Emerl.

Kuyou's eyes widened in shock and outrage. How was this possible!? Wasn't he human!?

The girls watched in silent awe.

The prisoners were giddy, thinking that Tsukune had finally revealed his monster form and that he was going to win.

"Ready to eat dirt, bakagitsune?" Tsukune asked.

Kuyou growled. **"Say what you want, you're no match for me! Hazy Rolling Flame!"**

Tsukune deflected the disk of fireballs to the ceiling, making a big hole, before disappearing from sight.

Kuyou didn't have time to be surprised before Tsukune's fist was inches away from his face.

The punch sent Kuyou to the end of the hallway, crashing through the wall.

"No way..." Kurumu muttered in shock.

"This is leagues beyond Tsukune-kun's usual punches!" Moka exclaimed.

"Keep going, Tsukune-kun!" Yukari was jumping in excitement.

With a roar, Kuyou removed the debris on his person before charging toward Tsukune. **"I will rip your heart out from your chest and crush it with my own hands!"**

Tsukune caught Kuyou's hands with his own. Then, Kuyou's eyes widened.

His tails were stopped by four tails coming from Tsukune's armor. Kuyou felt the armor's energy increase in potency.

Tsukune lifted Kuyou and smashed him to the floor before throwing him to the end of the hallway. This time, he gave pursuit.

"Ngh..." Gin groaned before he tried getting up.

"Gin-Sempai!" Yukari called out.

"Here, take my shoulder." Kurumu said as she helped Gin get up.

"Thanks..." Gin said before turning to the battle. "Who's that?"

"That's Tsukune-kun." Kurumu smiled.

Gin's eyes widened. "Seriously? What's with that energy of his?"

"Whatever it is, I'm just glad it's not like last time..." Moka said.

The gang nodded in agreement.

Kuyou landed on his feet and roared in anger. **"I've had enough of you! Do you really think you can stand against the likes of Kuyou!?"**

He brought both of his arms forward, launching a great flame blast toward Tsukune, who used superior speed to run around it.

" _With enough data, it could probably make up its own moves!"_

Tails hadn't been wrong...

His hand crackling with Gamma's electric hands, Tsukune struck Kuyou's torso with his palm much like the Yoko did with his fire palm.

Electricity coursed through Kuyou's body, leaving him wide open.

"And stay down!" Tsukune demanded as he struck Kuyou's face with one of Moka's kicks.

Kuyou crashed into the other room, his body unmoving.

Tsukune sighed in relief, dispelled his armor and turned to the gang. "It's over."

The prisoners cheered.

Gin chuckled as the group walked up to Tsukune. "Who knew you had a trick like that up your sleeve... You're a real monster."

Tsukune's lips twitched. "I'm the same Tsukune you've all known."

"Of course." Kurumu smiled. "We don't doubt that for a second."

* * *

Outside of the dungeon, Ishigami watched as the Newspaper Club left, along with the students who were wrongfully imprisoned by Kuyou.

She smirked. "So be it. I shall accept this loss. But let's have more fun next time, all right?"

She left and everyone else finally had time to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**DocSlendy: Yeah, but, unlike Emerl, Tsukune can't integrate mechanical weaponry within himself. Everything he copies(like Kuyou's tails) is made from his energy.**

 **Here it is, the eighth chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

Two days later, Tsukune and the girls walked to school together, Moka and Kurumu by his arms and Yukari on his back, as usual. The other students cleared the way as they passed by. The news of Kuyou's defeat at Tsukune's hands spread like wildfire, especially with the once-imprisoned students talking about it. The rumors said nothing about Tsukune's 'monster form', so they must have kept it secret out of gratitude or something like that.

"Wow, that's a different atmosphere from usual." Kurumu commented as she looked around at the other students.

When Tsukune did the same, the students averted their eyes as he turned to them.

"They're intimidated." Moka realized.

"Well, yeah. Kuyou was super strong and Tsukune wiped the floor with him!" Yukari chirped. "Who wouldn't watch their steps when he's around? Tsukune-kun might as well be the toughest guy in the school!"

"Is that right?" The quartet turned to a very tall and muscular guy wearing a t-shirt and shorts, with a towel around his neck. He was also using dumbbells as he stared at Tsukune. "The name's Rikiishi Chopper, from the Pro Wrestling club!"

"What do you want with Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked.

"Did you really defeat Kuyou?" He asked.

"I did." Tsukune confirmed.

Rikiishi narrowed his eyes. "I've wanted to face Kuyou for a long time now, to grow even stronger. But you took my opponent from me, so I'm seeking you out!"

"Get real!" Kurumu scowled. "Do you really think you can just-"

"No problem."

The girls and the other students turned to Tsukune in shock.

"I don't mind a good fight. You got a time and place?"

Rikiishi smirked. "The school roof, after class."

Tsukune nodded. "I'll be there."

The wrestler nodded before he walked away.

The other students were back to muttering to each other. Words of the incoming battle would surely get around.

"Are you serious, Tsukune-kun?" Yukari asked. "You're not the type to look for a fight."

"I wasn't, was I?" Tsukune smiled. "I've got a lot of explaining to do after the fight."

"Explaining? Explain what?" Kurumu asked.

"Why, my condition, of course."

The girls gasped. His condition? Did he mean...

* * *

Tsukune and Rikiishi stood face to face on the school roof. Many students came to spectate and remained at the railings of the roof.

"That's quite the crowd." Rikiishi commented.

"You challenged me in public." Tsukune shrugged, hands in his pockets. "This was bound to happen."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. This will be like a live wrestling match! Let us sharpen our fighting skills!"

Rikiishi ran forward and attacked with a karate chop.

Tsukune sidestepped the chop before jumping and kicking Rikiishi's torso, sending him on his back.

Tsukune landed on the floor and looked at the dent made by the chop.

"That's some impressive strength, considering you're still in your human form." He commented. "But I have the advantage of speed, not to mention the size difference."

Rikiishi got up on his feet. His muscles bulged, shredding his shirt, and horns grew on his forehead.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "You're revealing your monster form? We're still on school grounds, you know?"

" **I don't care anymore!"** Spines grew out of his vertebrae, along with one on his forehead arching to the back. **"I will use all of my strength to prove myself superior to you!"**

He roared as he stood at the full height of his troll form before charging once again.

Tsukune ran forward and tripped Rikiishi. Before he could fall flat on his face, Tsukune grabbed onto him and pushed him straight on his back.

The sight alone shocked the crowd, as Tsukune was pretty small compared to the troll.

" **Aaaaarg...ouch."** Rikiishi sat up and nursed the back of his head. **"I get it, that's the strength that defeated Kuyou! My blood is boiling at the thought of defeating you!"**

He stood up and prepared another karate chop.

Tsukune sighed before bringing his left hand to his right side. "You didn't even listen..."

When Rikiishi brought down the chop, Tsukune swatted it aside, to everyone's shock.

With his opponent wide open, Tsukune used his right hand to punch Rikiishi's gut.

Pain was written all over Rikiishi's face as he stepped back and nursed his gut. After a moment, he fell foward.

There was a collective gasp.

"I told you, didn't I?" Tsukune said as he walked past Rikiishi, hands back in his pockets. "I have the speed advantage, which made it easy for me to avoid your attacks. Especially if you're aiming for a smaller target. You can't fix every problem, but you can improve your speed. Feel free to challenge me again once you've done that."

Tsukune walked up to the girls, who simply looked at him in shock. "Shall we go? We've got important stuff to do."

The girls nodded and the crowd cleared the way as the quartet walked back in the school.

* * *

"Hmm..." A familiar turquoise-haired girl gazed at Tsukune from the back of the crowd before he was out of sight. "That was a whole other level compared to back then..." She nursed her neck. "Did he hold back against me?"

Another familiar woman pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and smiled. "Looks like I was worried for nothing. I'm glad you're feeling better, Tsukune-kun..."

* * *

"...You aren't pulling our legs, are you?" Gin asked.

Tsukune shook his head. After arriving in the clubroom, Tsukune explained everything to his friends: Emerl, his dreams, Sonic and the gang, Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds.

"Then that armor of energy..." Kurumu trailed off.

"That's what Emerl looked like."

"I think it's cool!" Yukari grinned. "A whole other world with these people, not to mention humans apparently aren't afraid at the sight of them!"

"That alone proves it couldn't have been in this world." Gin ran a hand through his hair. "We would've known if a spherical battleship with a face had ever appeared over a mountain. Not to mention that no human civilization would have monsters in plain sight like that."

"One thing is still worrying me..." Moka said. "This has definitely changed you, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah. I have seen and felt Emerl's past. At this point, I am not only Tsukune Aono, but Emerl the Gizoid as well. But I don't mind."

"Eh?"

Tsukune smiled. "I mean, sure I now enjoy a good fight, but that's not all. Everything about Emerl is mine...including his desire to protect his friends and be by their side. That alone makes it a good deal, to me."

The gang smiled.

"Well..." Gin smirked. "You may have all that power, but how will it help you for the Semester Test?"

"Urk!" Kurumu flinched.

"Oh..." Tsukune realized. At this point, he still hadn't fully caught up with his studies, math aside.

"Don't worry, Tsukune-kun." Moka smiled. "Even with the test incoming, I still have plenty of time to help you."

Tsukune sighed in relief.

Kurumu looked at Yukari in panic. "Yukari-chan, you have to help me!"

"Nope!" Yukari said jovially.

Not even five seconds later, Yukari was tied up in ropes and dragged out of the clubroom by Kurumu. "We are going to the library and _you_ are helping me!"

Both Tsukune and Moka sweatdropped and chuckled nervously at the sight.

* * *

The semester test hadn't been as complicated as Tsukune feared. He didn't get a perfect score, but scored more than enough to earn the Summer Vacation, along with Moka and Yukari. Kurumu hadn't been so fortunate, despite being tutored by Yukari, and would have to remain at Yokai Academy for Summer School...if Nekonome hadn't suggested doing some activities in the human world.

"I'm so nervous..." Moka told Tsukune.

Both of them were at the bus stop, waiting for everyone else. Since they had nothing to kill time, they came earlier than scheduled. Good thing they met up or else they would have waited a while.

Both of them were in casual clothing. Tsukune wore a white shirt and pants, along with a jacket, while Moka wore a frilly sundress.

"My experience with the human world isn't the nicest one around..." Moka smiled at Tsukune. "Thankfully, you're here. I'm certain that I will have a better time because of you, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune smiled. "Yeah... I'm sure it will be pleasant."

"NOOOOOOO!" The duo turned to the scream and saw Kurumu dragging Yukari by the hand. Kurumu wore a plain white shirt and a skirt while Yukari didn't change clothes.

"Come on, Yukari-chan! Why are you so stubborn!?" Kurumu pulled on the witch's hand.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid human world!" Yukari insisted.

"Morning, you two." Tsukune greeted. "What's up?"

Kurumu beamed. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun! I met Yukari-chan on the way here and she kept whining about how she doesn't want to go to the human world."

"I can understand why." Tsukune said. "She's a witch, after all. Remember what you told me about witches?"

Kurumu's eyes widened in realization before she gave Yukari a sad look. "That's right... I can't believe I forgot..."

Yukari was looking down at the ground. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Tsukune smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yukari-chan, we're all here to support you."

Yukari looked at Moka and Kurumu, who were smiling at her.

"...All right!" She smiled. She was nervous, but everyone was by her side.

They all heard the bus coming their way.

"Huh?" Moka looked around. "Where's Gin-sempai?"

"He flunked the test." Tsukune said. "So he's staying for Summer School."

At that moment, Moka and Yukari turned to Kurumu, who was sheepishly scratching her cheek.

Yes, she skipped Summer School to spend time with Tsukune, so what?

The bus stopped next to the quartet and Nekonome peeked her head out of the door. "Good morning, everyone!"

The girls stepped in the bus first, followed by Tsukune.

" **It's been a while, kid."** The driver smirked. **"You've certainly been busy since you got here."**

"You can say that again..." Tsukune confirmed.

" **I heard about the Public Safety Committee. That's a big target to put on your back."**

Tsukune smiled. "It's been there since I got here."

The driver chuckled. **"That's true..."**

Tsukune took a seat.

" **All right, students..."** The bus started heading for the tunnel. **"This tunnel is connected to many places in the human world. The moment we get out of the tunnel, we'll be in the human world for a while."**

The girls grew more nervous as the light at the end of the tunnel came closer.

The quartet became blinded by the light of day when they got out of the tunnel.

Once they regained their sight, the girls looked at the windows in awe as they saw people in their daily lives.

Tsukune smiled. It was like a weight was off of his shoulders. Just the sight of fellow humans calmed him down.

"Real live humans..." Yukari said nervously.

"The sun is so bright!" Moka placed a hand over her eyes to protect them from the sun. "Is it summertime here too!?"

"Hey look! A city!" Kurumu pointed at the group of tall buildings in the distance. "Is that where we're headed?"

She didn't receive an answer, but the bus drove by a sign as it headed further to the mountains...

"Didn't that sign say 'No trespassing'?" Yukari wondered aloud.

Tsukune was sure he heard the driver chuckle.

* * *

The bus stopped and the group got out.

Their eyes widened as they saw a vast garden of sunflowers. It was so vast, it looked like a sea of sunflowers.

"So beautiful..." Kurumu commented.

"Is this where we're staying?" Moka wondered.

"Hm?" Nekonome got out of the bus and looked around in confusion. "This isn't the planned destination."

The driver smirked as he followed the teacher. **"It's just a little stop. This area is currently well-known in the human world."**

"Well, the garden _is_ beautiful..." Tsukune said.

The driver chuckled. **"Ah, but that's not why it's famous. Humans avoid this place because people have been spirited away while being here. In this day and age, that's very poetic..."**

Tsukune deadpanned at the driver upon hearing this.

Did he just drive them in hostile territory?

The driver handed Tsukune a newspaper. **"Here, read the local news for the details."**

"Thanks." Tsukune took the newspaper. At least, they wouldn't be in the dark...

" **Well then..."** He turned to Nekonome. **"How about we go grab a bite?"** He smirked. **"I'll treat you to some fish."**

Nekonome's ears and tail perked up at the word 'fish'.

The adults got into the bus and drove off.

"...Did they really just leave us behind!?" Kurumu asked incredulously.

Tsukune looked at the newspaper in his hands. Let's see...

18 people going missing...

Beliefs of a witch in the area...

Those with interest in the Occult visiting the place...

Planned constructions in the area-

Tsukune's eyes shot back up to an earlier paragraph. A witch!?

Hearing the rustling of leaves, Tsukune turned to the garden.

"Did you girls hear that?" He asked.

The girls turned to Tsukune, then the garden.

Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Hear wha-"

She was interrupted by something growling.

"Ok, I'm not trusting this place anymore!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"There's a cabin over there!" Moka pointed further away from the garden.

The quartet ran inside the cabin and closed the door.

"All right, seriously, what the hell!?" Kurumu panted. "What was that!?"

"Whatever it was, it must be related to this." Tsukune gestured to the newspaper.

"You mean, what the driver said about people being spirited away?" Moka asked.

Tsukune nodded. "Rumors mentions that there may be a witch in the area."

"A witch!?" Kurumu repeated. "I guess witches are notorious for that kinda thing."

"Hmph!" Yukari huffed. "You sure are simpleminded for believing a newspaper without proof."

Kurumu crossed her arms. "Well, witches don't give good first impressions."

"And you give the first impressions of a blow-up doll." Let it be known that, for an eleven-year-old, Yukari had a _very_ sharp tongue.

The two of them immediately started fighting.

Moka looked pensive. "It can't be a coincidence that we ended up here, right?" She got everyone's attention. "We were supposed to camp as the Newspaper Club. Do you think Nekonome-sensei planned this?"

"Nekonome-sensei?" Tsukune repeated. "Not to be rude to her, but I don't think that's something she'd pull off. Considering he took us here and gave me the newspaper, I'm leaning toward the driver planning this."

"Well, whoever planned this, we're here. At this point, we might as well figure it out ourselves." Kurumu finalized.

"U-Umm..." Yukari hesitated. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"We'll be fine." Tsukune reassured. "I mean, between the four of us, we cover a lot of bases, right?"

Kurumu hugged Tsukune from behind. "Yeah! We make a great team."

"He clearly didn't say just the two of you..." Moka sweatdropped.

The light banter stopped when they heard a scream.

They rushed out of the cabin and heard a cry for help.

"Someone! Anyone!"

"The sunflower garden!" Tsukune said before they all ran out.

They found a lady, probably a few years older than the older trio and wearing a cap with her hair tied in a ponytail, pulling on something.

The girl noticed their arrival. "Please help me! My sempai is going to be eaten by these sunflowers!"

Indeed, she was holding to another lady's hand, trying to pull her out of the sunflowers. The second lady, with neck-length hair, had flytraps attached to her skin and seemed out of it.

Tsukune's gaze hardened. The sight reminded him of the boys caught by the Swimming Club. He immediately grabbed the lady's arm and pulled her out of the sunflowers. Some flytraps were peeled off her skin while others were ripped off of whatever had been holding onto her.

" **Arrrg!"** Something cried out in pain as it rose from the sunflowers. It looked like a big flytrap with a carnivorous mouth.

"Is that what's been spiriting people away!?" Kurumu gasped.

" **Food!"** The flytrap plant aimed its tentacles at Tsukune.

Tsukune caught the tentacles and swung the plant around before smashing it on the ground.

"Good job, Tsukune-kun!" Moka cheered.

Tsukune smiled at the girls.

Suddenly, more tentacles shot out of the sunflowers and grabbed Tsukune's ankles and wrists.

"Oh cra-" He was held up in the air as more flytrap plants revealed themselves. They wrapped more tentacles around Tsukune's arms, legs and upper body.

The stranger gasped before she looked at the girls. Then, she noticed Yukari.

"That outfit... You're a witch, right?" She asked.

Yukari winced and averted her eyes, awaiting the trash talk.

"What are you standing around for!? If he's your friend, shouldn't you help him!?"

Yukari's eyes widened in shock. Then she realized what she said.

"Right!" Yukari pulled out a set of tarot cards. She threw them at the many plants and they dug in their flesh. With a flick of her wand, they dug even deeper.

With the pain loosening the plants' grip, Tsukune managed to roll his wrist and grab the tentacles and ripping them right off of the plants, completely freeing his arms.

"Keep going, Yukari-chan!" Tsukune encouraged as he kept ripping the tentacles.

Yukari gained more determination and waved her wand once again. Her cards flew around and started cutting the plants to pieces.

Tsukune landed on his feet and patted Yukari's head. "You were amazing."

Yukari blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, look at that." Kurumu smiled. "Maybe I'll stop treating you like a kid...maybe."

"Thank you very much!" The lady said as she tried carrying her sempai. "You both saved our lives! I guess witches really do exist!"

Yukari hid behind Tsukune, obviously shying away from the praises.

* * *

" **A witch?"** A hooded woman asked as she sat on her chair.

"Yes, O-Yukata-sama." The woman behind her reported. "Despite her early teen youth, she possesses great magical power. While there was another boy who fought them, she is the one who destroyed all but one of our magic plants, with the first one falling to that boy."

The hooded figure smirked. **"A real witch... It has been many years since I met one. Welcome her graciously. She is a fellow witch, after all."**

The woman bowed and walked away.

* * *

"So, is Yukari-chan the witch that lives around here?" The cap-wearing lady asked.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, she's with us, and we're here for a school research trip."

"Oh. I had thought..."

"The rumors about a witch living here, right? We read the local news."

She nodded. "The place is kinda know as 'Witch Hill' or 'Witch's ranch', depending on the person. Nobody really gave the legend any thought until the decision to build a new factory in these parts. That's when people started disappearing."

"That's not fair!" Yukari spoke out. "You can't just blame witches!"

"Yukari-chan, calm down." Tsukune placated. "The tales of the witch have been here even before the disappearances, so of course people will jump the gun."

"Well, if there really is a witch here, then maybe we should get away from here before she tries something else." Moka suggested. "We could try getting to the town where our motel is? We should also look for Nekonome-sensei."

The long-haired lady looked at her friend's car. "Do you think...?"

She shrugged. "There might be just enough space. It's the least I can do for them, anyway."

"Thank you very much!" The quartet said before the whole group headed for the car.

Yukari stopped for a moment as she felt the wind blow before Moka prompted her to the car.

None of them noticed the observer atop the tree branches.

* * *

"They left the garden in such a pitiful state, O-Yukata-sama." She said, rolling the sunflower between her fingers.

"Ruby... Are you letting them get away?" Yukata asked. "We witches must look after our tribe mates. Meet her and welcome her with open arms."

"Her companions won't just leave her." Ruby said. "That boy has initiative. He may be the first to get in the way."

"And he will be dealt with accordingly. She must be by our side and punish those accursed humans! You _can_ bring her to me, right?"

"Of course, O-Yukata-sama." Ruby said before she twirled her sceptre and turned into a crow. With her staff and the sunflower in her beak, she flew after the car.

* * *

The quartet waved the ladies goodbye after they got out of the car.

"We finally arrived at the human city..." Moka said, looking around.

Kurumu looked around in awe. "This is so cool!"

Yukari looked around nervously before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Tsukune said. "Everything will be fine, so long as we all stay together."

As the quartet walked around, people took notice of them...or, more accurately, the girls. Some took notice of Moka's gorgeous looks, others ogled Kurumu's figure, and some were the creepy kind that leered at Yukari.

A lot of them tried to push Tsukune and Yukari away to get closer to the older girls, but Tsukune stood steadfast in their way. Yukari didn't have such poise and fell down.

"Are you all right?" Yukari looked up and saw some creepy guys that she was pretty sure were lolicons.

Yukari inched away as the boys asked her questions about her 'cosplay outfit' and gained perverted looks on their faces.

"Cut it out!" She heard Tsukune's voice before she was pulled away from the creeps. "Give her some space!"

"Ahhhh? Are you a friend of hers? That's not fair!"

Indeed, some finally took notice that a single boy accompanied the girls and immediately grew jealous.

Moka and Kurumu sweatdropped. Suddenly, the gap between monsters and humans was a lot smaller, when both species had the same reaction to a specific scenario.

Tsukune turned to the girls. "Let's just find the motel, already. We need a break from everything."

The girls nodded and they all left. The guys all around started cursing 'the boy who had all the hot chicks'.

* * *

"I don't like this!" Yukari exclaimed as the group stopped in a back alley. "Humans and the human world are scary!"

"Honestly, I agree." Kurumu said. "I thought it was bad back at school, but even in public, guys have no shame at all! It almost became a riot, which hasn't happened at school yet!"

"Humans mocked me up until middle school, but it never went this way before..." Moka muttered.

Tsukune sighed. Human crowds usually don't gang up like that in the middle of the streets... Guess it spoke volume of each girls' appeal.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad..." Tsukune admitted. "But some of those things also happened back at school, only with a much bigger crowd. We've dealt with this before, but out here, things won't turn into fights. We'll all be fine if we all stay together."

"If we stay together?" Kurumu repeated. Why did Tsukune add that part?

"...I don't wanna think about what will happen if any of you three ends up getting lost in the city, considering what just happened."

"That's it!" Yukari frantically shook her head. "I don't want anything to do with the human world! I wanna get outta here!"

"Hey, Yukari-chan, that's going a bit far!" Kurumu exclaimed, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Remember exactly _who_ is part of the human world!"

Before the argument could go any further, a crow swopped in and separated the two before going back up.

"What the!?" Kurumu regained her composure and looked up. "Did a crow just attack us!?"

Suddenly, many crows swarmed on the group. They struggling with waving the crows away before the entire swarm flew away a moment later.

"What was that about?" Moka wondered she turned to the group. Her eyes then widened in horror. "Where's Yukari-chan!?"

Tsukune and Kurumu looked around the back alley, only to see that Yukari was nowhere to be found...

* * *

When Yukari regained consciousness, she was atop a building.

"Huh?" She looked around. Where were the others?

"Ah, you're awake." Yukari turned to the voice and saw a lady with long, black hair, with a ponytail at each side of her head. She wore a pink corset and a long black skirt with frills. She had tattered stocking and arm-warmers. The crows from earlier were flying around her. "You looked worse for wear back there. This city is disgusting, isn't it? No winds, no water, no flowers, not even the smell of the earth or the grass. As a fellow witch, you know how horrible this feels, no?"

Yukari's eyes widened before she noticed the wand and the sunflower in the lady's right hand.

"Selfishness and egoism. 'Pitiful' is the only way for a witch to describe this place."

Yukari flinched when a crow landed next to her.

"Don't worry. These crows are my friends. They helped me take you away from these humans."

Yukari's eyes widened.

The lady smiled. "My name is Ruby. I live in the 'Witch's Ranch'. I wanted to be your friend, so I came all the way here for you."

Yukari stayed silent as more crows gathered around.

"Human are pitiful, aren't they?" Ruby asked. "As someone who has lived in human society, I understand how powerless humans are, yet they do nothing but destroy. We witches are able to communicate with nature, so humans are our archenemies. We can never communicate with each other.

Yukari immediately thought of Tsukune and started crying. She didn't want to believe it was impossible!

Ruby approached Yukari and handed her the sunflower. "Those humans are planning to destroy our beautiful sunflower garden and our ranch. We need your help to defend ourselves, Yukari-chan. Will you help us?"

"Yukari-chan!" Yukari's eyes widened as she heard Moka's voice just as the door to the roof opened. Tsukune and Kurumu were with her.

"Tsukune-san, everyone!" Yukari called out.

"You..." Ruby growled. "How did you find us!?"

"We came here because of all the crows around the building." Tsukune explained. "Yukari-chan, let's return to Youkai Academy."

Yukari's eyes widened.

"We can easily just forget about the report and the research. This isn't important. But you are important to us." He reached a hand out to her.

Tears streamed down Yukari's face as she reached for the hand.

Suddenly, a bloody gash appeared on Tsukune's shoulder, to the girls' horror. Yukari looked mortified.

"It's a trap, Yukari-chan!" Ruby called out. Using her magic, she gained crow-like features. Feathers grew on the sides of her head and she gained three pairs of wings. "Humans are our enemies! We must kill them all!"

Yukari cupped her mouth in horror as Tsukune held his bloody shoulder.

"You don't have to look like you're suffering, Yukari-chan. They are merely humans. Besides, I'll be your friend from now on."

"You..." Kurumu growled. "How dare you do this to Tsukune-kun!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "And how dare you not understand Yukari-chan's feelings? You will pay for making her suffer!"

"We made a mistake." Tsukune admitted as he got up. "But we can make up for it."

Ruby's eyes widened as she saw that his wound disappeared, leaving only the torn shirt.

"Your little speech gave me more than enough time to heal." Tsukune had a slight smirk.

"That's impossible! I've sliced your vital organs! If you are human, you should be dead! Are you really a human!?"

Ruby pointed her bladed wings at Tsukune, but Yukari stood in her way.

"Yukari-chan!?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Each and every single one of them are my friends." Yukari said. "Even if you are a witch, I cannot forgive you for attacking any of them."

Ruby's eyes became shadowed by her hair. "Your friendship is more important than your race... No! I cannot accept this!"

With her wings, she tried to stab Tsukune. But Tsukune dodged her wings and grabbed her by the neck.

Ruby was then electrocuted by Tsukune and cried out.

The group looked shocked. Ruby hadn't cried out in pain...

She cried out in _pleasure_.

Tsukune let go of her and stepped away. Neither he nor Emerl had dealt with someone like this before...

Ruby dropped to her knees, panting and her eyes glazed over as a blush spread across her face. She then dropped unconscious, twitching every now and then.

The group looked at each other with mixed feelings. Obviously, they were all a bit disturbed by that little discovery.

* * *

By nightfall, the group stopped at a bus stop. Moka placed the unconscious Ruby on the bench.

Kurumu looked up at the sky. "You can't even see the stars in a human city. That's actually sad." She sighed. "No motel, no sensei. What are we gonna do?"

"...We'll pull through." Yukari said. "Because we're all together!"

"Oh, everyone's here!" They suddenly heard Nekonome's voice. They turned around and saw both her and the driver. "Why is everyone here?" The girls immediately hugged the neko-sensei like a lifeline. "Nya?"

Tsukune sighed. Now, they were sure to find the motel.

* * *

They finally made it to the motel. They placed a futon on the floor and put Ruby on it.

A while later, Ruby started fidgeting, with tears threatening to fall.

When the gang moved closer to her, she woke up. When she saw the gang, her eyes widened and she quickly sat up.

" _Is this a dream?"_ She thought before remembering. _"Oh, that's right. I try to kill them and then..."_

She blushed and averted her eyes. Oh, how could she have let that part of her out for the enemy to see...?

"Where am I?" She demanded. "Who are you guys?"

"You're in the motel room we rented for the night." Tsukune asnwered. "As for me, I'm Tsukune Aono and I'm a human."

Ruby's eyes widened. "A human!? Impossible! There's no a human who have such..." She averted her eyes with a blush. "...such power..."

"Normally, you'd be right. But I'm a bit special." He clicked his finger.

Ruby's eyes widened as her transformation magic's wings appeared on Tsukune's back.

"I have the ability to copy abilities that I either see or get struck by." He explained.

Ruby's eyes widened again. With such a power, she couldn't believe he was human. There was just no way...

"As you know, Ruby-san, I am a witch." Yukari said.

"We are monsters." Moka and Kurumu said together.

Ruby's eyes narrowed before she grabbed Tsukune's collar. "Stop joking around! There's no way monsters could be friends with humans and witches!"

Tsukune smiled, not bothered by her reaction. "I don't see why not. Despite being human, I've befriended a fair share of monsters, and most of them know I'm human."

Ruby's eyes widened again. She backed away. "Why did you help me? I clearly remember injuring you. Don't you hate me?"

"I don't need a reason to help someone, personally." He shrugged. Also, the injury was just a stratch, thanks to his healing ability, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. "Besides, I struck back rather violently myself. So if I want to help, I should also apologize for that."

Ruby looked at Tsukune for a moment before she tried to hide her blush with a huff.

Outside of the room, the driver and Nekonome listened in.

" **Is this really fine, sensei?"** The driver chuckled. **"This 'case' is more dangerous than you think. Is this gets out of hand, we'll have to request back-up, clear?"**

Nekonome mentally chuckled as she munched on a raw fish. She knew her students would be fine.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune presented a plate of food to Ruby.

"Here's your breakfast, Ruby-san." He said.

Ruby looked at him with distrust. He claimed to be human, but she could feel yoki from him. Was he lying, or was what he said true and simply copied other monsters' yoki?

Tsukune heard the sound of footsteps and turned to the door. Yukari entered, having returned from her walk.

"Yukari-chan! How was your walk?" Moka asked enthusiastically.

Yukari giggled before she revealed the bag she hid behind her back. "I went to this store called the 'supermarket'! I went shopping all by myself!"

The gang beamed. This was a large leap for Yukari, who had been afraid of the human world the day before.

"That's amazing, Yukari-chan!" Kurumu praised.

She pulled out some cans. "This is what you requested, right?" She handed one to Tsukune.

Tsukune nodded as he took it. "Yeah, that's the one."

Yukari smiled and gave cans to the girls. "Here you go! A treat from Tsukune-san!"

"Thank you!" The monster duo said.

"At first, I thought nobody could understand my feelings..." Yukari muttered as she looked at her own can. "But now, I'll try my best to understand everybody else..." She smiled and hugged Tsukune. "I'm really glad I realized this. And it's all thanks to Tsukune-san."

Ruby looked at the scene in shock before she started trembling.

"Stop it...Stop joking around!" She got everyone's attention. "You guys are naive! I-I won't be fooled! Because I know humans are dirty and selfish! I'll never trust humans!"

She got up and charged toward Tsukune. "I'll peel that skin right off!"

"Tsukune-kun!" The girls cried out in panic.

Ruby stopped herself when she saw something in front of her face...

The can in Tsukune's hand. The boy didn't even move from his spot.

"The Witch's ranch is your home, right?" Tsukune asked. "And it's going to be razed for some constructions. That's hardly the first time humans have done that. Nobody can blame you for hating humans. We really aren't the best people to have around. They want to destroy your home and I'm really sorry for that. Apologizing won't fix anything, but as a human who knows and has befriended monsters, I wish I could do something..."

Ruby was shocked for a moment before she slapped the can away. "Sh-Shut up!" She sat back down and trembled. "It's too late for that. You guys can't do anything anymore... The Humans have angered my master, and she will turn this city into a sea of flames."

They had asked what she meant, but she went back to her futon and didn't give them an answer.

* * *

She couldn't fall asleep that night. She sat up and looked at the others. They were all asleep in their futon... except Kurumu. In her sleep, she got out of hers and curled up next to Tsukune without getting in his futon.

She looked at the can in her hand. She had picked it up when they weren't looking. Tsukune's words echoed in her head. He sounded so honest. Part of her wanted to believe him, yet another said he was human, and couldn't be trusted. She simply looked sadly at the can.

"What's wrong, Ruby-san?" She jolted in surprise when she heard Yukari's voice.

Tsukune woke up as he heard the sound of footsteps. Turning his head, he saw Yukari and Ruby walking out.

He raised an eyebrow and sat up. His eyes widened as Kurumu's arms wrapped around his torso and forced him back down.

"Ah, Tsukune-kun..." She mumbled sleepily as she rested her head on his chest.

He managed to get himself out of her grip and slowly walked to the door. Just before he stepped out...

"My parents died in a car accident in the human world when I was young." He stopped himself in shock as he heard Ruby's words.

"Humans were the ones who killed my parents!" She hugged herself as she trembled. "We went out shopping like any family would and suddenly a car rushed toward us. My parents pushed me out of the way." She sobbed. "While I was alone, all I could do was hate humans. Hatred toward the human. Hatred toward the city. I hated everything that had humans involved."

Tsukune remained silent. Moka and Kurumu had joined him and were also saddened.

"Ruby-san..." Yukari muttered.

"You're so lucky, Yukari-chan..." She gave the younger witch a sad smile. "You have friends like Tsukune-kun. I'm so jealous of you... I wish I had met you guys a lot sooner."

She then immediately ran out of the motel. They quickly gave chase, splitting up and looking for her. A few streets away, Tsukune and Yukari saw Ruby in the sky, her wings on her back. She looked at them for an instant before flying away.

They all returned to their room.

"Ruby-san..." Yukari trailed off. "Why did she run away? I thought we could be friends..."

" **Is that what you really want?"** The driver asked as he entered the room. He leaned against the door frame and lit up a cigar. **"If you let it be, she's going to kill more people. The mastermind is taking action."**

Their eyes widened.

The driver smirked. **"If I were a betting man, I'd say she'll bring an army to destroy the city. And within that army will be Ruby. She will kill the humans and destroy the city to protect the Ranch."** He breathed out the smoke. **"What are you gonna do, boy? The relationship between humans and witches is deeper than you think. Can you stop them, even if that's the case?"**

Tsukune closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well..." He stood up. "We know where they live. Let's find Ruby-san and bring her back. She has every right to hate humans, but this massacre won't solve anything." He opened his glowing eyes. "Let's go..."

The driver walked out of the motel and waited in the bus. Soon, the girls, fully clothed, stepped in before Tsukune joined them.

The bus went off. The driver didn't drive the usual way he did before. This time...he was driving like a maniac.

* * *

By morning, Ruby landed behind her master, who stood in front of the sunflower garden. Yukata wore big white robes with her hood up.

"I...I have returned, O-Yukata-sama." She said.

"Ruby..." Her master didn't move. "It seems you have been defeated by mere humans."

Ruby's eyes widened as a vine took the can from her hand.

Yukata turned to Ruby, her face scarred and had noticeable veins. "I've heard everything from the crows. And it seems you were taken care of by those humans!"

The vine crushed and destroyed the can, making Ruby's eyes widen.

"What a waste! I thought I taught you well enough! Do you know how many witches have been killed by humans!? That includes your parents!" Her eyes glowed and she revealed her magic tome. "You already know how much I hate humans. You are a disgrace to the witches. You must be taught some lessons again!"

A vine took Ruby's sceptre away before Ruby was restrained by multiple vines. They tightly gripped her legs, arms, upper body and neck.

"M-Master..." She wheezed out. "I-I can't breathe..."

Yukata's eyes narrowed before she heard a noise. Suddenly, a bus flashed behind her and landed further away.

" **We're here. Fast enough for you?"**

"Whew! That was some rough driving!" Ruby's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

The gang stepped out of the bus.

Tears formed in Ruby's eyes. They came for her?

"So...it was you." Yukata said. "You have taken good care of my Ruby. What are you here in the Witch's Ranch for this time? Did you come to be my foot soldiers?" She flared her magic aura.

The girls covered their eyes from the winds.

"Young witch." She called out to Yukari. "We are of the same race. As such, I give you one last chance." She held out a hand. "Join our group. We are far greater than the human race. We will exterminate them and make them understand who is superior."

Yukari took Moka and Tsukune's hand. Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's other arm and blew a raspberry at the elder witch.

Yukata frowned. "I see... a shame..." She flared her aura again. "Then you will all die here!"

"Look! Something is coming out of the sunflower patch!" Moka pointed.

"Sunflower patch?" Yukata chuckled. "Oh no, this is more than that. Plant-manipulating magic is my expertise. And this is a monster I've grown with all my care. A man-eating plant!"

A monster shot out of the soil. It had a carnivorous mouth and a sunflower tail.

"This is the perfect chance to test its combat skills. Exterminate them all!" Yukata ordered.

The man-eating plant charged.

It lashed out with its tail, but Tsukune caught it, shocking Ruby and Yukata.

"We're not here to fight, but to talk." Tsukune said. "There must be another way than destroying the city to protect the Ranch, no?"

Yukata chuckled.

Tsukune threw the plant at the witch when it tried to lash out again.

"You make me sick..." Yukata said. "You are trying to beg for your lives!?"

"No one's begging." Tsukune said. "We know why Ruby-san hates humans. No one can fault her for that. But the massacre you are planning will not solve anything. Killing humans will make humans hate witches more, causing another witch hunt!"

Ruby and Yukata's eyes widened.

"Instead of destruction, you should try and make peace with the humans! Then, you will come to understand one another!"

Ruby looked at him with wide eyes.

Yukata's eyes narrowed with rage. "Don't make me laugh! What kind of babble is this human talking about!"

The plant charged.

"A trash like you could never get along with the witches! That day will never come! Just die!"

The plant leaped over to him, about to attack, before a black blade pierced its chest.

Yukata's eyes widened.

"Stop hurting those people!" Ruby had freed herself and sliced the plant with her blade wings.

"Ru-Ruby... You..."

"O-Yukata-sama..." Ruby muttered. "Is it really out of control? Is battle the only way to settle this?" She remembered her parents, who once told her humans and witches could lived together one day. "I...I want to try and believe Tsukune-san and everyone else."

"Ruby-san..." Tsukune muttered.

Yukata's face became less incredulous and more saddened.

Suddenly, a vine pierced Ruby's chest. Ruby coughed blood.

"Ruby...How dare you betray me for these insolent humans?" She growled.

Tsukune caught Ruby as she fell.

Her tome glowed and the flowers bloomed. "You will all die. Then the city, the humans, everything I hate will be destroyed! Awaken, my army!"

Man-eating plants shot out of the garden, a literal army of them.

"Devour the humans until not even bones are left!"

The plants crawled closer to the gang, surrounding them.

"With this army, the city will burn to the ground by sunset!"

"O-Yukata-sama..." Ruby weakly got up and turned to her master. "P-Please... don't be so angry. Ever since meeting Tsukune-san and the others, I realized that it is possible for humans and witches to coexist! Why must we shatter that possibility by killing humans?"

Yukata's expression saddened.

"Ruby...What happened to you?" Her army stopped and she stepped in front of it all. "I took you in like my own child and taught you the marvels of magic..."

Tears formed in Ruby's eyes.

"Why?" The elder witch growled. "Why would you help the humans!? You're a disgrace!"

With those final words, a few plants leaped toward the group.

Kurumu jumped forward and cut them down with her lengthened nails.

Yukata's eyes widened. This yoki...

Her wings made thin holes on her shirt and completely popped out. "I cannot forgive anyone who would lay a hand on Tsukune-kun!"

"Why is a monster helping humans! Kill her!"

More plants charged toward her and she cut them down. One managed to get behind her, but was pierced through the head by a projectile.

"Kurumu-san, I'm here to help!" Yukari immediately stood back to back with the succubus as her cards cut more plants.

"This place is dangerous for little kids like you." Kurumu did not miss the chance for banter.

"Oh, be quiet. Someone like you shouldn't be telling other to back off."

Kurumu narrowed her eyes at Yukari. "Someone like me?"

Yukari met her gaze. "Exactly."

Yukata looked at them in disbelief.

More plants and charged and they worked together to defeat them.

" _They're strong..."_ Ruby thought as she saw them destroy many of her master's precious plants.

" _Looks like battle is the only way to go now."_ Tsukune sighed before he turned to Ruby. "Ruby-san..."

"Why are you helping the humans?" Yukata asked Kurumu and Yukari, getting everyone's attention. She opened her tome. "You group doesn't understand anything at all... I will show you the 'true' future of the Ranch and the dark side of the humans!" She began a chant.

The ground itself glowed with a blinding light.

When the light dimmed down, the whole place had changed. There was trash everywhere.

"Do you understand?" Yukata asked. "Can you guess where we are?"

The gang looked around and they saw the same sign Yukari saw when they first arrived.

"That's right... We are at my Ranch... Which human want to destroy to turn into a TRASH SITE!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the factory behind Yukata.

"Do you now understand this pain that turned to anger and hatred? I have lived here for over a century, back when the city was but a town...and humans never stepped into my Ranch." Her expression became nostalgic. "Now, it may look like nothing, but I used to have friends and comrades in this Ranch. They had been driven out by humans and nowhere else to go... For us, this Ranch was our last paradise. These humans... They destroyed forests and killed creatures right in front of us! And now, they want to turn this Ranch into a trash site!?"

"...So that's it, huh?" Tsukune said. The driver was right. This was far deeper than he thought. "Yeah... Like Ruby-san, you have every right to be angry."

"So you understand, now... Are you asking for forgiveness? Not even begging will change anything."

"I was naive. Everyone around me was nice. I simply thought monsters wished to kill and eat humans because they were delicious, not because of how hated we were. The kindness around me made me unable to realize that up until now... But, surely, there is something we can do for this ranch."

Suddenly, vine gripped Moka's neck and pulled her to Yukata. "Ahhh!"

Tsukune's eyes widened.

Yukata chuckled. "You called yourself naive, no? That means you are willing to be punished. Let's test that out, shall we? I will kill her first. I will punish you by giving you a taste of losing someone important to you."

"...Would you do it?"

"Hm?" Yukata stopped in confusion.

Tsukune looked at the witch straight in the eyes. "Would _you_ allow someone more important than your own life to be killed in front of your eyes?"

Yukata's eyes widened.

"Of course you wouldn't, if they're that important to you. Every friend I've made at Youkai Academy is very important to me. I'd put myself in danger first before letting any of them die."

He walked closer to Yukata.

"Devour him!"

The plants leaped toward Tsukune.

However, Tsukune flared his energies and activated his armor.

Ruby was shocked. _"There's no way a human could have this Yoki."_

Yukata's eyes widened. "This yoki... You dare call yourself human when you have such power!?"

"I wasn't lying." Tsukune said. "I'm just special among humans. My body simply produced Yoki when I started copying monsters' abilities. With each copy, my yoki becomes greater and more potent."

"Nonsense! No human could have such a power! Die for your insolence!"

Vines lashed out at Tsukune, but he charged forward and punched Yukata away, freeing Moka.

"I'll admit it, a sacrifice like that isn't something I could do. Perhaps that makes me selfish, but that's a part of me."

Yukata cackled as she stood up. "Of course. Keep on claiming to be human... You are just as dirty as them!" She placed a hand on her tome and it glowed.

Ruby's eyes widened. "No... Not that magic!"

The man-eating plants turned to Yukata and charged toward her. They all piled over her until they became an enormous amalgamate.

"No! O-Yukata-sama!" Ruby cried out.

The giant creature use a single hand to crush the entire group.

"Do you understand now!?" Yukata called out from within the creature's mouth on its chest. "You stand no chance against my century's worth of experience and power!"

Ruby had taken to the air before the attack and looked sadly at her master.

The fusion magic, which consists of merging one's life-force with others. Now, Yukata will never be herself again.

"No... O-Yukata-sama! Please stop!" Ruby cried out.

"Stand back!" Moka's vampire voice echoed as both she and Tsukune stood in front of the beast.

Yukata chuckled. "Are you serious? You're going to jump in the lion's den?"

"We've faced worse than lions. Give us your worst."

"Hmph!" Moka flipped her hair. "I much prefer bloodshed over long speeches. I'll make you learn your place."

"Shut up! I'll crush you to bits!" The beast punched the duo, who blocked together. They were pushed through the trees while Kurumu carried Yukari to the air.

The two of them got up from the blow.

"Still alive?" Yukata then looked at Moka's monster form. "Those irises... I get it, you are a vampire. A race on a class of its own, especially when pure-blooded. Interesting...I shall seize your power!"

Moka charged. "Be as repulsive as you want. That won't change anything for me!"

She jumped and kicked Yukata, but it had no effect. Moka's eyes widened as vines gripped her limbs.

"That was barely a mosquito bite on the back of my neck." Yukata's face was heavily dented, but quickly healing. "And now, I will absorb your power!"

Suddenly, a fireball hit Yukata, forcing the vines to let go of Moka.

"Well, I certainly felt like chopped liver back there." Tsukune commented.

"You..." Yukata growled.

"How did you do it?" Moka asked. She didn't get a good angle as she was restrained.

"Simple, this thing is mostly made from plants." A fireball appeared in his hand. "I simply had the right counter."

"Of course..." She realized.

"You won't get a second chance!" Vines lashed out to the duo.

But before they could react, someone had gotten in the way.

"Please stop, O-Yukata-sama!"

The vines pierced Ruby's flesh.

Yukata's eyes widened. "Ruby...Why?"

"Ah..." Ruby looked at her sceptre. A vine had broken the stone. "My sceptre's broken... I can't use magic without...a focus. No witch can..." She dropped the sceptre.

Moka caught the sceptre as it fell.

"Why do you keep going against my will!? We were always together until this day! What changed!?"

Ruby weakly reached out for her mistress. "Please...stop this slaughter, O-Yukata-sama..."

The vines pulled Ruby up and the main mouth gobbled her whole, to everyone's shock.

"There... go ahead and defy me all you want. You belong to me!" Tears streamed down her face. "Such vitality from you, Ruby! I can feel your energy flowing through me!"

"How sad." Moka said as she gripped the sceptre. "Ruby sacrificed herself to stop your folly. But you keep going." She turned to Tsukune and handed him the staff. "You are faster than me and you were the one who tried befriending her, not me. It's your responsibility."

Tsukune nodded and took the sceptre.

"What folly are you spouting. You're talking nonsense!" Vines lashed out. "I will catch the both of you!"

Tsukune charged with a speed that Yukata couldn't follow while Moka dodged the vines.

Tsukune appeared before stabbing the pointed butt of the sceptre through the tome in front of them, breaking the gem.

Yukata looked at Tsukune with wide eyes and coughed blood.

His mask separated and revealed his face. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "This is what Ruby wanted. Otherwise, she wouldn't have given you away."

" _I can't use magic without...a focus. No witch can."_ Ruby's voice echoed through her head.

"Ruby..." Yukata started crying.

The entire beast started glowing.

"Ruby!" She cried out before the whole beast exploded.

* * *

In the blinding light of the explosion, Yukata was falling, but she was caught by Ruby.

"You came for me?" She asked with wide eyes. "Don't you resent me?"

"Never." Ruby shook her head. "Let's go back home, O-Yukata-sama, and live peacefully and happily."

"Ruby..." Yukata started crying. "I thought you had forsaken me, that the humans turned you against me... No matter what, you were the only one that mattered to me."

"O-Yukata-sama..."

"Do you remember what the boy said? About sacrifice?" She asked. "He's right. I couldn't do it."

With a wave of Yukata's hand, Ruby started glowing.

"O-Yukata-sama?" Ruby asked before she started floating away against her will. "O-Yukata-sama!"

"I can't make that sacrifice. Perhaps that makes me selfish, but that's a part of me." She chuckled before she closed her eyes. _"Take good care of her, boy..."_

After the explosion, Ruby was on the ground, unharmed and unconscious.

A shadow formed over her. **"Well, that's a surprise."** There was a chuckle.

* * *

Tsukune and the gang looked at the desolate landscape that was the result of the explosion.

Tsukune gripped the heart section of his chest. A complete failure... Even if he couldn't resolve this peacefully, he wanted to save Ruby...but he failed.

The gang turned around when they heard cars coming closer. A bus and a car to be exact.

The car stopped and Nekonome stepped out. "Oh dear! It didn't go without trouble, it seems."

"No..." Tsukune shook his head. "In the end, it was a complete and utter failure."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" His eyes widened as he heard Gin's voice. "I think you did well." The club president stepped out of the bus.

The gang turned to Gin and their eyes widened.

Gin had Ruby in his arms!

The driver chuckled as he stepped out as well. **"Speechless, aren't you? She doesn't even have a scratch. I simply found her unconscious. It seems Yukata used the last of her strength to protect her."**

The gang gathered around Gin and Ruby.

" _ **They actually did it...**_ " He thought to himself. _**"These kids are good. They not only changed Yukata's heart, but they saved the entire city."**_

He chuckled. **"If that's a failure, I can't wait to see an accomplishment."**

In the midst of a celebration, a sunflower grew out of the desolation.

* * *

 **I will keep updating this story a few more times before starting the sequel of Shinobi's Lament. (Just pointing that out to those who read SL along with this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anime-master1000: Thank you, I'm doing my best.**

 **So, fun fact: I often find myself listening to Tokyo Ghoul's unravel while working on this story. Is it just me, or does it fit well in Rosario as well?**

 **Here it is, the ninth chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

For the rest of the summer, the club remained in the human world and made newspapers of the events.

After the battle, which got the city's attention, many people protested the demolition of the Witch's Ranch and planted sunflowers to show their conviction. The plans for the trash site were suspended. Had she been alive, Yukata would have been overjoyed to hear that, and to see humans wanting to protect this place. Ruby was still emotionally wounded by the death of her mistress and is being cared for, even a whole month later.

* * *

Back in Youkai Academy, the Newspaper Club were passing around the newspaper they made. Many students commented on the fact that the club went to the human world, especially how humans showed kindness to a witch's home.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered as the box of Newspapers was empty. "So many newspapers were passed out, it's amazing!" She hugged Tsukune.

Moka looked deep in thought before she smiled. "We should make a party to celebrate."

Tsukune's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah! I wanna go!" Yukari cheered.

"We can hold it after school." Kurumu suggested.

"Should we tell Gin-sempai?" Moka asked.

"Pff!" Kurumu waved her off. "He's probably flirting with another girl. Leave him be."

"He's the enemy of all women." Yukari accused.

Moka smiled as she saw the others have an enthusiastic talk. Tsukune was more energetic than before. Although he tried not to show it, not being in the human world had taken a toll on him. And now, he felt much better.

Tsukune noticed Moka's eyes on him. "What's wrong, Moka-san?"

Moka blinked in realization before she shook her head in embarrassment.

"You guys are weird." An unfamiliar voice called out to them. "The Newspaper Club sure looks like they're getting along well."

They turned to the voice and found a girl, probably first year, like most of the club. She had long, messy purple hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a baggy, shoulder-less shirt, a skirt and striped stockings. She also had a lollipop in her mouth. "You guys get along too well. I don't understand that kind of stuff."

She walked closer to Tsukune until her face was inches away from his.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"So you're Tsukune-kun, huh?" She took the lollipop out of her mouth and smiled. "You're cuter than I expected."

Welp, he knew what was coming. Between Kurumu, Tamao and Ririko, he knew what was going to happen soon.

"Do you still have a copy of the paper?" She asked.

Tsukune gave her one of the last ones not given.

"Thanks. Later." She walked away.

"Who was that?" Moka demanded with a huff.

Tsukune shrugged. "Never met her."

Kurumu crossed her arms. "I bet she didn't come here for the paper..."

Moka decided to change the subject. "Well, anyway, we'll have a party today after school."

The gang agreed and left for class.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Nekonome greeted her class. "Today is the first day of your second semester! We'll begin with homeroom session. Our first order of business is selecting a class manager."

Most of the class became shocked.

"During the second semester, event like the school fair need to be planned out. We will elect a manager, a vice- manager and two secretaries." Nekonome tilted her head as she saw a raised hand. "Yes?"

"I think Tsukune-kun would be a great manager." Tsukune's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of the unknown girl. "I mean, isn't he the top monster of not only the class, but also the student body?"

The other students muttered to each other. They couldn't believe it, but after what happened to Kuyou, it really seemed that way. They immediately started clapping, since none of them wanted the position.

Tsukune sighed. That escalated quickly...

* * *

During lunch break, Moka went to buy snacks for the party.

As Tsukune walked through the hallway, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, and the footsteps behind him stopped soon after. He glanced over his shoulder. It was that girl again.

"Congratulations, class manager." She smiled. "That's quite the position, Tsukune Aono."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki." She said before taking the newspaper out of her shirt's pocket. "I've read the paper. As usual, your articles are really good. You're my favorite, you know?"

"Huh?"

She linked her arm with his and started pulling him around.

"I didn't go through most of the first semester. I don't get along with most people." She said. "But I always looked forward to when Nekonome-sensei brought me the school's newspaper. I...am a big fan of your articles." She pulled out a book and handed it to him. "Look, I've made a scrapbook out of your articles."

"Really?" He was surprised. He opened the scrapbook...

...Yeah, his articles were there... but she had written many comments on each article, and a lot of them had more to do with him than the article itself.

"What do you think? I added a lot of my own thoughts to each of them." Mizore said.

"You certainly did. Is it really all right for me to read this?"

"I don't mind if it's you." Mizore smiled with a blush. "Oh..." She lowered the scrapbook, still in his hands, and flipped a few pages. "I especially liked this article."

Tsukune looked down. The article about Kuyou and Rikiishi's defeat at his hand. The article that basically made him 'top monster' as Mizore labelled him.

"Your own thoughts in the article intrigued me. You admitted that you weren't that powerful when you first got here. You understand what it means to be weak and lonely. That's something I can relate to."

"Shirayuki-san..." Tsukune muttered. This...was different. The girls that attacked him did so for some ploy or another, but this one reached out to him because she was looking for a kindred spirit...

Neither of them noticed Moka behind the corner, listening in... Or so Moka thought, but Mizore had glanced over her shoulder for a moment.

* * *

After class, Mizore pulled Tsukune outside of school and to the swamp.

"Yay..." Mizore lightly cheered at her throw. She turned to Tsukune. "Did you see that, Tsukune-kun? The rock did nine skips."

"Yeah... Shirayuki-san, I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be, right now." He was pretty sure he was already late for the party.

"No." She immediately hugged him. "I won't let you go to Moka Akashiya. If you go to her, I don't know what I'd do to her. Then again, it might already be too late, because I don't like her."

"What?" Tsukune asked as the air around them got colder and colder.

"You...will be mine and mine alone, Tsukune-kun."

* * *

Moka sat silently in the clubroom, alone. No one, not even Tsukune, showed up.

" _Is he still with that girl?"_ She wondered.

Her eyes widened when she heard the door open.

"Tsukune-" She stood up but stopped herself.

"Sorry, but even if you wait, he won't show up." Mizore said as she walked in.

"You..." Moka muttered.

"You were spying on us during lunch break, weren't you?" Moka's eyes widened at Mizore's words. "Can I...ask a question?" She walked closer, water droplets falling on the floor. "What are you to Tsukune-kun?"

Mizore gripped Moka's neck.

"Guh! What are you..." Moka wheezed out. Mizore's touch was so cold. Her neck was freezing at the touch.

"You're an eyesore... If you're not around, Tsukune-kun will be mine alone. He keeps thinking about you and your group, despite me trying to get his attention."

"Stop it!" Moka smacked Mizore on the head. There was a sound of something shattering.

Moka's eyes widened. Mizore's head was made of ice! The right half of face was cracked and broken.

"Nice try, but this is just an ice puppet. The real me is with Tsukune-kun." An ice blade grew out of 'Mizore's right palm. "It's time. Please die, so that my feelings may be delivered."

* * *

Tsukune slid backwards on the frozen water.

"Shirayuki-san, please calm down." Tsukune said.

"I am calm, Tsukune-kun. In fact, I'm happy. It's just the two of us here." Mizore said as she approached him. Her hair became shiny ice and her hands became ice claws.

Tsukune's feet were frozen on the ice, followed by his legs.

"As a Yuki-onna, I can control ice with my will." Mizore stepped closer to him. "If I freeze you, you won't go anywhere. You won't leave me... We were destined to meet Tsukune-kun." She lightly touched his cheek with the tip of her claw. "We're both loners. We can definitely understand each other. We can warm each other's frozen hearts. So...will you please be mine?"

With a wave of his hands, the fireballs in Tsukune's hands melted the ice on his legs.

Mizore's eyes widened.

"Shirayuki-san... I'm not alone."

"What...?" Mizore's voice trembled.

"It's true what I wrote, that I was quite weak when I first got here. But I made many friends here, and they helped me become stronger." Tsukune smiled. "The same can happen to you too. People need more people to be happy, to be strong. A single companion can only do so much."

Mizore backed away. "I thought you understood me..."

"I do understand you." Tsukune stepped forward. "I understand because I'm a human in a school for monsters."

Mizore's eyes widened. "That's a lie... You had power over fire! You're not human!"

"I'm special." Tsukune reached out with a single hand.

Mizore's eyes widened again when ice grew around Tsukune's arm and became an ice claw, like hers. Fire _and_ ice!?

"I can copy powers. That's why I had fire, and now ice. But you see, as a human, I was lonely here at first. But I quickly made friends and we became the Newspaper Club. They can understand you too, because they understood me."

Mizore trembled.

"Tsukune-kun!" Their eyes widened as they heard Moka's voice.

"But... I sent a puppet." Mizore muttered absentmindedly. Half of her attention was on Tsukune's word.

"I broke it." Kurumu said. "I had to sacrifice my special cookies to do that! You're gonna pay for that!"

The duo landed on the ice.

Mizore shook her head and backed away, to the girls' confusion. "I...I can't believe it... I won't believe it. It can't be true, Tsukune-kun!"

A snowstorm blocked their sight and Mizore disappeared when it died down.

"What was that about?" Kurumu asked.

"I tried reaching out to her." Tsukune explained. "She's...not a people person, but I wanted her to know that we can help her."

"But, Tsukune-kun, she attacked Moka." Kurumu argued.

"She's lonely." Tsukune shot back. "We all were, at one point, right? We can understand her."

"He's right!" Yukari said as she joined them. "I'm a witch, so I'm familiar with loneliness."

Moka nodded sadly. "The human world was not kind to me back then..."

"Ah geez..." Kurumu sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be back." Tsukune said. "And then, we'll all talk to her and help her."

* * *

But the next day, Mizore never showed up in class.

Tsukune and Moka were then requested at the Teachers's office.

"Going to Shirayuki-san's room?" Tsukune asked Nekonome.

The teacher nodded. "She was away from class for most of the first semester. If this keeps going, she will get in trouble. That's why I want you to go to her room and bring her back." She scribbled a note. "Here is her room number. If she isn't there, there's a scenery nearby that she tends to go to." She gave Tsukune the note. "I'm counting on you, Tsukune-kun! As class manager, this is your job. Good luck!"

Tsukune sighed. How ironic, it's because of Mizore that he was about to become manager and now he was the one sent after her.

"Oi, Nekonome-sensei, you got a moment?" They turned to the approaching teacher. He had spiky red hair, and wore a t-shirt and pants. This was the Gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo. "I have to talk to you about Shirayuki."

"Oh, Kotsubo-sensei, is there a problem with Shirayuki?" Nekonome asked.

Kotsubo sighed. "Geez you haven't heard? She attacked and nearly killed two members of my soccer team."

Tsukune and Moka's eyes widened.

"Poor kids. She froze them after she almost beat them to death. They were seriously injured. They would have died if we didn't find them in time."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed. Moka told him what Mizore's puppet tried to do on her. Mizore either attacked with sharp ice or froze her targets. There never was a beating involved. He found it hard to believe the Gym teacher.

"At this point, expulsion is the only option." Kotsubo continued. "This is her second time causing trouble, and then we add her many absences. Our school can't deal with Shirayuki and her troubles anymore. We had best expel her."

"That's going a bit far, Kotsubo-sensei." Ririko stepped in the conversation. "Nekonome-sensei entrusted Tsukune-kun with retrieving Shirayuki." She glanced at Tsukune and winked. "He has a knack for fixing problems."

Kotsubo glanced at Tsukune. "So you're Tsukune, huh?" He turned back to Nekonome. "Let's discuss the details more privately."

Nekonome and Kotsubo walked further away and resumed the discussion.

"You should get going, Tsukune-kun." Ririko said. "You've got a wayward student to bring back. Hop to it, or else she will be expelled. I trust you to find a way, but not all teachers are as delicate as I am." She smiled. "Kotsubo's a good example. He's known for making fast moves on girls. Once he has a target, he never lets go." She then placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Actually, I think a girl lashed out at him during first semester and was suspended. I would tell you to not make him your enemy, but I'm not worried." She winked at him. "You'll be just fine."

Tsukune nodded.

* * *

"Seriously!?" Kurumu exclaimed as the group met up outside of school. "Why would she attack students!?"

"Is it because of what happened at the swamp?" Yukari asked before her mouth was muffled by Kurumu's hands.

"Don't listen to her, Tsukune-kun, I'm sure it's not your fault." Kurumu laughed nervously.

"No, she's right." Tsukune said. "But we still have to talk to her."

"Good luck with that." Kotsubo said as he walked up to the group. "She'll attack you like she attacked my students." He pulled out a book. "This was on the scene of the attack."

Tsukune's eyes widened. That was Mizore's scrapbook!

"I read through it, you know?" He flipped the pages of the scrapbook. "So now, she's bothering you, huh, Tsukune-kun?"

"Huh?"

"During the first semester, she fell in love with a teacher, who rejected her love. She turned that teacher to ice. She was then suspended."

It all clicked in Tsukune's head. Ririko said Kotsubo was known for making moves on girls, and that one lashed out at him and was suspended for it. Now, he's telling him that Mizore loved a teacher, was rejected, and attacked before being suspended?

He trusted the redeemed Ririko over a teacher he didn't know.

Kotsubo had a small smirk as he saw Tsukune connecting dots. "A girl like that is annoying right? It would be better if she didn't exist."

"You're the teacher she attacked." Tsukune said.

Kotsubo chuckled. "That's right. Don't worry, I'll do my best to release her from school." He walked away.

Tsukune clicked his tongue. Another horrible teacher, for real this time.

* * *

Tsukune went to the dorm and looked for Mizore's room.

He found the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's Tsukune." He heard many locks being placed. "Shirayuki-san... Have you...thought about what I said?"

"I can't believe you." She said. "It can't be true."

"But we could help you." He insisted. "I want to help you, especially against Kotsubo!"

Mizore's eyes widened.

"I heard he's a sleezeball who tries to make moves on female students. He tried with you, right?"

"...Yes."

"But something happened and you attacked him." He continued.

"...I turned him to ice and got suspended."

"That's what I thought. But I'm on your side, Shirayuki-san. Let me help you. Right now, he's trying to get you expelled!"

Mizore became confused. "But I already got suspended for attacking him..."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. Didn't she... wait a minute.

"Shirayuki-san... since yesterday, did you attack any male students to near death?"

"No. I did lose my temper and froze two boys, but I melted the ice immediately after I calmed down."

Tsukune's hands balled into fists. "Kotsubo's saying you nearly killed two of his students. Now, I get it. He's framing you to get you expelled!"

"...You believe me?"

"Of course I do!" Tsukune said. "Even after what happened, we're still friends...Mizore-san."

Mizore's eyes widened. She unlocked the door and hugged Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun..."

Tsukune placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here to help you, Mizore-san..."

Mizore nodded. She linked arms with him and pulled him somewhere.

* * *

"Oh, this is the scenery Nekonome-sensei mentioned." Tsukune said.

They were atop a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"I always come here to cheer up." Mizore said, leaning against Tsukune's arm. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is." The two stiffened as they heard a familiar voice.

"Kotsubo-sensei..." Mizore said as they both turned to the Gym teacher.

Kotsubo gave Tsukune a two-finger salute. "Hey, Tsukune-kun. She dragged you out here, I see. She sure is clingy, huh?"

Tsukune stood between the two.

"What are you doing?" Kotsubo asked.

"Don't try and play this game with me." Tsukune narrowed his eyes. "I heard about the reputation you have with the other teachers."

"Hey, don't blame me." He raised his hand in surrender. "Shirayuki's the one who said she liked me. She took my advances too seriously and became too protective. You know what I'm talking about. She tried the same with you."

"And I forgive her."

"Huh?" Kotsubo looked confused and Mizore's eyes widened.

"She needs someone by her side. I am her friend and I will help her. I am nothing like you."

Kotsubo scowled. "What bullshit. Fine, I'll just drag the both of you to the bottom of the sea!"

An octopus grew out of his hair and back and his arms became tentacles.

He tried to grab them with his tentacles, but Tsukune's wing blades slice them.

"What the hell!?" Kotsubo exclaimed as Tsukune approached him, his wings prepared. "Don't you get cocky, you damn brat!"

More tentacles lashed out, but Tsukune cut them down.

Kotsubo tried to back away, but Tsukune struck his torso and his body burned. He dropped down, burn marks all over.

"I better not see you try anything again." Tsukune said. He turned to the shocked Mizore and smiled. "Everything will be fine, now."

Tears threatened to fall as she gazed at him.

* * *

In the end, Kotsubo was hospitalized for his injuries. The whole thing was classified and wouldn't be printed. On the flipside, Mizore wouldn't be expelled.

"Hey, I heard Kotsubo-sensei was hospitalized." A student said as Tsukune and Moka walked to school.

"Seriously? Who did it?" Another asked.

Tsukune felt someone staring at him for behind. He looked over his shoulder and found Mizore hiding behind a tree.

Mizore smiled and walked up to him. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun."

"Morning, Mizore-san." Tsukune greeted before he noticed something. "You cut your hair?"

Mizore nodded. Her hair was now neck-length and more trimmed. "What do you think?"

"It looks cute!" Moka smiled.

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, it looks great."

Mizore blushed. "I'm glad. That's a weight off my shoulder to know you like it."

And thus, Tsukune made a new friend...that enjoyed stalking him and staring at him from afar.

* * *

Tsukune sighed as he sat in class. The day for the class manager election had arrived, but everyone knew the outcome, which had been unanimous since it came up.

He had been elected as manager, and Moka was his vice-manager.

The many students started singing his praises. Whether they meant it or not was a different question.

"Everyone decided. You have no objection, right Tsukune-kun?" Nekonome asked.

Tsukune sighed. "I really don't have a choice..."

Everyone applauded.

"Geez, what a racket." A familiar voice said. Saizou Komiya entered the class. "I'm away from class for what feels like forever and now this?"

"You're late, Saizou-kun." Nekonome said.

Saizou ignored her and smirked at Tsukune. "You? Manager? What a joke. Without Moka-san, you're worthless, you gutless sack of shit."

The class gasped.

Tsukune stood up and met Saizou's gaze, to the latter's surprise. "I see you haven't been keeping in touch."

Saizou raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need to? You are weak. I know that for a fact."

The class then started snickering, to Saizou's confusion.

"Do you think I haven't changed since the start of the school year?" Tsukune asked. "I've had many battles after you. Now, you're a fly."

Saizou scowled. "Like I'll believe that crap." Saizou took a seat at the back of the class, next to Mizore, who was glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

The class just whispered to themselves about how Saizou was jealous after he got beaten up by Tsukune...despite Moka being the one who did so, but they didn't know that.

" _What idiots. They're getting fooled by him."_ He mentally growled.

* * *

When lunch break arrived, the gang sat at a table outside... Mizore was hiding in a bush, happily staring at Tsukune from afar.

"So, Tsukune-kun, Nekonome-sensei was looking for you. She said she had work to entrust the class manager." Moka said.

"Oh, really?" He hoped he wasn't off to a bad start.

"Tsukune-kun became class manager? That's so cool!" Kurumu commented.

"Unanimously, too!" Moka smiled. "The class trusts you, Tsukune-kun!"

"Yeah..." Tsukune sighed. A part of him still believed the others just didn't want the position and gave it to him when Mizore gave the suggestion. He deadpanned at Mizore, who simply smiled at him.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka threw leftover papers in the incinerator.

"Tsukune Aono!" Saizou called out. The duo turned to him and also saw a guy with a big grin and a beanie.

"Hey now, don't look this way." Saizou warned. "This little guy's fast, you know?"

Tsukune immediately heard someone behind him. He turned around. A guy with spiky hair and slit pupils.

"Name's Moroha, of the Monster Outcasts." Moroha's hands turned into saber blades. "Sorry for the surprise attack, but no hard feelings, right?"

He was about to attack, but Tsukune got behind him and struck the back of his neck. Moroha fell to the ground.

Saizou's eyes widened.

"He's fast, alright." Tsukune admitted. "But I'm faster." He turned to Saizou. "I told you I wasn't the same since back then. Wanna find out?"

Saizou growled. "Don't bullshit me! That was a fluke! I refuse to believe it was you who defeated Kuyou and Rikiishi! You simply removed Moka-san's rosary and took the credit! I don't care what any 'witnesses' say!"

He turned into his ogre form and charged. **"You're just a weakling!"**

Tsukune charged and struck Saizou in the gut, making him double over, before grabbing the ogre's arm and swinging him to the ground.

"Denial is a dangerous mindset, you know?" Tsukune said. "But, seeing is believing, so there you go."

The beanie-wearing guy shivered and ran away.

* * *

A lone figure had observed the battle from afar.

"No yoki, no sign of his monster form...what a waste." He growled. "But, you raised your hands against the Outcasts, so prepare yourself, Tsukune Aono." The figure walked away.

* * *

"Monster Outcasts?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune nodded. It was the next day and the gang was in the clubroom...Mizore was outside the room, listening in. "Saizou just attacked me with two guys from that group, whoever they are. One of them ran after I defeated Saizou and one of the members, but, knowing my luck, that won't be the end of it."

"You beat up one of them?" Yukari asked. "The Monster Outcasts are hybrid monsters, so there's a lot of them. Many of them like scheming, so if they're after you, it's a bad sign. They also look down on pureblood monsters. Like you said, it won't be the end of it."

Tsukune sighed. Of course it wasn't...

Mizore, outside of the clubroom, just wrote in her scrapbook.

" _That was the reason for the fight? Petty revenge? A bit underwhelming. Then again, it wasn't a fair fight, either. Tsukune-kun's just too strong."_ She smiled with a blush.

* * *

The next day, Moka didn't come to school, for some reason.

"Tsukune-kun, I talked to Gin-sempai about the Outcasts." Kurumu said. "Apparently, a lot of them are really strong. He even said the Public Safety Committee was on the lookout for them."

"Wow, that's pretty serious." Tsukune crossed his arms. Since Kuyou's defeat, the Committee wasn't as bold.

"Please be careful, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said. "If something happened and you got hurt, I could never live it down."

Tsukune smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't leave everyone behind."

Kurumu smiled and leaned against Tsukune. "I'm glad..."

* * *

After class, Tsukune headed for the dorms.

"Yo." He heard an unfamiliar voice. He turned around and saw a guy with scars on his face and wearing a jacket like a cape. "You're Tsukune Aono, right?"

A whole gang walked out of the forest and formed a large circle around Tsukune.

"Are you looking for someone?" The guy asked as he threw something on the ground.

Tsukune's eyes widened. Moka's bag!

"I'm Midou, of the Monster Outcasts." Midou said. "You get it, right? Moka-san's in our care, now."

"Any of you try anything, and I'm tearing you apart." Tsukune warned.

"Whoa, quick on the threats there, little guy." Midou chuckled. "We're just here to take you to her. You just have to follow us."

Tsukune nodded and they all walked off.

Mizore peeked her head out worriedly. She really should tell the others...

* * *

The gang took him to an old building. Inside was an even bigger group.

"Tsukune-kun!" He heard Moka's voice. She was seated on a couch, her arms chained up.

Tsukune was about to run up to her, but dodged a blow from Midou. The yoki being the attack made a huge hole in the building.

"Hey now, we went through a lot of trouble to get the girl. We can't just give her away so easily. You gotta take her back by force, if you want her."

Tsukune braced himself as Midou flared yoki.

"Not even using your monster form? You purebloods are always so arrogant. And looking down on us hybrids." Midou growled. "I've had it with this shit!"

Tsukune dodged Midou's massive right arm. The yoki behind the attack made a huge hole in the building.

"We are the superior beings." Midou said. Only his right arm and the right half of his face grew a shell. "And I will prove it to you."

Tsukune smiled. "You know, you remind me of Kuyou, thinking you're above the rest."

Midou scowled and tried to punch Tsukune, who dodged and tripped a single leg, bringing Midou down on one knee.

"Frankly, I don't care about such things."

He punched Midou's face with a fireball.

"All that matters to me are my friends."

He stabbed Midou with his wings.

"If you seek to harm them, I can't exactly be merciful."

Electricity coursed through the wings before shocking Midou.

"So, as an important friend of mine always says: Know your place."

He kicked Midou straight in the face, sending him crashing to a wall.

The whole gang was shocked and scrambled away as Tsukune walked up to Moka.

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka muttered.

Tsukune smiled as he broke her chains. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Good. Let's go back, shall we?"

"Yeah."

"Ahhh!" Midou got out of the debris. "Don't you dare think it's over, Tsukune Aono!"

Tsukune clicked his tongue and removed the Rosary.

Moka glowed and transformed.

She opened her blood red eyes. "Why did you released me?"

"For your own safety." Tsukune said as he turned to Midou. "This guy's collateral damage is the real deal."

"Hmph, so be it." Moka stood by his side. "I may as well join in."

"A vampire..." Midou growled. "Saizou did mention something about Moka-san being one..."

"You halfbreed weaklings..." She growled and charged forward, kicking Midou's face.."You call yourself superior, but require hostages and surprise attacks to gain the upper hand." She gave him a heel kick, smashing him to the floor. "You are pathetic."

The gang trembled again. 'They're overwhelming!.' 'Unbelievable.' and 'What the hell?' were a few of the overall reactions.

Some other members whispered among each other and walked off.

"So this is a vampire's power, huh?" Midou stood up. "Turning your own aura into power. Truly a fearsome ability. But Vampires also have many weaknesses. 'Holy crosses', 'silver bullets'... I've done my fair share of research."

Moka's eyes narrowed.

"And especially: Water!"

Water rained down from the ceiling. The duo looked up. Emergency fire hydrants!?

"Guh!" Moka fell to her knees and groaned in pain as energy coursed through her body like electricity.

Midou laughed. "We modified the fire hydrants, just for you, vampire!"

Suddenly, a freezing wind blew in the building and the fire hydrants froze up, stopping the water.

Moka smirked. "Of course you would follow him."

"What can I say?" Mizore peeked her head through the massive hole in the wall. "I sent a puppet to get the others."

Midou growled. "You'll pay for that, Ice Bitch!" He charged toward Mizore.

But before he could close in on her, he was hit by a barrage of punches.

"I told you didn't I?" Tsukune said, standing between the two. "If you harm my friends, I won't be merciful..."

A bloody gash appeared on Midou's left shoulder.

"Moroha's blades are pretty sharp, aren't they?" Tsukune asked rhetorically as he showed the yoki-made saber blades on his arms. "What happens if we add speed that you can't follow?"

Gashes appeared on Midou from his shins to his neck.

Midou fell to his knees and weakly looked up at Tsukune, whose eyes were glowing, to his shock.

"Stay. Down." Tsukune ordered and used a point blank Hazy Rolling Flames.

Midou fell on his back, scorched.

Tsukune picked up Moka and dashed out of the building, grabbing Mizore as he ran by her.

* * *

Two cloaked figures watched over them.

"He is impressive, isn't he?" the first one asked.

"Yes. A human that can copy the abilities of monsters. I didn't believe it at first." The second one, a woman, said.

"Ah, but it is very much real." The man of the two chuckled. "I made sure to look for any monster heritage and found none. He is 100% human. I had no idea about his power, however, but it is a welcome surprise."

* * *

"Tsukune-kun! Moka!" Kurumu called out as she, Yukari and the ice puppet found Tsukune and Moka, back in her human form. She then noticed Mizore, before looking back and forth between the real deal and the puppet. "...Really?" She deadpanned at Mizore.

Mizore simply smiled.

"Are you two all right?" Yukari asked.

"I'm just fine." Tsukune said. "Moka-san?"

Moka nodded as she rested against the tree. "The water's gone, so I'm recovering, now."

"They used water!?" Yukari gasped. "They won't get away with this!"

"It's all right, Yukari-chan." Tsukune reassured. "They won't be trying anything for a while, now."

Moka stared at Tsukune. How could he be smiling after the brutality he showed off?


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, the tenth chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

"'The School festival will be in a rain of blood?'" Tsukune asked.

Mizore, who sat down on the floor, nodded and continued reading the paper in front of her. "'We strongly object to the School Festival on the 29th of October. We plead the school management to stop it, or else there will be blood flowing on the 29th.'"

Tsukune sighed. Of course those last few days of peace were too good to be true. The Outcasts were planning to ruin the big event.

Gin clicked his tongue. "Some bastards were distributing these fake copies of our paper in bulk this morning. Not to mention the graffiti on the walls."

"The Outcasts are not pulling any punches, huh?" Tsukune asked.

Gin shook his head. "Not just the Outcasts. They are part of a group called Anti-thesis. They always oppose the school's peaceful rules. If the Public Safety Committee was a Yakuza group, then Anti-thesis are the closest thing Youkai Academy has for terrorists."

"Indeed." The whole group turned to see multiple men dressed in black with shades. "Tsukune Aono, as the editor of the Newspaper Club, we are detaining you in suspicion of being a member of Anti-thesis."

The girls' eyes widened.

" _This is just like when Kuyou found out I was human."_ Tsukune thought. "I am my class' manager. For what reason would I oppose the Festival?"

"You could use your position to sabotage the Festival." The man front and centre of the group countered. "Come with us peacefully."

Tsukune sighed. As he walked toward the men, he glanced at Gin, who nodded in response.

"Tsukune-kun!" The girls cried out, but Gin stood in their way.

"Sorry girls, we'll have to wait a bit and hope for the best." Gin shook his head.

* * *

The men took Tsukune to a mansion.

"The Chairman will have a word with you." One of them said before opening the door to the office. "Forgive the intrusion. We have brought Tsukune Aono."

Tsukune entered the office, with a single man of the group following him inside and closing the door.

" **Welcome Tsukune Aono-san. I am the school's Board Chairman."** The chairman greeted. He had glowing eyes, much like the Bus Driver, and wore priest robes. Besides him was another one of those men. The whole group must be bodyguards or something. **"I have brought you to tell you that you are expelled."**

Tsukune's eyes widened.

The Chairman stood up and looked out the window. **"Anti-thesis has been vandalizing the school with those graffiti of theirs. The culprit, 'Graffiti Demon', is a fast runner that we can't catch. The School can't allow this to continue. That is why you are being expelled."**

Tsukune's eyes narrowed. "So I'm a scapegoat now, is that it?"

" **Anti-thesis will not stop, so long as we do not respond."**

"If the graffiti are the problem, then I will catch the 'demon'."

The Chairman smirked. **"But can you catch him?"**

"I _will_ catch him."

" **Very well, Tsukune Aono."** He chuckled. **"Go ahead and catch the Graffiti Demon."**

* * *

Tsukune walked around in the school grounds. He heard of how news of him being detained had spread around the school. He began walking around alone, to see if anyone from Anti-thesis would come and taunt him. It's what Midou had done.

Eventually, he heard the sound of someone shaking a spray can. He turned and saw a guy. He wore a pair of jeans, a shirt with a jacket and a cap.

"Yo." The guy greeted him before spraying on the wall. "Heard you got scrutinized by the school's management. Our fake papers and my graffiti are doing their jobs, huh?"

Tsukune turned to him. "So, you're Anti-thesis' Graffiti Demon."

The 'demon' smirked. "Looks like I have quite the reputation."

"What's your deal, anyway?" Tsukune asked.

The guy shrugged. "Our leader simply wanted to target your whole group. Even with Midou's defeat, you're not off the hook."

"That much was obvious. It seems everyone I face in this school is stubborn."

"That's one way to put it." The outcast chuckled. He stepped away after finishing his graffiti. "With that said." He turned and faced Tsukune. "It's your turn." He charged at full speed.

Tsukune ducked an attack aiming for his head before leaping over the outcast to dodge a sweep.

Landing on the ground, Tsukune turned to the outcast, whose legs had transformed. They had turned into blades, with small wheels at the bottom, like roller skates.

"That certainly explains it." Tsukune said, staring at the legs.

The guy smirked. "I'm quite good of these legs, you know? With these, you can't keep up with me."

Tsukune's lips tugged upwards. "You're saying that like you're the only monster in the world who has speed. Trust me, you're not." Tsukune charged at Full Moon Speed.

The demon's eyes widened before he was punched in the face.

"You..." He growled before flipping and striking with his legs, only them to be blocked by Saber Blades.

If there had been a public unable to keep up with the speed, all they would have seen flashes of speed and sparks as the blades clashed.

"Tch! How the hell...?" He growled as he checked the many cuts on his body.

"Something the matter?" Tsukune asked, his own wounds already healed. "You were the one who attacked first. Didn't expect me to fight back?"

"Shut up!" The guy charged forward, only to be kicked in the face. He rolled across the ground and crashed against the wall.

Tsukune sighed as the Yoki around his arms dissipated. "I guess that's it."

" **Indeed."** Tsukune looked over his shoulder and saw the Chairman with his bodyguards. **"You stayed true to your word and caught the demon. Well done. Your expulsion is cancelled. However, to remain here, you must support the school."**

Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

" **The School Festival is coming up soon, and we are short on staff for the committee. Surely this condition is not unreasonable?"**

" _That smug tone... It sure sounds like it was his plan from the start."_ Tsukune thought. "Whatever, we both know I'm doing this for my friends."

The Chairman chuckled and handed him a piece of paper. **"So long as you do your job, you can have whatever reason you want."**

* * *

The next day, Tsukune followed the directions on the piece of paper and found the committee's headquarters.

"So, that's the place..." Tsukune muttered.

"You..." Tsukune turned around upon hearing the voice and saw a tall man with glasses. "You are... Tsukune Aono, right? 1st year, manager of class 3, correct?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

The man walked up to Tsukune. He was a full-foot taller than Tsukune. Nowhere near as tall as Rikiishi, but still tall.

"I heard from the teachers." He said. "From now on, you are the newest member of the committee." He then offered a smile. "Welcome, Tsukune-kun. I am Hokuto Kaneshiro, president of the committee."

He walked toward the building. "Come in, we were about to have a meeting."

Tsukune followed Hokuto inside. They stopped in a large room with a circular table. Most of the seats were filled. All of them were varying in features. Some looked downright psychotic, others nervous, and one was simply stoic and look like he didn't want to be disturbed.

"These are the members of the committee for the Festival." Hokuto said. "What do you think? They look dependable, no?"

" _We certainly have many different tastes here."_ Tsukune thought.

Some of the members stood up and bowed to Hokuto, thanking him for his hard work.

"All right, everyone, take your seats!" Hokuto commanded. "We have to get this meeting underway."

Every member took their seats.

"He has quite the aura, right?" Tsukune turned to the guy seated to his left. He had wavy black hair and the grin on his face was bigger than the Chairman's, shockingly enough. "Intelligent, adept of martial arts, talented, decisive, trusted by the teachers, the list goes on... Most of the members were handpicked by him, myself included. That's a good show of Charisma, right?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Tsukune said as he looked at Hokuto going on with his speech.

"You weren't selected by him, though, right?" He said. "What's your reason for joining?"

Before Tsukune could even think of an answer, Hokuto raised his voice.

"We will now proceed with the next topic: How to deal with Anti-thesis!" Hokuto pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I believe everyone here knows. A group calling themselves Anti-thesis seeks to interfere with the preparations for the Festival!" He slammed his hands on the table. "We cannot allow this to carry on! We must put an end to this! One day, this school will be peaceful, and I am willing to work hard to make that a reality. We cannot back down against Anti-thesis! We must do our best in organizing the School Festival, which symbolizes peace!"

" _This guy's giving it his all."_ Tsukune thought.

* * *

After that little speech, the meeting was over. Tsukune left the building, followed by his seatmate.

"I didn't introduce myself, did I?" He smiled. "Name's Mizuki Ueshiba. Nice to meet you, Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune smiled. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"So..." Mizuki trailed off. "Your first meeting. What are your thoughts?"

"Hokuto-san surprised me." Tsukune admitted. "His passion is on a whole other level from anything I've seen in this school, and that's including Kuyou's sense of Justice."

Mizuki grinned. "Wow, that's some high praises right there! You're definitely a good guy for thinking so highly of Hokuto-san! I guess that means the rumors aren't about you!"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Rumors?"

Mizuki nodded. "Apparently, there's a mole from Anti-thesis in the committee."

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

Mizuki nodded before he grabbed Tsukune's arm. "Follow me. Can't have random students hearing something like this." They ran through a tunnel and they arrived in an empty yard.

"Yeah... This place is good enough." Mizuki nodded to himself before turning toward Tsukune. "Why was the news of a mole so surprising? Did nobody tell you?"

"Nobody." Tsukune confirmed, but he quickly caught something on. The Chairman said to make the Festival successful. With a mole in the Committee, the Festival can easily be compromised.

"Well, that's fine!" Mizuki patted Tsukune's shoulders. "Now you know! Besides, even if Anti-thesis attacks you, you can beat them up once more, right?" Mizuki walked away, not seeing Tsukune's shocked face.

"That's funny." Tsukune commented.

Mizuki stopped walking. "What is?"

"How did you know I've clashed with Anti-thesis?"

Mizuki's eyes opened in shock before jumping to the side, narrowly dodging a fireball.

Mizuki cursed himself. "I can't believe I let something like that slip!" His entire body started elongating until he became a snake-like monster with lanky arms. **"I hoped to get more information out of you, but I have no choice but to kill you!"**

Mizuki burrowed underground.

Tsukune braced himself as he looked around.

" **Gotcha!"** Mizuki's arms came from under him and grabbed his legs.

" _I_ got _you_!" Tsukune said as he immediately struck Mizuki's arms with Flame Palms.

Mizuki screamed momentarily before his arms went limb.

Tsukune hissed in pain as his legs healed from the self-inflicted burns.

"Tsukune-kun!" He looked up when he heard Kurumu's voice. She was running up to him, along with Mizore. "Are you all right!?"

"I'll heal." Tsukune reassured. "Silver lining, I took care of another member of Anti-thesis. Hopefully, the committee will organize the festival in peace."

"You found the mole?" Kurumu asked. "Ruby-san told us that's why the Chairman made you join the Committee."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Tsukune sighed. "Of course, I didn't know about that until this guy-" Tsukune pulled Mizuki out from the ground. "-tried to get on my good side by telling me about the mole. He accidentally revealed himself when he talked about my previous fights with Anti-thesis."

"That's lucky." Kurumu commented. "You probably would have searched for a while, were it not for that slip."

Tsukune chuckled. "I'll take that bit of luck, especially since a lot of monsters seem to be after my life."

Kurumu slapped his shoulder. "Don't say stuff like that, you jerk! We're worried about you! Anti-thesis seems to really have it out for you!"

"Sorry." Tsukune lowered his gaze. "I didn't mean to sound so nonchalant about it."

"All that matters is that you're all right." Mizore said, her arm linked to Tsukune's. She must have done that while he and Kurumu were talking, since they hadn't notice.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Kurumu said incredulously before she linked arms with Tsukune as well. "Tsukune is _my_ destined one!"

Tsukune simply sighed as the girls stared at each other challengingly.

* * *

For the next several days, the preparations for the festival were unhindered. Tsukune and the other members of the Committee were working hard on their individual work.

"How is the Information Board coming along, Tsukune-kun?" Hokuto asked.

"I'm almost done. Just a few classes left to put in." Tsukune said as he wrote on a paper board. He was writing each class' contribution to the festival.

"Already? You work fast. What will your class be doing?"

Tsukune sighed. "Goldfish scooping. Nekonome-sensei insisted on trying it out and leaving the preparations to her." Honestly, that woman... If the entire school didn't already know she was a Nekomusume, Tsukune might have popped a blood vessel or two.

Hokuto sweatdropped. "I see... At any rate, we should return to our classrooms. The newspaper is among the lowest on manpower. Surely they need your help?"

"They do." Tsukune nodded. "They insisted on my help, but it was important to finish the committee's part of the work, or else everything is thrown off balance."

Hokuto nodded in agreement. "Quite right. But you've done more than enough for today. You should go and help them."

"I'll get right on that." Tsukune said as he walked past Hokuto. "I'll see you later, Hokuto-san."

"Yes, see you soon, Tsukune-kun. Be careful, however. I'm worried that Anti-thesis might target you again."

"I'll be fine." Tsukune smiled. "I have a lot of people counting on me."

Tsukune walked out of the HQ and toward the school.

"Hello." Tsukune looked up toward a tree. A man with messy silvery white hair. He had a red left eye with a vertical slit pupil with his right eye green with a horizontal slit pupil. "You're Tsukune Aono, right?"

"That's me." Tsukune nodded. He wasn't surprised. Who, in this school, didn't know his name at this point. Like it or not, he became both famous and infamous in the school.

"I'm Kiria Yoshii." Kiria greeted with a smile. "I find you interesting. I _adore_ what is interesting."

"You must be looking forward to the festival, then."

Kiria chuckled. "Despite it being an annual event, it never loses its magnificence."

"I can imagine." Tsukune said before he started walking again. "Sorry, but I've got friends to help out with preparations."

Kiria nodded. "I understand. Until we meet again, Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune thought about Kiria. Or more specifically, his eyes. Each were different, which probably meant he was a hybrid monster and, as such, a possible member of Anti-thesis.

* * *

Tsukune was about to enter the clubroom after dropping off some stuff in his room when he heard Yukari's voice.

"Hokuto-san is a member of Anti-thesis!?"

Tsukune's eyes widened.

"I can't think of anything else!" Moka said. "President Hokuto was with Kiria from Anti-thesis!"

" _Kiria..."_ Tsukune thought before he opened the door. The girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"I suspected Kiria when I met him." Tsukune said before closing the door and leaning against it. He then let out a bitter chuckle. "But Hokuto? I'm somewhat surprised."

"Somewhat?" Kurumu asked.

"There always was something fishy about him." Tsukune said. "He was the only one in the committee to have a decent human disguise. He seemed too good to be true. Not to mention that Mizuki, the mole from Anti-thesis, basically sung his praises. Hokuto must be a high-ranked member of Anti-thesis."

"We should take this to the Chairman!" Moka insisted.

Tsukune shook his head. "That won't do anything. Odds are, he already suspected Hokuto. He demanded me to make the festival successful, without telling me that Anti-thesis was within the committee. He's holding back all the information and wants me to deal with it myself. And that's what I'll do."

Tsukune opened the door.

"Y-You're going to face Hokuto right now!?" Kurumu asked.

"The faster, the better. Besides..." Tsukune looked back at the girls. "I'm not just doing for the festival. I'm doing this to protect you all." He closed the door and ran off to the HQ.

* * *

When he arrived in the meeting room, Hokuto was alone, standing over the corpses of the other members.

"Ah... Tsukune-kun..." Hokuto smiled before he picked a thick stick of wood.

Tsukune jumped to side and avoided the stab. The piece of wood was embedded to the wall.

"So...there wasn't just one mole from Anti-thesis." Tsukune said, bracing himself.

Hokuto pushed his glasses. "So I _was_ overheard... But calling me a mole is insulting." Hokuto smiled. " _I_ am the leader of Anti-thesis!"

Tsukune's eyes widened before he smirked. "Then I guess I'll be nipping this in the bud."

Hokuto smirked. "Show me the strength... that defeated my underlings!"

Tsukune coated his arm with Yoki and blocked Hokuto's swing.

Hokuto immediately blocked a projectile coming from the entrance of the room.

"Tarot cards?" Hokuto muttered before his eyes widened as something gripped his leg. He looked down... it was the blood from the others being frozen around his foot. And it started freezing his leg.

"You make me sick!" Hokuto looked up and saw Kurumu flying toward him. "You are trash!"

Kurumu dived down and sliced Hokuto, the attack kicking up a lot of dust.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari stood between Tsukune and where Hokuto was.

"Honestly, Tsukune-kun..." Kurumu sighed. "Didn't we say we would stand side by side?"

Tsukune's lips tugged upward. "We did... I guess I started worrying too much when Moka-san got kidnapped."

Kurumu smiled. "Geez... Being held back because of someone else's mistake... You're cruel, you know that?"

They then heard a chuckled.

"How unfortunate..." Hokuto said as he walked out of the cloud of dust. "I was hoping to witness Tsukune's strength. You girls are in the way."

The group braced themselves before Hokuto was suddenly in between them.

"Wha-" Kurumu exclaimed before the door was suddenly opened.

Ruby entered the room with a bloodied shoulder. "E-Everyone... Moka-san was kidnapped... I'm sorry..."

Tsukune glared at Hokuto. "You..."

Hokuto smirked.

"You and your entire group are a pain in the ass!" Tsukune exclaimed. "What is the point of all this!?"

Hokuto pushed his glasses. "Why should I tell you? You could never understand my plan, let alone stop it."

Tsukune's eyes glowed as his arms were coated in Yoki. "You won't be saying that if I slice your damn neck!"

Hokuto's eyes widened before he ducked a swipe, only to be kicked in the chin and punched in the face, landing on the broken table.

Tsukune grabbed Hokuto's collar and pointed a claw at his face. "You ordered Moka's kidnapping, right!? Where is she!?"

Hokuto tried to throw a punch, but was electrocuted for his efforts.

"Answer me!" Tsukune demanded.

"Tsukune-san, calm down!" Ruby insisted. "If Hokuto-san is the leader of Anti-thesis, then the Chairman will want him captured!"

Tsukune clicked his tongue and electrocuted Hokuto once more. "How do we restrain him?"

Ruby manifested her wings and her feathers lengthened and wrapped around Hokuto like ropes.

"Your wings can do that?" Tsukune asked, surprised.

Ruby simply winked.

* * *

The group took Hokuto to the Chairman's building. When they entered, the Chairman was atop the stairs, with his usual big grin.

" **Good work... You've been a great help, Tsukune-kun."**

The group stopped in the middle of the entrance room.

" **Hokuto Kaneshiro... I had suspected it was you."** He pulled a cross and chanted.

A complex rune appeared beneath the group.

"This is a barrier!" Yukari realized. "It must be to seal Hokuto-san's power!"

Hokuto clicked his tongue before he glared at the Chairman. "You were prepared... You were suspecting me from the very beginning!"

The Chairman simply kept his grin as a bubble of energy appeared around Hokuto.

Hokuto punched the barrier, only to end up with a bloodied knuckle.

"It was all a trap... The graffiti to test Tsukune, him joining the committee..." Hokuto muttered before he exclaimed. "This was all to trap me, wasn't it, Chairman!?"

Outside of Graffiti Demon not actually being a part of Anti-thesis, what Hokuto said didn't really surprise Tsukune.

" **You are an outstanding student, Hokuto-kun... I had great expectations of you... Such a pity that you would end up like this."** He turned around. **"Accompany Tsukune-kun and his friends to my office and take Hokuto-kun to the dungeon."**

Hokuto's gaze became gleeful before he started laughing like a maniac, gaining everyone's attention.

He flared his yoki, breaking the barrier and pushing the group away with the shockwave, before rushing toward the Chairman. A spear-like weapon grew out of his arm and he stabbed the Chairman from behind.

Hokuto chuckled. "In reality, it was my trap for you, Mikogami of the 3 Dark Lords!"

" **To break the barrier..."** Mikogami said as he fell on the floor, a rosary falling away from him. **"Hokuto, you know how to manipulate barriers?"**

"There it is..." Hokuto grew claws and picked up the rosary. "The 'Devil Item' that is the key to destroying the Great Barrier!"

Mikogami's eyes widened. **"D-Destroying the Great Barrier!? You can't! Think of the consequences!"**

"Hokuto!" Hokuto looked over his shoulder and saw Tsukune walking up the stairs.

"I should thank you, Tsukune-kun..." He smirked. "By letting you capture me, I got close to the Chairman and took what I wanted. I knew the Chairman would have you join the committee to find out my true nature. And, as you guessed, I ordered Kiria to kidnap Moka to give you pressure. It was a gamble for a moment... You were so angry you could have taken my life... But your friends calmed you down and you all played into my hand!"

"I see..." Tsukune said. "Indeed, you were the ingenious one, in the end... But it ends here."

Hokuto raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened and he blocked a kick aiming for his face. The impact made him crash against a wall.

"This time..." Tsukune's eyes glowed. "I have no reason to stop!"

"Don't think too highly of yourself." Hokuto stood up with a smirk. "Do you really think trash like you can defeat me?"

Hokuto pointed the Rosary toward Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby. The barrier appeared around there. "Just patiently wait there for now."

"This barrier!" Ruby exclaimed.

Hokuto chuckled. "To be able to create such barriers... As expected of Mikogami of the 3 Dark Lords' Rosary of Judgment."

" **Tsukune Aono..."** Tsukune turned to Mikogami, who was crawling toward him. **"Hokuto intends to use the Rosary to dispel the Great Barrier around the school. Without it, humans will find this place and the world will be in a state of chaos and war."**

"And isn't that for the better?" Hokuto chuckled. "I want to return the world to its original state. Humans and monsters will kill each other to their heart's content!"

A war between humans and monsters. An extreme amount of casualties, with his family possibly being among them...

"Not happening." Tsukune faced Hokuto. "I _will_ stop you!"

Hokuto chuckled as he twirled the rosary's chain around his finger. "Are you able to-"

He was interrupted by a fist smashing his face.

Hokuto rolled on the floor and back on his knees. He glared at Tsukune, only for his eyes to widen when he saw the armor.

"These wings... Those tails..." Hokuto muttered.

"I have no intentions on holding back, Hokuto!" Tsukune claimed as he charged forth.

Hokuto's eyes widened before he was punched in the gut, received an uppercut and was kicked down the stairs.

He rolled down the stairs, but recovered and stood up. His eyes widened when he checked his hands.

"Looking for this?" He looked up to Tsukune and found the Rosary of Judgement in the latter's hand.

"You..." Hokuto growled.

Tsukune handed the Rosary back to Mikogami and walked down the stairs. "Didn't I already told you, Hokuto? I will stop you."

"Why isn't the chairman undoing the barrier!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"It's for our safety." The Newspaper trio turned to Ruby. "No matter how much we want to help, Hokuto is simply too powerful for us. His aura alone is immense. We can only count on Tsukune-san."

"I have no intentions of letting it end here!" Hokuto claimed before he tore off the top of his uniform, revealing his undershirt and the chain around his left arm.

" **Be careful, Tsukune-kun."** Mikogami warned. **"That chain is a Holy Lock, a devil item used to restrain monster powers."**

"Restrain, huh?" Tsukune repeated.

"You won't stop me!" Hokuto exclaimed as he ripped off the Holy Lock. "I won't allow my survival in this wretched academy to end now!"

His body convulsed and grew until he became a giant skeleton with multiple scythe arms.

" _ **I had no choice!"**_ Hokuto roared. _ **"I had to forsake my humanity and become a monstrosity to survive!"**_

"Your humanity?"

" _ **That's right, Tsukune-kun! Like you, I was once human! But look at what this place did to us!"**_

"You're wrong." Hokuto stopped himself. "Unlike you, I am still human."

" _ **What a joke! Just look at yourself!"**_

"My body is no different from before. In body, I am human. In soul..." Tsukune looked straight in Hokuto's eyes. "...I represent all things and have become Gizoid, conqueror of all."

Hokuto's eyes widened when Tsukune had leaped and punched him in the face before he could react accordingly. But he regained his balance and swiped at Tsukune with his many blades. Tsukune dodged them left and right before running along one of Hokuto's arms.

 _" **Annoying bastard! Just die already!"**_ Hokuto growled.

"Yeah, no." Tsukune leaped over a blade and kicked Hokuto in the face. "I've got too many people counting on me to stop now."

Hokuto regained his balance once more and sent every single blade toward Tsukune at the same time. _**"TSUKUNE AONO!"**_

Tsukune avoided them all and leaped up to Hokuto's face, his arm aflame.

"This ends now, HOKUTO!" Tsukune punched with the blazing fist.

Hokuto crashed on the floor, kicking up a lot of dust. When it cleared, they saw Hokuto back to his normal height, but his lower body remained that of a skeleton and many veins on his upper body were pulsating.

"Why..." Hokuto rasped. He raised his head and glare at Tsukune. "Why am I the one beaten? What makes you so superior?"

"I already told you. I've got too many people counting on me. And also... you rejected a part of yourself."

You mean my humanity..." Hokuto growled. "Yet you deny doing the same!"

"It's not denying when it's the truth. While my powers have given me more self-esteem and the will to fight, I'm the same Tsukune Aono I always was. I never once meant that becoming a monster made you less human. It's one's heart that makes one a Human, a Monster or a Psycho. Someone who wants the whole world to suffer isn't human..."

Hokuto lost consciousness.

Tsukune dispelled his armor and Mikogami undid the barrier around the girls.

The entrance door opened. Everyone turned to look and saw Moka.

"Are you all right?" Tsukune asked. From where he was standing, she _looked_ fine.

Moka smiled. "I'm fine. When you won, Kiria let me go.

"You were watching? From where?" Kurumu asked.

"Kiria had these Shikigami familiars." Moka answered.

" **Ah, I see."** Everyone turned to Mikogami, who had a bodyguard help him stand. **"One Shikigami to look at the battle and another to show the battle to you and Kiria Yoshii."**

"Are you all right, Chairman?" Ruby asked.

Mikogami chuckled. **"Like all monsters, I will recover. But more importantly..."** He turned to Tsukune **"Congratulations, Tsukune-kun. Both the Humans and the Monsters owe you a great deal, even if most of them have no idea."**

In the end, Hokuto was carried to the hospital for his degrading condition. Tsukune and the others finally returned to preparing the festival.

* * *

"He disappeared, huh?" Tsukune asked Ruby. The other girls were looking at her in shock.

Ruby nodded. "He just up and left without anyone noticing! With his condition, a week shouldn't have been enough to recover!"

"Well, Hokuto-san was a human-turned-hybrid, right?" Yukari asked. "Maybe he was given more Monster blood?"

Moka's eyes widened. "Kiria had a scythe arm like Hokuto."

"There you have it." Tsukune shrugged. "Kiria had retreated to get Hokuto later."

"Do you think they'll try something again?" Kurumu asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tsukune looked up to the fireworks. "For now, let's focus on the festival. It starts tomorrow, after all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is: the eleventh chapter of Rosario Emerald!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

"Moka-san has an older sister?" Yukari asked Moka as the two of them and Tsukune walked around the festival. This was the second day of the festival.

"Didn't I mention it before?" Moka asked. "I have two older sister and one little sister."

"Ooooh, that's a surprise." Yukari said before turning to Tsukune. "What about you, Tsukune-san?"

"I'm an only child." Tsukune said. "But, I have a cousin that's two years older than me, and she's kinda like a sister."

"A cousin that's like a sister?" Moka asked. "What is she like?"

"She's a bit of a dummy, but she always did her best to take care of me more than my parents."

"What does she look like?" Yukari asked.

"She looks girly enough, despite being a tomboy." Tsukune said, looking around the festival. "In fact, that girl over there kinda looks like-" He stopped himself.

The girl didn't just _look_ like his cousin. The girl _was_ his cousin!

"Tsuki!" Kyoko Aono ran up to Tsukune and hugged him, to Moka and Yukari's shock.

Kyoko was a black haired girl wearing a white shirt, with a red jacket, and a blue skirt. She had blue-green eyes.

"Kyo!?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She said, crying. "I was so worried!"

"But I sent letters back home..." Tsukune said.

"I know you did!" She looked up at him. "That didn't help at all! All these bullies you wrote about made me worry!"

"Uhhhh..." Tsukune turned to Yukari and Moka, who seemed upset at his predicament. "Could you two go on ahead? I'll have a chat with Kyo."

* * *

"I was looking all over for you." Kyoko said as they stopped away from the festival. "Did you know that this academy does not appear on any map?"

"Is that right?" Tsukune asked. "I guess I was too busy with everything to notice." Of course, he knew that it was because of the Great Barrier, but he couldn't really mention that.

"You've changed so much..." Kyoko said. "The way you stand, the way you speak... It's all so different."

"Is it?"

"I guess this academy really helped you, huh? That's a good thing, but this place is so suspicious. I did my investigations and couldn't find anything." She pulled out an envelope. "But then this woman walked up to me and told me about this festival. She requested that I take this and hand it over to somebody. That's just suspicious!"

"I think the woman is more suspicious than the academy, honestly." Tsukune said calmly. "It freaked me out, at first, but I got used to the place."

On the inside, he was panicking. If anyone found out that Kyoko was human, they'd hunt her down. Well, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Since it's so suspicious, I will walk around the place, and find out what is wrong. If I find anything suspicious, I'm bringing Tsuki back with me!"

"You really don't need to go that far." Tsukune said. "Besides, I've made friends here, and they'd be upset if I just up and left."

Kyoko looked saddened. "You'd choose your friends over your family?"

"I'm not even _thinking_ of making such a ludicrous choice!" Tsukune exclaimed. "However, just as usual, you blow things way out of proportions!"

"That remains to be seen!" Kyoko posed. "Let's go, Tsuki! Show me around the school!"

Tsukune sighed.

* * *

"Wow, this place is lively!" Kyoko exclaimed as she looked around the hallway, which was filled with students and visitors.

"Of course, it's a festival for those who came in this academy." Tsukune said.

However, Kyoko tuned him out for a moment as she scanned the hallway, muttering 'suspicious' every now and then.

Tsukune sweatdropped and sighed.

The walked around a bit longer until someone called out to Tsukune.

" _Oh no..."_ Tsukune thought, knowing what was coming. He turned around...

Arms wrapped around his head and his face was pressed against a pair of breasts, to Kyoko's shock.

"I found you!" Kurumu exclaimed. She stepped away for a moment. "Look! Look!" Kurumu did a curtsey, slightly lifting the skirt of her maid uniform. "My class is doing a Maid Cafe! That's popular in the Human World, right? I've wanted you to see me in one for so long!"

" _Human World?"_ Kyoko thought.

Kurumu lifted the back of her skirt, showing Tsukune her panty-clad butt and her tail. "Master, would you like to enjoy me now?" A tub fell on her head, knocking her down. That's Yukari's work.

Tsukune grabbed Kyoko's hand. "Let's keep going. There's still a lot to see."

But it was more of the same. Mizore, Nekonome, Ruby, even some girls came up to him. They all said something that could reveal the monsters, and Yukari dropped tubs on their head. Except Ruby, she got a dust holder... Gin got a spiked ball larger than his body for trying to say hello.

* * *

" _What is going on in this place?"_ Kyoko thought. "Tsuki, this school isn't normal, is it?"

"What school isn't?" Tsukune said. "They all have weirdos."

"Stop it!" Kyoko demanded. "This school... If I had known such a school existed..."

She turned around to some bushes. "And stop hiding! Come out!"

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby got out of hiding. Mizore wore a Yukata.

"This is Tsuki's entourage, huh?" Kyoko muttered. "It makes even more sense..."

Tsukune sighed.

"No entrance exams, can't be found on maps, a maid with a tail, a Yukata-clad girl playing with ice, a teacher with cat ears, a witch, a gothic girl..." She then pointed at the girls. "This is a school for the Entertainment Industry!"

The girls fell from sheer shock while Tsukune pinched the bridge of his nose. That went as well as expected...

"This is just like those schools in manga..." Kyoko said.

"This isn't a good comparison..." Tsukune sighed.

She pointed at him. "Then why are you surrounded by beautiful girls like a Harem Protagonist!?"

"Because almost every guy in this school is brutal and violent." It was true, at least, when a guy approached him. He was friends with Gin, who really was just a pervert.

"That can't be it!" Kyoko denied. "I'm bringing you home, Tsuki!"

The girls immediately started panicking, thinking they'd never see Tsukune again.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. After a moment, a giant frog towered over the group.

"Kyoko-san, run!" Moka grabbed her hand and ran off with her, the rest of the group following.

"What is this!?" Kyoko asked. "What's going on!?"

"We'll explain later!" Moka said. "Just keep running!"

Tsukune's eyes narrowed as he ran with the group. _"Kyo finally saw a legitimate monster. At this rate, she'll definitely tell my parents. If that happens, I'll have to leave the school and both her parents and mine will be in danger... As much as I'd hate for that to happen, I have no problem protecting my family from random monsters."_ He just hoped that it didn't come to that...

Kyoko started looking around in confusion. "Huh? Did someone else speak?"

The group looked at her in confusion before they redoubled their efforts to run away from the frog.

* * *

They eventually outran it and stopped by the incinerator.

"Are you all right, Kyo?" Tsukune asked his panting cousin.

"I get it, now..." Kyoko said after catching her breath. "You knew about it, but you didn't tell me." She pointed at him. "That monster was a prank! There's no way that was real!"

The group's eyes widened.

"I knew things were suspicious from the start!" She held up the envelope. "First, the academy is nowhere in any maps, then this weird lady tells me where the school is before handing me this envelope and asking me to deliver it there. And finally, this envelope started speaking to me."

Tsukune's eyes widened. Did she say-

The ground started shaking again.

"All right, Tsuki, this isn't funny anymore." Kyoko said. "I'm not going to get scared a second time."

However, the moment the giant footsteps got closer, Kyoko ran away, screaming.

The group turned to the forg. "What's going on? Why is it attacking us?" Moka wondered.

" **Who said it was attacking you?"** They all looked up to the frog's head and saw the Bus Driver, smirking as usual. **"Sorry for scaring you, younglings."**

He jumped down the frog. **"So, you kids seen a talking mirror?"**

"Huh?" Tsukune said.

" **I'm looking for something called the Ririsu Mirror. It reverts a monster back to its normal form. It was originally hidden in the Human World, but it was stolen at some point. Given its power, I thought of looking around the academy."** He patted the frog's leg. **"I even brought this fella because of his acute sense of smell. But I never thought he'd have a reaction to you guys."**

"React to us!?" Kuruu exclaimed. "Does it look like any of us carry any weird talking objects!?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Kyoko!" The gang turned to him. "She said the envelope was talking to her!"

Moka gasped. "We have to find her!"

The group immediately split up and looked for her.

* * *

Tsukune stopped and turned around as he felt Moka's Yoki being unleashed. If he didn't release the Rosary, then she must have found the Ririsu Mirror.

He rushed toward the place where Moka was, which was an outside part of the festival.

Moka and Kyoko were surrounded by unconscious monsters.

"Kyo!" Tsukune called out as he ran up to her, the other girls arriving on the scene.

"Tsuki..." Kyoko muttered.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Kyoko smiled, despite being a bit teary-eyed. "Yeah... Thanks to Moka-san, I was unharmed."

Moka looked away, her face lightly red, surprisingly. It's not like her to be bashful.

"Hey..." Everyone turned to Mizore, who had a fairy in her hands. Said fairy was trying to fly away with the mirror, but Mizore held her by the wings. "Is this the Ririsu Mirror?"

"It has to be." Ruby approached Ririsu. "Who was it that stole you and why?"

"Answer or I will freeze you." Mizore said.

Ririsu's eyes widened. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"It's a present." The whole group turned to a woman standing on a string of light up high. "That mirror was a present from me."

Yukari gasped.

Moka's eyes narrowed. "You..."

"Ishigami!" Tsukune called out. "Aren't you tired of being a nuisance!?"

Ishigami chuckled, a hand on her head. "This scar on my head still throbs after four months. And I will never forget the pain of my body being set ablaze, try as I might."

"That's..." Kyoko muttered. "Tsuki, that's the woman who gave me the envelope."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed. "You pain in the ass... If those wounds bother you, then leave us alone! You'll only get more, otherwise!"

"What are you talking about?" Ishigami smirked. "I'm only assisting in the festival. Right, Ririsu?"

Ririsu flared Yoki.

"Tsukune, watch out!" Kurumu called out.

The mirror gave off a blinding light. Once it dimmed, Tsukune saw that Kurumu and Mizore's monster forms were revealed. Yukari and Ruby, being witches, weren't affected. Neither was he, for he was human, despite his powers.

Ririsu flew up to Ishigami, who took the mirror in hand.

"This is such a rare opportunity. Let's play a little longer, Newspaper Club." She said. "This mirror shows one's true nature, no matter the disguise. Maybe I'll shine this mirror to the rest of the students."

"That won't happen." Tsukune said. "You really think you'll get away?"

Suddenly, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari glomped him. "What the-"

Ishigami chuckled. "When I said true nature, I meant _true_ _nature_. Not just their true form."

Moka had a look of shock.

"Even you have been affected, I see." Ishigami smirked. "It will do you some good to be more honest." She jumped away, leaving the group behind.

"Wait!" Tsukune tried to chase her, but the trio wouldn't let go of him. "Come on, you three! Let go..."

" **Keep trying, kid, but you won't convince them just like that."** Kyoko jumped as she heard a voice behind and when a hand landed on her shoulder. **"Kyoko, right? No worries, if you stay by my side, you'll be a lot safer. In all seriousness, I'd rather not have the kid hunt _me_ down because you were in danger, if I can help it."**

"Hey, Driver, what wrong with them?" Tsukune asked as the trio of girls rubbed their face on his body. "Is what Ishigami said true?"

" **It very much is. Ririsu not only reveals their appearance, but their innermost desire as well. Theses girls are like little kids, trying to get what they most desire, without any sense of judgement."**

"Tsukune-kun..." Kurumu said, standing in front of him. "I feel hot... It's okay if I undress, right?"

Tsukune's eyes widened as Kurumu took off her top, revealing her bare breasts. She then hugged his face to said bare breasts. "Ah... I don't want my breasts to be in contact of anything but Tsukune-kun..."

"K-Kurumu-chan!?"

" _Oh my god..."_ Kyoko thought, her face red. _"Is this for real!?"_

Yukari whacked Kurumu on the head with a tub.

"You filthy cow!" Yukari exclaimed. "Your big breasts are irritating!" She turned to Tsukune. "Rub mine instead! They may be small, but they contain the nectar of sin and immortality!"

"They contain sin, alright!" Tsukune exclaimed, backing away as Yukari appraoched him.

Mizore froze Yukari. She then tugged the collar of her shirt. "I wouldn't lose on the breast department. My skin is white as snow with some peachy pink."

" _These girls are crazy!"_ Kyoko thought. What were they trying to do to her beloved cousin!?

Kurumu got back up and started fighting with Mizore.

"Please calm down, Tsukune-san..." Ruby approached him. "This isn't so different from usual, is it?"

"...I _almost_ can't disagree." Tsukune sighed. There were times when it was pretty bad, but never this bad.

"...It is so unfair that they get your attention so often."

" _Oh no..."_

"Tsukune-sama could give _me_ some attention as well." Ruby inched her blushing face a bit closer. "Like that time, atop that building. The way you electrocuted me... You can go ahead and use it on me as often as you like."

" _Electrocution!? Don't tell me Tsuki's into torture!?"_ The very thought horrified Kyoko.

Ruby started panting. "We could also look for other ways for you to use my body any way you would enjoy."

"Um..." Tsukune backed away as Ruby kept inching closer.

"Tsukune!" The group turned to Moka. "I'm going after Ishigami. Do not follow me."

"Huh? Why? We can all-"

"No. I only want the mirror." Moka said, turning away from them. "With the mirror, I can reveal my true form without taking the Rosary off. I won't need you anymore to remove the Rosary."

"Hey, who do you think you are!?" Kurumu exclaimed at Moka. "Tsukune-kun doesn't just exist to remove your Rosary!"

"Oh? That's all he is there for, to me." She started running. "The Mirror will replace you, Tsuku-"

But a hand caught her shoulder and threw her toward the group.

Moka's eyes narrowed. "You dare stand in my way like this?"

Tsukune simply stood before Moka, not letting her run off.

Moka charged forth and threw a punch, only for Tsukune to effortlessly catch it. Moka clicked her tongue and kept attacking, but it was always the same result.

" _N-No way!"_ Kyoko thought. _"How is Tsuki such a good fighter!?"_

"What's wrong?" Tsukune's stoic tone unnerved the girls. "If this mirror can so easily replace me, then you should gotten rid of me at this point, right?"

Moka said nothing. Her hands were shaking against his grip.

"It hurts, you know." Tsukune said. "Hearing you say things like that. You can be quite cruel when you want to."

Less and less strength went into Moka's arms until she stopped struggling.

"But I just bear it, 'cause you're important to me."

"That's unfair, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu called out, teary-eyed. "Why do you choose Moka!? I love you way more than she does!"

"There is no such choice." Tsukune smiled. "You are all too important to me. None of you will ever be replaced in my heart."

The Driver smirked as he saw the girls' reactions. _**"That's impressive. I guess such a confession does, in a way, grant their innermost desire."**_

"Tsukune-kun..." Kurumu muttered.

"And I hope it's same for all of you."

"Of course!" Yukari exclaimed. "Nobody will ever replace Tsukune-san!"

"Tsukune-kun is the only one who can warm up my cold heart." Mizore said. "Nobody could take his place."

"That's right, I won't let anyone replace Tsukune-san!" Ruby said.

"...You idiot." Moka said. "Don't you realize how much torture this is for me as well?" She looked at him in the eyes. "The number of times you were in trouble because I couldn't defend myself while I had the Rosary on? If I had that mirror, then I wouldn't be such a burden."

"Who ever said you were a burden?" Tsukune said. "We're all friends here. We've always got each others' back, right?"

Moka averted her eyes, her cheeks lightly red. "...Right."

" _Wow..."_ Kyoko thought, her own face lightly red. " _When did Tsuki get so manly?"_

Tsukune ripped off the Rosary. "This is holding you back."

Indeed, Moka's Yoki flared the moment he took it off.

"You felt it." Moka realized. "You knew this whole time that the Rosary was slowly sealing me back."

Tsukune smiled. "You did as well. You knew just as well as I did that what I said was true."

Moka shook her head in amusement. "You are surprisingly devious..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tsukune chuckled. "Now, we've got a snake to hunt."

* * *

Tsukune and the gang had been atop the frog with Kyoko and the Driver. As it approached the school building, they saw Ishigami's silhouette on the roof.

"Let's go!" Tsukune said.

Kurumu and Tsukune sprouted wings, to Kyoko's shock, and carried two girls each before flying off to the roof.

"W-What!?" Kyoko exclaimed.

" **Is it so surprising?"** The Driver asked. **"The kid gained those wings by copying Ruby, so he claims."**

"Copying?" Kyoko asked.

" **You really don't know, then? Well, you're family. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask."**

Kyoko looked toward the group. _"Tsuki... What happened to you?"_

* * *

"You are all here." Ishigami said. "I'm surprised. I expected Moka to leave you all behind."

"That would have been convenient for you." Moka sneered. "But revenge won't come so easily."

Ishigami smiled, her hand on her bandana. "Revenge? No, not quite. The day you defeated me, I saw your beauty, Moka Akashiya." She took off her bandana, revealing the scar on her forehead. "The more I hated you, the more I came to admire you. I want you, now more than ever! I will get your statue and crush it with my bare hands!"

"No way I'll let that happen!" Yukari waved her wand.

Ishigami jumped to the side, avoiding a giant spiked ball. _"Tch. That witch can conjure such dangerous things?"_

Suddenly, she felt herself pushed forward and sent flying in a familiar manner. She looked behind her and saw a smirking Tsukune. Ishigami's eyes widened as she looked forward.

Moka kicked her straight on the head, sending her flying to another part of the roof.

"Enjoying that new scar for the next four months." Moka smirked.

* * *

" **My, they certainly are lively."** Kyoko jumped when she heard a new voice. She looked up and saw Mikogami on a winged cat. He was holding Ririsu and the mirror in his hands.

" **Ah, Board Chairman."** The Driver smirked as Kyoko climbed down the frog to join her cousin.

" **I honestly expected such a sight to be commonplace when the academy was established."** Mikogami said, looking at all the fighting monsters down below.

" **We monsters chose to live in obscurity."** The Driver said. **"That's not a wrong decision. You need to lie in order to survive. Love and Diplomacy are also established on those ideals."**

Mikogami nodded. **"Yes, but how long will this last? Relationships need honesty to flourish. Everyone's future must be like that."**

The Driver smirked. **"The kid seems well on his way for that."**

Mikogami grinned. **"Yes, this boy keeps surprising me."**

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked after he and Kyoko seperated from the group. The girls still followed them and remained hidden, but they ignored them.

"Tsuki... When did you..."

"Gain my powers?" Tsukune asked and Kyoko nodded. "I didn't really awaken them until arriving here."

"Huh?"

Tsukune crossed his arms. "Basically, I copy abilities through seeing and getting hit by other people's abilities. You've seen Moka-san's vampire form. Because of an accident upon first arriving on school grounds, I ended up with a bloodied nose. Moka-san smelled the blood and bit down my neck to drink some."

Kurumu glared at the 'human' Moka, who looked sheepish.

Kyoko gasped. "Are you going to turn into a vampire!?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Apparently, that's not how it works."

Kyoko sagged in relief.

"But I can copy through 'getting hit' with an ability, and when Moka-san bit my neck..."

"Oh!" Kyoko realized. "You can suck blood like vampires?"

The girls' eyes widened. Ruby's eyes glazed over, thinking of Tsukune biting her neck.

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah. I never tried it out, though. Just because I can, doesn't mean I'll like blood like vampires do."

"Ah, that's a good point." Kyoko nodded sagely.

"Right. Then I copied a bully's grip on my shirt, and his punches. And from there, I've been copying others to better handle this place." He sighed. "And that way, most of the student body proclaimed me the 'Strongest Monster' in the school."

"The strongest!?" Kyoko exclaimed. "How many powers have you copied!?"

"A lot." Tsukune admitted. "With some that I use more than others."

"...I see. I guess it all makes sense."

"Huh?"

Kyoko smiled at Tsukune. "From the moment I saw you here, I knew you were different. I was worried that this place had changed you in a negative way. To think, all those bullies you wrote about were really monsters. But, you helped all those girls and now they follow you everywhere. Even in a private conversation."

The girls stiffened, knowing they were caught.

Kyoko chuckled. "It was...surreal to see their innermost desire, as the guy called it. But, if I now understand just how much you helped them, then I can't be surprised that it turned out this way."

Tsukune smiled. "They're forward, but never that forward. Please blame the mirror."

Kyoko laughed. "Of course I will! Even back when I first saw her, Kurumu-san didn't seem the type to let her breasts out in front of everyone!"

" _But I would if it was only Tsukune-kun."_ Kurumu thought.

Kyoko let out a calm sigh after her laughter. "So... You'll be fine, right?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah... I can't tell you not to worry, but I have everyone with me. I'll be fine, Kyo."

Kyoko nodded. "I trust you, Tsuki."

" **Now, that's touching."** Everyone jumped and turned to the chuckling Bus Driver. **"My bus will be the one taking you back home, Kyoko. Of course, you understand that this place can't be revealed, right?"**

Kyoko nodded.

" **Good, that makes it easy for everyone. Come along, now."**

Kyoko walked toward the Driver, but stop and turned to Tsukune. "I'll see you soon, Tsuki."

Tsukune nodded. "Later, Kyo."

Kyoko and the Driver walked away.

"Tsukune..." Moka said as the girls got out of 'hiding'.

Tsukune sighed in relief. "She's going to be fine, now."

Kyoko was finally out of danger...

* * *

The next day, something surprising happened...

"The school is suspending classes to repair?" Tsukune asked.

Moka nodded, holding up a sheet. "The buildings are severely damage by yesterday's riot.

Tsukune took the sheet. "And we all have to return home during the reparations."

"Return home!?" Kurumu exclaimed. "That means Tsukune-kun has to return to the Human World!"

"Ah!?" Tsukune exclaimed as Kurumu glomped him out of sadness and panic.

"I don't want that!" She exclaimed. "How will I see Tsukune-kun, then!?"

"Hey, calm down." Tsukune said, ripping off a piece of paper from the sheet before writing something on it. "Here you go, my contact number. Now, you can call me."

Kurumu took the piece of paper, shocked. She then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped then..." She stepped away, giggling to herself.

After giving each of the girls his number, he prepared his things and went to the bus that would take him back to his town. He waved at the girls before going in.

* * *

Tsukune smiled as he stood at the door to his home and knocked.

"Yes?" He heard his mother, Kasumi Aono, before she opened the door. "Who is-" Her eyes widened.

"I'm home." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune..." She muttered in shock. "Come in! Come in! What are you doing back so early?"

"The school had a festival for students, and those who graduated a while back, that went a _little_ overboard." He said as he entered and took off his shoes. "The school closed down temporarily to repair the damages."

"You could have notified me earlier." She chastised.

"I would have, but it just came up." He smiled. "Not much I could do there."

"I see..." She sighed as they walked to the kitchen. "You know, Kyo-chan came over yesterday, talking about her time at the festival. She said she had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad." Tsukune said as he made some tea. "The school can be a bit intimidating at first glance."

Kasumi simply stared at him for a moment. "You really have changed..."

"Huh?" Tsukune turned to her.

"Kyo-chan told me about how you seemed manlier." She smiled. "Your father would be jumping in joy right now upon seeing you if he wasn't at work."

Tsukune smiled. "I have great friends over there."

"Ah, speaking of which..." She had her hands on her hips. "Kyo-chan also told me about the many beautiful girls that are around you. Are these the same girls that you mentioned in your letters and phone calls?"

" _Kyo, why?"_ Tsukune thought before they heard the bell.

"Another guest?" She wondered as she went for the door.

Tsukune prepared the tea before he heard his mother scream in panic.

"T-Tsukune! There's a beautiful girl looking for you!"

" _O_ _oooh no..."_ Tsukune thought with realization. What a way to make a first impression...

He joined his mother at the entrance.

Standing at the door was Moka Akashiya. His mother was simply shocked at her looks.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Moka bowed. "I took the wrong bus."

Tsukune sighed before he turned to his mother. "Mother, this is Moka-san."

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Moka? You mean the Moka Akashiya from your letters?"

Moka's eyes widened as Tsukune nodded.

Kasumi walked up to Moka and grabbed her hands. "Thank you for being with my son from the very beginning. Please take care of him."

Moka smiled bashfully. "Yes..."

* * *

"Ooooh, this is Tsukune-kun's room." Moka looked around.

"To think I haven't been here for half a year..." Tsukune smiled as he also looked around, only to become confused as he noticed a large bump on his bed. About the size of a...body.

Tsukune walked up to his bed and pulled the covers.

"Oh my god." He sighed.

Kurumu was sleeping on his bed.

"K-Kurumu-chan!?" Moka exclaimed.

Tsukune was seeing a pattern now. He looked around his room...and his eyes landed on his closet.

" _Knowing her..."_ He opened his closet.

Yep, he found Mizore. She was also sleeping.

Mizore stirred from the sudden lighting and opened her eyes. "Oops. I hid too long and fell asleep." She smiled. "Hello Tsukune-kun, sorry to intrude."

"It happens...a lot." Tsukune said as he stepped away from the closet, letting Mizore see the arguing Moka and Kurumu.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari called out, entering through the window. She then noticed the others. "Ah?"

Tsukune pinched the bridge of his nose. "You girls realize that I _have_ to explain this to my mother, right?"

"Explain what, Tsukune?" Kasumi asked as she opened the door, with two glasses on a plate in hand. She stopped in shock upon seeing Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

"Mother, please stay calm..." Tsukune pleaded. "These are the other girls from my club."

"They... They are your friends from the club?" His mother asked, nervous from seeing multiple beautiful girls, and an adorable child, in her son's room.

"That's right." He stepped next to his mother, doing his best to keep her calm. "The blue-haired one is Kurumu Kurono."

"Ah, um..." Kurumu bowed. "H-Hello. Sorry for the intrusion."

"Ah, I remember..." Kasumi said. "The girl who competed with Moka-san to be the most beautiful girl in the school."

Kurumu pouted. "You mentioned that?"

Tsukune shrugged. "It was in my first few letters..." He gestured toward Mizore. "The one with the lollipop is Mizore Shirayuki."

Mizore bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh..." His mother frowned. "Tsukune told me, on the phone, about what happened with the teacher. I'm sorry for you, dear."

"It's fine." Mizore smiled. "I had Tsukune's help."

Kasumi smiled before she turned to Yukari. "And this must be Yukari Sendo, correct? The Genius girl who graduated middle school early?"

"Y-Yes!" Yukari bowed. "Hello!"

"Now, why did you all sneak in?" She asked.

Kurumu looked down. "Well, I wanted to surprise Tsukune-kun... I didn't think we'd all have the same idea."

"...I'll go prepare some more tea." Kasumi walked out the room.

Tsukune sighed. "That could have gone better..."

"...Are we causing problems?" Moka asked sadly.

"No, no." Tsukune reassured. "But my mother couldn't have expected this. Once she has talked with all of you, you'll feel welcomed."

"I hope so..." Yukari said. "I really feel bad, now."

* * *

"Now then, tell me about yourselves." Kasumi said as she placed the plate full of glasses on the table. Everyone was seated.

"I guess I'll start." Moka said. "I met Tsukune-kun just before school started."

"Ah, I believe he mentioned that." She smiled. "How exactly did you meet?"

Moka blushed. "...I crashed my bike on him."

"What?"

"I'M VERY SORRY!" Moka bowed. "I'm anemic! I felt dizzy and crashed into him!"

His mother turned to him. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Just a bloody nose, nothing serious." He reassured. "Moka and I talked for a bit and parted ways looking for our classes."

Moka smiled. "I was so happy when I found out I was in the same class as Tsukune-kun! I didn't have any friends before him."

"Huh?" Kasumi seemed surprised. "I can hardly believe a sweet girl like you couldn't make any friends."

Moka looked down. "...I drink a lot of Tomato Juice. People made fun of me for that, thinking I was pretending to be a vampire." She wasn't pretending, but she couldn't just say she was a vampire.

She gasped. "How awful... I'm so sorry for you."

Moka smiled. "But Tsukune-kun became my friend. I was so happy..."

She smiled. "And I'm happy for you, dear."

"I'm next!" Kurumu said. "I actually met Tsukune a few days after school started."

"That was when you and Moka-san had that competition?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kurumu nodded. "I tried to get all the boys' attention, but Moka just did it effortlessly. Some boy took it too seriously and got a little to close for comfort." Of course, the Nagare Incident happened way later, but she could mention that here, for some credibility.

"Some boy?" She asked.

Kurumu scowled. "A creep who managed to sneak in my room and take some pictures of me."

"Don't worry." Tsukune said as he saw his mother's horrified look. "He got what he deserved. He won't be bothering her again."

His mother calmed down. "I hope so... What an awful thing for a boy to do..."

"Yeah, some of the boys back at school are the worst." Kurumu sighed before she grinned. "Thankfully, Tsukune-kun's the best!"

She smiled, happy that her son had made such a good impression.

"There's not much to my story." Mizore said. "I was in suspension for the first semester, because of the teacher, and found out about Tsukune through the newspaper. I just started following him around."

"Following him around?"

"...From afar."

"Like a stalker?" She gasped.

Mizore didn't seem bothered by the accusation. "My mother always wanted to be a spy. I just picked up those habits as I grew up."

"That sounds awesome!" Yukari cheered.

"I admit, that's pretty cool." Kurumu said.

"It's all a matter of opinions, I suppose." His mother turned to Yukari. "What about you, Yukari-chan."

Yukari smiled. "I met Tsukune and the others just after the midterms exams. I was number 1!"

"Congratulations!" She said, despite being surprised that the eleven-year-old was the smartest of her year.

Yukari started swinging her legs under her chair. "But my class representative looked down on me and bullied me for being a kid. I always ended up pranking them as payback."

"How awful..." She turned to Tsukune. "Is this really the right school for you?"

The girls started looking panicked.

Tsukune smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is happening. These are all little problems that can quickly be solved."

She smiled. "I truly see what Kyo-chan meant. If you're fine with this school, then I can't argue."

The girls calmed down.

"To think that you would have this circle of friends..." She smiled in amusement. "It really is a good thing that your father is at work right now."

Tsukune sighed. "I'll have to endure his overjoyed ramblings tomorrow, won't I?"

"That you will, young man." She giggled. "Every time you mentioned a new girl, a fresh set of tears would stream down his face."

Tsukune leaned his head back, groaning.

"Is it that bad?" Kurumu asked.

"What father wouldn't be proud of his son when he is surrounded by beautiful girls?" Kasumi smiled.

Kurumu hummed in agreement.

* * *

Tsukune sighed as he sat on the stool, letting the water from the shower rinse his head.

" _That could have gone a lot worse."_ Tsukune thought. _"Mother calmed down considerably as she talked with the girls."_

He then heard a knock on the glass door.

"Tsukune-kun, can I come in?" His eyes widened as he heard Kurumu's voice.

"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune sighed, not turning around as Kurumu entered and wrapped her arms around his upper body, leaning her head against his shoulder. He felt her towel against his back.

"Your mother is so nice..." She said. "I was worried for a moment, but she's fine with us..."

"That's because I already told her a lot." Tsukune smiled. "And you made a good impression, after the initial confusion."

"Nooot one of my best moments." She admitted. She then started rubbing his pecs and abs. "But, she approved of us all, even if its only as friends."

"You're disappointed." Tsukune could tell from her tone.

"Of course I am." She pressed herself on his back. "You are my Destined One, I am certain of it. If only you could be as certain as I am. But you have so many girls after you. My mother has had many conquests herself, but I bet she'd be hard-pressed to pick one over the others."

"So, she hasn't found her Destined One?" He asked.

She grinned. "I guess that's one point for me!"

Tsukune's lips tugged upwards for a moment before he realized something. "Mizore-chan..."

Mizore stood up from inside the water-filled bath, shocking Kurumu. She wore a one-piece swimsuit. Some of the water had turned to ice, which was how Tsukune figure out that she was there.

Mizore splashed Kurumu and froze the water on her. "I knew you'd try something like that, Kurumu. But water is my domain. For the sake of love, I can be unscrupulous."

"Mizore." Tsukune said sternly. "Don't think I'll allow for such dangerous powers to be used in my home."

"Oh..." Mizore lowered her head, realizing her blunder. "I don't want to hurt Tsukune-kun's mother."

Tsukune sighed and melted the ice around Kurumu's limbs.

"Thanks Tsukune-kun." Kurumu sighed. "I would have lashed out at Mizore, but you're right."

Suddenly, the glass door opened. "Mizore-san, sto- ah?" Yukari stopped herself, seeing no conflict in the bathroom.

"A tad too late, Yukari-chan." Tsukune smiled in amusement.

"Uh, all right..." Yukari said. "Can we bathe together?"

"Absolutely not." Tsukune said. "If my mother finds out, she will flip out."

"Yeah, I can see that happening. I didn't need to bathe yet, anyway." Kurumu said, dragging Yukari along. "Come on, pipsqueak."

"HEY!"

"I guess I'll get out too." Mizore stepped out of the bath. "I'm not giving up. There will plenty more opportunities to keep you to myself."

" _You girls will always give it your all, that's for sure."_ Tsukune thought.

That night, the girls took the guest room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, the twelfth chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **Reishin Amara: Do you mean this story or Tsukune's predicament? Either way, I agree. I am making this story as I'm blind-reading Rosario Vampire. It's not the most effective way, and I'll know that for future stories, but it's the way I started this, so I'm sticking to it until I finish this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

Tsukune smiled as he looked at the letters in his hand. The letters were from each of the girls, writing about how eager they were for school to start and the reunion along with it. Granted, each girl must have meant between him and just the one girl, and not the whole group, but he shared the sentiment nonetheless.

The girls had stayed in his home for a little over a week with surprisingly little chaos, and his father was ever so embarrassing with his joy of the situation. Anyways, a bus stopped by his house, with Ruby stepping out. She greeted his parents (Guess who shed tears of joy upon her introduction) and informed that the repairs would completed in the coming spring, in half a year's time. As such, the school was requested to bring the girls back home. Kurumu had struggled the most, but the girls all eventually stepped in the bus and left, after Tsukune promised to see them all again when school started.

" **Letters from your friends?"** The Bus Driver asked.

"Got it in one." Tsukune chuckled.

" **Well, cling to those delights while you can."** He chuckled. **"Now that you're back in Youkai Academy, who knows what could be after you..."**

Tsukune frowned for a moment. After him? Did he mean revenge? He glanced to the side. Saizou, probably, maybe even Kuyou...

"Goddammit..." Tsukune sighed, making the Driver chuckle.

Oh well, not like he'd been lazy while on break.

* * *

Tsukune walked toward the school building and stopped when he saw a commotion. He smiled as he saw the source of it.

"Already, you two?" He said, getting everyone's attention. "Moka-san, Yukari-chan."

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka muttered.

"EHHHHHH!?" Some guys were shocked to find out about him.

"Did you hear the conversation?" Moka seemed worried as she asked.

Tsukune looked confused, then shrugged. "I only saw the commotion."

Moka sighed in relief then smiled at him. All the boys around marvelled at her beauty.

"FOUND YOU!" Tsukune heard a familiar voice before he was tackled from behind. "Tsukune-kun!"

"Hello, Kurumu-chan." He smiled. More boys were shocked at the attention he got.

"It's been so long!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm so happ-" She stopped herself, as if shocked. Her grip tightened for a moment before she became starry-eyed. "Oooooo! Someone's been working out!"

Suddenly, an ice kunai went straight to her forehead.

"Let go of Tsukune-kun, Kurumu." A stoic voice called out. "I won't let you get that close."

Tsukune looked at a nearby bush. Mizore's upper body was out, another ice kunai in hand. "Hello, Mizore-chan."

"Tsukune-kun." Mizore smiled.

"Mizore!" Kurumu growled as she revealed her wings and claws. "I'll make you pay for getting in my way!"

"...Bring it." Mizore revealed her ice claws.

Tsukune sighed as Moka tried to placate the situation. What a reunion...

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Nekonome cheered out as everyone took their seats. "Starting tomorrow, you'll all be second years! Welcome back to Youkai Academy!"

Everyone cheered.

After the introductory class was over, the students chatted amongst themselves.

"To think I'm in the same class as Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered. "Is this destiny?"

Tsukune smiled. The entire Newspaper Club, excluding Gin, since he's a Senior now, was in the same class. He idly wondered if Mikogami had something to do with that...

"It almost too good to be true!" Yukari grinned.

Tsukune looked at everyone. When his gaze turned to Moka, she averted her gaze shyly and walked out the classroom, with Yukari following her.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, but turned back to Kurumu as she demanded his attention.

"We should totally walk around the academy!" She said. "It'd be so much fun!"

"You're just trying to take Tsukune-kun for yourself." Mizore said. Her seat was to Tsukune's left, and she used her desk as cover, 'hiding' herself.

"Of course I am!" Kurumu huffed. "Hasn't that been obvious up until now?"

"I won't let you blind him with your breasts." Mizore claimed. "I also desire Tsukune-kun's affection."

"Tsukune-saaaaan!" The trio turned to the entrance as Yukari called out to Tsukune. "Can you come over here for a second?"

Tsukune stood up and walked up to Yukari. "What's wrong, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari waved him over. "There's no problem. Just come over here a minute." She walked out.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other as Tsukune followed Yukari. The two girls' eyes narrowed.

* * *

Tsukune walked toward the graveyard. Yukari said someone wanted to talk to him there.

"Tsukune-kun..." Tsukune turned to the side.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as he walked up to her. "Was there something wrong earlier?"

She shook her head. "I... wanted to talk to you..."

Tsukune tilted his head. Something about the way Moka talked was off. Was she tired?

"Tsukune-kun... Kiss me." She requested with a blush.

"Eh?" Tsukune asked. "Did I hear you right?"

"Ah, but I didn't mean a kiss on the lips! A kiss like that is not ok!" She waved her arms frantically.

"Then where?" He asked, still shocked at her request. "Your hand? Your cheek?"

Moka shook her head with a blush. "That's...not what I mean..." She slightly lifted her skirt and lifted her thigh forward. "Kiss me here..."

"Huh!?" Tsukune stepped back in shock.

"Hurry up..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down. "If you kiss a woman's leg, it's like an eternal vow to be her's forever... Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan, please don't do this with them..."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow as Moka tried to press his head against her leg. She didn't mention Yukari, and Yukari was the one who told him about-

Suddenly, the ground cracked and vines shot out from the ground and restrained Moka.

"Huh!?" Tsukune stood up. He looked around.

"Tsukune-kun!" He looked up. Kurumu was flying toward him. She grabbed his arm and landed atop a tree, setting Tsukune in front of her. "Geez! I knew something was fishy!"

"Kurumu-chan, it's not as bad as you-"

"If it takes Tsukune-kun away from me, it _is_ as bad as I think!" She grabbed his hand. "Listen... next time she acts out of the ordinary, just come find me...or I'll completely crush you."

Tsukune had a deadpanned expression, with a growing blush. It would have been a serious moment...if Kurumu hadn't raised her shirt enough to reveal her bra and placed his hand on her breast as she said those words.

"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune trailed off.

"Ufufufu." Kurumu smiled as she pulled her shirt back down, letting it cover Tsukune's hand on her breast. "I enjoy your touch. Is it soft?"

"...Yeah, it is." It's not like he could deny it. He had felt her breasts on his face many times.

"I'm glad..." Kurumu blushed.

"Get down here!" Moka demanded after she freed herself from Kurumu's illusion. She smashed the tree trunk with a gravestone.

Kurumu tried to keep hold of Tsukune and fly, but the tree smashed her head, making her let go of Tsukune.

Moka caught Tsukune, holding him bridal style.

"...Moka, please let me down." Tsukune said. "We can talk about this."

"Sure!" Moka let Tsukune down on his feet.

Suddenly, an ice claw shot out of the ground and held Moka's leg.

"So, your ancestral force is showing itself, Moka Akashiya." Mizore said from further away, a hand on the ground.

More of Moka's leg started freezing.

"Manipulating the water underground is also within a Yuki-onna's reach." Mizore claimed.

" _They've all gotten stronger."_ Tsukune thought.

Moka growled as her body was frozen against a gravestone.

Mizore walked up to Tsukune. "To think Moka revealed her true colors like this..." She looked at Tsukune in the eyes. "Tsukune-kun... Let's have a baby."

" _And WAY more forward..."_ Tsukune sweatdropped with a blush.

"We'll have a good life together." Mizore smiled.

"Now, just hold on!" Moka growled as she struggled.

"It's no use. Your powers are sealed while-" Mizore turned to Moka and her eyes widened.

Moka had lifted the whole gravestone and had thrown it away.

Tsukune sidestepped, since Moka accidentally threw it his way.

"Phew!" Moka rolled her neck. "There's that nuisance done with..." She walked up to Tsukune and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, Tsukune-kun!" She started walking, only to realize she wasn't making any progress. "Tsukune-kun?"

"Just to be sure, Moka-san..." Tsukune said. "You said not to be with Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan, right?"

"That's right." Moka nodded. "Please be with me, not them..."

"Then why didn't you exclude Yukari-chan?"

"Eh!?" Moka exclaimed in shock as she looked for a reason. "Um... Well..."

"Awwww, shucks..." Everyone turned to Yukari as she stepped toward the group. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised it didn't work."

"What did you do?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari held out a pot with a smiling heart on it. "I invented Horehore-kun! It acts as an aphrodisiac and removes all of the heart's reasoning and purity!"

"Really..." Kurumu's eyes narrowed. "So this is all _your_ fault!?"

Yukari chuckled nervously, pressing her pointer fingers together.

A moment later, Kurumu and Mizore had tied Yukari to a tree by her feet. Yukari's hands were on her skirt, preventing gravity from making it fall. Judging from the candle slowly burning the rope, Tsukune imagined that they didn't intend to free Yukari themselves.

"Sooooo..." Kurumu trailed off. "How do we snap her out of it?"

Suddenly, the rosary started floating.

"Well, if that isn't an obvious hint..." Tsukune trailed off before he pulled the rosary off.

Moka glowed with Yoki before her vampire form was revealed.

"Tch!" Moka clicked her tongue as she let go of Tsukune's arm. "Don't you dare get the wrong idea. The Outer Moka and myself are completely different personalities. No matter the power you have, my pride as a vampire won't allow me to let a human like you approach me."

" _Try saying that without a blush..."_ Tsukune thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"Moooooou!" Yukari waved an arm frantically, letting the other one hold her skirt. "Moka-san, you're unfair!"

"Hey, so much the better!" Kurumu hugged Tsukune's arm. "That just means I don't have you as competition!"

Kurumu fell on the ground as she received an ice block on the back of her head.

"Don't forget me..." Mizore said. "I fully intend to have a baby with Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune sighed. His everyday life just got that much more complicated...

* * *

"I'm sorry Tsukune-kun..." Outer Moka apologized. "I don't really remember what happened yesterday, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Tsukune shrugged.

"But, you know..." She trailed off with a blush. "Yukari-chan did say that it revealed my true intentions... And this whole time, during the break..." She leaned closer. "I wanted to..."

Tsukune smiled and shook his head. Honestly, these girls...

"Suck Tsukune-kun's blood!" She bit down his neck.

Tsukune winced. Well, that hadn't happen in a while...

Moka pulled away and sighed in delight. "Thank you for the meal! Tsukune-kun's blood is the most delicious! Let me have some more!"

"You've already had plenty." Tsukune backed away.

"Just a little more!" Moka stepped forward cheerfully.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune backed away.

"Come on!" She started chasing him with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"That's exactly right, Moka-san, thank you." Ririko smiled as she stood before the class for the math lesson.

"Yes!" Moka smiled before she sat down as the boys of the class sung her praises.

"Pff..." Kurumu huffed. She was having a good dream about Tsukune earlier, but the teacher woke her up brutally. So, she was in a bad mood. "Whatever, anybody who studies can do that." She looked over her shoulder. "Right, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune's lips tugged upwards as he could hear the jealousy in her tone.

"Now, as Second Years, you should all be more responsible." Ririko said. "Because of the repairs, you are all severely behind in your studies. You should all follow Moka-san's example." She smiled. "Especially you, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu puffed her cheeks and growled as the class laughed at her.

* * *

"Kurumu-chan..." Yukari said, wearing a pair of glasses that she pulled out of nowhere. "You should follow Moka-san's example." She then started laughing. "But Kurumu-chan is an idiot! There's no comparison between her and Moka-san!"

It wasn't long before Kurumu strangled Yukari.

"Come on, Kurumu-chan, don't be like that." Tsukune sighed. "You have your strong points."

Kurumu turned to Tsukune with a smile.

"Her academics in general are awful." Mizore commented.

"You, be quiet!" Kurumu growled before she stood, letting Yukari fall limp. "Yeah, I'm not much when it comes to school, but..." She walked up to Moka, real close. Close enough to press breasts. "I won't lose in a battle of feminine charms!"

" _Oh my god..."_ Tsukune pinched the bridge of his nose. This was just like when they first met...

"Oops, did I bump into you?" Kurumu asked rhetorically, pressing further. "I'm sorry, your breasts are so small, I didn't notice."

"H-Huh!?" Moka huffed and pressed forward. "M-Melon-sized breasts aren't bad at all!"

"Absolutely not!" Kurumu smirked. "Shall I prove it by showing my underwear?"

"There's no need to go that far." Tsukune quickly shot down the idea.

"Well then, let's compare breasts!" Kurumu reached out for Tsukune, who immediately stood from his seat and backed away.

"I am _not_ getting in the middle of this argument." He said.

* * *

Later, the entire class were in the bus, heading for an unknown place. The remaining classes for the day was 'special training', whatever that meant.

"All right, everyone!" Nekonome cheered. "The special training will be a Spring Fruit Hunt! In this season, the forest grows strawberry and grapes! Some birds will try to eat them, but they are prey to the carnivorous plants! We also deserve some of Nature's Blessings! Especially a catch like this Monster Durian!"

She pulled out a durian out of the box on the table she placed. The durian had a couple of mouths and tongues. "Very little of those are harvested! Simply coming across one of them is very lucky!" She pulled out a cleaver and cut the Youkai Fruit in half. There was even some juice (or was it blood?) coming out of its mouths. "Just take a look at this dark red flesh. Just looking at it, and smelling it, is making me crave! They're so delicious!"

" _I guess something like that is to be expected of Youkai..."_ Tsukune thought before he glanced at the girls...

...All four of them were entranced by the fruit. Yeah, definitely a Youkai delicacy...

Kurumu turned to Moka and smirked. "All right, this is perfect. Moka, who ever wins, will eat a durian with Tsukune-kun, in a Lover's Conversation!"

"I'll participate." Mizore said as all three of them looked at each other challengingly...with Yukari standing by Moka's side.

"The forest is dangerous, so travel in groups of at least four!" Nekonome said. "If you're that worried about getting lost, don't go! Here we go!"

* * *

The group of five walked around in the forest.

The girls all kept a keen eye on their surroundings.

Tsukune remained quiet, knowing he couldn't change the girls' mind about the contest.

Suddenly, a durian walked toward them, using its tongues as legs.

"There it is!" Kurumu exclaimed.

Moka was the first to charge. "I got it!" She cheered, holding the monster fruit over her head.

But then, the durian's tongues lengthened and wrapped around Moka's arms, chest and thighs.

Moka cried out as she let go of the fruit and held down her skirt as the tongues tried to reach under it.

The durian fell to the ground and started running off.

"My turn!" Kurumu called out as she gave chase.

Only for ice spikes to shoot past her and impale around the durian.

"That was easy." Mizore said as she picked up the fruit. But she was hit by a large paper fan.

"You hit me too!" Kurumu growled as she pulled out some ice spikes from her body before chasing the fleeing fruit.

"Hold on, Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune called out as he gave chase. "We're not supposed to split up!"

But Kurumu kept running after the durian, forcing Tsukune to follow.

After a bit, Kurumu leaned against a tree and panted.

Tsukune stopped next to her, then looked at the durian.

Was it smirking?

"Hey... Let's wait for the others." Tsukune said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned to him, confused.

"I don't like what this thing's doing." He said.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu became teary-eyed. "Don't you want to eat the durian with me!?"

"That's not the point I'm trying to make." Tsukune sighed."What I meant was-"

But when he opened his eyes, Kurumu wasn't in front of him.

"Yahoo!" He looked to the side and saw Kurumu, holding up the durian. "See! I caught it all by myself! If I worked with the others, then I couldn't get my hands on Tsukune-kun!"

She turned to him with a smile, even as the durian wrapped its tongues around her arms. "I don't want the others to be here... It's just the two of us. I hate that you catch so many girls' attention, when I know you are my Destined One." She turned her eyes to the durian.

...Was it cackling?

They then heard footsteps. They turned to the source and saw a running Moka.

"It's dangerous, Kurumu-chan!" Moka exclaimed as she shoved Kurumu, making her drop the durian.

Kurumu fell to the ground, but sat back up. Her eyes wide with shock. "Moka...?"

Moka reached for the durian.

"What are you doing!?" Kurumu cried out in outrage. "Give that back!"

Suddenly, like a flytrap, a gaping mouth shot out from under Moka and gobbled her whole.

Tsukune's eyes widened.

"A meat-eating plant, monster durian!" Yukari said as she and Mizore joined them. "This is that thing's true form! It uses the fruit to attract preys closer to the trap, like the light of an angler fish."

Kurumu trembled with shock. "It ate her whole... I was protected...by Moka... Moooookaaaaaa!" She cried out in panic and regret.

The whole plant rose from the ground and charged toward the group, its mouth wide open.

However, it flinched back when a huge gash appeared on its body.

Tsukune landed on a tree branch, Saber Blades ready, and leaped toward the plant again with a battle-cry, slashing another gash on its body.

The plant tried to catch Tsukune with its tentacles, but, with Full Moon Speed, he was simply too fast, and he cut each tentacle that reached out to him.

More and more gashes appeared on the plant until it was cut to pieces. Tsukune held Moka Bridal Style as he walked toward the group.

"Moka!" Kurumu called out as the group ran toward them.

Moka opened her eyes. "Kurumu...chan." She smiled. "You're all right."

"Idiot..." Kurumu cried. "Why did you do that!?"

"...You're my friend." Moka smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Now, do you get it?" Kurumu looked at the smiling Tsukune. "You let this competition go to your head. You shouldn't forget what matters more."

Kurumu wiped away her tears and nodded.

"Good." Tsukune nodded. "Now then... we have plenty of durians."

The girls turned to the sliced plants and saw the multiple durians it had carried on its belly. They were shaking on their tongues.

* * *

The girls ate slices of durians after returning to the meeting spot. They were all marvelling at how delicious the fruit was.

Tsukune flinched as he looked at his slice. The smell of its blood did _not_ appeal to him.

The Driver spoke with Nekonome, further away. **"Most of the class had good cooperation among themselves. The only one who did everything by himself was Tsukune. The kid's got anger issues when any one of the girls is in danger. But, we already know they work well together."** He chuckled. **"They've shown that multiple times before now."**

"...This is fun." Kurumu said, getting the group's attention. "My plan to eat together with Tsukune-kun is ruined, but..." She seemed bashful. "Eating with everyone is fun too."

"Kurumu-chan..." Moka smiled.

Kurumu grinned and stepped next to Tsukune. "Come on, Tsukune-kun, eat up!"

"I'd rather not." Tsukune frowned. "I don't think my body can handle this kind of food."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "How could you not like this?"

"...Remember what makes me different?" He deadpanned.

Kurumu tilted her head confusion before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah... I guess humans don't usually eat flesh and blood."

"Yeah..." Tsukune shook his head in amusement. "Humans and Youkai really have different standards..."

* * *

Tsukune sidestepped, letting the beast leap past him.

The beast was a mix of a porcupine and a bull, having the body of the former with the horns of the latter. The moment the beast spotted him, it kept trying to bite him. Tsukune wasn't sure why.

"Man, the Board Chairman's Togezo pet sure has it out for him, huh?" A random student watching the scene commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Another guy said. "It's usually so tame. Why's it after him?"

That thing belonged to the Chairman? Why is there only trouble when that guy's involved?

Tsukune caught the Togezo by the horns, lifted it up and smashed it on the ground.

"Talk about annoying..." Tsukune sighed.

"And of course, he deals with it no problem..." One guy clicked his tongue.

"Seriously, is there anything this guy can't beat?" Another sighed.

"Wow, everyone's got a high opinion of you." Tsukune heard a girl's voice.

Turning to the source, he saw a girl with flaming orange hair, tied in bushy twin ponytails by big red ribbons, and green eyes. Naturally, she wore the girl's uniform, but Tsukune could see a yellow shirt on her collar, and she had knee socks. She also had a pet bat.

"I think it's closer to 'begrudging respect'." Tsukune said. "I may not look it, but I'm tough to take down."

The girl hummed in thought before leaning closer, as if to scrutinize him.

"You smell nice." She said after a moment.

"Is that so?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow. He had told so multiple times before, so he wasn't surprised.

The girl grinned. "I bet your blood's delicious!"

"My blood?" Tsukune blinked. She was a blood-drinker? Was she a vampire, like Moka?

"AH!" The girl exclaimed after hearing the school bell. "The entrance ceremony is starting! I better hurry!" She ran off, waving toward Tsukune as she did. "Later!"

Tsukune waved back, unsure of what to expect from her.

He'd rather not have another Tamao/Ririko moment, if possible...

* * *

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka greeted cheerfully. "Let me suck your blood!"

"Already?" Tsukune asked, leaning against the rooftop railing. "What's gotten you this thirsty?"

"I've been helping with the entrance ceremony, my throat is dry and parched." She pressed her hands together. "Please, just a little..."

Tsukune sighed and leaned his head to the side...

"Itadakimasu!" Moka bit his neck without hesitation. After sucking some blood, she leaned away and sighed in delight.

"So long as its just one vampire, it shouldn't be so bad..." Tsukune muttered.

"Just one vampire?" Moka asked before her eyes widened. "Did you meet another vampire!?"

"I don't know if she was a vampire, but she commented on my blood and had a pet bat." Tsukune shrugged.

Moka's eyes widened in panic. "Was her hair dyed light-brown!?"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "...It was closer to orange."

She held her hair up like ponytails. "Was her hair in an anime-style hairdo?"

Tsukune nodded.

"And did she have knee-socks?"

"Yeah, she did. Do you know her?" He asked.

But Moka ran back inside.

"What the-" Tsukune gave chase. "What's wrong!?"

"That girl is terrible!" Moka exclaimed. "Once she sets her sight on something, she won't stop until she gets it! She's super clingy that way!"

"Speaking from experience?" He asked.

"She's aiming for my life!" Moka exclaimed before opening the door to their classroom.

"Hey, Moka!" Kurumu greeted. "We got a visitor!"

Seated behind one of the desks was the orange-haired girl, to Moka's shock. Some of the other students were calling her cute. Yukari and Mizore were also in the classroom.

The girl smiled at Moka. "Found you..."

"Kokoa-chan..." Moka muttered.

"Ah?" Kokoa raised an eyebrow at Tsukune. "Oh! It's the guy from earlier!" She grinned and stood up from her seat before walking up to the duo. "Wow! You're both in the same class! What kind of destiny is thi-"

Moka stood protectively between Tsukune and Kokoa.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Tsukune-kun is my friend." Moka said. "Don't lay a hand on him!"

Kokoa smiled. "Why so hasty?" She lifted a desk. "Oh well, that's fine too. Just die, Moka!"

She swung the desk towards Moka, only for Tsukune to catch it in his hands.

"Eh?" Kokoa said as she dangled from the desk.

"Alright, timeout." Tsukune said. "What's going on here?"

Moka looked down in shame. "I'm sorry my little sister is causing trouble."

"LITTLE SISTER!?" The other girls exclaimed.

"Hmph..." Kokoa let go of the desk and landed on her feet. "Looks like our fight will come later, Nee-san." She walked out of the class. "Please be ready to unleash your true form, next time."

"...You mind explaining what's going on?" Kurumu asked.

"That was Kokoa Shuzen, my little sister." Moka said. "As I said before, I'm the third of four girls. Although Kokoa-chan and I had different mothers, we've been together since we were little. I don't remember that well, but all we did back then was fight. Of course, this was before my powers were sealed, but Kokoa-chan never won once. Even after I left for the Human Realm, she appeared out of nowhere and challenged me. With my powers sealed, there was nothing I could do, so I just kept running."

"Wait." Kurumu said. "So this is all just some sibling rivalry?"

"Now _that's_ clingy." Yukari commented.

"Have you ever told her you couldn't remove the seal?" Kurumu asked.

"I did!" Moka exclaimed. "Many times! But she won't listen to me! And now that we're in the same school, she'll never stop."

"That shouldn't be a problem now." The girls turned to Tsukune. "I can remove the seal."

"Yeah, that's right!" Kurumu realized. "That's all there is to it!"

"I don't know..." Moka muttered. "This is just some sibling rivalry..."

"So?" Tsukune asked. "So long as you're the one fighting, even if I'm the one removing the seal, that doesn't mean we're interfering."

"I guess not..." Moka relented.

* * *

The group was in the graveyard, waiting for Kokoa to answer Moka's call. Tsukune had already removed the seal, letting the Inner Moka free.

Kokoa eventually arrived and was shocked when she saw Moka.

"What's wrong, Kokoa-chan?" Moka smirked. "This is what you wanted, right?" She braced herself. "Come. Let us have this sisterly fight."

"O...Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried out before she charged forth and hugged Moka, to everyone's shock. Didn't she want a fight?

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried out again, tears streaming down her face. "You're back! You're finally back! Don't go anywhere ever again!"

"...I guess Kokoa-chan loves the Inner Moka and hates the Outer Moka." Kurumu said.

"Sounds annoying..." Mizore commented.

Something clicked in Yukari's head. "What's gonna happen when Moka's powers will be sealed again?"

Tsukune sighed, realizing the same thing.

As expected, when the rosary was back in it's place, Kokoa started violently chasing Outer Moka again...

This is going to be complicated...

* * *

"Good news, everyone!" Nekonome cheered. "With all our efforts last year, the school has granted the Newspaper Club its own room! Let's do our best from our new headquarters!"

Indeed, the Newspaper Club was now seated in its own room, no longer using the previous classroom.

Suddenly, someone broke into the room.

"What the-" Tsukune stood up. "Kokoa-chan?"

"Her again?" Kurumu asked. "What are you doing here? If you cause trouble, you'll get kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Kokoa smirked. "By who?"

"I know for sure Tsukune-kun could." Kurumu smirked. "Although, I could try as well."

"Yeah, right!" Kokoa smirked. "Kou-chan, weapon form hammer mode!" Kokoa's pet bat turned into a massive hammer. Kokoa caught the hammer. "Vampires are a superior race! So Onee-sama doesn't need weak friends like you! I will eliminate you all!"

"Please don't." Tsukune said with the hammer in hand. "We've only just got our clubroom."

"Huh!?" Kokoa looked at her hand with shock.

When did he-

"There's been an emergency!" Yukari called out as she entered the clubroom.

"Yukari-chan?" Moka asked.

Yukari got to the front of the clubroom with a map of the school grounds with some crossed out sections near the main building.

"There was a phantom assault." Yukari said. "The culprit is on the run and they can't identify him." She pointed her stick to the four crossed out spots. "The culprit assaults his targets when they pass by these parts of the campus. So far, there have been 12 injured and 3 people missing. And all of these crimes have been done with a bladed weapon."

"How horrible..." Moka commented. "And so early in the semester too..."

Kurumu looked out the window. "And there's a huge uproar outside."

"You said three people were missing, right?" Tsukune asked. "Were they kidnapped?"

"Or maybe they were killed!" Moka gasped.

"We should write an article." Mizore said before wrapping an arm around Tsukune's. "Tsukune-kun, wanna investigate with me?"

"Hey!" Kurumu wrapped an arm around Tsukune's free arm. "Don't try to sneak away with him, Mizore! Tsukune-kun's mine!"

Tsukune sighed as the duo payed tug of war.

"Are we just going to let him get away with that?" Kokoa asked.

"Well..." Moka hesitated. "It's not the Newspaper Club's responsibility..."

"It really isn't." Tsukune agreed. "But it often seems to be up to us to fix the school's problems."

"You're right about that..." Kurumu sighed before glancing at Nekonome, who fell asleep just before Kokoa broke in. "The teachers really aren't that reliable..."

"So you'll give chase, right?" Kokoa asked as she looked at the map. She pointed at a triangle at the top right of the map. "What's that spot?"

"That's the Dungeon Ruins." Yukari answered. "That's a spot where students who committed horrible crimes like murder in school or in the Human World were imprisoned. It has been used in ages and is now in ruins, but some rumors are about that there are howls of monsters inside. People thinks its the ghost of the deceased prisoners and don't go near the place."

"Pff, that place is too obvious." Kurumu waved off. "Who would hide in there?"

"Are you scared?" Kokoa grinned challengingly. "It's not surprise that someone as weak as you would be taken out immediately."

Kurumu growled as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"No problem." Kokoa smiled. "Onee-sama and I will crack this case by ourselves."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. No way was he going to leave the two of them alone against a possible murderer.

* * *

Tsukune followed the two from afar. Thanks to his time with Kyoko, he understood the feeling of wanting to be around your sibling, so he respected their personal space until things got dangerous.

When the sisters reached and entered the ruins, Tsukune followed in after them.

The inside of the ruins was dark. It was so dark, he lost sight of the girls.

"DO IT NOW!" Tsukune heard a loud voice from very close. He saw something by the corner of his eye and crouched, narrowly dodging what was aiming for his head.

"What the hell!?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Tsukune-kun!" He heard Moka's voice. He turned to her and saw that she held a spiked mace.

Moka's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Why did you come here!?" Kokoa growled. "You guys are holding Onee-sama back! So long as you're around, she'll remain a weak little girl!"

"Stop it, Kokoa-chan!" Moka cried out. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know plenty!" Kokoa argued. "I see just how wimpy you are around them, how enamoured you are with him!" She pointed at Tsukune. "You used to be so strong, so beautiful. You were my model. I was so proud of you. But I could never look up to the wimpy nee-san that you've become!"

Tsukune's eyes darted to the side as he heard footsteps.

"Watch out!" Tsukune pushed Kokoa away.

Kokoa landed on her butt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She cried out, only for her eyes to widen.

Tsukune had blocked a massive fist just as large as he was. Said fist came from a bidedal ox wearing jeans.

" _N-No way..."_ Kokoa trembled. _"I...I got carried away and enemy sneaked up on me... He saved me."_

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried out.

"I'm all right!" Tsukune said. "This guy's nothing!"

Tsukune flipped around the ox's arm and kicked it straight in the face, sending it crashing against the wall.

"Onee-sama!" Tsukune turned around as he heard Kokoa. Some guy with a switchblade was holding an unconscious Moka on his shoulder.

"Huh? You dealt with Ox-man?" The guy seemed shocked. He then clicked his tongue "The boss won't be happy about that..."

"So, there's more of you here." Tsukune said.

The guy's eyes widened.

"Good to know." Tsukune punched the guy in the gut, took Moka from his shoulder and kicked him on the nose.

The guy fell on the floor with a bleeding face.

" _H-He's so fast..."_ Kokoa's eyes were wide.

"Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune turned to the side as Kurumu and Mizore arrived.

Kurumu noticed Ox-man and the other guy. "Is one of them the Phantom Killer?"

"I don't think so." Tsukune shook his head. "Apparently, they have a leader."

"Then we'll have to keep looking..." Mizore said.

"Right." Tsukune said. "But Moka-san's unconscious. Kokoa-chan, can you carry your sister?"

"Huh?" Kokoa snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah! Of course I can!"

Tsukune nodded. "Then we'll all stay together."

The group went deeper into the dungeon, with Kokoa carrying Moka. Although she regained consciousness after a while.

Eventually, they found a cell with three bleeding students.

"Hey, not bad." The group turned to a black-haired guy smoking a cigarette. "You're pretty good for beating Ox-man and Kumocchi so quickly." He smirked. "I'm interested in seeing what else you're capable of..."

Tsukune charged and aimed a fist at the guy's face.

However, with surprising agility, the guy deviated the punch and grabbed Tsukune's face with his right hand.

"Wow, you're much faster than I am." He complimented. "But, you see, I've mastered most, if not all of the Martial Arts from those weak humans. Even a faster opponent can't hit me while being so predictable."

His right hand glowed.

"But that's not the best." He smirked. "My race isn't all that suited for fighting, but we make up for it with our power."

He jumped away. Suddenly, his face looked just like Tsukune's!

"WHAT!?" The girls cried out.

"Not bad, right?" 'Tsukune' smirked. "I am a Doppelganger. I take the form and race of whoever I touch. I copy everything from another person, so I become just as strong as them."

The girls, except Kokoa, paled.

Tsukune braced himself.

"Now then..." The Doppelganger's hands glowed with Yoki and Chaos Energy. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **A Doppelganger!? I hadn't expected that when I read that part of the manga!**

 **Hopefully, I can make the fight as accurate as possible, as far as the Doppelganger goes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, the thirteenth chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **Reishin Amara: O_O Did you play Sonic Battle or watch someone play it? Because your observation was so spot-on, it blew my mind!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

The Doppelganger ducked under Tsukune's kick and swept a leg, only for Tsukune to leap over him. Crossing his arms over his head, the Doppelganger blocked a heel kick.

Kokoa looked at the battle with slight awe before she turned to the girls. "Aren't you going to help him?"

While she thought of the Outer Moka as wimpy and cowardly, she was so enamoured with Tsukune that Kokoa thought she wouldn't hesitate to help him. And she had expected Kurumu and Mizore to charge in the moment the battle started.

"Tsukune-kun is planning something." Kurumu crossed her arm. "That much is obvious."

Mizore nodded. "He's not fighting all-out. He's waiting for something..."

Kokoa turned to Moka. "Is he really that strong?"

Moka smiled. "When my powers are released, I am more powerful than him. But he has more skill and speed than I do, so he's really tough."

Kurumu smirked. "Tsukune-kun's the best. There isn't a single Monster in school that can defeat him."

"Everyone!" The girls' attention turned toward the young voice reaching them.

"Yukari-chan? Ruby-san?" Moka asked.

"Is everyone all right!?" Ruby asked.

"We're fine." Kurumu asked. "What are you doing here, Ruby? Are you also pursuing the Phantom Killer?"

"Forget about that stupid story!" Yukari exclaimed. "We were wrong all along!"

"What?" Moka asked.

"There is no Phantom Killer!" Ruby said. "Only a group of criminals who took refuge in the school grounds! That's what the Chairman told me!"

The girls' paled as they turned to the battle. Tsukune was fighting a criminal, a real bad guy...

"Wait, are there two Tsukunes!?" Yukari exclaimed in shock.

"The enemy's a Doppelganger..." Mizore explained. "It copied Tsukune-kun. I didn't think we'd ever encounter an enemy like that."

"I hear you there." Kurumu nodded. "Tsukune-kun's usually the one who copies, so that's a surprise."

"He copies?" Kokoa asked.

"Just keep watching, Kokoa-chan." Moka said. "It will all make sense."

"Looks like we've got more visitors." The Doppelganger said. "And they're all girls, too..." He glanced at Tsukune. "How can you stand being around them?"

"That's none of your business." Tsukune said. "I'm not going to talk about them to my enemy."

"You're smarter than most." He smirked. "Pretty strong, too." He conjured some energy. "Your Yoki is quite potent. Not to mention this second energy of yours. You're an odd one, even among us Youkai."

"You may have copied me, but you're not as good as I am with my abilities." Tsukune said.

"You noticed." The Doppelganger lit himself a cigarette. "True, I only copy what is physically possible: Strength, Speed, Yoki manipulation, muscle memory, that kinda stuff. The mental stuff is where my power is useless. That's why I resorted to mastering the Human World's Martial Arts."

"And that's the difference between us." Tsukune smirked.

The Doppelganger raised an eyebrow.

"You're a notch inferior when it comes to being a copycat." Tsukune charged.

"Predictable." The Doppelganger punched forward.

Tsukune, with the back of his fist, deviated the attack upward.

The Doppelganger's eyes widened. That was-

He was punched by a burning fist. He backed away and nursed his red cheek before glaring at Tsukune. His eyes widened.

Tsukune had taken the same stance he did. However, his right hand was lit aflame while his left one was crackling with lightning.

"So, you know some Martial Arts too..." He realized. "No problem..."

* * *

"So that's what he's doing..." Mizore said.

"That's definitely something he'd do." Kurumu smirked. "In a sense, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Kokoa was confused, Moka could see that much.

"Tsukune-kun is sort of like the Doppelganger." She explained. "In a sense, he too copies his enemies. He copies and perfectly recreates the moves he perceives from others. It is a more precise type of copy than what the Doppelganger is doing. He even copied some of my kicks."

Kokoa's eyes widened. If he could _perfectly_ recreate one of Moka's kicks, then he could have ended this fight whenever he wanted to! Now she understood why they were so confident on his victory.

"And now, he's copied this guy's many Martial Arts." Mizore said. "And he'll mix them together against his enemy."

* * *

The Doppelganger went to punch Tsukune, who caught the arm and twisted it before kneeing the guy in the gut. Wrapping his arm around the Doppelganger's neck as he doubled over, Tsukune spun him around and threw him at the wall.

The Doppelganger nursed his head. "Bastard..." He opened his eyes and they widened in panic before he received the full force of Tsukune's dive kick and broke into the wall.

A Hazy Rolling Flame appeared in Tsukune's hand and he threw it in the hole before the fire burst from the hole.

Tsukune checked in the hole. "He's out."

"How brutal..." Kokoa heard Ruby mutter. When she turned to the older witch, she didn't expect the blush that she saw. "How unfair that Tsukune-san gives such punishment to others."

Yukari laughed. "That's Ruby-san for you! She's a total M!"

" _An M!?"_ Kokoa thought, hiding her slight nosebleed.

Tsukune walked toward the group, dragging the Doppelganger by the leg. "I think we still have to make an article."

"And I have to report to the Chairman." Ruby calmed down. "He was surprisingly distressed when he figured out about the criminals."

"Hey now, surprisingly is putting it a bit thick." Tsukune said. "I don't like the way he manipulated things with Anti-Thesis, but he cares about the school for sure."

"You're right." She nodded. "I should know that, considering I've been working as his assistant."

"At any rate, let's get the other two." Tsukune said. "We've been here long enough."

The girls agreed and they all walked out, after freeing the unconscious students, of course.

* * *

Two days later, the Newspaper Club published the article about the criminals. The Doppelganger himself, Ox-man and Kumocchi, whose switchblade made him the culprit of the attacks on students.

As the saying goes, it sold like hotcakes.

"Cheers!" The Club lifted their cans in celebration.

"Our reputation is on track!" Kurumu grinned.

Tsukune smiled as he held a paper. "The paper itself, not just the article, has greater quality than before. Moka-san's illustrations and Yukari's layouts are stylish."

Of course, the aforementioned girls blushed and melted at his praise.

"What about my cooking column, Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu pouted.

Tsukune smiled in amusement. "You're a great cook, Kurumu-chan, I've told you plenty of times." He had a slight frown. "Although, the column won't get noticed much, because everyone's all about the criminals."

Kurumu was disappointed of that, too.

"The papers aren't even mentioning the battle itself." Kokoa said, looking at the article. "Couldn't you have let Onee-sama fight them and praise her for it?"

The girls deadpanned at Kokoa, who wasn't looking their way.

"The Newspaper Club isn't about being a hero." Kurumu said, actually getting Kokoa's attention. "And _you_ aren't a member here, so why _are_ you here?"

Kokoa fidgeted in hesitation.

"Oh?" Yukari giggled mischievously. "Does Kokoa-san want to join the club?"

Kokoa's eyes were wide with shock.

"Now that you mention it..." Kurumu grinned mischievously. "No freshmen has joined us yet."

"H-Hold on!"

Suddenly, everyone had party poppers and popped them up, welcoming her to the Club.

"W-Why would I, a proud vampire, join the Newspaper Club!?" She asked indignantly, despite the embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"I'll join too." Mizore said. "I never officially joined, but being a member does let me spend more time with Tsukune-kun."

"Like you needed the club for that..." Kurumu muttered.

"Don't forget me!" Ruby grinned. "As of today, the Chairman has made me the Assistant Advisor to the Newspaper Club!"

"Well, we kinda need one." Kurumu admitted reluctantly. "Nekonome-sensei's absent-minded and that idiot's never around..."

"Order me as you wish, Tsukune-san..." Ruby smiled with a blush.

"Even though you're supposed to be the Advisor..." Tsukune sighed. Sometimes, he wondered how he, of all people, ended up in this situation...

"Welcome to the Newspaper Club!" Everyone jumped as they heard Nekonome cried out while wearing a cheer-leading uniform. "This is the perfect opportunity to recruit more members!"

* * *

When Nekonome said that, Tsukune hadn't expected her to give all the girls cheer-leading uniforms. Well, it would certainly bring attention their way, but students wouldn't be joining for the right reason... He was also fairly sure he was hearing Kokoa complaining, but her voice was drowned out by the many, many boys that grouped around the Club girls, praising their looks and exclaiming to join the club.

"I WILL DEFINITELY NOT BE JOINING YOU!" Kokoa yelled out before she ran off.

"Kokoa-san!" Yukari chased after her.

Tsukune looked at the duo before turning his attention back to the hallway.

Kokoa probably just needed to vent her frustration a bit.

...

"Ah?" Moka looked around in confusion after several minutes of passing flyers. "Where are Kokoa-chan and Yukari-chan?"

"They went off for a bit." Tsukune said. "We'll probably see them later, back at the club."

"Awww, are they bonding!?" Moka beamed.

"Maybe." Tsukune smiled. "Who knows? Maybe they get along more than we thought."

* * *

Later, when everyone reunited in the Clubroom, Yukari and Kokoa did join them in. Kokoa was pouting and embarrassed.

...Somehow, she shrunk in size. Somewhere over 20 cm smaller. She was now smaller than Yukari.

Kurumu laughed out loud, tears streaming down her face as she couldn't stop herself. Mizore did her best to hold her laughter.

"Sukusuku Drops." Ruby read a sheet of paper provided by Yukari. "A drug that induces forced metamorphosis into an adult form of the person who takes it. That's cool, Yukari-chan! It seems to work like the Youkai shape-shifting ability, so you should regain your normal size soon."

"Noooooooo!" Kurumu hugged Kokoa with a grin. "I love it!"

Mizore patted Kokoa's head. "The little you is definitely cuter."

"Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Stop teasing her!" Moka pleaded.

"Why did you try this medicine out?" Tsukune asked Kokoa.

Kokoa looked down to her feet. "I tried to join the Karate Club, but they didn't accept kids..."

"Hm?" Mizore tilted her head in confusion. "Weren't you gonna join the Newspaper Club?"

"I never said that!" Kokoa growled.

"But you'll regret it if you don't." Kurumu grinned. "The Newspaper Club is the number one culture club right now. A lot of people wanna join."

"Those are just creeps with ulterior motives!" Kokoa exclaimed.

" _She's not wrong..."_ Tsukune sweatdropped.

Kurumu hugged Kokoa again and Mizore went back to patting Kokoa's head. "If you're gonna join, it's gotta be right now! You could be our mascot!"

"Quit rubbing my head!" Kokoa cried out. "And what's with the mascot talk!? I'll never join!"

"Please stop teasing." Moka said. "No matter her size, Kokoa-chan is still Kokoa-chan. We shouldn't treat her differently from before."

"Nee-san..." Kokoa muttered in shock.

"Geez, Moka." Kurumu sighed. "Always goody-goody..."

"That's Moka-san for you, always so mature." Yukari smiled.

Moka smiled at Kokoa. "It's gotta be tough in that body, right? If you're alright with me helping you, I will. First, we have to do something about those baggy clothes. It's not nice to have your underwear showing, is it?"

Moka guided Kokoa and the other girls somewhere before they returned with a pile of different clothes.

The girls all made Kokoa try out the different outfits, all of them which made her look like a kid.

Kurumu and Mizore also went into the _very_ creepy territory, nearly claiming Kokoa as their child with him.

Eventually, Moka left and came back with drinks, coffee for everyone, except Kokoa, who got a cream soda.

In an argument between having a cream soda instead of coffee, like everyone else, Kokoa threw a tantrum and walked out.

"Kokoa-chan!" Moka called out, before Kokoa had already run off.

She sighed in exasperation.

"...Hey, how long are those Sukusuku Drops supposed to last?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask?" Yukari asked back.

"The Little Kokoa and the Big Moka cannot see eye to eye." Moka replied.

"Huh?" Yukari tilted her head.

"Back then, the family didn't expect much out of Kokoa, because she was the kid of the family. I was also a kid, back then, so I knew the feeling. But with what happened just now, I realize that I've done the same thing as our sisters and parents did. I've hurt her so much from this..."

Suddenly, something broke through the window. It was Kou, Kokoa's pet bat. He had a note with him, saying Kokoa was in danger.

"We have to help her!" Moka cried out.

"And we will." Yukari winked as she held her jar of drops. "With a little experiment..."

* * *

"...This could easily be the funniest sight I'll ever see this year." Tsukune's voice was full of mirth.

The sight before him was the girls of the Newspaper Club, turned into children by the reversed effects of the drops after 12 minutes and some seconds, and Kokoa beating up the bastards bullying Kokoa. They even beat up the Karate Club Captain for admitting that he was a lolicon.

Seeing them all in child form was both amusing and adorable...

"We sure showed them!" Kurumu grinned.

"We showed them what kids can do, Kokoa-chan!" Moka smiled.

Kokoa cried tears of joy.

A few days later, the rumors about the battle were _everywhere_. And nobody wanted to join the Newspaper Club anymore because of it.

"Excuse me." Kokoa said as she entered the Clubroom.

"Kokoa-chan?" Moka asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Um..." She averted her eyes. "I'd like to join the Newspaper Club..."

"D'awww!" Kurumu cooed. "If you wanted to join, you should have said so in first place!"

"That's not it!" Kokoa growled. "I'm joining to return the favor!"

"WELCOME!" The whole club welcomed her with party poppers, like last time.

* * *

"Her name's Kokko Nakamoto." Yukari said, pointing a stick at the picture of a black-haired girl wearing glasses. "When Kokoa-chan found her, her jersey and skirt were cut by a blade, the force of which injured her chest. The 'Serial Prankster' has had other victims such as her, making him the most likely culprit. He's hiding in the night fog and tearing apart the uniforms of girls."

"He won't get away with this!" Kokoa growled. "I don't care if these are pranks, he's a cowardly bastard!"

"Did you see the culprit, Kokoa-chan?" Tsukune asked.

Kokoa nodded. "It was a werewolf."

The Newspaper Club looked at each other in shock.

"Could it be?" Moka asked.

"Maybe..." Tsukune trailed off. "Other than his Werewolf form, was there anything else?"

Kokoa cupped her chin. "I heard his voice. It had an Osaka accent to it."

" _That sounds like Gin..."_ The rest of the club thought.

"And he wore a headband."

" _Like Gin..."_

Ah! And he had a silver choker around his neck!"

" _Like Gin..."_ They sighed in resignation.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gin raised a hand in greeting as he turned his face away from a newspaper. They could see a certain picture within Gin's tastes on the page. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, despite the fact that you're the Club President." Kurumu crossed her arms.

"Ah, Kurumu-chan, still with a sharp tongue, I see." Gin smiled. "It does nothing to the quality of the sight before me. Have a seat, everyone!"

Kokoa looked at Gin. She recognized the Osaka accent in his voice, and saw the headband he had as well as his silver choker.

"It's you!" Kokoa grabbed Gin's collar and shook him around. "You're the culprit!"

"What the hell is with this chick!?" Gin exclaimed, his head swinging back and forth.

Mizore pulled Kokoa away from Gin. "Idiot. We only accuse after we've gathered all the proofs."

"I'm very sorry about my sister, Gin-senpai!" Moka bowed to Gin as he got up.

"Sister?" Gin took a close look at the huffing Kokoa. "So this is the little sister you mentioned... She's a cute one." He smiled. "But..." He grabbed a handful of Kurumu's breast. "She's very lacking compared to others."

Kurumu immediately decked him in the face. "Hands off, horndog!"

"Ouch..." Gin nursed his bruising face and stood face to face with Kokoa, holding a hand out. "Well, I'm the Newspaper Club President, Ginei Morioka. Nice to meet you, Kokoa-chan."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She shook his hand. _"I won't forgive what you've done. I will expose you for what you are!"_

* * *

"Hey, Tsukune-kun..." Moka asked as the two of them were alone in the Clubroom. "Do you think that Gin-senpai is the Prankster?"

"Maybe he is." Tsukune shrugged. "Wasn't he kinda like this before we beat him up?"

"...He was." Moka admitted. "And if it _wasn't_ Gin, then he'd have turned to Kokoa screaming 'It wasn't me!' while waving his arms frantically."

"He's a bit of a goof like that." Tsukune nodded.

"Moka-san! Tsukune-san! This is really bad!" Yukari exclaimed as she entered the Clubroom.

"Yukari-chan?" Moka said.

"Take a look at this!" Yukari placed a sheet on the table. "While doing some research on the victims, I noticed that each of them had a history with Gin-senpai. Except one..."

Tsukune looked at the sheet. Yukari was right, only one girl didn't have a history with Gin...

Kokko Nakamoto.

"Could this mean...?" Moka trailed off.

"Someone was jealous, it seems." Tsukune said. "Let's go find them."

The trio got out of the school and searched the grounds. They eventually found Kokoa, Kurumu and Mizore, standing face to face with a Werewolf Gin. Between them, standing protectively before Gin, was Kokko Nakamoto.

"I got here by coincidence." Kokko said. "I heard some fighting nearby and I-"

"This is no coincidence!" Moka exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "You are protecting Gin, so you only confirm what we discovered!"

"Discovered?" Kurumu asked. "What's going on?"

"It's simple." Tsukune held out the sheet of paper. "Before Kokko, each victim of the prankster had been with Gin at one point in time. Kokko herself was the only exception. And right now, she's protecting him from you. She's the one who had been attacking the girls, out of jealousy for Gin's attention."

Kokko remained silent for a moment before blood started dripping from her forehead. "I've been found out..."

"Kokko-san, you're bleeding!" Kokoa exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Kokko said. "I can freely manipulate my blood. When you found me, I smeared my own blood to pose as a victim. I attacked the girls and ripped their skirts as a warning to stay away from Gin."

"Then you really are..." Kokoa realized.

"I could only watch from afar as he hung around with so many girls, one after another." Tears streamed down her face. "I just wanted him to notice _me_ instead of all the other girls!" She sobbed.

The group then heard laughter and turned to Gin, who had returned to his human form.

"I told you, Kokoa-chan!" Gin grinned. "How'd you like my little act!?"

"You used me!?" Kokoa growled.

"It was the easiest way to draw out the culprit!" Gin laughed. "Honestly, I didn't imagine she'd get fooled so easily! How stupid!"

Kokko started sobbing harder.

"I'm glad she got caught." Gin grinned. "There are a lot of girls angry at me, you know? Like Ami-chan, Yumi-chan, Misako-chan, Miho-chan..." He started counting many girls from his past...

"You stupid horndog!" Kurumu exclaimed. "You and your lecherous attitude with every girl you see! I've had it with you!"

Mizore lightly shook Kurumu's shoulder, getting her attention. She then whispered something to her ear.

...The sadistic smile that appeared on her face unnerved Gin.

"Tsukune-kuuuun..." Kurumu called out. "It might not surprise you, but Mizore and I were training very hard to keep up with Moka, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine." Tsukune nodded. The girls always worked hard when they wanted something.

Gin caught on and tried to inch away from the group, but found out that his legs were frozen on the ground.

"Weeeell... During the break, we asked Gin for help." A tick mark appeared on her head and her smile twitched. "And the lecherous bastard took every opportunity to grope our breasts and legs!"

"Come again?" Tsukune asked with narrowed eyes.

"The number of times we thought of attacking him for touching us..." Mizore added.

"He just couldn't keep his hands away! Every time we made progress, he'd grope us as 'just reward!'"

"And if you fought back, he'd stop training you, right? I get it..." Tsukune said, walking up to Gin.

"Hey, Tsukune, pal..." Gin said nervously. "Come on, dude, we can talk about this..."

"We'll talk, all right." Tsukune grabbed Gin in a headlock and dragged him away. "Let's have a long chat."

"W-Wait, hold on!" Gin tried to struggle out of the lock. "Mercy!"

Once the girls couldn't see the guys, they heard many sounds: Fire, lightning, cuts, punches and a _lot_ of screaming from Gin.

"Stop it! Spare me! Tsukuneeeeeeeeeee!"

"This is therapeutic..." Kurumu sighed in relief, listening to the screams like one would with the calming waves, along with Mizore.

"...Good thing Ruby-san isn't here." Yukari commented.

"I don't think Tsukune-kun will hear the end of it if she finds out." Moka sweatdropped.

The girls then heard bitter laughter and turned to Kokko.

"He's horrible..." She said. "How did I ever fall for a guy like that? ...'You're very cute without your glasses, Kokko-chan.' How stupid I was..." She kept laughing.

In the end, Kokko wasn't mentioned in the paper and, after talking with the Chairman, she would make up for it by apologizing and making amends to the victims.

* * *

"Geez, this heat..." Tsukune sighed as he and Moka walked around on the roof.

Usually, the academy was at the same temperature all year long, at least it was for the 6 months he had as a freshman before the repairs. But now, it was unusually hot.

"It's really bad for the monsters who can't handle heat." Moka agreed. "Mizore-chan, being a Yuki-onna, took the day off."

"What about you?" Tsukune asked. "Your skin seems like it would sunburn easily."

Speaking of said skin, he noticed that Moka had been sweating enough for her blouse to cling to her skin, making her bra poke against the fabric.

"I don't really mind it." She tugged on her blouse. "It gives off the feeling of summer." She smiled at him. "And you?"

"It's not _too_ bad." Tsukune said as they entered the school. "I mean, last summer was eventful enough, right? With Witch Hill and meeting Ruby-san. Who knows?" He grinned. "Maybe something will happen this year, too."

"Yeah..." Moka said.

"If that's the case..." The duo turned to an open window in shock, seeing a sweating Mizore. "Maybe you'd like to visit my hometown, Tsukune-kun."

"Mizore-chan..." Tsukune sighed, as Mizore was hanging outside the window on the second floor of the academy. "Are you all right, with this heat and all?"

"I don't like it." She said without hesitation. "So, about my hometown..." She held out a sheet. "I got a letter from my mother. There's a ceremony that's about to happen. So, if it's okay with you... she said it would be fine to bring friends."

"Friends?" Moka asked. "Does that mean I'm your friend?" She asked because she saw Mizore as anti-social and being only around Tsukune, and _somewhat_ friendly terms with Kurumu.

"I was inviting Tsukune-kun..." Mizore said. "But it doesn't matter..."

Moka's eyes sparkled as she held one of Mizore's hands, surprising her. "Mizore-chan!"

"...So?" Mizore turned to Tsukune. "Coming or not?"

Tsukune smiled. "I'd like to see your hometown."

Mizore smiled with a blush.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered, along with Yukari and Kokoa as the bus drove off. "We're going on a trip! Step on it, Driver!"

The Bus Driver chuckled. **"No problem. If it's connected to the tunnels, I can get us there."**

"The Chairman said that they were adjusting the barrier. That's why it's so much hotter right now." Ruby said. "Apparently, it will take 2 or 3 days to fix and return to the proper temperature."

"So, until then, we're going to see your folks, Mizore-san?" Kokoa asked. "What a relief!"

"The home of the Yuki-onna must be nice and cool!" Yukari grinned.

Mizore simply smiled.

"But man, what a surprise!" Kurumu looked at Mizore. "Normally, you'd have just invited Tsukune-kun. What changed? Is it going to snow soon?" She joked.

" **I see the end of the tunnel."** The Driver said. **"We're almost there."**

As soon as the bus got out of the tunnel, a huge blizzard appeared out of nowhere.

" **Take care now!"** He chuckled as he let everyone out into the blizzard.

"Where the hell are we!?" Kurumu exclaimed as the group was covered in snow.

"The weather's cool, right?" Naturally, Mizore was the only one unaffected.

"We're going to freeze to death!" Kurumu screamed. "How did we get from boiling hot to freezing cold!?"

"The Academy is constantly in autumn, right?" Mizore said. "Here, the greater part of the year is winter. Once we arrive, the wind will stop and you'll get used to it." She walked a certain direction. "This way. Stay close and don't get separated."

"Are you scheming something, Mizore?" Kurumu asked as she got some snow out of her hair.

"Hm?" Mizore looked over her shoulder.

"You're too nice, too well-behaved, it's weird." She added.

"Think what you want." Mizore said before the wind suddenly stopped. "I just wanted you guys to see this view."

As the wind stopped, the group saw an entire city made of ice.

* * *

"Amazing!" Yukari exclaimed as they arrived in the city.

"Welcome." The group turned to the voice and a beautiful woman looking very much like an older Mizore, with light-blue hair, wearing a kimono. "I have been waiting for you."

"Ah, Tsurara-san." Tsukune greeted as the rest of the group looked around at the city.

"Hello, Tsukune-kun." Tsurara smiled. "It has been a while. The first day of the School Festival, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tsukune nodded.

"What do you think of the place?" She asked.

"It's beautiful." Tsukune looked around. "These crystal-like buildings made of ice... And the sky!"

Tsurara nodded. "Yes, our barrier gives us this aurora in the sky. But..."

Tsukune looked at Tsurara with a raised eyebrow as she trailed off.

"In this beautiful land, we are concerned with the declining birth-rates. Compared to the beauty of this land, there is also the declining population."

"Declining population?" He asked.

Tsurara nodded. "We Yuki-onna can only bear children for a short time, between the age of 17 to the mid-20s." She turned to Tsukune with a smile. "We will have to have you and Mizore make children soon."

" _And it comes full-circle."_ He realized as he recalled the times Mizore mentioned of having children with him. Now, it all made sense...

"Now then, if you'll follow me..." She started dragging him.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka immediately noticed Tsurara's actions.

Suddenly, an ice kunai embedded itself on Tsurara's head and she fell.

"Such unnecessary concerns are useless, Mother." Mizore said as she juggled her kunais with a single hand.

Moka and Kurumu sweatdropped. The resemblance between mother and daughter wasn't just physical...

* * *

Later, the Newspaper Club and Tsurara were seated around a table, eating a buffet.

"So, Mizore, you came for tomorrow's Flower Offering, yes?" Tsurara said.

"Flower Offering?" Moka asked.

"You haven't heard?" Tsurara asked.

"The Flower Offering is just as the name says." Mizore said. "It's a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and offer them to the temple. Little flowers called 'Snow Whites'..."

"Shirayuki." Tsukune chuckled. "Classy."

"I'm glad you appreciate the symbolism." Tsurara smiled. "Snow Whites are said to have the power of Matchmaking. The daughters of this land who are turning 17 offer these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds. It's something like the 'coming of age' ceremonies that humans do." She giggled as she patted Mizore's arm. "Tomorrow, we have to dress Mizore up."

"That sounds nice!" Kurumu grinned. "I wanna get dressed up and married, too!"

She and Moka were of the same train of thought at the moment, imagining beautiful kimonos.

"Oh?" Tsurara smiled. "Shall we have you participate, then? We can lend you some kimonos."

"Really!?" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Look forward to it, Tsukune-kun!" Moka cheered.

"Hey, don't take advantage of the situation!" Kurumu elbowed Moka on the arm before turning to Tsukune. "Look forward to me as well, Tsukune-kun!"

"Yeah. No problem." He smiled. _"Well, I did say it would be eventful..."_

Kurumu stood up and hugged Mizore, to the latter's shock. "Thank you, Mizore! This was what you planned all along, right!? I'm so glad!"

"Can't breathe..." Mizore said as her head was pressed against Kurumu's breasts.

"You were so cold that I had no confidence in our friendship. But you really think about everyone, don't you?" Kurumu smiled. "Even though we're rivals in love, we're friends, aren't we?"

Mizore smiled.

* * *

After all the excitement, it got pretty late and the group was given their room for the night. However...

"Thank you, Tsukune-kun, for coming with me tonight." Mizore, wearing a kimono, smiled as she and Tsukune walked out in the snow.

"It's no problem." Tsukune said, tugging his winter clothes. "The others will be steaming mad when they find out, but this is very important, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Mizore said. "...You know, when I was a kid, I used to leave like this and go spy on human towns."

"Really?"

She nodded. "One of those times, I met a human and became friends with him. With him too, I gathered the flowers and I revealed my identity."

"And what happened?" Tsukune asked. He had a general idea, given the current situation as a whole, but...

"When he heard I was a Youkai, he ran away, thinking I would eat him." She said. "You remember Kotsubo, right?"

"Of course I do." He frowned.

"The boy was kinda good looking, like that." Mizore shook her head. "I don't have an eye for men. Ever since then, there was this feeling, in my heart, that I would remain alone."

"Don't say these things." Tsukune walked a bit faster and matched Mizore's pace. "They just didn't understand you. I've seen the good parts of Youkai. And I've seen you as someone nice, no matter how cold you appear to others."

"Then...will you understand my feelings?" She asked.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm scared..." She trailed off before continuing. "If I step further, then I feel like I'll lose something special again..." She turned to Tsukune, tears threatening to fall. "So, will you understand my feelings, Tsukune-kun?"

Suddenly, something exploded next to them, shocking the duo.

"I found you, back-stabber!" They turned to the accusing voice and saw Kurumu, holding some kind of gun, Moka and Yukari.

Tsukune sweatdropped...There was a temptation to call bullshit on the fact that the girls were fine in this cold when, despite wearing winter clothes, they still wore skirts with nothing to cover their legs. He knew they were Youkai, but come on! At least Mizore's a Yuki-onna, so this cold was the ideal temperature for her.

"I gotta give it to you, Mizore." Kurumu said. "Making us drop our guards like that, then stealing Tsukune-kun away..."

"Think what you want..." Mizore stood between Tsukune and the trio. "I won't make any excuses."

Kurumu scowled and aimed with the gun, only for Moka to push it down.

"No! You'll hit Tsukune-kun!" She exclaimed.

"And we borrowed that thing to repel the monsters!" Yukari reminded.

"Shut up!" Kurumu raised the gun. "I was so excited that you were welcoming me! I was so happy when I hugged you! I felt like we became close! But that was all a ploy!" She shot the gun.

Tsukune covered his eyes as the projectile missed and made an explosion on the snow. "What the hell!?"

"It's my mom's." Mizore said as she created ice skis on her feet. "Its ammo is snowballs, but it might break a bone if you're hit. Let's escape, Tsukune-kun!"

"Wait, hold on, can't you expla-" She interrupted him by carrying him and skiing away.

"MIZORE!" Kurumu cried out in anger as she kept shooting snowballs, but they all missed.

Eventually, the shooting stopped and Mizore stopped soon after.

"Hey, couldn't you have just-" Tsukune said as Mizore let him down, but stopped in shock. "This is..."

"It's what I wanted to show you." Mizore said.

Before them was a large garden of white flowers, probably the Snow Whites. It was like the Sunflower Garden, but white as snow.

"This is like betraying my friends..." Mizore said as she approached the flowers. "A Yuki-onna can only have children when young."

"From 17 to the mid-20s." Tsukune said. "That's what Tsurara-san told me when we arrived."

"Then you understand our stubbornness." She said. "I turn 17 this year. If I lose you right now, then I will have to make a family with another man, even if by an arranged marriage."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "That badly, huh..."

"This is a necessary law, made for the survival of our people." Mizore said. "Even my mom went through this stage of our lives..." Tears streamed down her face. "As much as I'd want to take my time..." She plucked a Snow White and held it in front of Tsukune's face. "This is my only choice. Please don't resent me."

Tsukune's eyes widened as the scent of the flower hit his nose. _"This scent... It makes me feel... like with the charm spell... An aphrodisiac!?"_ _That's_ why they represented Matchmaking!?

"Tsukune-kun..." Mizore undid her obi and let it fall. "Even if it's only for tonight, please make me your lover."

She took off her kimono, leaving herself bare, except for her panties.

The very sight of Mizore's body shocked him, which was enough to resist the small amount of aphrodisiac in his body.

"Just for tonight, you say..." He said. "Despite asking me this before you could end up in an arranged marriage, you say 'Just for tonight'?"

"...Don't think about it too much." Mizore said. "I can't go against the prophecy of the Snow Priestess."

"Snow Priestess?" He asked.

She nodded. "The Elder of our city, who is said to have been alive for a century. She's a prophet who hears the voice of God. Our city was made by one of her prophecies. This land is the only safe place for us Yuki-Onna."

"Then if a Yuki-Onna doesn't find a partner, the priestess has a prophecy of the arranged marriage?"

Mizore nodded. "Nobody disobeys it... Because our people's survival is more important than personal romance."

"Do you believe this?" He asked.

"No. If I had a choice in the matter, I would take my time." She smiled. "But don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this because of a prophecy. I'm doing this with you because this is what I want from the bottom of my heart."

"I know that." He smiled. "You've made that very clear since we met."

Mizore's eyes widened.

"However..." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Do you not realize how much even you are against this method?"

As soon as she felt his hand on her cheek, she realized how much she trembled against it.

"Because you know what would happen if we continue like this." He said.

Tears streamed down her face.

"It only makes sense for Kurumu to be this angry." He smiled. "With how determined she has been about me being her Destined One, what could happen right now would not only be a loss in love, but also the betrayal of a friend."

Mizore sobbed.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Tsukune said. "If you explain yourself, a solution may appear."

Suddenly, a heavy, snowy wind engulfed them. The wind carried Mizore until it gained a physical shape. The shape of a robed woman.

"I found her..." The woman said. "The Girl of Prophecy..."

"Snow...Priestess?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore!" Tsukune called out, but the Snow Priestess took Mizore away. "Mizore!"

"Tsukune-kun!" He had been about to chase them, but heard Kurumu's voice.

"You guys..." Tsukune said before Kurumu hugged him. Fortunately, the girls focused on him and didn't notice the kimono and obi on the snow.

"You're all right! I was afraid that Mizore had-"

"She was kidnapped." Tsukune interrupted her.

"Huh!?" Kurumu's eyes widened.

"Where is Tsurara?" He asked. "Maybe she can explain something."

* * *

"I see..." Tsurara said after Tsukune explained what happened.

Of course, he only explained Mizore taking him to the garden and the kidnapping, not what happened in between.

"You heard her right, Tsukune-kun, that was indeed the Snow Priestess." Tsurara confirmed.

"And?" He asked.

"She contacted me earlier, saying Mizore is under her custody." Tsurara said.

"What for?" Kurumu asked.

"Apparently, the boy she was with ripped off her clothes and attacked her." She smiled.

"Then she didn't understand the situation." Tsukune said before the girls could comment about Mizore's clothes being ripped off. "Your Priestess lacks some foresight, it seems."

Tsurara's eyes narrowed. "That's quite the lack of respect you have."

"You think I care?" Tsukune narrowed his eyes. "Mizore was essentially kidnapped because this woman thinks she knows better about everything."

The two had a stare-off for a moment until Tsurara sighed.

"I admit, it is odd that the Priestess appeared like this." She put a hand under her chin. _"Why did this happen?"_

"Then what happens?" Tsukune asked. "Is Mizore simply going to be married off to someone the Priestess saw in a prophecy?"

"MARRIED!?" The girls exclaimed. Mizore would get married to someone who wasn't Tsukune!?

"Ah, so you know about that part..." Tsurara sighed. "It is true, Yuki-Onna are given a partner through one of the Priestess' prophecies. That is the truth behind the Flower Offering. This was a secret between adults. Mizore must have wanted to do this before her marriage could be foreseen. If Tsukune-kun had fallen under the effect of the Snow White, then Mizore would have been-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence." She turned to Tsukune in shock. "You have no idea how much doing this was eating her up. She was breaking apart just by doing this behind her friends' back. And now, the Priestess believes she can just 'foresee' her future for her?" He scowled. "I don't think so."

"...Such passion." Tsurara smiled. "I'm glad Mizore found someone like you."

"It's settled then!" Kurumu smirked. "We're getting Mizore back! By force, if necessary!"

"In that case, I shall help." Tsurara said. "The Priestess' Shrine is large and security is tight. You'll need a solid plan of attack."

"Oh?" Tsukune smirked. "And what does a spy have in mind?"

"Ah, she told you that?" Tsurara's eyes gleamed. "I never became one, like I dreamed of, but that doesn't mean I'm no good."

She placed a map of the shrine on the table. "First, you will split up into 2 group: One for diversion and one to use the diversion to sneak further in. Mizore will likely be in the east wing guest rooms. So, the Diversion squad will create a massive commotion in the west wing and make their way out through the exits on the west wings. Please memorize the map, everyone."

While the group focused on the map, Tsurara went to a bookshelf. "Now then, you'll need weapons." She pushed the bookshelf to the side and revealed... a room full of firearms!?

"The plan starts tomorrow, just before the ceremony officially starts." She loaded a handgun. "Oh! Tsukune-kun? I'm sorry, but you'll have to disguise as a girl to sneak in."

"So be it." Tsukune shrugged.

Tsurara smiled. "I'm glad you're determined. To be honest, when the Priestess contacted me, she said she found Mizore's partner."

The group's eyes widened in horror.

"Tomorrow, they'll take her to him and start her bridal training." She sighed. "I don't understand the Priestess anymore. Her orders came by so unnaturally. I can't believe her." Her eyes softened. "As a mother, I want my daughter to be happy. I just know that, right now, she is alone, confused and crying. She doesn't need laws and prophecies." She smiled at the group. "I can leave her in your hands, right?"

"Of course!" Tsukune smiled.

Tsurara smiled. "Then let's get the preparations underway."

* * *

The next day, in the middle of the ceremony within the Priestess' Shrine, a large commotion with gunshots was heard.

"They've started." Yukari, disguised in a kimono, whispered. "But aren't they overdoing it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu, also disguised in a kimono, whispered. "If Moka, Kokoa-chan and Ruby-san don't do a good enough job, then Mizore will end up with some random guy." She glanced to the last 'girl' of the group. "So we do this by any means necessary, right Tsukune-kun?"

"Right." Tsukune, disguised in both a kimono and a blonde wig, nodded. "Let's get started."

The trio walked toward the East Wing, then hid behind a wall as guards ran away from the East Wing and toward the West Wing.

" _Just as Tsurara-san planned."_ Tsukune thought.

Once the halls were empty, Tsukune made a motion and the trio continued on their way.

As they ran up some spiral staircase, Tsukune heard Ruby through his ear-piece provided by Tsurara.

"Tsukune-san, is it going well on your end?"

"Just fine for now, no guards over here." He said. "Are you in danger?"

"We're losing control of the situation fast!" Her voice was accompanied by bullets and explosions. "We drew them in too far and our window of escape is small! Please make sure to rescue Mizore-chan!"

"No problem, stay safe!" Tsukune said as the trio ran into the East Wing.

"All right, the halls are deserted!" Yukari said. "I memorized the map, we're close to the guest rooms!"

"And here I thought it was only noisy in the West wing." The trio turned to a black-haired man wearing a trench coat. "So this is the real operation..."

" _We've been found out."_ They realized.

"No worries. I'm Miyabi Fujisaki." Miyabi said. "I'm not from around here, so I have no intention to fight you." He smirked. "Are you here to take Mizore, perhaps?"

"You know Mizore!?" Yukari asked.

"Last night, Mizore's heart and body...were stolen by another man." He said.

Blood ran cold as he said those words.

"You..." Tsukune growled. "Men aren't allowed in here for the ceremony, unless they're husbands for the arranged marriages!"

He smirked. "Hey, you're quite sharp. Let me explain. To revive her land, the Snow Priestess made a deal with a certain group. As a token of friendship, the strongest girl in the land will be given to our group. That girl is Mizore Shirayuki."

"Her life will not be decided by you or that Priestess!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Stop it, Tsukune-kun..." The trio turned to the stairs above.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune called out.

"I've been dirtied..." Mizore said. "This body is unworthy of Tsukune-kun's love."

"What are you talking about!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Don't..." Mizore started cracking like ice. "...come for me."

"An ice doll!" Yukari realized.

"What are you saying?" Tsukune said as he walked up the stairs. "There's nothing wrong with you. No matter what, Mizore-chan, I'm coming for you."

"T-Tsukune-kun." The ice doll sobbed and crumbled into shards.

Miyabi laughed maniacally. "What a turn off! Just a little kiss and she cries out, calling herself dirtied!?"

Tsukune dashed, Full Moon Speed, toward Miyabi and decked him straight in the face, making him crash into a wall.

"Let's go." Tsukune said. "We have to find Mizore."

The trio ran from room to room until they found Mizore's room. There were ice shards everywhere in the room.

And Mizore was standing on the window.

"I told you not to come." Mizore gave them a sad smile, leaning back toward the window.

"Mizore-chan, hold on!" Tsukune pleaded. "Don't do this, please..."

"...Sorry." Mizore let herself fall down the window.

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune cried out as he jumped down after her, wings deployed.

He rushed down and caught her before she could fall on the ice spikes down below.

"Why are you doing this!?" Mizore asked, tears streaming down her face. "He stole my lips, touched my body, and I didn't have time to resist! Let go of me! I'm not worthy of your-"

However, she was silenced by a kiss, to her shock. And the shock of the girls above.

"Stop it already." Tsukune said after he pulled away and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you. I see the same Mizore-chan that stalks me and smiles at me every day."

"Tsukune-kun..." Mizore muttered in shock.

"He's not getting anywhere near you ever again." He said. "He won't lay a hand on you anymore."

Mizore hugged him and started sobbing.

Tsukune simply returned the hug as he rose back to the window.

Kurumu and Yukari cried as they saw them come back up.

Of course, it will later click in Kurumu's head that Tsukune _kissed_ Mizore, but, right now, Mizore mattered more.

Suddenly, Tsukune's ear piece beeped.

"Tsukune-san! Get out, quick! The enemy is more powerful than we expected!"

His eyes widened. "What do you mean!? What's going on!?" His panicked questions got the girls' attention.

"Kahlua-nee-san..." His eyes became horrified as he heard Kokoa's voice.

"Kurumu-chan, grab Yukari-chan and follow me!" Tsukune flew off to the west wing.

"What the-Hey!" Kurumu carried Yukari and flew out. "What's wrong, Tsukune-kun!?"

A bead of sweat went down his forehead as he kept his focus on his destination. "We may be dealing with another vampire..."

The girls' eyes widened. Another vampire!?

"Let's go!" Tsukune crashed through a window in the west wing.

In the room, Moka, Kokoa and Ruby were there. Kokoa was trembling in fear. There were also many men wearing black suits, with a woman tied up to a wheelchair, and it didn't seem to be of her own will.

Leading those men was a beautiful tan-skinned, blonde woman wearing a white dress.

"Are you girls all right!?" He asked.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried out.

"Another friend of Moka-chan?" The blonde woman wondered.

Tsukune landed between her and the group, keeping Mizore behind him. "And you must be one of Moka-san and Kokoa-chan's older sister."

"That's right!" She beamed a surprisingly innocent smile. "I'm Kahlua Shuzen! Nice to meet you!"

Her friendly tone took him by surprise.

"And thank you for bringing us Mizore." She said. "She is the one who will come with us to our group, Fairy Tale."

"That will not happen!" With the Full Moon Speed, Tsukune attacked the men in black suits, before they could fire their guns, and knocked them out.

"Huh!?" Kahlua looked around at the downed underlings. She didn't expect someone with wings to have such speed on his feet.

Mizore then noticed the tied-up woman. "The Snow Priestess..."

"That's her?" Tsukune asked after he returned between the girls and Kahlua. Kurumu had entered through the window he broke and joined them.

"Even after making the alliance..." Mizore walked up to the Snow Priestess. "But... You said it was for the good of the village, right?" She undid the bonds on her head. "I can't hold a grudge against you for that. I too want to help the village."

The Priestess looked at Mizore with shock. Mizore had been so against the arranged marriage with Miyabi that she had expected her to hold a grudge.

"But..." Mizore smiled. "If you could just give me a little more time." She turned her eyes to Tsukune and the others. "For the sake of my friends, who came to save me, I want some more time to become closer together."

"So you're returning to the academy with us!" Kurumu grinned as both she and Yukari hugged Mizore, to her surprise, and the rest of the group smiled.

"Then run away..." The girls turned to the priestess as they heard those words. "Run, and take the villagers..."

Suddenly, the Priestess started shaking and something came out of her mouth, horrifying the girls.

As more of the substance came out of the priestess' mouth, it gained a spectral look.

The spectral substance took the shape of a grinning snowman.

" **It is useless."** It said. **"Everything you have done up until now was worthless. The organization will invade the village. The alliance was the only way to prevent bloodshed."**

The group looked at the ghost with shock.

" **I am the Great Jack Frost."** Jack Frost said. **"I am the embodiment of the Priestess' Foresight. I am the one telling her the future."**

"You?" Mizore asked. "Then what did you mean by the alliance preventing bloodshed?"

" **Exactly what I said. Such is what I have foretold. If the deal is compromised, then blood will rain upon the village. Even now, misfortune strikes you."**

Mizore's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a pain on her side. Looking over her shoulder...

Kahlua had stabbed her side with her bare hand.

"Mizore!" Kurumu ran to the two of them, but Kahlua punched her, sending her bleeding on the floor.

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune cried out.

"This is why..." Kahlua trembled. "From the bottom of my heart, I said to form an alliance..." She then started crying. "I hate you all!"

"Huh?" Tsukune remarked as Moka pulled Mizore away.

"W-Why is she crying?" Ruby asked.

"Run away..." Kokoa muttered. "She's throwing a tantrum. She only does that when she's working. Kahlua-nee-san is the number one assassin of the Shuzen Family!"

Tsukune stood protectively before Moka and Mizore.

Kahlua appeared before him and stabbed him in the same way she did Mizore. Tsukune coughed blood. Kahlua raised her free hand, about to strike once more. But Kokoa held the arm back while Ruby wrapped her arms around Kahlua's neck and held her back.

"RUN AWAY!" Kokoa yelled out. "Once Kahlua-nee-san starts killing, nobody can stop her!"

Kahlua elbowed Ruby on the gut and kicked her away.

Kahlua's eyes then widen as she looked down...

...A hand had stabbed her navel.

She looked up to the one in front of her.

"You harmed Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan and Ruby-san." Tsukune said stoically. "At this point, I can't see you as Moka-san and Kokoa-chan's sister."

Tsukune's armor appeared around his body, shocking Kahlua.

"Stay away from them, Assassin!" Tsukune kicked Kahlua away.

"Tsukune-kun..." Moka muttered in shock.

"Someone help Kurumu-chan." He said.

"I'm on it!" Yukari exclaimed as she rushed toward Kurumu.

"You're pretty strong." Tsukune turned to Kahlua. "You're not a vampire, but you almost have the Yoki to match one."

Tsukune braced himself.

Kahlua smiled, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm happy that Moka-chan has such a powerful and loyal friend. As much as I don't want to, killing everyone here is my objective."

"Then I will stand in your way until it's over."

"Yes, please do."

The two of them charged. They both catch the hand meant to stab them and end up in a clash midway. Tsukune's tails appeared and spun. Kahlua's eyes widened and let go of his attacking hand to dodge the Hazy Rolling Flame. Tsukune pulled her arm and sent a kick, but she leaped over it and was about to send her own kick, but had to twist herself to avoid his wings. By twisting herself, her hand slipped through Tsukune's grip and she backed away.

"You're very varied in your fighting style." She sobbed. "I can't find an opening."

"Why is she constantly crying?" Ruby asked again.

"It's how she works." The girls turned to Kokoa. "Kahlua-nee-san never hesitates when she fights. Instead, she sheds tears. Until the fighting is over, she cries and cries as a way for her innocent personality to survive the bloodshed."

"I didn't want to do this, but..." She reached for one of her rosary earrings...

Rosary earrings!?

" _Don't tell me that's-"_

Indeed, she pulled the earring off and her Yoki flared. She cried out in pain as her right arm twisted and turned into several razor-sharp bat wings, to the group's shock.

Kahlua charged at him, swiping with the wings. Tsukune ducked the wings and kicked Kahlua's jaw with an Up-Draft.

However, Kahlua regained her balance and went for a downward swipe. Tsukune rolled to the side as the wings broke the floor.

" _She shrugged off my kick just like that."_ He thought. _"I don't think I can beat her by myself yet."_

Tsukune rushed towards Moka and pulled off the Rosary, to Kahlua's shock as the yoki flared.

Inner Moka opened her eyes. "Kahlua-nee-san..."

"Moka-chan..." Kahlua muttered in shock before she beamed a smile, despite her tears. "How wonderful. You are a special pedigree, even among us sisters. To see your powers released is beautiful. I know Father would be especially happy." She went down on one knee and bowed. "I give my blessings before we fight..."

Moka smiled. "This is inevitable, isn't it, Nee-san? I cannot allow you to kill them."

The two of them charged. As Kahlua was about to attack with her wings, Moka struck Kahlua's shoulder with a palm strike. Then, with a great burst of Yoki, she kicked Kahlua right in the midriff.

Kahlua coughed blood.

"Don't think badly of me, Nee-san..." Moka closed her eyes. "I could allow you to do this."

Her eyes opened wide as she felt two wings stab her.

Kahlua sobbed.

"Kuh! Even when your organs are..." She looked at Kahlua. "You must be under a charm!"

Two of Kahlua's free wings rose and aimed for Moka.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune rushed forward. With his arms, he blocked the wings. Thankfully, his armor took most of the blow, as the wings did draw blood, but didn't cut deep.

"That's enough, Kahlua. You can stop here."

Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari gasped.

Tsukune pulled Moka away from the battle. "Miyabi Fujisaki..."

"Miyabi-san..." Kahlua trailed off as she glanced behind her shoulder.

Miyabi smiled. "Thanks to you, our objective has been met." He then raised an eyebrow. "However, I never asked you to act as an assassin. You don't need to kill anyone."

"Huh?" Kahlua's eyes widened. "I don't...have to kill? Then...my sisters and the villagers..."

Miyabi nodded. "The orders have been cancelled."

"Thank goodness!" She cheered loudly. "Thank goodness! Thank goodn..." She lost consciousness and Miyabi caught her before she fell on the floor.

"What are you planning, Miyabi?" Tsukune asked.

Miyabi smiled. "Simple. There is no longer any point to this fight. We have just as much to lose as we have to gain. Even if she can paralyze her pain during a fight, she could very well die once she returns to normal, if she receives more injuries. You can claim this victory as yours."

Miyabi walked toward a balcony, carrying Kahlua.

"For now, we will leave and recover..." He said.

"And what then?" Tsukune asked. "I may not stop with a single punch the next time we meet."

"I don't expect you to." He smiled as a helicopter stopped close to the balcony. "Until we meet again, boy."

He hopped in the helicopter and it flew away.

Tsukune deactivated his armor and walked out to the balcony, watching the helicopter fly away. He clenched his fist. Based on what he said, Miyabi had been watching for a bit, yet never interfered. Was this just a game to him?

Suddenly, the earth started shaking.

"What the-" Tsukune exclaimed before his eyes widened.

A dark purple hole appeared in the sky. A shrouded beast, that lacked a lower body, emerged from the hole and glared at him. It held out a hand and, like a vacuum, he started being sucked toward the Beast.

"Tsukune-kun!" The girls cried out as they ran out to the balcony.

Tsukune deployed his wings and tried to resist the vacuum, but a dark purple sphere of energy appeared around his body. The sphere floated toward the Beast and disappeared along with it in the hole before the hole disappeared.

* * *

 **Hey! So, Tsukune gave his first kiss to Mizore. I'll admit, she's my favorite of the girls, but that's not why I did that. I simply thought giving a kiss to the girl you know loves you would help her calm down from her panic attack.** **Anyway, just because I prefer Mizore doesn't I'll going with just Mizore. I'm keeping this in the harem route. I have a challenge story to do later on, and a harem is a requirement, so I'm also using this story as practice for that.**

 **Also, Tsukune's been kidnapped! Yeah, I'm taking this story to the Sonic side, for now. Not for too long, but once I thought of that, I couldn't get it out of my head.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, the fourteenth chapter of Rosario Emerald.**

 **ultima-owner: It was, indeed. Good Catch!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

Tsukune landed on the ground and looked up just fast enough to see the Beast disappear into another dark purple hole before the hole disappeared.

" _I don't know where it took me, but I have to get back to the girls."_ He clicked his tongue and looked around.

The place he ended up in was an almost completely empty, white void. There were some areas that had colors, cities, ruins and mountains.

"Where in the world did I end up?" He wondered aloud.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard a _very_ familiar voice. He turned around and was once again shocked.

Before him was Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails! _Two_ versions of Sonic and Tails! Those he knew through Emerl and those that looked shorter and younger.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said, doing his best to get over his shock. "What is this place?"

"This is a void through time and space." Tails, the one he knew, said.

"A void?" He asked.

"That thing that carried you here can travel through time." Kid Tails explained.

"Through time?" He asked, shocked. So Sonic's world and his own were separated by time, not dimensions like he and the Club thought?

"Yeah." Kid Tails nodded before gesturing to the different areas that differed from the void. "These are all places that it travelled to. When it travelled through time, it tore those places apart and put them here!"

Tsukune's eyes widened. Did that mean the Priestess' Shrine would end up here?

"What about the people in those places?" He asked.

Sonic shook his head. "In the city back there, there weren't any people. I think they're all in some black void until this is fixed." Kid Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Black void?"

"That's where I was when I first got here." Tails said as he pointed at the lush green hills on the other 'side' of the void. "But Sonic basically ran across the hills and restored that portion of time and space in this void, so I was freed from the black void."

"Speaking of which..." Sonic trailed off before giving Tsukune a thumbs-up. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Kid Sonic also gave a thumbs-up. Was he mute?

"I'm Miles Prower." Both Tails said at the same time, before turning to each other for a moment and back to Tsukune. "Call us Tails."

"I'm Tsukune Aono." This was very surreal, introducing himself for the first time to people he knew like friends.

"Tsukune, huh? Weird name." Sonic shrugged. "Then again, we don't talk to many humans, let alone learn their names."

"Nice to meet you, Tsukune!" Tails greeted.

"Yeah..." Tsukune nodded.

"Well, not like I don't wanna stay and talk, but we gotta run." Sonic said. "We kinda have to get some keys to unlock that gate over there." He pointed at a round, metal gate, with several gears, that stood before a dark purple wall. "When that's done, we'll have more places to restore, so we gotta run like there's no tomorrow, or else there will be no tomorrow!" Kid Sonic nodded and they both ran off.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Kid Tails called out as he followed the two Hedgehogs.

"Well, until Sonic comes back, I should probably introduce you to everyone." Tails said, gesturing for Tsukune to follow him.

" _This is unbelievable."_ Tsukune thought as he followed Tails. _"I am actually seeing them with my own eyes..."_

Tails guided him to a group that was chatting amongst themselves. He saw Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Cheese, and an anthropomorphic purple chameleon.

"Hey, everyone!" Tails called out, getting the group's attention. "This is Tsukune Aono. He ended up in the void like we did."

"A human, in this place?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "That's odd..."

"If he's here..." The Chameleon trailed off. "Then he must have been directly targeted by the enemy."

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded. "It went straight for me the moment it appeared."

"Why would it do that, though?" Knuckles asked.

Tsukune shrugged. "It's a beast. I don't know how it thinks."

"That's true." Amy said. "There's no use questioning the motives of a monster." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tsukune. I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm Cream the Rabbit!" Cream smiled and gestured toward Cheese. "And this is my friend, Cheese the Chao!"

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said.

"Rouge the Bat." Rouge waved.

The Chameleon closed his eyes. "Espio the Chameleon."

"Nice to meet you guys." Tsukune nodded.

"Say..." Amy walked up to Tsukune. "We were all celebrating Sonic's birthday when that thing attacked us. What about you?"

Tsukune glanced to the side for a moment before turning back to Amy. Thinking about it, she, out of all the gang, would approve of that. "I was saving a friend from an arranged marriage." He gestured to his kimono. "This was a disguise, by the way, though I lost the wig."

"An arranged marriage!?" Amy gasped. "Isn't that one of those things where you're forced to marry someone you don't know or love!?"

"How awful..." Cream looked saddened.

"Do these things really happen?" Tails wondered.

"You'd be surprised." Rouge said. "There are quite a few families still old-fashioned enough to do those."

" _I guess she'd know that, being a spy."_ Tsukune thought. Not to mention she probably stole jewels from some of those families.

"Did you save your friend?" Amy asked, worried.

Tsukune smiled. "Yeah... That thing kidnapped me just after my friends and I saved her."

Amy and Cream sighed in relief. Then it clicked in Amy's head.

"'Her?'" She grinned. "Ooooo, am I sensing something romantic?"

" _Of course she'd think that."_ Tsukune, along with the rest of the gang, thought.

Well, he did kiss Mizore. It was the only thing he could come up with to calm her down, at the time. Thinking back on it made him blush...

Amy squealed upon seeing his embarrassment. "I was right! I can just imagine it: You running in during the ceremony and sweeping her off her feet like a princess!" Her eyes sparkled.

" _Not the way it went, but I can only imagine what Mizore-chan would add to this if she was here."_ He looked away. She could have easily mentioned things that would have, ironically, added fuel to the fire.

Suddenly, Sonic and Kid Sonic stopped by them. "Missed me?" Sonic grinned.

"That was fast." Tsukune said. Was getting the keys that easy when you're fast?

"Of course!" Sonic smirked. "I'm the Fastest Thing Alive!" Kid Sonic thumbed his chest with pride. "Oh yeah! Look who we found." He gestured further away and the group saw Shadow walking up to them, with Kid Tails slightly behind.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Neither should I." Shadow admitted. "We always end up in these situations." He then noticed Tsukune and raised an eyebrow.

"This is Tsukune Aono." Tails explained. "That thing attacked him too."

Shadow closed his eyes and turned his head away. Apparently, that little explanation was enough for him.

"Just ignore him." Sonic reassured Tsukune. "He's like this with everyone."

"Yeah, I can imagine..." Tsukune said.

"Hey Tails." Sonic pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"That's the third one!" Tails said.

"And soon, we'll have our fourth one!" Sonic grinned.

"Must you always brag..." Shadow sighed.

"Ah, don't be like that." Sonic chuckled. "You know how many times they saved our spines."

"'How many times?'" Kid Tails repeated. "Have you used them often?"

"A dozen times, easily." Tails said.

"And we may need them now." Sonic crossed his arms. "I don't wanna admit it, but that thing knocked me out in one hit."

" _That's actually impressive."_ Tsukune thought, shocked. The rest of the group was also shocked, although Shadow and Espio only narrowed their eyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to open the door." Sonic said, before he thought of something. "Hey Tsukune, can you fight?"

"What are you saying, Sonic!?" Amy exclaimed. "He's human! He can't handle-"

"Sure, I'm a good fighter." Tsukune nodded.

Sonic grinned. "Great! I want to see!" He ran toward the gate, with Kid Sonic following.

Tsukune rushed toward the gate, shocking the group with his speed.

"Did you see that!?" Knuckles exclaimed before rubbing his eyes. "I didn't imagine that, did I!?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a human that fast..." Rouge said, shocked.

"He must have had special training." Espio theorized.

"Hey, not bad!" Sonic gave a thumbs-up. "You're the fastest human I've seen!"

"Thanks." Tsukune smiled.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!" Sonic, Kid Sonic and Tsukune each grabbed a key and unlocked the gate.

The gears turned and the gate spun until it was over the entrance, revealing a dark purple swirl, just like on the previous gate.

The trio passed through the swirl.

* * *

When they landed on the floor, they were in a ruined, flooded city.

"Oh, this moment." Sonic said, recognizing the place. "Look over there."

Tsukune and Kid Sonic looked at the middle of an open area in the flooded city. A giant water-made lizard roared. Its head and back had a shell, but its underside remained water-like and unprotected.

"That's Chaos." Sonic said. "To beat it, we gotta be fast enough to rush into its body and bash the core on its head."

Kid Sonic looked at the water and shook his head.

"Oh, you can't run on water?" Sonic frowned before he turned to Tsukune.

"I can swim as well as a fish." Tsukune offered. More like a Mermaid, but semantics. "So I can probably be fast enough."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic grinned. "Race ya!" He dashed off, running on the water.

"Hey!" Tsukune dived into the water and swam. Wow, he hadn't used this in a while. Well, it's like riding a bike. Thanks Emerl.

Sonic boosted across the water and the broken streets and reached Chaos. He sidestepped Chaos' laser beam and boosted inside Chaos's serpentine body. Spinning and spiralling, he rose up to Chaos' head and bashed its core.

Chaos threw its head back in pain as Sonic was launched off and landed on a roof.

Sonic chuckled, then saw Tsukune swimming toward Chaos.

However, Tsukune was raised from the water by a tentacle that had been invisible while underwater.

"...Okay, in hindsight, I should have seen this coming." Tsukune admitted as he dangled upside-down by his ankle. This thing was made entirely of water, so of course it'd have complete control over the water flooding the city. Hell, it had to be part of its body.

Oh well, Plan B.

Tsukune deployed his wings, to Sonic's shock, and cut the tentacle with his Saber Hands. As Chaos unleashed a beam, Tsukune avoided it and managed to kick Chaos on the core, making it cry out.

"...Hey!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed. "I'll lose if I don't move!" He realized before he jumped and rushed from rooftop to rooftop. He hit a spring pad and was launched high in the air before spin-dashing straight on Chaos' core, making it cry out again.

Recovering from its pain, Chaos roared in anger and destroyed the nearby broken streets.

Sonic landed on a roof and rubbed his chin, wondering how he'd reach the core...

"Sonic!" Sonic looked up and saw Tsukune flying toward him, holding out a hand.

Sonic grinned and caught the hand. Tsukune then flew upwards, carrying Sonic. Tsukune avoided geysers after geysers of water and cut some tentacles with his free hand.

"Here we go!" Tsukune started spinning rapidly and threw Sonic towards Chaos.

"Woooooo!" Sonic cheered as he curled into a ball and smashed into Chaos' core.

Chaos cried in pain once more and sunk underwater. It either died or fell unconscious...

Tsukune sighed before he looked for Sonic and found him on a roof. Sonic grinned at him and gave him a thumbs-up, to which he gave his own.

* * *

Tsukune, Sonic and Kid Sonic walked out of the portal. Sonic then turned to said portal and caught the blue Chaos Emerald as it shot out of the portal. "Number four!"

"You're doing great, guys!" Kid Tails praised as the group joined them.

"Are you all right, Mister Tsukune?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukune scratched the back of his head, not used to being called 'Mister'.

"He handled himself well!" Sonic grinned. "He even grew wings and turned his hands into blades!"

"Actually, it's closer to 'making them out of energy'." Tsukune corrected as the group looked at him with shock. "Humans don't have wings and can't turn their body into bladed weapons, but I'm sure you guys already knew that."

"Energy..." Shadow trailed off. "Like, Chaos Energy?"

"Well, I do have Chaos Energy, but-" He was interrupted when the ground shook.

Another hole appeared and the Beast shot out of it. It flew around a bit before swooping down toward the group.

"Leave us alone!" Tsukune exclaimed, throwing a Hazy Rolling Flame, to the group's shock.

The Beast recoiled as it received the disk of flames on its face, then started dodging the other ones Tsukune threw as it returned to the hole and disappeared.

"Man, you can do that, too?" Sonic whistled.

"I'm very varied in skills..." Tsukune shrugged. He could tell them he inherited Emerl's powers and memories, but he didn't think they'd all trust him yet. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were the only ones he was certain who'd trust him. Shadow, Knuckles and Espio, not so much. Knuckles' headstrong, Shadow doesn't trust easy, even if he's a kindred spirit with Emerl, and he didn't know Espio, 'cause Emerl never met him, so inheriting Emerl's will wouldn't mean all that much to him.

"I guess you worked hard to be this good." Knuckles said.

Tsukune shrugged. "I fought a lot of bullies at school. That's about it." Really, he wouldn't have gotten so far without Emerl. He honestly wondered what would have happened if he never inherited those powers. Probably die at Kuyou's hand. That's where he had been the closest to death.

"Bullies?" Rouge raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Nothing more?"

"Oh, there's more." Tsukune confirmed. "But fighting the bullies is where all the hard work was at."

"So, if it wasn't just training hard, what else made you this strong?" Amy asked.

"...Suddenly waking up with Chaos Energy flowing through my body." He said.

"That's impossible." Shadow said. "Chaos energy is not only unstable, but only the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald can produce it."

"I never said I produced it." Tsukune said. "I said it flowed through my body. Like reincarnation." Oh wait, he might have said too much.

"Reincarnation?" Sonic grew curious. "Who reincarnated?"

Well, Tsukune couldn't hide it anymore.

"...Emerl." He admitted.

"EMERL!?" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream exclaimed. Rouge's eyes were wide with shock and Shadow narrowed his eyes. Espio raised an eyebrow.

Tsukune sighed. "When Emerl exploded, some of his Chaos Energy travelled through time. The Chaos Emeralds were nearby, so I think it performed Chaos Control and ended up in my time." He looked down at his hands. "Since then, I've inherited his powers and memories."

"His memories?" Tails repeated. "Then you knew us this whole time?"

"Most of you, yeah." Tsukune nodded. "I honestly never expected to meet you all face to face, but look what happened."

"...Prove it." Shadow said.

Tsukune activated his armor, shocking the group.

"There's no doubt about it." Sonic said. "That looks like Emerl, all right."

"And I know every move he copied." Tsukune said. "That means I know your Flare Kick and Up Draft kick."

"The first moves Sonic taught Emerl!" Tails exclaimed.

Kid Tails and Kid Sonic looked at each other and shrugged. This was going way over their head.

"That's what I meant when I said all the hard work went to fighting bullies." Tsukune said. "I just copied moves to survive, so I owe it all to Emerl."

"You definitely learned some moves he didn't." Sonic said.

"...I had many enemies."

Sonic chuckled. "Emerl still attracts trouble..."

Amy and Cream just kept looking at him in shock.

"I wasn't sure when the right time to mention it was..." He said. "I know you guys, but none of you know me."

"Don't worry about that!" Sonic grinned. "Having you around was fun! So, let's keep going!"

"Yeah!" Amy smiled. "Knowing that you used Emerl's powers to fight bullies and protect your friends is more than enough for me!"

Cream nodded. "Mister Tsukune is a nice person..."

Tsukune deactivated his armor and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Well, we gotta keep going!" Sonic turned around. "We've places to go and Time to catch up on!" He and Kid Sonic ran into one of the new areas that appeared after the wall disappeared. It looked like a ruined city.

Cream gasped as she ran up to the statue of an anthropomorphic cat next to the area. "That's Blaze!"

"Blaze?" Tsukune asked.

"She's another friend of Cream." Amy said. "Well, she's friends with most of us, but mostly Cream. She's a princess and an Emerald Guardian from another dimension."

"Emerald Guardian?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Like Knuckles?"

Amy nodded. "But she comes to our dimension and visits us every now and then."

The ruined city slowly gained its colors. Grey buildings, broken asphalt and lava.

"Wow..." Tsukune looked at the place. "What happened here?"

Tails rubbed his chin. "I feel like I know, but..."

Shadow looked at the fox with a raised eyebrow.

The Hedgehogs ran out of the city. "Another zone done!" Sonic grinned.

"Blaze!" The group turned to Cream.

The statue sparkled then became an anthropomorphic pink cat. Blaze leaped into the air and landed on top of a broken wall, then looked at her surroundings.

"I'd have much rather be freed on my own." She said before she jumped down. "But thanks, Sonic." She then noticed Kid Sonic next to him. "...Have I missed something?"

"We're in a void in time and space." Tails explained as the Hedgehogs ran off to the next area.

"A void..." Blaze narrowed her eyes. Why were time and space always messed with?

"Hey, Espio!" The group turned to Sonic, who had stopped before the area, an intact city. "Looks like Vector's next!"

Espio ran up to the city and stopped before the statue of a tall crocodile.

"Man, the group's a lot bigger than I thought." Tsukune commented, getting Blaze's attention.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Tsukune Aono." Cream said. "That big monster also attacked his time."

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "Why did it attack you?"

"Why did it attack you guys during the party?" Tsukune asked back with a shrug. "Unless we can figure out why it started breaking time itself, we won't know its reason for attacking us."

"Hmm..." Blaze crossed her arms. He was right about that...

The nearby city regained its color.

"Hey, Vector's gonna come back!" Knuckles said as he ran off to the city.

The group followed him, except Tsukune.

"Tsukune?" Amy asked.

"I'm just surprised at the additional friends in the group." Tsukune shook his head.

Amy tilted her head. "Are you unsure about meeting the others?"

"Who knows what will happen when time itself is fixed." Tsukune said. "Maybe we won't remember this happened."

"...I think you're just tense." Amy said.

"Huh?" Tsukune tilted his head.

Amy smiled. "You may have Emerl's memories, and know us as well as he did, but, like you said, we don't know you. You're nervous about making a good impression."

Tsukune looked at Amy for a moment. "...You're quite wise when you're not chasing after Sonic." He chuckled.

Amy huffed, both hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, mister, that I am a wise lady."

Tsukune laughed, with Amy following suit.

"Anyway, we could chat by ourselves, to help you calm down." Her eyes sparkled. "How about we start with that friend of yours?"

"Now, you're making me think you just made an excuse to hear more." He smiled.

"Can't blame a girl for wanting to hear some romance, right?" She giggled before she sat down on the broken guard rail. "But I am curious about all of your friends, not just her."

"Sure." Tsukune leaned his back against the streetlight. "I met most of my friends last year, on my first year of highschool. We became the academy's Newspaper Club, reporting the events of the school on paper."

"That sounds nice." Amy smiled. "How many of you are there?"

"There's technically 8 of us, but one never shows up." Tsukune sighed. He doubted Amy wanted to hear about Gin, the shameless pervert that couldn't keep his hands to himself...

"Huh?" Amy tilted her head.

Tsukune shrugged. "Our club has a president, but he prefers to go skirt-chasing."

"Then don't tell me about him." Amy frowned. "Tell me about your other friends."

"No problem." Tsukune smiled. "When the bus first took me to the academy, I met Moka, the first friend I made there."

"Moka... That sounds like a girl's name." Amy grinned. "Is she the friend you were talking about? How did you meet? Was it romantic?"

Tsukune shook his head. "She's not the one that almost got married. And she crashed her bike on my back, so it was a painful meeting, but still pleasant since we got along pretty well from the start."

"That's nice..." Amy swung her legs. "What is Moka like?"

"She's kind, always treating people nicely with a smile." Tsukune chuckled. "Kinda like you, actually. She even has pink hair."

"Really?" Amy rubbed her hair.

Tsukune nodded. "She was also very beautiful, to the point where every guy at school was entranced by her looks, praising her like she was an angel."

"Is that a personal opinion?" Amy grinned.

" _Many_ guys said those things." Tsukune said. "However, that also attracted the unsavory guys to try and have her for themselves, as during the second day of school, a bully threatened me to stay away from her."

"That quickly!?" She gasped.

"I told you, she got a lot of attention. But Moka didn't like how he treated me, so he ended up lashing out. We did beat him up and he was away from class for a while after that."

Amy sighed in relief. "I'm glad things didn't go sour. What happened next?"

"The next few days of school were peaceful. There was no trouble until we met the third member of our little group."

"Huh? How'd they bring trouble?"

"Here's the thing: while Moka is beautiful, she is oblivious to the effects her beauty has on others. Kurumu, on the other hand, knew just how gorgeous she was. Initially, she wanted to have every boy at school under her beck and call through her looks." He chuckled. "But then, more and more boys turned their attention to Moka and that made her upset."

"Did she lash out at Moka?" Amy asked.

Tsukune waved his hand in a 'so-so' manner. "She was well aware that Moka and I always walked around together, so she tried to seduce me as a way to hurt her."

"That's awful!" Amy gasped.

"It is a bit." Tsukune nodded. "But she eventually revealed why she did that. She was looking for the perfect guy for her."

"Wait, what?" Amy tilted her head. "Was she looking for someone that wouldn't just fall for her looks at first glance?"

"Something like that." Tsukune nodded. "And that someone happened to be me... Since then, she's been doing her best to capture my heart. She's just as adamant with me as you are with Sonic."

"Oh wow!" Amy gasped. "That dedicated, huh?" Her eyes then widened. "Wait a minute, are you just comparing them to me?"

"It sure sounds like it, doesn't it?" Tsukune agreed. "That wasn't my intention. Anyway, a few days after Kurumu became our friend, students were required to join a club."

"And that's when you became the Newspaper Club!" Amy realized.

Tsukune nodded. "It wasn't our first choice. We looked around at the many clubs that were looking for new members." He shuddered. "If I had been by myself, I could have found nice one quickly, but we were approached by many creepy ones that clearly had some ulterior motives in wanting either Moka or Kurumu to join. Like the Photography Club, for example..."

"What creeps..." Amy rubbed her arms to get the chill out of her spine.

"Yeah..." Tsukune nodded. "In the end, my teacher came up to us and suggested the Newspaper Club. We all ended up joining." He sighed. "Turns out, it was just us and the club's president..."

"The club didn't have any other members?" She asked.

"An accident during the previous year dissuaded students from joining. We didn't know that at the time, but once we found out, we didn't care."

"What happened?"

"A group of students meant to enforce the rules got power-hungry and declared itself as the law, taxing students and incarcerating those that went against them."

Amy gasped.

"Yeah... I ended up fighting one of their members, because she lashed out at me. Had to fight the Big Bad himself after that. Had a hard time, at first, but Emerl came through for me and I thrashed his face."

"Emerl?"

Tsukune nodded. "Some nights, I'd get dreams of Emerl's adventures with you guys. After I had seen them all, I could completely tap into his powers, giving me the armor based on him."

"So that's it..." Amy realized.

Tsukune nodded. "Well, that's a conversation for another time."

"Oh, that's right!" Amy clapped her hands. "Who joined the club next?"

"Before we even knew about that group of bullies, the midterm exams had arrived. When the results were out, we saw a trio bullying a girl."

Amy gasped.

"Moka didn't let it slide and got in the middle of it, causing the trio to walk away for now. Then, Yukari started following Moka around."

She raised an eyebrow. "How many girls are there in your club?"

"Outside of me and Gin, the club president, the club's all girl."

"So, six girls..." Amy thought for a moment. "Did they all join the club because of you?"

"With the exception of Kokoa, Moka's little sister." Tsukune nodded. "Well, Yukari was both Moka and I, but for the most part, yeah."

"Huh... Wait, both you and Moka?" She asked.

Tsukune scratched his cheek. "Basically, Yukari was enamoured with Moka just about at first sight. She even pulled some pranks on me to keep me away from Moka."

"Pranks?" Amy asked.

"Painful pranks, but pranks nonetheless." He shrugged. "I could already heal pretty quickly at that point, so it wasn't too bad. Anyway, the trio of bullies came back when Moka and Yukari were by themselves. Kurumu and I found them quickly enough and I beat them up." He scratched his cheek. "Since then, Yukari joined the club and has been aiming for a Love Triangle between herself, Moka and I." Yeah, let's call a love triangle... Amy _really_ didn't need to know more than that... He didn't even mention Yukari's age...

"That's...umm..." Amy was looking for what to say.

"HEY TSUKUNE!" Amy and Tsukune turned to the next gate as they heard Sonic. "Come on, we're about to open the door!"

"I'll be right there!" He called out before he turned to Amy. "We'll continue later, all right?"

Amy nodded.

"Who's the human?" Vector asked as Tsukune ran toward the gate.

"That's Tsukune." Knuckles said. "The monster attacked him too."

"And Sonic's just inviting him to fights?" An anthropomorphic bee asked.

"He is a capable fighter, Charmy." Espio said.

"Shall we?" Tsukune said as Sonic nodded. They unlocked the gate and went through the portal.

* * *

The two of them were in some kind of red station above lava.

"Back here?" Sonic said, looking around.

"What is this place?" Tsukune asked.

"A station under Eggman's amusement park." Sonic said.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Eggman had an amusement park?"

"He's had multiple of them." Sonic shrugged.

Suddenly, a beam of fire blazed between them, causing to turn to the source.

A winged red mech with two cockpits was flying toward them. It had a gatling gun for a right hand and a drill spear for a left hand. On its head, behind an energy shield and glass was...

"That's Eggman." Tsukune said.

"Yep." Sonic nodded. "And his Egg Dragoon."

The Dragoon flew past them, causing them to give chase. It turned to face them, but kept flying backwards. It's drill spear spun, as if to threaten them.

"Prepare to be skewered!" Eggman threatened before the Dragoon shot the drill, causing them to jump aside. A new drill, coming from inside the left arm, replaced the old one.

"Leave this part to me!" Sonic said, running toward a boost panel and launching to the air. He Spin Dashed to a rail high on the wall and slid on it. Switching from rail to rail, he avoided the drill and boosted forward, spin dashing the cockpit.

"Not bad!" Eggman called out as an explosion went off on its head and the Dragoon rocketed backwards. Tsukune saw Eggman's pod lowered down inside the Dragoon's body until it reached the tail.

Sonic boosted to catch up with the dragoon.

"I'll be left behind if I don't hurry." Tsukune said before he started boosting, recently learned from Sonic.

Eggman smirked. "Freeze!" With its two small cannons extending from its tail, the Dragoon launched icy waves. Sonic and Tsukune jumped over a few of them before Sonic Spin Dashed on the tail's cockpit, making another explosion.

"Time for a change of pace!" The Egg Dragoon remained closer to the duo before its arms transformed into shields that Eggman used to trap Sonic and shoot him with the ice cannons. Sonic, being the agile Hedgehog he is, wall-jumped from shield to shield until he reached the top and Spin Dashed on the Head cockpit. The Egg Dragoon recoiled before it tried to trap Sonic once more, which ended the same way. The Dragoon flew away, keeping it's distance, but Sonic used the boost panel once more to reach the rails and caught up like the first time, Spin Dashing on the cockpit.

As the Egg Dragoon recoiled, a dark purple Portal appeared behind the Dragoon, which it went through. Sonic and Tsukune followed it.

Suddenly, they were falling down a large maintenance shaft.

"Your turn." Sonic called out. "You'll catch up faster than I could like this."

Tsukune nodded and activated his armor, using his wings to rush downward.

Eggman's eyes widened. "Gizoid!?"

"It's been a while, Eggman!" Tsukune called out.

"How did you-Bah, never mind!" The Dragoon shot drill after drill.

Tsukune avoided the drills and flew down toward the Dragoon. "That all you got, doctor?"

Eggman growled.

Tsukune kept flying around the drills until he caught up to the Dragoon. "Gotcha!" He kicked the Cockpit, causing the glass to shatter and making a huge explosion as the Dragoon split off into broken pieces. It crashed down at the bottom. "That's it?"

"Oops." Sonic said. "I think I pummelled it too much."

"You'd think that, but these kicks are nothing to scoff at." Tsukune said as he and Sonic landed on the floor.

Eggman then crashed on the floor nearby.

"Sonic! Tsukune!" The duo looked up and saw Tails flying down toward them, along Kid Tails carrying Kid Sonic.

"I can't believe it!" Eggman called out as he sat up and pointed at Sonic. "I was supposed to beat you this time! Where did the Gizoid even come from!?"

"I was having a trip with my friends." Tsukune smirked.

"Beat me?" Sonic asked. "I didn't get that memo. I beat you every time!" He then turned to Kid Sonic. "Seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something."

Kid Sonic shook in laughter. He didn't make a noise, but he was certainly laughing.

"I don't understand." Tails looked pensive. "What's Eggman doing here?" He turned to Kid Sonic. "I thought you said he'd been kidnapped by that monster." Kid Sonic nodded.

The room suddenly shook. A purple portal appeared and the Beast swooped in, snagged Eggman in an energy sphere and disappeared in another hole.

"See? He was kidnapped." Kid Tails said before he shook his head in confusion. "This is getting stranger all the time."

"Umm..." Everyone turned to Tsukune. "I don't know the full story, but if what happened just now happened before, then maybe there are two Eggmans, like there are two of you both?"

"Of course!" Both foxes exclaimed at the same time. "Two Eggmans/Robotniks!"

"Wait, so there may be a young and an old Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"It makes sense!" Tails said. "We are working with our younger selves, so their version of Eggman appeared along with them!"

"But why did that thing kidnap them both?" Kid Tails wondered.

The whole group was curious as well...

* * *

They walked out of the portal and the wall disappeared. Sonic caught the cyan Emerald as it shot out of the portal.

The group turned to the newly uncovered area.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "That's..."

"You know the place?" Sonic asked as the rest of the group joined them.

"Yeah..." Tsukune walked forward. "This is the shrine where the marriage almost happened."

The Snow Priestess' Shrine stood proudly as the tallest area in the void, going higher than the platforms over the other areas.

"So that's the place..." Amy commented. "It's impressive looking."

"Hey! Look!" Sonic pointed high up. "A Chaos Emerald!"

He was right, a Chaos Emerald was floating near a window, though it was still colorless. If Tsukune remembered the map well enough, then that was...

" _Mizore-chan's guest room."_ He realized.

"Hey, Tsukune. If you know the place, then maybe you should handle it." Tails suggested.

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded. "I know the layout. Leave it to me." He walked up the shrine.

Once he entered the shrine, Yuki-onnas and Miyabi's goons turned to face him.

"Okay, what?" Tsukune's eyes widened. He then noticed that the Yuki-onnas' eyes were empty, life-less. He wasn't sure about the goons, as they all wore shades. _"Then, are they not the people of the time? Just recreations from the fissure in time?"_ Either way, he better be careful.

He charged forth, avoiding the swipes, gunshots and knocking out his enemies with his fists and kicks. When he arrived at the east stairway, he deployed his wings and jumped, reached the highest floor and continuing on, knocking out more and more opposition.

Eventually, he arrived at Mizore's room. He opened the door: Nobody was inside. He looked out the window and found the Chaos Emerald. The moment he opened the window, the Emerald started glowing red. He grabbed it and jumped out the window, toward the group.

"How many is that?" He asked.

"That's seven!" Sonic grinned. "What was the place like? I had to fight Eggman's robots as I ran across the places." Kid Sonic nodded. He must have gone through the same.

"It was the same for me." Tsukune nodded. "The shrine's security guards and the intended husband's goons were all over the place."

"Huh... I thought maybe it would have more differences for you." Sonic shrugged before pointing behind Tsukune. "Look."

Tsukune turned around. There were seven giant gears floating in the air, although one of them was in pieces. The other difference was that the intact ones had Chaos Emeralds as their core.

"Oh, I see." Tsukune flew to the broken gear. The Chaos Emerald floated out of his grip and placed itself on the core of the gear. The pieces shook before they returned together as if it never broke. The moment it was fixed, it started spinning along the other gears. The last gear of the bunch was connected to a portal that slowly activated as the gears turned. Once the portal was fully activated, the Chaos Emeralds floated to Tsukune, probably because he was the one to put in the last Emerald.

"Let's get going!" Sonic grinned as he ran up the platforms. Kid Sonic followed suit while Tails and Kid Tails flew up.

The quintet walked into the portal.

* * *

On the other side was the Beast...and it was a machine. The Beast wasn't shrouded anymore and showed its true form: a four-armed spectre with crystals and gears all over its body and a purple energy core in the middle of its body.

"All right, whatever you are!" Sonic pointed at it. "If you don't want an embarrassing beat down, give up!"

One of two purple sphere over its face opened. "You're in no position to make demands, you nasty little pincushion!"

"Eggman!?" Tails exclaimed as Sonic facepalmed. "But, how?"

The second purple sphere, just under Eggman's, opened. "He had a little help."

"Doctor Robotnik!" Kid Tails exclaimed.

Robotnik was a younger, shorter and rounder Eggman. Unlike Eggman, whose body was shaped like an egg, Robotnik's body was spherical, like a ball with legs, arms and a head.

"Nobody calls me that anymore." Robotnik wagged a finger before turning to his future self. "If you would be so kind to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman From The Future."

Eggman rubbed his mustache, as if he was a gentleman. "It would be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman Of The Past."

"Wow, that's ego-stroking on a whole other level." Tsukune sweatdropped.

"You be quiet!" Eggman exclaimed. "I'll get to you in a minute! Now, where was I? Oh, right! After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation, which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master: It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart...is me!" He smirked, waving toward his younger self.

"Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self!" Robotnik exclaimed. "And I was more than happy to help!"

Eggman nodded. "And I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps! And then, there was you..." He pointed at Tsukune. "I don't know how you can turn into the Gizoid, but when the Time Eater detected your Chaos Energy signature through our improvements on its capabilities, I knew I had to deal with you! Someone who can use Chaos Energy can warp through time, with enough Chaos Emeralds! If the changes in time, even coming from thousands of years apart, become noticed, then you could have warped and help prevent my victory! So I nipped it in the bud and dragged you here before you could catch me by surprise!"

"But the more your monster tore through time, the more damage you do to the world!" Tails exclaimed.

"The world?" Eggman raised an eyebrow before he smirked. "I'm going to own the world once I'm finished with Sonic!" He laughed long and hard, choking at one point before returning to his laughter.

Robotnik scratched his head, as if disturbed by the laughter. "Wow. Will I really get that crazy?"

Eggman chuckled. "We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics...forever!"

"After WE destroy them." Robotnik reminded.

"Less arguing, more destroying." Eggman waved off.

Sonic shook his head. "Destroy me? You and what mustache?" He pointed at Eggman. "I beat you by myself all the time, and now, there's two of me _and_ someone stronger than Emerl!"

"Ah, yes, Emerl... That's what you called the Gizoid." Eggman chuckled as he rubbed his hands. "I'll have three times as much fun defeating you!" The spheres closed and the Time Eater launched multiple mini balls of energy.

The Sonics and Tsukune ran around to avoid them.

"Move all you want, you'll all be squashed in the end!" Eggman laughed before he pressed a button. One of the Time Eater's arms disappeared in a portal, leaving it with three arms.

The Hedgehogs and Tsukune jumped toward the Time Eater to attack it, only for it to knock them back with its arms. All three of them were sent flying back and fell down.

Tsukune got back on one knee and activated his armor. "Eggman!" He charged forth.

Eggman smirked. "Come here, Gizoid!"

Tsukune jumped up to the Time Eater, which was about to swat him away like before. Tsukune readied a kick. The moment both attacks clashed, the arm shattered to pieces.

"What!?" Both doctors exclaimed.

"Her kicks are the strongest I know!" Tsukune said, referring to Moka, obviously, but Eggman didn't need to know that. "Your machine doesn't compare to her!"

"No?" Eggman smirked. "But it's more than enough against Sonic!"

Tsukune turned to the Hedgehogs, who were starting to get up. He then saw the portal opening above them.

"Sonic!" Tsukune called out as he rushed toward as Time Eater's fourth arm appeared from the portal and aimed for the Hedgehogs. He stopped between them, raised his hands, and stopped the hand before it could smash them.

"Tsukune!" Sonic called out.

"I'm all right!" Tsukune grunted. "Okay...This thing is way stronger than Rikiishi..."

"Get up, Sonic!" Sonic heard a familiar female voice turned to a piece of broken platform floating and saw Amy and Knuckles.

"What are you doing on the ground!" Knuckles called out. "Smack him a good one!"

"You!" Eggman growled.

"What's wrong!?" Shadow called out from another platform as Rouge landed next to him. "Don't tell me that's all you've got!?"

"You're better than this!" Rouge said.

"Who are they!?" Robotnik exclaimed.

"They are insignificant!" Eggman said.

"You've got the power, Sonic!" Vector gave a thumbs-up.

"Focus your spirit!" Espio said, taking a ninja posture.

"We're with you guys!" Charmy cheered.

"Tsukune, please help Sonic!" Cream pleaded.

"Keep fighting, Sonic!" Blaze called out.

"I know you can do this, Sonic!" A silver-furred Hedgehog said as he landed between Cream and Blaze.

"What are you waiting for, Sonic?" Tsukune smirked as he pushed the hand away. "We've got the Emeralds, right?"

Sonic grinned as he and Kid Sonic stood up. "Yeah!" The trio bumped fists and the Chaos Emerald floated and circled around them. The trio started floating. "Time to scramble some Eggmen, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Kid Sonic nodded in agreement as the three of them glowed. Sonic and Kid Sonic gained golden fur, whereas Tsukune's third eye on his armor glowed brightly.

"Wow..." Tsukune looked at his hands. "This is a completely different feel from when Emerl absorbed them..." He didn't even need his wings to fly.

"Here we go!" Sonic called out as the trio flew toward the Time Eater as it fled through a portal.

The battlefield changed to a tunnel of time. The trio flew toward the Time Eater as it tried to keep its distance.

Time Eater fazed an arm through a portal. Once said portal appeared before the trio, they split off to avoid the attack. The arm retracted into the portal and returned to the Time Eater. They approached the Time Eater, only to slow down before its hands could squish them. Sonic then boosted into the core and his curled body scratched against it.

Tsukune turned to Kid Sonin, who nodded and curled into a ball. Tsukune caught him and used him to punch the core. The Time Eater recoiled and roared. Everything shifted and it was now further away.

"It's manipulating time to keep away!" Sonic called out.

Time Eater raised a hand, then shot multiple projectiles, which the trio dodged, as those things were much slower. The Time Eater warped another one of its arm.

"I got this one!" Tsukune called out.

The portal appeared and the arm shot out. Tsukune spiralled around and kicked it, shattering it to bits.

"All right!" Sonic grinned.

The trio caught up to the Time Eater and attacked the core at the same time, making the Time Eater recoil as its lower body exploded into pieces.

The shift happened again, forcing the trio to catch up.

Time Eater waved its arms around as it gathered energy. A clock suddenly appeared between them and the Time Eater became faster.

"How did it speed up?"

"It didn't speed up." Tsukune turned to Sonic. "I know that feeling... It slowed down time."

"Slowed down time?" Tsukune repeated. It would make sense that, in their perspective, the Time Eater was speeding up rather than them slowing down.

Sonic boosted through the clock, breaking it. Then, Time Eater returned to normal speed.

Time Eater placed its hand together and gathered energy before launching a laser beam at them.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed as the trio split off, avoiding the beam.

The trio then caught up to the Time Eater as they avoided more projectiles and bashed the core.

The Shift happened, but the Time Eater didn't gain any distance. Instead, it let out a roar and unleash a ball of lava.

"Ah, crap!" Tsukune boosted forward and tried to freeze the lava, but only created a lot of steam. But it did slow down the ball.

"Head's up!" Tsukune turned around and saw both Sonics spiralling around each other and boost, piercing the ball of lava, reaching and destroying Time Eater's core.

The Time Eater exploded and everything became bright white.

* * *

When Tsukune regained his sight, he was in a green, lush field.

"Hmm, still warm. Time Travel!" He turned around upon hearing Sonic's cheer. He and the gang were around a table with balloons and what not. Sonic was eating a Chili Dog with a ribbon wrapped around it.

" _Oh yeah, Amy did mention Sonic's birthday."_ Tsukune realized.

"Hey, Tsukune!" Amy waved him over.

Tsukune approached the table and patted Sonic on the back. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

Sonic grinned and took another bite of his Chili Dog.

"I'll admit, you guys weren't half bad." Knuckles nodded.

"Half bad!?" Amy exclaimed indignantly before she knocked Knuckles against the nearby tree. "They were amazing!"

The group laughed and celebrated both the victory and Sonic's birthday.

* * *

"Hey." Tsukune turned to the silver-furred Hedgehog. "We never properly met. I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"Tsukune Aono." He nodded in greeting.

"I don't remember you from the last time I met Sonic and the others." Silver said.

"I ended up in this whole mess because of Eggman." Tsukune shrugged. "I'm not even from this era."

"Neither am I." Silver nodded. "Though I'll be returning to my time when the party's over."

"Is it possible?" Tsukune asked. "It's nice here, and I could learn a few things, but I have friends to be with and protect back in my time."

"If this time can help you, then you should remain a while." Silver said. "There's a way to easily travel through time."

"There is?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, there is!" The duo turned to Sonic. "See, if two people use Chaos Control near each other, but not to help each other, then they create a time portal to the time of their choosing. Unless you and someone else have Emeralds when you go there, it's a one-way trip."

"Really? Then I could stay a bit and learn from you guys to help my friends, and I'd still be back to when I disappeared?" Tsukune's eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah!" Sonic grinned. "If you've got buds to help, I'll gladly help you become stronger!"

Tsukune grinned. This was an opportunity he couldn't waste.

* * *

 **I was already done with this chapter when I released the previous one. I had to be sure I could make the switch, and I'm glad I did. Tsukune will remain in the Sonic world for a bit, then use the 06 Time Travel to return to his timeline.**

 **By the way, I find it funny that, in this chapter alone, there's more story than in canon Generations.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IT'S DONE! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! If I didn't block so much on the fights, I might have been done by June! T_T**

 **Someone had asked me when I'd first release this chapter and I said I'd do my best to release it in April. I had made a lot of progress on the chapter during the beginning of April, but then Persona 5 came out and ate up my time until March, and by then Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada came out and THAT took up to June. Then I got lazy from then to now. VERY SORRY!**

 **But here it is: the fifteenth Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Rosario Emerald**

"Thanks for showing me this place, Amy." Tsukune said as he tried out an outfit.

"No problem!" Amy smiled as she waited away from the changing room. "I simply thought you'd want to change."

"Yeah. The kimono was a necessary disguise to save Mizore, but now that she's safe, I don't need it anymore." As it had been necessary to save Mizore, he'd never regret wearing it, but he wouldn't keep it much longer than that.

"So that's her name, Mizore." Amy said. "I think we left off on Yukari and..." Amy trailed off. She probably thought about the 'Love Triangle'. If she knew what it really was, or maybe even Yukari's age, he could only imagine what her reaction would be.

"That's right, I told you about Yukari." Tsukune walked out of the changing room, wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket.

"Looking good!" Amy grinned.

Tsukune simply smiled.

After paying for the clothes, Tsukune and Amy walked around town.

"So, what happened after Yukari joined?" Amy asked.

Tsukune thought back for a moment before he sweatdropped. _"Oh yeah..."_

He sighed in exasperation, to Amy's confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just remembering it is bad enough. It wasn't dangerous, but it's up there as one of the weirder moments in the academy."

She tilted her head. "That bad?"

"It was something else, alright." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Having a bunch of angry fanboys gang up on me because of how close I am with the girls was something I expected to happen, but... Few of them were as creepy as those three."

"...I don't think I want to hear the whole story." Amy shuddered.

"The less you know, the better." Tsukune advised.

"Then could you skip to the next new member?"

"Sure thing. That's why we were having this conversation in the place, anyways." He smiled. "The next one to technically join the club was Mizore."

Amy's eyes lit up as she was finally hearing about the one Tsukune saved. Then, she blinked. "'Technically?'"

He nodded. "She didn't officially join the club until earlier this year, but she always stuck around and sometimes did some work."

"Oh, alright." She accepted the reason, despite it being a little odd to her. "How did you meet?"

"It was an odd encounter." He chuckled. "We met after a Summer Vacation trip; I'll get back to that in a minute. We wrote a Newspaper about the trip and distributed it in front of the school. When almost all of the papers were given out, she came up to me and requested one."

"She just came up to you?" She asked. "Then how did you never meet her before?"

"I definitely would have recognized her if I did, considering she didn't wear the school uniform." He chuckled. "Later that day, I found out that we were in the same class."

"Huh!?" She stopped and turned to him, wide-eyed. "Then how come you never met!?"

"It happened because of a private problem." Tsukune turned to her. "It's not right to talk about this when she's not around."

Amy nodded, understanding the privacy.

"Let's just say she got suspended from school and only came back after Summer Vacation." Tsukune said. "While in suspension, Nekonome, my teacher, always brought her the club's Newspaper when we finish them. Apparently, my articles were her favorites, and she approached me when she came back to school."

Amy nodded. She understood the feeling. She herself first approached Sonic because of how she admired him as a hero...and then, she got kidnapped by Metal Sonic. What a great first impression to give to your hero, right?

"And then, like with everyone else, she had a problem that I helped with." He smiled. It was like he said back in the void, most of the girls joined because he helped them in some way: Moka and Kurumu joined at the same time he did. Yukari joined after she started aiming for both Moka and himself. Mizore 'joined' after he helped her with Kotsubo. And even Ruby joined along with assisting Mikogami.

"And after that, she started hanging around." She concluded, resuming her walk.

He nodded, following along. "Yeah, that's when she became the unofficial member of the club. We didn't get any new members for the rest of the year, but that doesn't mean we didn't meet anybody else."

"Oh, is this where you go back to the Summer Vacation?" She asked.

He nodded. "On the trip, we met Ruby. I won't tell what happened in too much detail, but I'll say this: She lived outside of a city, in a place where the city's workers wanted to raze for some constructions."

"Even though she lived there!?" She exclaimed in indignation.

"Not something pleasant, I know." He frowned. "As awful as it is, the land didn't belong to anyone, in papers, so the city could do whatever they wanted with it. In the end, we managed to rally the citizens to oppose the constructions, but something happened that scarred Ruby, emotionally. We didn't see her for over a month after that."

Amy gained a sad look. Her heart went to Ruby, he was sure.

"When did you see her again?" She asked.

"At a time I wasn't expecting." He chuckled. "The school was preparing a festival, where the previous graduates were invited. Ruby showed up out of nowhere, since she became the Chairman's assistant. We were surprised, but relieved that she was feeling better."

Amy smiled. "That's a relief." She then turned to him in confusion. "But how did she become his assistant?"

He shrugged. "I guess she asked for it. She never really explained the why or how. She just went around school, helping everyone here and there."

"So, that festival went well?"

"Oh, it was a blast!" He grinned. Just because Ishigami ruined it, at the end, didn't mean it was all bad.

He started giving her an explanation of all the stands and games that were in the festival. Amy's eyes were sparkling during the whole story.

* * *

For the next few days, Tsukune observed the world that was familiar, yet unknown to him. He'd seen plenty through Emerl, and the people went about their daily lives just like the Humans where he came from. Not that he expected that to be different, but it was still a novel experience through hanging around with Sonic and the others.

Of course, it wouldn't last... And not just because Tsukune would soon return to the girls.

"Drop the critters, Eggman!" Sonic demanded from the atop the wing of his red plane, the Tornado, piloted by Tails.

The Tornado was chasing Eggman's flying pod, the Egg Mobile, through the clouds. Underneath the pod, caught by a crane claw, was a large capsule-like machine. Within that capsule were a dozen of wild animals, which Eggman uses as a power source for his Badniks.

Eggman increased his pod's speed and created some distance and altitude between himself and his sworn enemies. He pulled out a portable switch and pressed it.

Immediately, the claw loosened and the capsule started falling down.

"If you insist!" Eggman turned to sonic and gave a cheeky grin.

"Whoa!" Tails cried out before Sonic on the right side of the top wing. Tails tilted the Tornado to the left and waited for the right moment. Sonic curled into a ball and rolled to the left side. Tails immediately tilted the Tornado to the right and launched Sonic toward the capsule.

Sonic uncurled and reached out for the big yellow button on top of the capsule, but he just barely overshot it and missed. As he started falling, Tails flew under him and let him land on the wing.

"I'll swing us back around for it!" Tails said as he turned the Tornado.

While they were busy with the capsule, Eggman observed them from above with a smirk.

"Predictable..." He chuckled.

"Very." A small red robot with a round head and lower body as he also looked down at the duo, getting in Eggman's personal space.

"He must really love those things!" Another small robot, this one yellow and cubic, said as he did the same thing as his fellow robot.

Eggman grunted and he shoved the robots away and aimed a scoped laser gun directly at the Tornado.

But before he could land the shot, his pod rumbled slightly, like something landed on it with some force.

"I think you're forgetting someone, doctor." Eggman turned around as he recognized the voice.

"You..." His eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you have gotten back to your time?"

Tsukune shrugged as he stood on the pod itself. "I could have done that as soon as Sonic's party was over, but the chance to become stronger and still return to when I was kidnapped was just too good to pass up."

Tsukune crouched and grabbed the rim of the pod's seat. He then flew around the pod at great speed, spinning it like a top.

" _This should_ _keep_ _him dizzy long enough."_ He thought before flying toward Sonic and Tails.

He flew under the capsule and kept it from falling. "Sonic!"

"I got this!" Sonic answered from above before jumping down from the plane. Curling into a ball, he bounced on the button and pressed it.

The capsule opened and the small wild animals flew off... The birds, anyway.

"Whoa!" Sonic jumped down and caught the animals that couldn't fly. He sighed in relief as the Tornado flew under him and he landed. The animals were shaking in his hold.

"Is that everyone?" Tsukune asked. He couldn't the inside from under the capsule.

"Yeah, they're all off." Tails confirmed.

Tsukune dropped the capsule without a care. Turning to Eggman, he saw the doctor aim his gun again.

"Watch out!" Tsukune called out as Eggman shot his gun.

Tails lowered the Tornado and dodged the laser.

"Cover us!" Sonic said. "We have to get the animals away!"

"I'll follow the birds!" Tails called out as he turned the Tornado to follow the free birds.

Eggman tried to shoot them a few more times, but Tsukune stayed close enough to intercept the shots with Chaos Spears.

Training under Shadow was already paying off.

As they continued on their track, they found a floating world made of hexagonal pieces.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"That must be the Lost Hex!" Tails exclaimed.

As they approached it, the land became more natural-looking.

Tails landed the Tornado on some plains.

Sonic placed the animals down on the grass.

"Sonic? Sonic?" The trio heard Amy's voice.

Tails pulled the Miles Electric, his multi-purpose pad which also served as the commands for the Tornado, from his seat and handed it to Sonic.

"I hear you, Amy." He said as he turned the screen on, revealing Amy, Knuckles and some wild animals.

"Did you get the animals from Eggman?" She asked.

"Uh..." He glanced at the animals next to him. "Just one capsule Eggman that dropped out of the sky."

"Just the one!? Weak!" Knuckles exclaimed as he approached the screen. "I would have gotten them all back by now!"

Tsukune never understood why Knuckles felt the need to make such boasts. Everyone knew he was tough.

"Save the rest of them!" Amy pleaded as she shoved Knuckles away from the screen. Immediately after, Knuckles was carried away by the much smaller creatures. "Oh, I hate to think what Eggman's doing to those poor things..."

Sonic nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. "We're on the case!" When the screen turned off, Sonic handed the pad back to Tails.

"Say, Tails..." Tsukune started. "You called this place the 'Lost Hex', right?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "There isn't much known about this place. It's an unexplored continent floating in the sky, after all. It's been given the title 'Continent of illusions', because it's very hard to track down."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Eggman led us here on purpose." Sonic commented as he tapped his foot of the grass. "He has a knack for finding these ancient and mysterious origins."

"Then that means we'll find more capsules all across the Hex, right?" Tsukune asked.

Sonic grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Think you can keep up?"

"Can you?" Tsukune asked back with a smirk.

The two of them immediately rushed off toward the hills.

It was an interesting experience to both of them. Whenever they raced, they would run across straight roads, slide around curves and speed through vertical loops. This was different. The Lost Hex was a floating continent, so it obviously had loads of floating islands. Islands which Sonic and Tsukune ran along the sides to either reach the next one or climb the island. Through all that crash course, they did find a couple of capsules and freed the animals.

And they also found Eggman, along with a group of strange horned creatures.

One of them was tall and muscular. He looked completely serious and only had fangs on his lower jaw. Most of his body was red, safe for his head, which was black.

The second one was pink and lanky. He had a goofy expression and had his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

The others were mostly covered by the shade made from a hill covering them from the sun, so only their most noticeable feature was visible. One was very small, probably only up to Sonic's knees. Another one was even fatter than Bosaburo, maybe even in Monster form, and was eating a large piece of meat. There was also one that, from the way it stood and looked at its hand, Tsukune guessed was female. Behind the woman, the last one was hunched over, as if depressed.

The duo stopped near the group.

"Hey!" Sonic called out. "I've been looking for you, Baldy McNosehair! Who are your friends?"

Tsukune held back a snort. Baldy McNosehair? Where did he get that from?

Eggman's pod turned toward the duo. "Friends?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "They are nobody's friends. They are the Deadly Six and they are your worst enemies!"

"'Worst enemies...'" Tsukune deadpanned. He was just going to assume that Eggman was specifically saying that to Sonic, because he would be hard-pressed to believe any of them could hold a candle to Kahlua, or even Kuyou. Not that the doctor knew of them, which was for the best.

"Zazz!" Eggman called out and the pink one turned to the doctor. "Show this blue pest how you do things up here!"

Zazz cackled and approached Sonic. "With pleasure!" He got right up to Sonic's face. "I've been itching for a fight all day!"

Sonic chuckled and sniffed Zazz to the latter's confusion. "I think you're itching because you need a bath!" He grinned.

Zazz then sniffed his own armpit before jerking his head away, his round jaw dropping a little. He then shook his head and growled at Sonic. "Are you disrespecting me!?"

"Maybe." Sonic replied instantly.

Zazz shook his fists. "I'm gonna mess you up! And I know the perfect spot for that!"

"That's funny, cuz I know the perfect spot to kick you!" Sonic grinned.

And the two then run off to the side.

Tsukune turned back to Eggman. "So, doctor, what sort of scheme are you up to this time?"

"Oh, I'd love to stay and brag!" Eggman admitted. "But I have to get the scheme, as you call it, underway. I did not expect you to still be here, brat, but I still have the perfect weapon to deal with you!" Eggman spread his arms wide.

A metallic figure landed between the group and Tsukune. Tsukune saw the red one scowl at the sight of it. The others were as well, but it wasn't immediately obvious.

Tsukune's eyes widened when the figure stood up. It was a mostly black humanoid robot with yellow spikes extending from its arms and legs, with a yellow tri-spiked headpiece on its forehead.

Tsukune recognized the robot _very_ easily.

"Emerl?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"Close, but not quite!" Eggman smirked. "This is indeed the Gizoid, but I repaired it using the remaining pieces. This is what the Gizoid was meant to be all along: the Ultimate Weapon!"

Gizoid took its stance, prompting Tsukune to do the same. The eyes of the red one narrowed in suspicion when he noticed that the two of them had the same stance.

Eggman laughed as he floated away. The remaining Deadly Six, at the gesture of the red one, followed him by leaping over the hills.

"Emerl, what did Eggman do to you?" Tsukune asked.

Gizoid didn't answer. It charged forward.

"Emerl!" Tsukune called out in alarm as he blocked a punch. "Snap out of it! Don't you remember what Eggman did to you!?"

Gizoid sent a barrage of punches while Tsukune remained on the defensive.

"You're not even listening, are you?" Tsukune muttered in sadness. He closed his eyes in frustration. "Goddammit!"

He sidestepped a punch before kicking Gizoid, sending it crashing away.

Gizoid stood back up, electricity coursing through its body. It took a few step back before flying away with some jets boosters.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune turned to the side and saw Sonic.

"Already?" Tsukune asked. "Was it just a race or something?"

"It was a bit of a chase at first." Sonic shrugged. "Jumping from hill to hill to avoid me before trying to throw a big ball at me." He grinned. "He needs to learn how to throw." He looked around. "Eggman got away?"

Tsukune looked toward where Gizoid went, but it was already out of view.

"Tsukune?" Sonic called out.

"...Eggman repaired Emerl." Tsukune said.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What?"

"He repaired and redesigned Emerl." Tsukune turned to Sonic. "He's more machine now."

Sonic crossed his arms. "That Eggman..."

The duo then heard the noise of a plane. Looking up, they saw the Tornado.

Tsukune revealed his wings. "...Let's go."

Sonic grabbed Tsukune's arm and they flew up toward the Tornado.

"Hey, you two." Tails greeted as Tsukune let Sonic down on the wing. "Did you find Eggman?"

"We did." Sonic sat down. "And he's got some weird company, this time."

"Oh, and all the others he found before weren't weird?" Tails quipped.

"Meh." Sonic shrugged. "They've had their moments. But Eggman's got more up his sleeves."

"Huh?" Tails tilted his head in confusion.

"He repaired Emerl." Tsukune said as he flew next to the plane.

"Wait, what!?" Tails exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Emerl is different now." Tsukune frowned. "He's not responding to anything outside of Eggman."

"How well did Eggman repair him?" Tails asked.

"He's not as strong as he was by the end of his adventure with you guys." Tsukune crossed his arms. "I guess Eggman couldn't fix that."

"Hmm...I guess that would risk Emerl keeping his memories." Tails theorized.

Sonic placed a hand over his eyes and looked in the distance. "Is that a desert?"

The other two looked forward. It was indeed a desert.

"Eggman's probably got more capsules all over." Tsukune turned to the others.

"I'll lower us down." Tails said as the Tornado approached the desert.

* * *

In his factory, Eggman frowned as he held a little bunny by the ears. "These animals are quite underwhelming. I'm disappointed in you incompetent fools." He tossed the bunny over his shoulder and Orbot caught it. "Violently disappointed."

The red one stepped toward Eggman. "We don't care about your disappointment, 'Master'." He growled and poked at Eggman's torso with his nail.

Eggman smirked and pulled out a dark purple conch, making the Deadly Six flinch back. "How about now?"

Eggaman blew into the conch and it made a sound that had the Deadly Six down on their knees from fatigue and vertigo.

"Next time, bring better animals." Eggman commanded.

Then, the door opened, getting everyone's attention. Gizoid stepped in, still damaged. That got the Deadly Six's attention.

Eggman frowned. "Stupid machine, you fail me now, of all times!?"

Gizoid walked toward Eggman. **"Repair..."**

Eggman raised an eyebrow. It never spoke before...

" **I...will beat...him..."**

"Well, I guess you will become stronger every battle." Eggman nodded. "Fine, but you better defeat that Tsukune boy."

" **Tsu...kune..."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tsukune once again ran across the landscape. First was a desert with many ruins scattered around. They had to avoid getting eaten by enormous worms. They then ended in a large forest, full of bee hives, that was somehow in the middle of the desert. The bees themselves weren't threatening at all, but Sonic mentioned encountering another one of the Deadly Six during one of their splits.

Before the two of them reached the next area, Tsukune stopped in surprise.

"What the...?" Tsukune muttered in shock.

"Yeah, floating pastries." Sonic turned to Tsukune. "What? Is that the first time you've seen 'em?"

Tsukune gave Sonic an incredulous look. "...How does that even work?"

Sonic shrugged before turning away. "Come on, let's go." He ran off.

Tsukune stood there for a moment.

"...Screw it, I don't wanna know anymore." Tsukune shook his head and started running. Obviously, some of his world's common sense wouldn't apply here.

After running and sliding along donuts, chocolate-dipped bites and other such sweets, the duo ended up in a desert again.

They stopped in front of a tower when they saw another member of the Deadly Six, the fat one that Sonic had mentioned back in the forest. He had a black lower body with a yellow upper body. He had spikes on his head, along with two toes on each feet. He was eating a long sub-sandwich, longer than a normal human body.

"One word of helpful advice:" Sonic said to the Deadly One. "Diet and exercise."

"That's three words!" Zomom shot back almost immediately, then slapped Sonic with his sandwich.

"Now, that's just insulting." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Hey!" Sonic called out incredulously as he ran toward Zomom, only to stop after jumping over the second swing.

Zomom took another bite of his sandwich. "I'll have you for dessert." He said as he munched.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sonic chastised before jumping over another swing. "And don't play with your food!"

"Whatever..." Zomom waved off as he was about to take another bite, but stopped himself. "Oh no!" He moved his sandwich again, making Sonic lean backward to dodge it. "I forgot the mustard! Be right back!" He turned around and ran off.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!?" Sonic called out as he gave chase.

"Sonic!" Tsukune called out. He was about to give chase as well, but was stopped by a figure landing in front of him. "Emerl..."

Gizoid stood up. **"Tsu...kune..."**

Tsukune's eyes widened.

" **It's...my turn..."** Gizoid charged and went for a kick.

Tsukune blocked it with his arms. Realization appeared in his eyes. "That's-"

He was interrupted by the impact sending him flying and crashing into nearby ruins.

Tsukune nursed the back of his head. "Ow... Okay, he can still copy moves. I'll have to be careful and not use too many-" He looked up and yelped. "Oh crap!" He jumped in the air, dodging another kick, which broke the wall into pieces.

" **I'm...going to...tear you apart..."** It chased Tsukune into the skies.

The two of them engaged in a barrage of kicks, now that the Gizoid's kicks were stronger than its punches.

Tsukune landed on a wall and blocked another kick, cracking the wall into bits.

"Was it Eggman who told you my name?" Tsukune asked.

" **Tsu...kune...I...will beat...you..."**

"Ah, damn it. I became your one and only focus, didn't I?" Tsukune gritted his teeth before he kicked Gizoid away.

As Gizoid landed on some ruins, he leaped on another to avoid Tsukune's kick. He then caught the next attack and threw Tsukune toward a wall.

Tsukune flipped on his landing and hit Gizoid with an Up-draft, sending Gizoid flying. Leaping over Gizoid, Tsukune went for a Meteor Punch before following it down, landing on the ground and hit Gizoid with a Devastator, sending it tumbling on the ground.

Tsukune sighed in relief before he noticed something.

He had landed between Eggman and three of the Deadly Six.

"Oh, this couldn't have happened at a worse time!" Eggman flipped out, panicked. "Now, there's no way to stop the Zeti!"

"Huh?" Tsukune turned to Eggman in confusion before looking back toward the Zeti.

"Another defeat..." The red Zeti, Zavok, said as he approached Gizoid. "What is it about that human that makes him superior to you?"

" **Tsu...kune..."** Gizoid tried to stand up. **"We're...not done..."**

"...You actually _want_ to defeat him." Zavok realized. He then looked at Zazz and Zomom and the three of them nodded. With a few gestures, the Badniks aimed toward their direction.

"Okay, what's happening?" Tsukune asked.

The Zeti pointed toward them. Immediately, the Badniks fired arrays of shots.

"Woah!" Tsukune exclaimed and ran around, dodging the shots and destroying a few Badniks.

Zazz and Zomom leaped on the Egg Mobile, making it crash on the ground.

"Orbot, Cubot, we are leaving!" He called out as he ran away.

Orbot, carrying Cubot's head, followed the doctor.

Sonic had destroyed a few Badniks as well, but another one shot Tails' hiding spot, nearly blowing the fox up. Sonic carried Tails and began running away. "Tsukune! Come on!"

Tsukune immediately ran after the two, looking back for a moment and seeing Zavok pick up Gizoid.

* * *

Eventually, the entire group ended up in a tropical area after outrunning the Badniks.

"Okay, what happened back there?" Tsukune asked.

"What happened is that you two ruined everything!" Eggman pointed at Tsukune and Sonic. "The Gizoid and the conch were the only things holding the Zeti back!"

"Conch?" Tsukune asked.

Tails typed in his Miles Electric. "The conch was some kind of natural inhibitor to their powers..." He frowned. "Very painful..."

"And very rare." Eggman added. "The Zeti have an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields. They control every one of my machines, now." He frowned. "It was why I rebuilt the Gizoid in the first place, before I found the conch. So long as the organic parts weren't overwritten by the mechanical programming, the Zeti couldn't control it. I showed them who was boss by not only holding back their power, but also letting the Gizoid beat them to a pulp!"

"Wow, no wonder they hate you." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" Eggman began walking away. "I hope the Zeti eat you alive, you meddling Hedgehog."

"Okay, if it pleases the court, all those who think Eggman's a complete bonehead, raise your hands."

Sonic, Tails, Tsukune and even Orbot raised a hand.

"Well, there you go folks!" Tails announced. "The motion is passed unanimously!"

"I didn't raise my hand." Cubot said, since he was lacking a body after the Badniks' attack.

Given that Eggman had to remain with the group for his own safety, Tsukune decided to leave the rescue of animals to Sonic while he stayed behind with Tails.

"Say, Eggman." Tsukune called out to the doctor as the group walked along the Tropical Zone. "I wanna ask something about Emerl."

"The Gizoid?" Eggman raised an eyebrow.

Tsukune nodded. "Do you any explanation for his sudden shift? He really seems to have it out for me."

"I ignored it at first." The doctor admitted. "It just began talking, all of a sudden, claiming it would defeat you. I do have a theory or two." He held out a finger. "It may be similar to the Links it had prior to its self-destruction. As it fights you, it copies you and grows stronger, encouraging it to fight you again and again, a result of regaining its combat spirit." He held out a second finger. "The other reason could be your own power. You can somehow turn yourself into a Gizoid. Perhaps it can sense that within you."

"It honestly sounds like you've put more thought into the first one." Tsukune commented. "If he regained his combat spirit, then could he recover the rest of his personality?"

"I'm sure a few extra repairs would do the trick!" Tails commented from next to Tsukune.

"It should be possible." Eggman shrugged. "I did my best to keep whatever organic parts the Gizoid had as intact as possible. The less organic it was, the less chances it had against the Zeti."

"I did notice that the Zeti held a bit of a grudge against Emerl." Tsukune said. "How badly did he beat them up?"

Eggman smirked. "You're the one most familiar with its abilities..."

" _That_ badly, huh?" Tsukune nodded to himself.

"The Gizoid is very brutal in combat." Orbot commented.

At that moment, Sonic came up to the group. "All done over here! Just need to go deeper in the tropics."

Suddenly, the Miles Electric beeped. Tails pressed a button.

"Sonic? Something bad's happening." Amy said.

Sonic and Tsukune looked at the screen. Behind Amy, there was a green vortex in the sky, with some kind of green energy flying upward.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Amy looked up. "It's like something in the sky is draining the life out of the world... Plants, animals, even the air feels cold and dead."

Eggman's eyes widened at Amy's words. "Let me see!" He took the pad from Tails.

"Eggman!?" Amy gasped.

Eggman scowled as he saw what was happening behind Amy. "Blasted Zeti!" He shoved the pad back in Tails' hands. "The machine isn't stable!"

"Machine?" Tsukune repeated. "What did you do?"

The doctor bonked Orbot's head, who then bonked Cubot's head. Cubot made a projection of a drill-like vacuum.

"I made a device that allowed me to borrow some of the planet's energy." He confessed. "But if I let it active for too long, it will overload and will not turn off. I didn't want to destroy the world, but conquer it! The Zeti do not have that conscience and now it's going to suck the world dry!"

"That's a problem." Sonic said.

"And you just wanna smash it." Tails deadpanned.

"Well, yeah." Sonic shrugged. He then noticed everyone else deadpanning at him. "What? It's what I do!"

"If you want to incinerate everything within a hundred miles with the gathered energy, then smash away!" Eggman snarked.

"And there's no off switch?" Sonic relented.

"Now that the machine is overloading, there isn't one." Eggman frowned. "Gathered in one place, the planet's energy is very powerful. Even the machine itself performs better as it takes the energy, that's what is making it overload so quickly. I would need to get to the machine and reprogram a shutdown sequence. You just need to be the brawn to get past the Zeti."

"Oh, and you're asking _so_ nicely." Tails said sarcastically.

Sonic chuckled. "Good one, buddy."

"Thanks!"

"Man up, Tails!" Eggman growled. "I don't like working with my most hated enemies any more than you do, but our entire world is at stake!"

"Pff, well teaming up with you _feels_ like the end of the world, Eggman." Sonic walked away.

Tsukune sighed. "Well, this truce is off to a great start..."

* * *

And so, the group continued to a snowy zone of the Hex. After Sonic cleared the way, they ended up in one of Eggman's factories.

It was large and spacious, with many conveyor belts carrying open Badnik frames. As the frames were never filled, they figured the Zetis abandoned this factory.

"Whoa, over compensate much?" Sonic grinned as he turned to Eggman. "Man, how many military factories does a man need?"

"If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't need so many." Eggman shot back with crossed arms.

Tails was by a table a few steps away, fixing Cubot's voice chip. "Done!"

"Thanks for fixing me!" Cubot's head bounced happily, no longer speaking with a pirate-like accent.

"No problem!" Tails put his tools on the table. "It's a shame that you're stuck with a voice chip that looks like it's been made by a 2-year-old!" He turned to Eggman with a smug smile.

Eggman turned to Tails with a frown. "I think I liked you better when I was trying to destroy you."

"Yeah? Well, the feeling's mutual, Eggface!" The two of them had a glaring contest.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Sonic got in-between the two. "Before we start 'destroying' each other, let's remember why we're working together!"

"That's a surprise." Tsukune said. "You changed your mind about this truce quite fast."

"I agree with Tsukune, Sonic." Tails narrowed his eyes. "What gives?"

"We need Eggman to shut down his machine." Sonic reasoned, with Eggman being somewhat surprised at his words.

"And you don't trust me to do it?" Tails asked incredulously.

"What!?" Sonic asked in shock. "Of course I trust you, Tails!"

"No, you don't!" Tails argued. "You trust Eggman more. You know how much that bites!?"

"Calm down, Tails." Tsukune placated. "You're jumping the gun here."

"Oh yeah? Tell me how."

"Oh, this is going to last a while..." Eggman grumbled and walked away.

"You seriously think Sonic trusts Eggman more?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course he does!" Tails pointed at Sonic. "He wants EGGMAN to fix the machine!"

"Because he already knows how the machine works." Tsukune argued. "I have no doubt that you can figure it out on your own, but think about everyone else on the surface, like Amy and Knuckles. They're suffering _right now_ because of the Zeti."

"And it's my fault, because I got rid of the conch." Sonic insisted. "I have to make it right!"

Tails lowered his eyes. "...You're right. I shouldn't get jealous when the others are in danger. Sorry."

Tsukune and Sonic sighed in relief, glad that their friend saw reason.

With the argument buried and left behind, the group continued on by going through a snowy forest. Sonic ran ahead, the others stopped. Eggman even used Cubot's head as a seat. When Sonic returned from clearing the Badniks, an ice wall appeared nearby, acting like a monitor. Zavok and Zazz were on the screen.

Zavok pointed at Sonic. "Your efforts are impressive, little hedgehog, but you are destined for failure..." He then gestured toward Eggman. "...just as the fat fool failed before you."

Eggman has had enough. He stood up from Cubot's head. "I'll grow fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!"

The trio of friends were surprised. Eggman wasn't usually this extreme with his threats.

"Your threats are almost as amusing as your mustache." Zavok chuckled. "That said, I must commend you on your invention. We get stronger and stronger as we leech life from your dying world." He then pointed at Tsukune. "And that includes the Gizoid."

Tsukune's hand balled into a fist, Yoki and Chaos Energy flickering.

"Ohhhh..." Zazz made a noise of fake sympathy. "Where are you going to live when your world's dead, guys?" He then immediately cheered up. "Oh right! You'll be dead too!" He laughed hysterically.

"I will burn your worlds, you rebellious scum!" Eggman approached the screen in anger, which even stopped Zazz's laughter. "I will destroy everything you love-" He then pointed right at their faces. "-and force you to watch!" He punched the wall. "I'll-" Another punch. "I'll-" He then hit it with both fists. "I'll-"

The Zeti laughed at Eggman before his fourth punch shattered the wall. Eggman nursed his hands, which had a bit of red staining his white gloves.

"Boss, your hands..." Orbot noticed in worry.

Eggman scowled. "As long as I can strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine..."

"Wow..." Tsukune turned to Sonic and Tails. "I don't think he ever got this angry back with the Time Eater."

Tails nodded. "This is pretty up there on the times Eggman got angry."

"If not right at the top..." Sonic scratched his head.

After going through the clear path Sonic made, which included a casino, of all things to find, the gang got out of the snowy Zone and into another forest.

As Sonic ran on ahead, the others explored closer parts of the forest. After a couple of minutes, Tails was analyzing a capsule he found with his Miles Electric.

"Something's not right..." The fox frowned as he focused on the screen.

At that moment, Sonic stopped by and noticed the capsule. "Must have missed this one."

Tails' eyes widened just as Sonic was about to leap for the button. "Sonic! It's a trap!"

Tails jumped in the way of Sonic's jump. Since the Hedgehog was curled into a ball, he accidentally bumped Tails toward the capsule. The capsule opened and Tails landed inside.

"Tails!" Sonic and Tsukune called out at the same time, running toward the capsule as it closed and disappeared.

"Goddammit!" Tsukune growled. "Of course, it had to teleport! It couldn't just take off like a rocket so I could follow it!" He punched a tree in frustration, breaking the trunk and letting it fall.

"Those rotten, sneaky..." Sonic growled as well. There were some lines you just didn't cross with him...

"Tails acted for the Greater Good..." Eggman shook his head in sympathy. Whether it was sincere or not was another question. "Let's make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing."

"Don't say that!" Tsukune pointed at Eggman. "He's not gone!"

"I'm supposed to be the fastest, but I was too slow to save my buddy..." Sonic lamented.

"Let's just find a Zeti!" Tsukune said. "If we can follow them, we'll find Tails."

"Yeah!" Sonic ran off.

And find a Zeti they did, one who was surprised Sonic wasn't caught in the trap. Sonic chased Zor through the forest until they literally reached the clouds.

* * *

Sonic and Tsukune looked on to the horizon, trying to find any trace of a factory.

"Sonic..." Orbot called out. "If we don't find your friend, can I be your sidekick?"

"What!?" Sonic asked incredulously as they both turned around and glared at the robot. "What kinda question is that!?"

"I don't mean anything against Tails." It placated. "I just think it might be better to work for you than Eggman."

"Hello?" Eggman called out indignantly as he did some repairs on Cubot. "I'm sitting right here, you know?"

"Orbot, no matter what happens, I won't fail again." Sonic shook his head. "I WILL save Tails!"

"It's stuff like that that makes me want to be your sidekick. Tails is lucky."

Eggman dropped Cubot's head and turned to Orbot. "Seriously, I'm right here. I can still hear you." He said in frustration.

Despite his anger, Tsukune found amusement in the way Orbot completely ignored Eggman.

"I'm going." Sonic turned to Tsukune, who nodded before the Hedgehog ran off.

Eggman huffed before he picked up Cubot's head and continued the repairs. A few minutes later, Eggman grabbed Orbot and connected Cubot's head to its back. He smirked as he watched Orbot balance itself.

"If you're done giving more reasons for your machines to desert you..." Tsukune called out. "...maybe we can catch up to Sonic."

"Yes, we shouldn't have much time left." Eggman admitted as the quartet moved on.

Along the way, Sonic walked toward them, distraught.

"Sonic?" Tsukune called out.

"They're gonna turn Tails into a robot!" He said, his eyes downcast.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "What!?"

"What's with the panic?" Cubot asked, its head shaking next to Orbot's. "Being a robot's not so bad."

"From where I'm sitting..." Orbot shoved Cubot's head away, giving itself some space with the link on its back. "...it's a nightmare."

"Yeah, being one of Eggman's robots doesn't look like a walk in the park." Tsukune said, mostly because of what Eggman did to Orbot. "We have to find Tails!"

Sonic nodded and the two rushed off. The clouds darkened the further they ran.

The duo stopped when the Miles Electric beeped. Sonic pulled out the device and tapped the screen. When it lit up, they saw Amy, looking exhausted and freezing.

"It's...t-too l-late for us, Sonic." She shivered.

"Amy?" Tsukune called out.

"T-Tsukune... You a-and Sonic go s-save the world...and k-kick some b-butt for a-all of us. S-Sonic, I never g-got to say..." Before she could finish, the communication cut off as it looked like she was losing consciousness.

"Amy!" Tsukune called out again.

"Amy? Knuckles?" Sonic also called out, shaking the pad.

"One by one, your friends are falling." The duo turned around when they heard Zavok's voice. "Soon, you will be all-"

Zavok never got to finish, as Tsukune charged in, grabbed Zavok by the head and flew him right into a mountain.

"Tsukune!" Sonic ran toward the mountain.

As the smoke cleared from the crash, Zavok's eyes widened.

Tsukune had the armor on, his claws firmly clutching Zavok's head.

"This appearance... I see, so that was why you could keep up with the Gizoid." He realized.

"Surprised?" Tsukune asked, shifting his left arm into a saber blade.

"Already going for the kill?" Zavok asked, unfazed. "How unexpected from a friend of the Hedgehog."

"After everything you've done, I'm all out of mercy." He reared his blade, only for a hand to grab his arm.

" **I'm not letting that happen, Tsukune."**

Tsukune looked over his shoulder. It was the Gizoid, adorned with a cape of green energy.

"Emerl?"

Gizoid tossed him to another mountain. Zavok stood up and leaped away while Gizoid flew toward Tsukune.

"Tsukune, you alright!?" Sonic asked as Eggman and his robots caught up.

"I've got this, Sonic!" Tsukune said as he got up from his crash. "I'll deal with Emerl, you follow the Zeti and find Tails!"

"Right!" Sonic nodded and ran off with the others.

Tsukune cancelled his armor.

" **What are you doing?"** Gizoid asked as it landed in front of Tsukune. **"Do you think you can beat me while holding back?"**

"I'm not doing this to hold back." Tsukune braced himself. "I'm going to make you remember everything."

" **You're not making sense."**

"I will, in a few minutes." Tsukune charged.

When Gizoid started by blocking, Tsukune crouched and performed a Flare Kick, following by Knuckles' Upper. As Gizoid caught itself in midair, Tsukune launched Chaos Spears, with Gizoid retaliating with the same power.

" _Good, he's copying..."_ Tsukune thought to himself.

When Gizoid dove down, Tsukune pulled a boulder from the ground and threw it upwards.

Gizoid spun in midair and heel-kicked the boulder back down.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he sidestepped the boulder. That was-

Tsukune jumped back to avoid the Air Spear. When Gizoid landed, it leaped toward Tsukune and curled into a ball. Tsukune back-kicked it away, but Gizoid bounced off a wall and used the Sonic Air Wave. Tsukune used Chaos Burst to block the wave. Gizoid landed on the ground.

"Feels familiar yet?" Tsukune asked.

" **Those moves I just used... Was that what you meant?"**

Tsukune nodded. "And you knew many more, before Eggman overloaded you by destroying stars."

" **What?"**

"I don't know what Eggman told you after he repaired you, but you are much more than some Ultimate Weapon of Destruction. You are a friend that many in the gang misses. Don't you remember Cream? Or Amy?"

" **Cream...? Amy...?"** Gizoid seemed hesitant before he said something else. **"...There's nothing worse than...making a girl cry?"**

Tsukune grinned. "Yeah! Sonic told you that!"

" **Sonic?"**

"Yeah! What about Knuckles, your partner!"

" **Partner..."**

"I'm certain a part of you remembers everyone!" Tsukune stepped forward. "Emerl, please. Let's go find Sonic and Tails. Remember Tails? He'll repair your damaged memory for sure!"

The lights in Gizoid's eyes flickered. **"I-I... It hurts... Why does it hurt? I'm not that damaged..."**

"It hurts inside, buddy." Tsukune said. "That's what happens when you realize you're missing something important."

" **...Tsukune? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"**

"Because you've saved my life more than once." He answered, stopping in front of Gizoid. "I'm bringing you back to everyone."

" **But...what am I supposed to do?"**

"You're supposed to...Bring Hope to Humanity."

The lights in Gizoid's eyes turned off for a moment before they flickered again. **"That...sounds familiar too. I feel like... I want to remember."**

Tsukune smiled. "Do you want to find Tails?"

" **Will I really remember everything?"**

"You will, Emerl. You're already on the way there. Come on."

Gizoid followed Tsukune further into the Volcanic zone.

* * *

Once they arrived at Eggman's planet-draining machine, they found Tails typing at the console.

"Tails!" Tsukune called out.

"Just a moment, Tsukune!" Tails said, not turning away from the console. "I'm trying to reprogram the machine into returning the energy to the planet."

" **Returning the energy?"** Gizoid repeated, startling Tails to a stop. **"From what I heard during my repairs, the machine couldn't be turned off once it overloaded."**

Tails turned to Gizoid in silent shock.

"He doesn't remember everything." Tsukune explained. "But bits and pieces are slowly coming back."

Tails nodded. "Eggman managed to turn off the machine while Sonic dealt with the Zeti. Now, he's dealing with Eggman, who supercharged one of his mechs with some of the energy." Tails turned back to the console, typing away.

" **Tails? Can you help me remember?"**

Tails had a determined look on his face. "Once we get back to my lab, I'll do anything to make sure you're back to 100%."

Suddenly, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot fell near the machine, catching the trio's attention.

"Whatcha doin', Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked up to the group.

"Just a second... There!" He turned to Sonic. "I just finished reprogramming the machine. Now, our world will have its energy back!" He turned to the downed doctor. "In your face, Eggman!"

"You have not seen the last of me!" Eggman stood up. "Gizoid! Get over here! We're leaving!"

" **...No."**

"What!?"

" **I want to remember my past. I'm not going anywhere with you!"**

Sonic grinned. "You tell him, Emerl!"

Eggman frowned. "Fine then! I'll just find another conch! Next time, the Zeti will crush you!"

Eggman ran toward the cliff and pressed a button on his suit. A jetpack popped out from the back and started itself, but stopped, levitating Eggman for a few seconds. White smoke was coming out of the jetpack.

"Huh, funny." Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't my jetpack working?"

"Hmm..." Sonic rubbed his chin in a mock thoughtful pose. "Maybe because I borrowed the exhaust hose?" He pulled out said hose, grinning.

Eggman's eyes widened as gravity finally did its job. "Soooooooniiiiiiiiiic!"

Tails typed a few button and pulled a lever. "Here's your energy back, world!"

The drill-like vacuum spun and released the green energy toward the ground. The grass, flowers and trees were rapidly blooming.

* * *

Back on the ground, Amy and Knuckles were overjoyed at the return of nature's beauty.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic greeted as he and Tsukune walked up to the duo. "Looks like springtime's come early."

She giggled. "It's thanks to you guys!" She then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Tails?"

"He went back ahead of us." Tsukune said. "He had an important project to get started on."

Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"Y'know, after a day like today, I could enjoy a nap on some fresh green grass." Sonic walked up to a tree and lied down, enjoying the little breeze.

* * *

Tsukune stood in front of the gang, a backpack over his shoulder and a Chaos Emerald in hand.

"It's been fun, guys." He said.

"Yeah, it was!" Sonic grinned.

"Go get her, tiger!" Amy called out.

"Tsukune? Will we see you again?" Cream asked.

"It would be nice if it could happen." Tsukune smiled.

" **Heck yeah, it would!"** Emerl said, standing next to Cream.

Shadow walked up to Tsukune, a second Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

Tsukune nodded. "Thanks, Shadow. I learned a lot, training with you."

Shadow smirked. They both held out their Emerald.

"Chaos!" They called out as the same time and raised their Emerald. "Control!"

Both Emerald glowed and created a swirl next to the duo.

Tsukune handed his Emerald to Shadow, gave a two-finger salute to the gang and jumped into swirl before it disappeared.

* * *

 **Hopefully, it was more the delay.**


End file.
